Give a Reason
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: Nani!? The Ginzuishou can't grant a wish? What wish would that be? (Status: Completed)
1. Prologue: The Ungrantable Wish

This chapter was written by my Onne-chan Eternal Sailor M you can email her at Shampoo@smcrossover.com All future chapters will be dedicated to her and it's because of her this ficcie is being written. This prologue is rated PG13 for the mention of suicide. Please enjoy and review.

Give a Reason  
  
Prologue: The Ungrantable Wish  
  
Her heart was breaking.  
  
At least that's how it felt to the queen. Though she looked as young as twenty-one that estimate was no where near close her real age. For the woman standing there tears trailing down her cheeks was over a thousand years old. Her husband was dead, of old age of all things, yet she lingered on, immortal in a world where people, even heros, eventually had to die.  


Even the great King Endymion, Tuxedo Kamen, her Mamo-chan. . . And no one could bring him back. She knew; she'd tried. Even Pluto had refused her requests, her orders, her beggings. It was hopeless.  
  
"Holy Ginzuishou," she whispered to the small crystal resting on its pedastel beside her so-lonely throne, "I must beg of you one wish. I haven't asked you for anything since the Crystal Utopia was formed, but now I must beg this." She cupped the crystal between her hands and held it before her staring into it seeing a slightly hazy reflection of her tear-stained face. "Please, let me die. Let me die now, and join Endymion in eternity."  
  
The Ginzuishou flickered once, twice, as it tried to grant her request. She stared straight into it, hope that she hadn't allowed herself to feel in so long slowly seeping back into her. Maybe this time. . .  
  
As she stared all she could think of was rejoining her friends. She'd outlived everyone, even her Inner Senshi. They had met their own true loves, and on their behalf she had asked the Ginzuishou to release them from the curse of their long lives, their barrenness, for love and family.  
  
It had all seemed so romantic at the time and the Queen had never given a thought to what they were really giving up. That is until two hundred years ago when Ami died. Serenity closed her eyes in rememberance. She had went to the funeral and had been uprepared. She remembered staring in almost horror at the withered grey-haired form in the casket. Not her shy blue-haired friend but a stranger.  
  
A mere twenty years after that Makoto had died. Serenity again had been in a trance as she had stared at the old woman who seemed asleep. They aged as she did not. She still looked as she had when she had married her Mamoru back when she was known as Usagi and didn't have the worries she now dealt with.  
  
Then not even five years later Serenity's closest friend Rei finally died. Serenity bowed her head in almost shame. 

That funeral had been the only one where she had cried for any of her Senshi, her friends. Minako and Makoto died one year later and with them went Serenity's tears. She had not shed a single tear until now. Until the death of her husband the only thing keeping her from killing herself.  
  
Serenity's eyes opened and she glared at her flawless flesh. She well remembered the scars that should have been there. The scars that had been there merely a day before vanishing. She remembered the feel of the blade as it had sank into her tender flesh. She remembered seeing the white blood appear. Then she knew. She knew that she wasn't merely cursed with a long life but with an immortal one. 

Endymion himself had been given a long life from the Ginzuishou, like the rest of the earth's population, a Lunarian's life span of 1000 years, but that hadn't been enough time. Not when she was still alive and still resembling the girl he had married while he was on his death bed.

And then there was her daughter, her ChibiUsa-chan. . . She did not deserve to face her daughter. Not now, not anymore. Even the pink-haired young woman agreed with her self punishment. Yes, it *was* all her fault that Endymion had died. Yes, she should have known he would have not gotten the immortality she had from the Ginzuishou. She was beneath even her daughter's contempt.  
  
The Ginzuishou fell dark. Pain shot through her chest as disappointment set in. Even the Holy Ginzuishou wanted her to continue living and suffering. She tried to fight them back, but tears began to fall from her crystalline blue eyes, and once they started, she couldn't get them to stop.  
  
Through some chance (or mischance), one of her tears landed on the crystal she held in her hands. As always, it reacted, trying harder than ever to grant her wish. It shook in her hand. She glanced sharply down at it, her tears ceasing, just as some sort of light exploded out of it.  
  
'_It's finally granting my wish,_' she thought to herself, smiling into the light. '_Finally I'll be free._'  
  
Then she realized it was shaking because it was shattering. . . No, it wasn't shattering. It was opening and growing! She stared at it shocked while it quickly grew to half the size of her and then she realized it was surrounding her. She stared at it in awe as it grew more and more. '_Is this it?_' she wondered before the crystal completely encased her. She noticed the crystal had stopped growing and then there was a bright silver flash.  
  
That was the last thing she saw, besides endless darkness, for a very long time. Therefore, she missed the facts that she had been imprisoned within what Pluto would call a subspace dimension within the Ginzuishou, and that it was flying off into the distance far, far away from Crystal Tokyo to heal itself, until it was strong enough to grant its owner's wish - and make her and itself mortal.  


::End Prologue::  


Written: January 26


	2. Chapter One: Quatre

Dedicated to Onne-chan! (Eternal SailorM) Without her this would have NEVER been written so you better thank her for it! 

Here you guys go and I'm NOT telling you who Usagi is going to end up with. You guys decide that on your own. Please review. I usually start working on a new chapter when I get about 10 reviews. Now onto the story.

Give a Reason

Chapter One: Quatre

Ririna smiled softly as one of her servants entered her room a black box clasped in his hand. She nodded her head for him to continue and he took courage from the small gesture, Ririna-sama, this is from your brother Milardo. He wanted to give it to you himself but he had an important matter to discuss with your guards. He handed over the black box. He also wants you to know he'll be here soon to check on you. With that said the young servant bowed and hastily retreated out of the room.

Ririna silently studied the small black velvet box. It was larger then a ring box but not big enough to hold anything but an article of jewelry. Her fingers slowly slid along the opening and she cautiously opened it. She stared down at awe at the sparkling silver crystal that lay nestled agaist the box's velvet bottom. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized the crystal was attached to a golden necklace. It's beautiful, She whispered pulling the necklace out. She reached for the crystal to get a better look and attempt to determine what gem it was to shine and sparkle like it was doing. Her fingers grazed the smooth surface and then her vision went white. Ririna screamed.

Serenity lifted her head and stared at her surroundings in confusion. A girl in front of her was demanding to know who she was. The ancient ruler of Crystal Tokyo prepared to speak when her eyes fell on a mirror. She whispered as her eyes fell on the young girl that looked sixteen staring back at her. White hair now graced her head and it was arranged into two heart shapes with hair trailing out of each on her head. She slowly looked down and couldn't fight her gasp as she saw the outfit she had last seen Cosmos wearing. I'm Cosmos!' her brain screamed in shock.

Your name is Cosmos? Ririna asked softly staring at the beautiful girl in confusion.

Cosmos shook her head slightly as she came to a decision. I look the same age as her perhaps I should go back to being her.' She raised her head and stared at Ririna, My name is Usagi. The words were barely out of her mouth when the door slammed open and Milardo arrived.

What happened? Ririna are you okay? Whose she? Did she hurt you? I heard you scream and came right away.

Ririna shook her head slowly as her mind raced to figure out just exactly what had happened. Her name is Usagi and when I touched that crystal you gave me there was a blinding white flash and she just appeared.

Usagi stared at the two for a moment. Where am I and who are you two? She asked her blue eyes clouded with memories. It didn't work... I'm still alive.'

Ririna smiled kindly, My name is Ririna Peacecraft and this is my brother Milardo. You're in the Cinq Kingdom.

Milardo silently studied the girl concern appearing in his eyes. Who is she really? Why is she here and why do I get the feeling as if this girl can snap the fragile peace between the colonies and Earth?'

Usagi nodded slowly her eyes scanning the room as she thought about Ririna's answer. Cinq Kingdom.... I don't remember such a place so I'm either in another dimension or....' She looked up at Ririna once more. What year is it?  
After Colony 197

After Colony? I wonder....' Usagi noticed the Ginzuishou lying on the ground so she carefully picked it up. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw the Holy crystal attached to a golden necklace being treated as no more than jewlery. Which of you used the Ginzuishou? She asked softly.

Ririna asked in confusion. Do you mean that crystal?

Usagi nodded, 

Ririna studied the gem in the girl's hand confused. What exactly is it?

Usagi stayed silent, Gomen but I can not tell you. It's forbidden for anyone outside my family to know.

Milardo scowled, I'll find out exactly what that thing is as soon as I can get this girl alone.' His eyes flickered to his sister. Of course I can't do that while Ririna is here...' He once again let his eyes drift to the young white-haired girl. I'll have to be patient.'

Usagi noticed the man's attention on her and felt unease. He's planning something. I have to get out of here very soon.' 

A servant entered head bowed, Ririna-sama Mr. Winner is here to talk to you.

Ririna nodded and smiled kindly at Usagi. Would you like to change into more suitable clothes?

Usagi nodded, Hai, it would be appreciated. She said with a faint blush. 

Ririna smiled, Follow my servant and he'll take you to a place where you can change. Afterwords he'll bring you back to where I am I want to talk to you some more.

Usagi nodded slightly, Hai, Ririna-san.

Milardo scowled more. How dare she! She just talked to Ririna as if the girl was my dear sister's equal. There's something wrong with her indeed and I will find out by tonight.'

Usagi followed the servant as she convertly studied the palace. It's different from my Kingdom and yet there are subtle similarties.' Her eyes fell on a door that looked out of place. Instead of the same brown wood as the others it seemed to be made out of black crystal. Usagi's eyes widened slightly. This isn't possible. It survived all these years?'

Excuse me Miss?

Usagi turned, Gomen it's just that door fascinated me.

The servant turned, What door?

Usagi looked back and realized the door had never been there it was her wishful thinking. Never mind. Tell me about this Kingdom.

The servant smlied. This is the Cinq Kingdom quite famous you know. It wasn't to long ago when the colonies and Earth were at war and this was one of the few safe havens. Ririna-sama was our saviour in those times.  
Usagi stored the bit of information away for future reference. She realized they had came to a room and she entered it unprompted. As soon as she was sure the servant had walked away she lowered her head and began to cry. 

Quatre smiled at Ririna. Ririna-sama what you're doing with this Kingdom is incredible. It's such a great place for the war weary to go to.

Ririna smiled at the compliments. Arigato, Quatre. Did Hiiro happen to come with you by chance?

Quatre shook his head, Iie, I'm here for buisness.

Ririna nodded, I see. Well then how can I help you? She asked as she sat forward in her chair and waited.

Usagi pulled herself off the ground wiping away her tears. She whispered as memories of her love flashed through her mind. She turned her attention to the wardrobe and sighing picked out a blue pleated skirt that would reach her calves and a white shirt similar to what she had worn as a teenager.

Usagi looked at her reflection in a mirror. Now all I need is my brooch and I will look like Usagi again.. She closed her eyes and a moment later a golden brooch in the shape of a heart with two wings outspread appeared. Usagi smiled faintly and clasped it on her shirt. She frowned and concentrated her forehead glowing. When she reopened her eyes her brooch was attached to a blue bow. She smiled at her reflection before leaving the room.

The servant smiled and studied the odd girl. I wonder where she got that outfit. It doesn't look like anything Ririna-sama had in her wardrobe...'

Usagi followed the servant and was led into a massive room where Ririna was talking to a light blonde-haired boy that looked around her new age. Usagi took the seat offered to her and looked around. Where did that Milardo person go?' she wondered.

Quatre smiled politly as the girl entered. He had been given a brief explaination of what had happened but he couldn't quite understand how the girl had appeared out of thin air. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Usagi started to speak and froze. I can't call myself Usagi Chiba here...' She sighed, I'm Tsukino Usagi. She forced herself not to cry. Gomen, Mamo-chan but I can't say my real last name or I'll end up crying.'

Quatre blinked, Your name is Tsukino?

Usagi shook her head and giggled softly though there was still a trace of sadness in her eyes. No, my name is Usagi.

Quatre hid his shock well. That's odd people used to introduce theirselves like that thousands of years ago. Why did she introduce herself like that? Who is she really?'

Ririna studied the two for a moment. What does Quatre know that I don't? He was clearly shocked a moment ago but why?' She smiled kindly at Usagi, Usagi, would you like to explore the Kingdom? My brother Milardo plans to go to the marketplace today but you can accompany him if you wish.

Quatre spoke up, Ririna-sama, Milardo-san seems to be very busy. Perhaps I should give Usagi-san the tour of the Kingdom.

Usagi glanced at the boy then back at Ririna. Usagi nodded slightly as she came to a decision. That's a very kind offer, Quatre-kun but I'm afraid I would be an unwanted bother.

Quatre shook his head, Not at all, Usagi-san. The Cinq Kingdom is very beautiful this time of year and I'm sure you'll think so too.

Usagi smiled. He seems to really want me to go with him. I think it would be better then being grilled by Ririna. She only offered the trip with Milardo because she knew I would reject it...' She smiled at Quatre, Well if you're sure I won't be a bother I would love to tour this Kingdom with you.

Quatre nodded and turned to Ririna, Would you like to come to Ririna-sama?

Ririna shook her head, No thanks, Quatre. I have quite a bit to do today. I'll see you when you return.

Quatre nodded and turned to Usagi. He offered his arm and she cautiously took it. He led her out of the palace and into sunlight. Where would you like to go first, Usagi-san?

Usagi looked around her eyes mentally recording everything she saw. I want to go to the marketplace.

Quatre frowned slightly, Demo, Usagi-san though it's perfectly safe for Milardo-san to go there I don't think it would be a good idea for you to.

Usagi turned to him, 

Quatre avoided her eyes, Because you don't seem to be from around here.

Wouldn't I be safe with you beside me?

Quatre nodded slightly, You would but I can't always be at your side, Usagi-san. It's quite easy to get seperated.

Usagi nodded, I'll take my chances, Quatre but I really want to see this marketplace.

If you don't mind me asking, why?

Usagi paused, I want to see the people.

Quatre glanced at her but no emotions showed on her face. Alright we can go.

Usagi smiled, Arigato, Quatre-kun.

Quatre smiled back and led the way. When they got to the marketplace he watched as Usagi looked around her wide-eyed. 

It's not that different then from Crystal Tokyo... She whispered. She turned and saw a little boy crying. She knelt beside him, What's wrong?

The boy looked up his black hair being ruffled in the wind. His green eyes were full of tears.I can't find my mommy, He whimpered.

Usagi smiled softly, I'll help you find her. What does she look like?

The boy sniffled once more, She has brown hair and eyes. He said solemnly.

Usagi gently took his hand and walked towards a counter. Quatre watched her go. She's helping the boy?' He wondered as he quickly followed her determined not to lose sight of the strange girl.

Usagi smiled kindly at the woman behind the counter, Excuse me but have you seen this boy before? She asked tilting her head slightly towards the little one.

The woman eyed the boy for a moment, Yeah, him and his Mother were here about a half an hour ago.

Usagi nodded, Did you see which way she went after that?

The woman paused to think. I think she went North.

Arigato for your help. Usagi frowned slightly and motioned for Quatre to come to her.

Quatre did so, Is something wrong, Usagi-san?

Iie. May I borrow some money? I promise to pay you back somehow.

Quatre nodded slightly and handed her half of what he was carrying. Usagi glanced over the bills for a moment before handing over one of them to the woman. Is this enough?

Enough for what? The woman asked confused eyeing the amount of money being handed to her. Why does the girl want to give me THAT much for helping find the boy's Mother?'

Usagi noticed the little boy tugging on her hand and offering an apolgetic smile followed. Did you see her?

The boy shook his head, No, but she said ths way right?

Usagi nodded, Hai, do you remember anything your Mother told you. Maybe she mentioned where she was going next?

The boy shook his head, No... I don't remember her doing so.

Usagi saw the boy about to cry and she quickly smiled, Don't worry we'll find her won't we, Quatre-kun?

Quatre nodded and looked around for anyone with the coloring the boy had indicated that would resemble the child. 

Usagi let her eyes dart about and finally she spotted a frantic looking woman. Excuse me Miss?

The woman turned her brown eyes full of tears. My baby! She cried swooping down and hugging the boy. She glanced up at Usagi, Thank you so much. How can I repay you?

Usagi shook her head, No I don't want to be repaid. Goodbye little one.

The boy smiled and waved his fingers at Usagi before his Mother took him away. Usagi turned to Quatre. Quatre-kun, are there any gardens around here?

Quatre nodded, Hai, there is the royal garden back at the palace and then there is the much smaller public garden.

Usagi nodded, Can we go to the public garden then?

Quatre nodded, Of course but why don't you want to go to the royal gardens?

Usagi looked over at him and smiled faintly. Because I want to see a garden that is well loved.

Well loved?

Usagi nodded, Hai, a garden where people go constantly and look at the flowers; smell them; feel their petals. She turned, I apoligize if it sounds weird or odd to you.

Quatre shook his head, No it doesn't sound weird. It sounds natural for someone like you.

Usagi looked at him startled, Someone like me?

Hai, you appear to be a very gentle and caring soul.

Usagi smiled, Arigato for your kind words, Quatre-kun. Now where is this garden?

Quatre turned and watched a bird soar overhead. It's this way, He stated gently taking her arm. Usagi faintly smiled and followed.

Milardo watched the two his eyes narrowed. I'll find out who she really is. I won't let her harm the peace.' He silently shadowed the young couple.

Usagi followed Quatre into a small courtyard and into a small but gorgeous garden. It's not much because of the wars but one day it will bloom fully again, Quatre said as he watched her reactions.

Usagi glanced at him. He's so gentle and kind. He reminds me of someone from the past but I don't know who...' She realized Quatre had noticed her stare and she turned letting her attention fall on a single red rose. She whispered her eyes filling with tears. She knelt on the ground her eyes locked on the rose. Mamo-chan, I miss you so much. 

Quatre knelt beside her but kept silent as he watched the girl cry. She turned towards him, Gomen, Quatre-kun but this rose reminds me of a friend I once had. A friend that I loved very much.

Quatre shook his head a shaft of sunlight making his hair shine. It's alright, Usagi-san. You shouldn't hold your emotions in. He watched as her eyes suddenly filled with more tears and she buried her face in her hands softly sobbing. Quatre reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him a mysterious expression looming in her eyes. Before he could react however she had buried her head into his chest and resumed her sobs. On their own accord his arms went around her and he held her as her body shook with her grief.

Usagi cried for all the years she had been seperated from her love. Mamo-chan... I miss you. This world is so strange. So much has happened since the Ginzuishou held me prisoner.' More tears trailed down her cheeks. Why couldn't I just have died? She whispered.  
Quatre looked down at her shocked, Please don't say that, Usagi-san.

Usagi looked up startled not thinking he had heard. Gomen, Quatre-kun.

Quatre looked down at her for a moment seeing the tears still fall from her blue eyes. Please don't even think about that, Usagi-san.

Usagi sighed, Quatre-kun, you're a very sweet person for just letting me cry on you like this. I'm a perfect stranger to you.

Quatre gently removed a silver lock of hair away from her eyes. Usagi-san, you're a much better person then I am. I've done some horrible things in my past.

Usagi shook her head, Demo, Quatre though that may be true your heart and soul are still pure.

Something in her voice made Quatre stare into her eyes. Usagi-san, who are you really? I feel as if there is more to you then meets the eye.

Usagi blinked away fresh tears. There is more to me, Quatre-kun. She smiled sadly up at him. Forgive me, Mamo-chan but I need this...' she apologized mentally before she gently kissed Quatre.

Quatre was startled at the faint touch against his lips and responded just as gently. There was something about this girl that pulled him to her. Something he hadn't seen in anyone else before. A certain something that reminded him of a Goddess.

After a few minutes of the gentle kiss Usagi pulled away. Gomen, Quatre-kun.

Quatre shook his head, Iie, I should be the one apologizing, Usagi-san.

Usagi smiled her soft yet sad little smile once again. Don't apologize Quatre. Her eyes fell on a bed of wildflowers thriving in the enviroment and she smiled. She stepped away from Quatre gently kissing his cheek before she went and laid down in the flowers looking up at the sky.

Quatre waited a moment before joining her. 

Usagi glanced over at him, The sky is still beautiful Quatre. The flowers still smell just as sweet and are just as soft. Her eyes closed and a real smile graced her lips. I almost feel like I'm young again and that when I open my eyes I'll see all of my friends again...

Quatre sat beside her and slowly lay down. He let his eyes go to the sky and inhaled the subtle order of not only the wildflowers but the girl beside him. What happened to them, Usagi-san?

Usagi kept her eyes closed. Gomen, Quatre I can't tell yet. One day soon I promise. She let her thoughts drift and the emotional strain of the day quickly caught up to her and she slipped into a peaceful and dreamless slumber.

Quatre realized this and smiled. Sleep well, Usagi-san. He whispered gently kissing her forehead before lying beside her. He sat for a while silently studying the strange yet fascinating girl. Sleep well my Goddess.' He knew he wasn't brave enough to say the words outloud so he merely thought them. Netherless he could still feel his cheeks flame as if he had said those words. For close to an hour he merely watched her sleep before he finally fell asleep himself.

Milardo stared down at the two. His eyes lingered on the white-haired girl. I won't let you destroy this peace. I'll stop you no matter what it takes. He glanced at Quatre and frowned, And you put Quatre under a spell. You're a sorceress of some kind aren't you? Well, I'll protect Ririna and kill you. He knelt beside her a dagger in his hand. The blade glittered in the fading sunlight. 

Called a voice.

The white-haired man cursed and got up quickly leaving the two. He called as he saw one of his sisters servants. Ririna-sama wishes for your prescence.

Usagi awoke first and blinked as she shivered. It's cold... She looked up at the sky and the twinkling stars. I wonder what time it is... Her eyes drited to the moon and she froze. 

Quatre awoke as he heard the scream and turned to Usagi his eyes worried. Nani? What's wrong, Usagi-san?

Usagi pointed with one hand up at the moon. Quatre, what happened! The moon... What happened to it! What are those things doing on it?

Quatre stared at her in shock. She seemed to be almost hysterical. It's alright, Usagi-san. It's just the abandoned Mobile Doll's factory. He saw tears in her eyes. What's wrong?

I have to go to the moon. Quatre, will you take me?

Quatre nodded. I'd do anything for you, Goddess.' Outwardly he smiled, Hai, Usagi-san. When do you want to go?

Quatre turned to her startled, Demo, why, Usagi-san?

Usagi closed her eyes to still her racing heart. To see her old home look like that had frightened her beyond belief. Gomen, for worrying you, Quatre.

Quatre stood up, It's alright, Usagi-san. We can go right now if you want but shouldn't we tell Ririna-sama or Milardo-san where we are going?

She paused her eyes clouded with indecision. Hai... We'll tell Ririna-san but we can't tell Milardo.

Quatre studied her in worry. He was too polite to demand an answer when inwardly he wondered. Usagi saw the perplexed look on his face, Quatre, I feel something almost evil from him. He scares me.

Quatre nodded once more and helped her to her feet, Alright. I'll tell one of her servants to tell her that I'm taking you on a tour of the colonies. Stay here, Usagi-san, he cautioned before walking off.

Usagi watched him go a slight smile playing on her lips. The smile vanished as she solemnly looked back up at the moon. What happened there? Is Mother's spirit still there? She frowned slightly, Maybe... maybe Endymion's is too. Oh, Mamo-chan. 

She heard rustling in a bush behind her and turned her white hair fanning out around her. Quatre walked out a smile on his lips. Everything is set, Usagi-san.

  
Usagi smiled gently at him, Arigato, Quatre.

Quatre went to her side and noticed her attention was still on the moon. It's like a scar isn't it? Quatre asked a frown on his face.

Usagi nodded, Hai, the moon used to be beautiful but building things like that can't be permitted. She turned to Quatre her eyes curious, Quatre, how are you going to get us to the moon?

We're going in my private shuttle.

A real shuttle... Her eyes flashed and she giggled, I always dreamed about traveling in one.

Quatre gently took her hand and led her towards the waiting shuttle. The entire time his Goddess commented on small things most people wouldn't even mention. Quatre, the stars are so bright. They seem even brighter then before, She spoke eyes locked on the sky for one final moment before entering the shuttle.

Usagi sat down in her seat and buckled up. Her eyes strayed to the window and she stared out of it almost in a trance. Quatre, I'm scared.

A slim hand grasped her own and she smiled. She felt her breath quicken as the shuttle lifted into the air and she whimpered and turned her head to the side. She felt the gentle hands holding her and she relaxed in the embrace. She whispered her lips so close to his she could feel his breath.

Quatre stared at her his eyes stricken. Don't be scared, Goddess. I'm here for you I won't let anything happen to you I promise.' He saw her eyes filled with fear and his heart ached as he longed to soothe her. It's alright Usagi-san. Everything will be fine I promise. We're going to the moon. Look out your window and see.

She slowly obeyed and she gasped. They were no longer on Earth but now in space. Her eyes were wide and she looked around. Quatre, how long will it be until we get there?

Quatre smiled at her, Not long at all, Usagi-san. In fact we should probably get dressed in some space suits if we want to go on the Moon.

Usagi nodded slightly, She responded. She unbuckled her seat belt and followed Quatre into another part of the shuttle were there a line of suits lined up. He handed her one and closely inspected a helmet before handing it over. She wondered what his reaction would be if she told him she didn't need any of this stuff but didn't want to frighten him so she kept silent.

Usagi pulled the suit over her clothes and cautiously put on the helmet all but shoving her hair into the helmet. She glanced at Quatre and saw him already. He held out his arm and she took it. Together the two walked back into the seating area and sat down. 

It's beautiful up here, Quatre, Usagi whispered once again staring out her window. 

Quatre only stared at her, No, Goddess you are beautiful.' A part of him longed to wish to voice his thoughts but he knew he couldn't. Are you ready, Usagi?

Usagi nodded, She followed him out two different compartments until he came to a door. He opened it and taking her hand led her out. Usagi gasped in horror at the sight that befell her. The moon seemed to be scarred and defaced by the buildings on it's surface. This can't be true... how could anyone do this to the moon? She asked looking up at Quatre her eyes horrified.

Quatre was about to answer when a voice interrupted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors notes:

  
I decided to try my hand at these cliff-hangers. Who is this voice? It MIGHT not be who you think. Also in case you missed it up there you guys get to pick who she ends up with. Stay tuned for Chapter Two: Trowa 

  



	3. Chapter Two: Trowa

Give a Reason  
  
Chapter Two: Trowa 

"Serenity?"

Usagi slowly turned. "Iie, it can't be..."

A ghostly figure stood red eyes accusing. "It **IS** you, Serenity. Why are you here?"

Usagi took a step backwards bumping into Quatre. She felt him put an arm around her to steady herself. "Who is she Usagi-san?"

Usagi kept her eyes on the scowling woman. "Chibiusa-chan?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "IIE! My name is Usagi! You don't deserve to be called that anymore. It's all your fault about what happened to Crystal Tokyo. As soon as you ran off with the Ginzuishou we were attacked regluarly by many many jealous kings and queens from the rest of the world and they KNEW you and the Ginzuishou were gone. Crystal Tokyo was picked apart and divided, and divided again, over and over until you see what it is now!"

"Nani? Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist at all anymore, Ch... Usagi."

The pink-haired woman shook her head, "You're wrong. It does exist it just has a different name. The Cinq Kingdom is all that remains of Crystal Tokyo thanks to you and your selfishness. You could have saved Father and you could have saved me."

Usagi shook her head, "IIE! Do you think I WANT this?"

"HAI! You've always been greedy and selfish, Serenity. You could have given us it. I hate you!"

Quatre stepped forward his eyes narrowed. This woman had made his Goddess cry and anger shone in his usually placid blue eyes. "You leave Usagi alone, she's the kindest most sweet person I've ever met and I know she wouldn't abandon anyone; ever."

Usagi glanced over at him startled, "Quatre-san, you don't understand..."

Chibiusa scowled, "I see... So you ran off with this **BOY** after Father died, ne?"

Usagi stepped backwards as if she had been struck, "Iie, the Ginzuishou held me prisoner."

"A likely story. I really don't care. Get off the Moon, Serenity and **DON'T** come back. We don't need someone like you here ruining what sanctuary we DO have left."

Usagi nodded and leaning heavily against Quatre made her way back into the shuttle. Her tears fell freely and she sobbed against him. "Quatre-san, she hates me!"

Quatre held her against him as she cried. "Shh, it's alright Usagi-san. I'm sure she doesn't really hate you. She just seemed upset."

Usagi pulled away from him her blue eyes haunted, "Quatre-san, can you take me out of here?"

"Where to?"

"Where do you live?"

"Colony L4"

"Take me there then."

Quatre glanced at her and nodded. _Who was that woman and why did she look a lot like Usagi? Was she a ghost?_' He shook his head a slight blush on his cheeks. _I shouldn't think about such foolish things._' 

He keyed in their destination and walked back to Usagi. He smiled as he saw her curled up and sprawled out on the seat fast asleep. He gently brushed all evidence of her tears away with his fingertips before he sat beside her. He let his thoughts once again wonder and he pondered how anyone could be so cruel to his Goddess.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and was slightly startled to see that she had her head in Quatre's lap. She glanced up at his face and realized he was asleep. She smiled softly before what had happened came back to mind. _My own daughter hates me... why couldn't the Ginzuishou have just done its job and killed me? Why is it forcing me to live on?_' 

Quatre twitched in his sleep and his eyes opened. He noticed Usagi was awake and he smiled reassuringly at her. "We're almost there." A beeping coming from one of the monitors had him frowning slightly and he got up and went to answer it with an apologetic smile to Usagi. "Quatre here."

"Quatre?"

"Trowa! What are you doing calling here? I thought you went back to the circus."

"I did. Ririna called me wanting to find out what happened to you."

Quatre blushed. _I forgot to tell her where I was going._'

"Gomen," Usagi told the brown haired boy as she walked towards Quatre. "It's my fault. I asked Quatre to take me somewhere. Please tell Ririna-san that we're on our way to Colony L4."

Trowa studied the white-haired girl. "... alright but you should know Milardo was looking for you too."

Usagi nodded, "Hai."

Quatre glanced at his friend, "Trowa, where are you? According to these readings your-"

Trowa nodded and the monitor blinked before shutting down. Quatre turned to see Usagi looking out the window with a far-away look in her eyes. "Usagi-san?"

"Hai?"

"Daijobu ka?"

She nodded, "Daijobu, demo I can't tell you who that was on the moon. Not yet anyways."

Quatre smiled at her, "It's alright. I don't mind not knowing."

Usagi smiled softly her blue eyes shimmering. "You're too sweet, Quatre-san. I don't deserve to be around anyone like you."

Quatre shook his head, "You have it backwards, Usagi-san. I don't deserve to around you."

Usagi giggled faintly. "Arigato."

"For what?"

"Making me feel better. Now tell me who was that person you talked to?"

"Trowa?"

"Hai, Trowa."

"He's my friend. I've known him it for so long it seems like forever. Usagi-san, may I ask you a question?"

Usagi nodded slightly, "Hai."

"What is the Ginzuishou?"

Usagi glanced over at him for a long moment. _He's too innocent and pure to find out what kind of gem the Ginzuishou is._' She offered a weak smile, "Gomen, but I can't tell you. Forgive me, Quatre-san."

Quatre smiled at her. "It's alright, Usagi-san. I understand. We all have a part of ourselves we don't want to share with anyone, our dark sides."

"Arigato for understanding Quatre. I may tell you one day but right now..." She glanced away her eyes falling on a giant structure. She felt her breath leave her and her eyes widened. "Quatre-san, is that colony L4?"

Quatre nodded, "Hai, that's it. I'll show you around if you like or we can go straight to my mansion and you can rest in the guest room."

Usagi nodded slightly, "I really should rest before I look around." Her eyes remained frozen to the colony until Quatre expertly brought them to the shuttle bay. He smiled slightly as he helped Usagi off the shuttle and into the actual colony itself. 

He watched a slight smile of amusement hovering on his lips as she looked around with wide eyes. "It's just like Earth but smaller and contained," she mused. Her eyes settled on someone that was around Quatre's age with brown bangs falling over one eye and the other emerald green eye watched everything she did with suspicion.

Quatre stared at Trowa startled. "Trowa, what are you doing here?"

Trowa took his eyes off the girl and back to Quatre. "Are you alright?"

Quatre nodded a confused expression lurking in his eyes. He didn't quite like the way Trowa was looking at his Goddess. "Of course. Is something wrong? Is that why you're here?"

Trowa shook his head, _She's pretty. I thought as much when I saw her on the monitor but I didn't expect her to look this beautiful. That confirms my first suspicions. She must be an assasin after Quatre._'

Usagi slightly bowed to Trowa and inwardly smiled at the suspicioun she saw well veiled in his eyes. He was worried she'd hurt Quatre and that instantly made him her friend. For anyone that cared about Quatre's welfare was instantly in the friends category to her. "My name is Usagi Tsukino. It's nice to meet you, Quatre-san hasn't told me much besides that you've both been friends for a while."

Trowa nodded slightly, "My name is Trowa Barton. How do you know Quatre?"

Usagi smiled sadly, "I met him in the Cinq Kingdom while he was visiting Ririna-san." 

Trowa's emerald eyes flickered over the girl. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone with a hairstyle like hers nor the exact same eyes. They were a mixture of light and dark blue but the sadness and wisdom in them were unlike any he'd ever seen. He looked away breaking the spell. "The circus is going to be in this colony for awhile Quatre so I decided to visit you."

Quatre smlied, "That's great Trowa. Usagi-san is staying with me at the mansion for a while. You're welcome to come visit us anytime."

Trowa turned to Usagi and handed her two circus tickets. "Be sure to see the show."

Quatre watched as Trowa walked away leaving him once more alone with Usagi. "Usagi-san, are you hungry?"

"Iie, just tired at the moment, Quatre-san."

"The Mauguanacs will probably be there to greet us."

Usagi turned a slight spark of interest in her eyes. "Who are they?"

"Some very dear friends of mine."

"You have a lot of friends I'm sure, Quatre. You're a very sweet person and how could anyone not want to be a friend of yours?"

Quatre quickly turned his head so Usagi couldn't see his blush. "I'm nothing compared to you Usagi-san."

Usagi shook her head, "How I wish that was true, Quatre. My only friend is you."

Quatre smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry, Usagi-san. Everyone here will love you." He inwardly winced at his choice of words. He had almost finished the sentence with 'as much as I do.' and he knew everything would be ruilned if he said it so he held his tongue.

"Quatre-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want me as a friend? I'm horrible at it. I've let all of my other friends down I don't deserve your friendship."

Quatre took her hand and shook his head, "That simply isn't true, Usagi-san. I don't consider myself worthy to be your friend. I"ve killed people before..."

"So have I."

"You have?"

"Long long ago. It doesn't matter now... Quatre, can I have some time alone?"

Quatre nodded and watched as instead of going into her room she walked outside. "Usagi-chan," he whispered in worry.

Usagi walked down a well-worn path her eyes half-closed. '_Chibiusa is right I deserve to die..._' She carefully pulled a long thin blade out of her dimensional pocket and let her eyes focus on her wrist. "I know this won't really kill me but it will knock me out..." She held her wrist steady and prepared to slice.

"What are you doing?"

Usagi jumped the blade clattering to the ground. She bent to pick it up when another hand reacted faster then hers. She looked up and saw Trowa's disapproving eyes. "I was-"

He shook his head, "How could you do that to Quatre?"

"Do what?"

"If you killed yourself you'd make him sad. He's had enough sadness in his life."

Usagi looked away tears shining in her eyes, "I deserve to die."

"Quatre is worried about you and he's acting depressed. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing... I just couldn't tell him something about myself. He's too sweet and pure."

"Tell me then."

"You?"

"..."

"Alright... where should I begin?"

Trowa glanced sideways at the girl. He hardly knew her and she was about to tell him something she wouldn't even mention to Quatre? It didn't make sense to him. It was strange but the girl reminded him of Quatre and because of that he wanted to befriend her. That was mainly the reason he had followed her. He hadn't expected her to be suicidal. "Start with what you're comfortable with."

"When... when I'm finished will you tell Quatre?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Iie... not yet anyways."

"Then I won't."

Usagi smiled softly. "Alright... My real name is Usagi Chiba and I'm thousands of years old." Her eyes flickered to his but he was watching her making no attempt to interrupt her. "I was married to Mamoru Chiba my husband and we were Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo. We had a daughter named Usagi but we called her Chibiusa. When my friends started to die around me I became unstable and suicidal. I cut myself and should have died countless times. I can't die though. I'm immortal. Out of all of my friends, my husband, and my daughter, only I had this curse. When my husband died of old-age I made a wish on the Ginzuishou an item powerful enough to do just about anything and instead of killing me it imprisoned me." She took a deep breath and continued, "When Ririna touched the Ginzuishou I was freed but changed into Sailor Cosmos and now I'm in this world."

Trowa nodded as he mentally processed all the information. "So you're a Queen?"

Usagi shook her head eyes solmen, "Was a Queen."

"Do you have this Ginzuishou on you?"

"You believe me?" He merely nodded his head and she smiled shakily before summoning the mighty gem. "Here it is. The Ginzuishou..."

Trowa calmly stared at the revolving gem ignoring the fact it was hovering in mid air. "Why didn't you want to tell Quatre, Usagi-hime?"

Usagi looked up startled. "Usagi-hime? But I'm a queen not a princess."

"You look like a Princess to me."

Usagi flushed and lowered her eyes as she concentrated on his earlier question. "Because there's a lot more to my story then I've told you. That was simply the end."

"Then tell me it all."

Usagi sat down on the grass and motioned for him to sit beside her. "Alright but it's a very long story."

"..."

"Trowa-san, arigato for listening," she whispered faintly before she began to speak. "Thousands and thousands of years ago..."

Quatre glanced at the door anxiously. It had been over three hours and Usagi still hadn't returned. He was worried she might try something foolish and the thought made his heart ache. '_Goddess, why won't you tell me what's wrong? I don't care about your past I only want to protect you-_'

"Quatre-sama?"

Quatre sighed and turned, "Hai?"

"There's a Duo Maxwell wanting to talk to you." Quatre nodded and walked into the communicatons room only turning on the sound not the monitor. 

"Quatre?"

"Hai, Duo?"

"Is your monitor broken?"

"Iie."

"Maybe it's mine then because I can't see you. Anyways I'm going to be passing by your colony soon. Mind if I stay over for a while?"

"Of course not, Duo. When should we expect you?"

"Well actually later tonight. See you then and thanks, Quatre."

Quatre heard the connection cut off and sighed. He got up and once again walked to the door where Usagi had left by. '_I have to go find her. She could be hurt or lost or..._' his thoughts tumbled one after the other and he hurried out of the door. He was nearly jogging down the path when he spotted Usagi. She seemed to be fast asleep in Trowa's lap and the other boy was looking down at her a tender expression hinting in his eyes. Quatre felt the first twinges of jealousy.

Trowa looked up as he could feel someone watching him but whoever it was had left. He returned his attention to the sleeping girl. Her life's story had been impressive and the only reason he believed her was the way she spoke and looked as she talked to him. He now knew why Quatre was so protective of her and why the blonde boy had fallen in love. Though Trowa knew there was another problem now too. In the short time he had spent with the girl he had developed feelings for her as well.

Usagi slept on oblivious to everything as she had a peaceful dream. She smiled faintly and wasn't aware Trowa was watching her. "Usagi-hime," he whispered brushing a stray strand of white hair off her nose.

Usagi's eyes slowly flickered open and she yawned. "Hai?"

"You should get inside now. It's too cold out here for you."

Usagi smiled faintly but didn't move. "I'm fine, Trowa-san. Gomen, for falling asleep on your lap though."

Trowa merely shook his head a hint of a smile in his eyes. "It's alright, Usagi-hime. I have to go back to the circus now. I have a show tonight."

Usagi stretched her arms and slowly picked herself up. "I understand. Arigato for listening to me. I'm sorry if I bored you..."

Trowa slowly turned to meet her eyes. "Usagi, you didn't bore me. I don't care about what happened in your past life and you should learn to let it go. That part of you is gone you have to learn to start living again."

"What do you mean?"

Trowa leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers in a feather-soft kiss. "You should move on, Usagi-hime. As cruel as it sounds your husband is dead and nothing you can do can bring him back. You need to move on and let go."

Usagi stared up at him silently. She knew what he was saying was true but she couldn't get herself to respond. "Trowa?"

"Hai?"

"Why did you listen to and believe me? I thought you didn't like me."

Trowa turned his head and started to walk away. "I have no reason to not believe you, Usagi. I listened because that's what you needed. Please don't try hurting yourself again."

Usagi nodded her eyes distracted, "I can't promise to but I will try. I'll see you tonight then, ne?"

Trowa nodded and walked out of sight Usagi's eyes pinned on his back. She tenderly touched her lips and sighed. '_I should get over Mamo-chan but how can I even begin? Should I go out with Trowa or Quatre? No... I can't do that it would be like leading them on. Even if I did fall in love with one of them it wouldn't matter because the same thing would happen. They'd die from old age and I'd still look like this... I'm destined to be alone._'

Quatre felt the tears in his eyes and struggled to mask them. He had seen Trowa kiss Usagi and he was now fighting the hurt. '_How could Trowa do that to me? I thought he knew I loved Usagi._' He dabbed at his eyes once more and walked towards the deep in thought Usagi. "Usagi-san?"

Usagi looked up her eyes hooded. "Quatre-san, I shouldn't be here. I should leave."

Quatre shook his head, "You can't leave yet, Usagi-san. You haven't seen the circus or went shopping or have even ate anything. Please stay for a little longer."

Usagi sighed, "You don't understand, Quatre. I shouldn't be alive. I don't deserve to be and-"

She was silenced as his lips covered hers. She didn't respond and she stared startled into his eyes. He pulled away a pleading look in his eyes, "Don't leave, Usagi. Please don't leave me."

Usagi lowered her head but nodded. "Alright. I won't leave yet, Quatre, but that doesn't mean I won't at a later time."

Quatre nodded and smiled at her, "Agreed. Supper is ready by the way. I wasn't sure what you liked so I had the servants fix a little of everything."

Usagi smiled, "Arigato for everything, Quatre." She gently kissed his cheek and walked back to the house. As soon as Quatre couldn't see her face her smile dropped. '_How can he feel that way about me? I'm a horrible person that's not even human. I don't deserve to be loved by anyone ever again. How can you and Trowa like me like that, Quatre?_'

Quatre quietly followed Usagi. '_Goddess, I promise to take care of you. Please don't run away from me. I just want to hold you and protect you from everything else... I love you._'

Usagi upon seeing the vast amount of food was shocked. "All of this for me?" She asked Quatre confused.

Quatre smiled at her, "It was a long journey so eat whatever you like. You don't have to eat it all."

Usagi grinned and ordered the servant to load her plate up. She ignored Quatre's wide saucer plate like eyes full of shock at how much she was planning to devour. Once the food was set before her she inhaled the scent for a few seconds before attacking. 

Quatre stared at the girl. Gone was the refined and saddened girl he had met and replaced by her was a messy but happy teenager. Her blue eyes sparkled as she ate and she seemed unaware of her earlier troubles and only concious of the food. "This is really good," she complimented between plate refills. When she was completely finished she grinned at Quatre all traces of sadness and depression vanished. "Quatre-san, Trowa-san gave me these tickets to the circus. Will you come too?"

Quatre nodded a smile blossoming on his lips. "Of course, Usagi-san." He turned to one of the servants and requested that two more guest bedrooms be arranged. At Usagi's questioning look he merely smiled at her. When the servants scurried off Quatre took Usagi's arm and led her out of the house.

"Who are the two bedrooms for, Quatre?"

"Friends."

"Is Trowa one of them?"

"Hai..."

"So Trowa works in the circus but what does he do? Is he a lion-tamer?"

Quatre smiled, "You'll find out soon, Usagi-san."

Usagi giggled as her imagination ran wild. "He looks like he could be a tight rope walker..."

Quatre nodded slightly and led the pondering Usagi into the car. "He could be but he isn't currently."

"Is he one of the horse riders?"

"No."

"A vendor?"

Quatre shook his head and chuckled. "Nope."

"Ummm... the ring master?" Again Quatre shook his head.

Usagi pouted faintly at him and then realized they had already arrived. She didn't wait for Quatre to let her out but dashed out of the car door her eyes shining with as much excitement as a child's. She dragged Quatre into the tent and to their seats. She grinned at him as he bought her popcorn, peanuts, cotton candy, and soda as the show progressed and she had still gotten no sight of Trowa. 

"Look, Usagi-san there he is."

Usagi looked to where he was pointing and her eyes widened. "He's a clown?"

"Not just any clown... watch."

Usagi watched first in silence and then in horror as a woman came out and instructed Trowa to stand in front of a target. She winced as knife after knife was thrown at him but he didn't even flinch. "How can he stand that?" She asked her companion.

Quatre didn't answer and merely watched. Catherine was on her final throw and smiled at the audience as she showed she would throw four blades at once. She turned to Trowa and threw.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she watched the graceful arc of the knives. She counted and watched as they hit. The first two were on either side of Trowa's head. The third had landed scant centimeters from his arm and the fourth... Usagi gasped, "Trowa!" the fourth blade had hit him in the stomach and it was clear to everyone that the trick had gone horribly wrong.  


~~  
Authors Notes: Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. I'd like to thank my Oneesan Eternal SailorM, Krys Yuy, Krissi-chan, and Mary Kate for all their help in this chapter. Arigato Minna-chan! The next chapter will be out soon...

Chapter Three: Duo


	4. Chapter Three: Duo

Authors notes: A BIG thank you to D-chan and Oneesan (Eternal SailorM) They pre-read this for me. Be sure to read two of my favorite stories by each of them. "Damned, Cursed, and Loved" by D-chan and "Gods and Other Creatures" by Oneesan.

Give a Reason 

Chapter Three: Duo

"Trowa!" Quatre called in worry. The blood staining his friends stomach worried him beyond belief He bolted from his seat and hurried to the front worry for his friend plainly visible in his light pure blue eyes. Usagi followed her eyes also full of concern. The two hurried through the pushing curious crowed and to the center of the circus ring. 

Usagi was about to take out the Ginzuishou intent on healing her new friend when she saw the brown-haired woman that had thrown the knives taking Trowa to a back room. She willed the gem to remain hidden and followed Quatre. "Trowa?"

Trowa's eyes were pinned on Usagi as she came towards him. A faint smile touched his emerald eyes as he ignored the pain. '_It wasn't supposed to happen this way, Usagi-hime. Gomen, for ruining your evening._'

Trowa watched as Catherine knelt beside him, "Trowa, the doctor's here. We need to get you to the back room Can you move at all?"

Trowa remained silent emerald eyes glassy with unshed tears of pain. He saw the man he assumed to be the doctor push his way through the crowd and kneel beside him dark blue hair almost hanging in his eyes. He closed his eyes banishing the wetness from them.

Usagi stood beside Quatre noticing the tears sparkling in the boy's clear blue eyes. "Quatre-san, is he going to be all right?"

Quatre nodded slightly, "He should be. According to my sister that doctor has a good reputation...."

"Why does he do such a dangerous thing in the first place?"

"Believe me, Usagi-san this has never happened before."

"I must be bad luck then..."

Quatre frowned, "Usagi-san, this isn't your fault at all. Trowa will be fine. Just wait and see."

Usagi felt the tears in her eyes and wiped them away, "Quatre-san?"

"Hai?"

"What's going to happen to him next?"

"Trowa will be brought to the mansion after they fix up his wound. He can rest there as he heals."

Usagi nodded slightly as she made her decision. "Will you take me back? I'm feeling faint and think I need to rest."

Quatre nodded a hint of a smile on his lips. It vanished however as a wave of guilt struck him for being happy while his friend lay on the ground possibly bleeding to death. He whispered their plan to Catherine and led Usagi back to the limousine. Quatre watched Usagi worry in his eyes. Ever since she had told of her wish to return to the mansion she seemed to be barely conscious."Usagi-san?"

Usagi kept her eyes glued to the window her mind on Trowa. She had so badly wanted to use the Ginzuishou but knew doing so would have caused trouble in a crowded place like the circus. She sighed and turned her head away from Quatre creating a silky white barrier of hair between her and him. "Gomen, Quatre, I don't want to talk right now."

Quatre winced slightly from the almost icy tone she used and let his thoughts drift between Usagi and Trowa. He knew his loyalty should have lied with his friend and that he should have been with him and not sitting here beside Usagi. "I understand, Usagi-san."

"I really hope you never do, Quatre."

He turned to her confused but simply by reading her withdrawn body posture realized she didn't want to talk. He gave a soft little sigh and turned his attention to his own window. Usagi glanced quickly at the boy her eyes softening. She knew she shouldn't have been so cold with him but what had happened to Trowa had scared her. At the exact moment the knives had pierced him she had felt Cosmos's symbol upon her forehead. If she had been able to look into a mirror she knew she would have saw a nine pointed star.

When the car finally stopped Usagi didn't wait for anyone to open her door and instead opened it herself. She climbed out of the car and hurried to the front door. Her hand reached for the door knob when it opened before her and she saw an unfamiliar pair of indigo eyes studying her in curiosity.

Duo stared at the girl in a state of almost shock. Tears shone like jewels on her cheeks and her sapphire blue eyes held a wild haunted look. He only had a flash of all this however as she quickly wiped away the tears and her eyes cleared to a calm casual looking blue."Are you a friend of Quatre's?" Duo asked in wonder as he pondered how Quatre could meet someone as gorgeous as this woman. He wondered if perhaps she was an assassin and observed her closely.

"Usagi-san, is something wrong?" Quatre asked. He spotted Duo and felt his cheeks turn pink slightly. "Duo! I forgot you were coming."

"You forgot me? How cruel, Quatre." Duo grinned as he watched the blonde flush in embarrassment. "Though I can't blame you for forgetting with a new friend here. I'm Duo what's your name?"

Usagi felt herself smile in response to his cheerful way of talking. "I'm Usagi. It's nice to meet you, Duo-san."

"Just Duo is fine."

"All right, Duo." 

He grinned at her then noticed Quatre giving him a look similar to the evil eye. "Hey, where's Trowa? Rashid told me you went to see a performance of his..." He trailed off and inwardly winced as he saw both Quatre's and Usagi's faces pale. "What happened?" He demanded his voice slightly clipped as he wondered if Oz had somehow came back.

"He got hurt," Quatre supplied as he saw Usagi wasn't going to answer.

Usagi pushed her way past both of them and hurried to her own room. She closed the door and let her body fall to the soft pink bed. A faint smile touched her lips briefly as she realized Quatre had gotten this room ready for her especially. Pink and bunnies were the main decorating theme and it was used to the fullest extent. She sat on her bed and picked up one of the bunny pillows. She curled into a ball hugging it to her chest and lay her head against it as she cried. 

The truth was she was terrified. '_I'm not sure how the Ginzuishou would react to me as Cosmos so I should use the powers I know she has but I've never used them before. I'm scared that I'll hurt Trowa but I have no choice. I can't just let him lie in pain._' An even scarier thought followed as her mind traveled to Cosmos, '_Am I really becoming her? Do I have no identity left, whatsoever? Is my only purpose to save the world no matter the cost? Or do I even have a purpose anymore? Why did you die, Mamoru? Minna-chan... I miss you all_.'

Quatre stared at the way Usagi had left for a long moment before dragging his attention to Duo. "Trowa will be here soon. I'll go make sure a room is ready for him." He quickly left the braided boy's company not wanting to give any additional information on Usagi out. He almost considered her his in a sense that he didn't want to share one single part of her with Duo or Trowa. So anything and everything she had told him would not be uttered aloud unless she herself revealed it. He held every thing she told him tightly to himself like a sacred and well cherished heirloom.

Duo raised an eyebrow in amusement. "It seems Quatre has a crush," he mused to himself out loud. He glanced at Usagi's door, '_Can't blame him though..._' He grinned and decided to raid the kitchen. He knocked on Usagi's door, "Hey, Usagi I'm going to raid Quatre's Kitchen. You want anything? He has just about anything you can think of."

Usagi raised her head as she heard the happy go lucky voice. She felt herself smile and sighing she put down the pillow, climbed out of the bed, and opened the door. She grinned shakily, "I'll help you raid it, that is if you don't mind."

Duo grinned his indigo eyes sparkling, "Not at all. The more the merrier."

Usagi giggled slightly. "So what do you usually take from his kitchen?"

Duo glanced at her a smirk on his lips. "Chocolate of course! Not to mention Ice Cream and anything else full of sugar. You know he'll never eat it. He just has it sitting there waiting in case people like us show up."

Usagi smiled, "So he has all kinds of sweets?"

"He has all kinds of anything! The best part is if there's something you want and it's not there just ask one of the servants and they'll go track it down for you." 

Another giggle escaped Usagi. "Think they'll have any odangos?"

"What's that?"

Usagi pointed to her hair, "They look kind of like this."

"Like hair?"

Usagi scowled at him, "NO, like buns."

"I'll ask Rashid for you. Come on it's this way. You should stay with me. You can get lost in this place easily."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

Duo turned and glared at the laughing girl. "Just for that I SHOULD let you get lost."

Usagi giggled once more. "Gomen, Duo."

Duo grinned at her, "This way." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a hallway. "This place is like a maze. It almost makes me think Quatre's TRYING to keep me away from the food."

Usagi smiled, "You don't look like you could eat that much, Duo."

"You'd be surprised, Usagi. Here we are." He tugged her arm again and led her into a massive kitchen smirking as her saw her jaw drop and her eyes widen. 

"Wow..." Her eyes fell on the row of refrigerators and with Duo behind her they each attacked two different silver ones. "He has this?" She asked pulling out a joint of ham. She pulled out another thing and gasped as she realized it was a whole turkey. "It's like an entire years worth of food in here! How come it doesn't go bad?"

"That's easy. This only stays for a day or so and then he gives it to the poor on this colony."

"Quatre's incredible then. Sharing his own food like that... what a guy." Usagi grinned and pulled out something giant and leafy and she stared at it puzzled.

Duo chuckled. "Be careful what you grab in there. He has some stuff that looks good but turns out to be some sort of health food. Like what you have in hand there."

Usagi grinned and dropped the green bundle, "How'd you find that out?"

Duo flushed and didn't answer. "Just inspect it before you eat it okay?"

"Hai!"

Duo watched her eat for a moment and once again chuckled. Her speed shocked him and made him amused to a point. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice her finish the sweets from her own fridge and steal some things from his own. "**HEY**! Give that back!!"

"Come get me first!" Usagi challenged holding the treasured item that was a giant five pound slab of chocolate in the air. She squealed and started to run as she saw Duo was serious about re-claiming the chocolate. 

Duo growled before running after her. "Come back here, Usagi!"

"I told you to catch me!" Usagi called over her shoulder pausing to nibble at the enormous lump. "Better hurry before I eat it all!" She laughed as she saw new determination in his eyes and she took off attempting to navigate the maze of a mansion and eat her treasured item at the same time.

Duo raced after her but soon lost the white-haired girl. He pouted. "No fair! You can't eat all that chocolate you'll get fat!"

"**HEY!**" Usagi yelled from her hiding place. 

Duo grinned and followed the outraged voice. He grabbed Usagi from behind and heard her yelp. "Give me the chocolate!"

"Can't!"

"Why not?"

"I ate it all."

Duo frowned and whirled her around. He sighed as he realized she was telling the truth. Chocolate was smeared all over her mouth and she was holding a very empty wrapper. "Well looks like I'll have to take some of yours then."

"Nani?" Usagi asked confused. 

Duo grinned and pulled her closer to him gently kissing her. He saw her staring at him wide eyed and pulling back licking his lips. "That **WAS** good chocolate wasn't it?" Usagi was about to answer when he grinned at her again, "Think I'll have some more..."

"Duo-" Usagi started to speak but her words died out when once again his lips covered hers. She simply stared at Duo her eyes shocked and watched him numbly as he once again pulled away from her.

"That **WAS** good but I still wish you would have saved me some, Bunny."

"Bunny?" Usagi asked as she recovered from her shock.

"Of course. First of all with your hair like that you look like a bunny and your name Usagi means rabbit, ne?"

"Hai..."

"So your nickname from me is bunny... now... I want more chocolate."

Usagi yelped as she saw a devilish glint in his eyes and she raced away with him hot on her heels. "You can't have any, Duo!"

"Well I could eat it normally if you hadn't ate it all!"

"..."

"See you agree! Now come back here!"

Usagi turned and stuck her tongue out at him before racing off. She laughed in joy before barreling down the hallways attempting to outrun the braided boy. She spotted Quatre and raced behind him. "Quatre! Protect me!" She squealed hugging his waist.

Quatre stared at Usagi in a state of almost shock. Gone was the mature depressed version of her and in her place was a teenage girl that was currently acting like a child. '_Goddess?_' He lifted his eyes to where she had ran from and realized Duo was racing out of the hallway. '_HE'S the cause of her acting like this?_' He felt jealousy surge and with effort battled it down.

"There you are, Bunny! Don't even think about hiding behind him."

Usagi didn't move. "Quatre-san?"

"Hai, Usagi-san?"

"Do you have any more chocolate?"

"You want MORE?!" Duo demanded hands on hips. "You already ate **MINE** you know."

Usagi grinned at him, "Hai! It was good too."

He smirked, "I know that from what little I tasted of it." His eyes twinkled with the hidden meaning and he watched amused as he saw a faint blush creep onto her cheeks.

Quatre noticed the blush and felt himself glaring at Duo. "Usagi-san, do you want to see Trowa?" He mentally kicked himself as he realized he was taking her from one potential love interest other then himself to another. The truth was at the moment he wanted to kick both Duo and Trowa out of his mansion and spend all the time he could in his Goddess's company.

Usagi nodded slightly the playfulness and happiness draining from her face and body. "Hai." 

Quatre nodded and led her away from a scowling Duo. '_Thanks for ruining our fun Q-man. She was actually laughing and didn't look a thing like that girl that answered the door earlier and you ruined it all._' He scowled and followed them intent on bringing Usagi's mood up again.

Usagi meekly followed Quatre to a room. She opened the door and entered by herself. She smiled faintly as she saw Trowa in bed with the covers to his waist revealing his chest and stomach. Bandages were completely wrapped around his torso hiding all signs of his accident. "Feeling any better, Trowa-san?"

"Hai, Usagi-hime."

Usagi sat in a chair beside him her blue eyes studying his green. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"..."

Usagi smiled in understanding, "I see." She leaned close to him her face centimeters from his. She felt her forehead dimly glowing and saw the nine point star reflected in his emerald green eyes. "This won't hurt," she whispered as her lips lightly covered his. She felt him inhale sharply as she felt a bit of her own power fade and the unfamiliar tingling of her lips. She was well aware she was once again dressed in Sailor Cosmos's fuku but at the moment her only concern was to attempt to heal Trowa. 

Duo felt an odd tingling sensation zip through his body and ignoring Quatre pulled him out of the way and barged into the door. He stared at the woman softly kissing Trowa. "Who are you? Where's Bunny?"

Usagi slowly pulled away. "Gomen for not telling you the entire truth, Quatre-san, Duo. I am Usagi, yes but I'm also known as Sailor Cosmos." She turned to him head lowered her heart odangos almost drooping. She nervously picked at her fuku's skirt as she lifted her eyes. 

"Goddess?" Quatre asked almost confused.

"Usagi-hime, may I?" Trowa asked as he sat up.

Quatre rushed to Trowa's side his eyes wide. "You're healed!" Trowa wasn't sure if Quatre was complaining or happy but decided to settle on the latter.

Trowa nodded his eyes on Usagi's. He watched as she powered down and he saw her almost fall to the ground. "You should sit down, Usagi-hime." Usagi let him guide her to the bed and she sat down her eyes almost closing. "You shouldn't have used that much energy," he reprimanded.

Usagi smiled slightly, "Whatever you say, Trowa-san. You can tell them if you want I'm going to take a nap...." In so saying she laid down letting her head almost rest on Trowa's lap.

Trowa nodded and watched as she curled up and went to sleep. "Quatre, I had to wait for her permission before I could tell you this but Usagi has a much more complicated past then you think. I'll start at the beginning."

Milardo scowled inwardly as he talked to his sister. The witch was on Colony L4 and he had no reasonable excuse to go there. He was still determined to kill her however and would do just about anything to do so. Just the fact that Quatre had taken her away from Earth proved to him that she was bewitching the young pilot. '_There has to some excuse for me to go there..._' He was so deep in thought he never noticed the person silently observing him.

Trowa finished telling everything he knew about Usagi except her attempted suicides and her immortality and watched the shock on both Quatre's and Duo's faces. "You mean she was married?" Duo asked eyeing the sleeping girl.

Trowa nodded, "Long ago."

Quatre frowned slightly, "So that woman who said all those mean and hateful things was really Usagi-san's daughter? How could she have been so cruel?"

Duo ignored Quatre's question his eyes locked on Usagi. '_So she's had a tough life too. Why didn't you tell us any of this earlier, Bunny? We could have cared for you better._'

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and noticed Duo's gaze pinned on her. She kept her eyes lowered to avoid contact with anyone else's."So now you know who I really am. I should leave-"

Duo frowned at her, "What difference does it make? Your past is your past. You could have been a hot-dog salesman and we would care less. What kind of people do you think we are, Bunny?"

Usagi raised haunted eyes. "It's my fault my friends are dead, Duo. I shouldn't even be alive, none the less here with all of you. I don't deserve-"

"Stop it!" 

Usagi looked up and saw Quatre was the one that had spoken. "It's the truth."

Quatre shook his head his blue eyes stubborn. He knew Duo and Trowa were in a state of shock that he had yelled like that but at the moment he could have cared less. The only important thing to him was getting his Goddess to understand her life was important, "It isn't the truth, Usagi. It's not your fault your friends are dead. If what you told Trowa is true then they made that decision themselves. You have every right to be alive. You're too pure to be dead. Stop blaming yourself for living when they're the ones that made the decision that killed them."

Usagi stared at him startled. "Arigatoo, Quatre-san, but I can't believe what you say right now. Maybe one day I will though. You may have heard what I've been through but actually going through and-" she paused her eyes noticing something on her knee. "Red..." she turned to Trowa. "I want my knife back."

Trowa decided to comply to her request but decided he would keep an eye on her. He handed over the small knife and waited to see what she would do with it. _'Don't do anything baka Usagi._'

Usagi ignored everyone else's presence as she stared at her slightly skinned knee she had acquired from running from Duo and rubbing the knee in question against the hard wall on accident. She carefully took the knife and pressed against the sore attempting to further open the wound "It's red!"

Duo crossed his arms over his chest, "What were you expecting, green blood?"

Usagi turned tears in her eyes, "Trowa, look. I'm normal again."

Trowa nodded slightly noting the looks of jealousy on both Duo's and Quatre's faces that she had called out to him and not them. "Hai, Usagi. So you should be more careful."

She looked up at him and nodded slowly handing back the knife. He saw the unspoken question in her eyes and nodded as he pocketed it. 

Usagi was afraid she would use it and had asked him to take care of it for her. Usagi turned to Duo and smiled at him, "Duo-chan, I want some more chocolate but I forgot the way to the kitchen..."

Quatre quickly moved to a position between his hyper friend and **HIS** Goddess. "I'll escort you, Usagi-san."

"Don't you mean **GODDESS**," teased the ever-cheerful voice of Duo.

Quatre blushed sending Usagi into a small fit of giggles. "Quatre-san you remind me of my friend Ami-chan." She smiled at Quatre and Duo. "You can both lead me to the kitchen if you think I'll get that lost."

"Perhaps I should come too then, Usagi-hime."

Usagi turned and grinned, "Sure, Trowa!" she grinned at all three and let them lead her into the kitchen as her mind raced. '_I'm not immortal anymore. All I have to do to be with Mamoru and-_' her thoughts stopped and so did she. '_Mamoru? why did I cal Mamo-chan that? WHY? I loved him!_' She noticed the curious and worried expressions on her friends faces and forced her body to move again as her thoughts swirled around her. '_I still love him, don't I? I must... I have to. My destiny lies with him. I did love him didn't I?_' She closed her eyes slightly relying on her friends to guide her body. "Didn't I?"

"Didn't you what?" Duo asked.

Usagi turned to him startled her cheeks turning bright pink. "I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"Say what?" Trowa asked softly from behind her.

Usagi shook her head, "It doesn't matter right now. Let's get to that chocolate, ne, Duo?"

Duo glanced over at her and making sure Trowa and Quatre weren't looking winked. "Best chocolate I've ever tasted," he commented with a grin.

Usagi lowered her eyes a crimson blush stealing across her cheeks. '_But I had to have loved him... I know I did. Minna-chan, why can't I contact any of you? I miss you all so much and unlike the time when your starseeds were taken I know you won't come back now._'

"Usagi-san?"

Usagi pulled herself out of her thoughts and realized tears had trailed unnoticed down her cheeks. She flushed and wiped them away. "Gomen, Quatre. I didn't even hear you I was thinking about something else."

Quatre smiled softly. "It's all right, Usagi-san." 

Usagi turned her head up towards the ceiling glossy white hair trailing down her back like a waterfall. "Do any of you believe in Heaven?"

"Yes."

"No."

"..."

Usagi sighed at their varied answers. "At times I so badly want to be with everyone again but I gave my word to you, Quatre and I plan to keep it."

"Why are you crying, Bunny?"

Usagi turned to Duo a sheen of moisture in her eyes. "I don't know. I was thinking about Mamoru-" she froze and shook her head slightly. "Mamo-chan, I meant to say Mamo-chan."

Trowa moved closer to her as he saw a look of almost hysteria shining in her eyes. "Usagi-hime?"

She turned and buried her head in his chest since he was the closest and cried. Trowa saw the glares he was receiving from both Quatre and Duo but ignored them. He let his arms circle the sobbing girl and he held her. 

Quatre felt himself about to frown and with effort forced the expression into a semi-smile. "I'll go get that chocolate for her," he told Duo before leaving the trio by themselves.

Duo stared at the crying girl for a long moment. Though according to her story she was a lot older then him at the moment he couldn't comprehend that. To him she was merely a teenager like himself that was currently grieving. He glanced at Trowa's face and saw the boy staring down at Usagi a tender expression not only in his eyes but on his entire face. '_Trowa must really like her to show emotion like that. I know Quatre likes her because he's never glared at me in that manner before. What are my feelings towards her? Do I have any? I know I like to spend time with her and I did enjoy that kiss. She's shown a completely different side of herself to me then she's shown them._'

Trowa let his eyes flicker upwards and saw Duo staring at a spot on the wall seemingly deep in thought. He could hear Usagi's sobs decrease and felt her pulling away. Usagi nodded to herself her eyes almost distracted. Trowa saw a light in them and his emerald green eyes narrowed. "No."

Duo looked up from his mental musings to see Trowa almost glaring at Usagi. "No what?"

Usagi stared at Trowa. "You knew just from looking at me?"

"Hai, I won't let you do it. None of us will."

"Do **WHAT**?" Duo demanded. He was annoyed that Trowa was ignoring him.

"Kill myself," Usagi replied to Duo's question her eyes locked on Trowa. 

"**KILL YOURSELF?**" Duo glared at her, "He's right we're not going to let you do that! Besides only Shinigami can take lives."

"Shinigami?"

Duo stared at her almost in horror. "You **DON'T** know Shinigami?"

"Iie."

"Shinigami is the God of Death. The only God I believe in."

"That's why you said you don't believe in heaven then, ne?"

"That's right."

Quatre returned with plenty of chocolate for all and talk of death faded from everyone's thoughts. Quatre watched a small pleased smile on his face as Usagi devoured the food. He heard one of his servants nearby and saw them making the hand gesture indicating he had a call. He sighed and started to leave when Usagi grabbed his sleeve. "What's wrong, Quatre-san?"

"I have a call I need to answer."

"We'll go with you."

Quatre smiled and nodded in agreement leading the group to the communications room. He turned on the monitor and saw Milardo sitting behind a desk hands in front of him fingers lightly touching each other. "Quatre, I hope I'm not disturbing you." His eyes flashed to Usagi and the close positions the three boys had around her.

"Not at all," Quatre answered politely. Something about the way Milardo was looking at Usagi had the Arabian furious. 

"Good, I need to make a businesses trip to your colony and was hoping you could suggest a good hotel."

"Hotel? You can stay here, Milardo-san. There's plenty of room and it's a lot safer."

Milardo forced his triumphant smile to remain dormant. _'Soon that witch will die. As soon as I'm there I'll get her alone and kill her. She can't be allowed to live any longer. Once she's gone they'll all be freed from her spell and the colonies and Earth can remain in peace._'

"Was there anything else?" Quatre asked.

Milardo cursed inwardly and forced a gentle smile to his lips. "That will be all Quatre. Thanks for the offer I'll consider it. I'll tell you my decision later." 

Usagi watched the screen black out and sighed. '_He's after me. I don't know why he is though. What have I done? I know he wants to kill me because he had that look in his eyes that most of my enemies had. I'll have to be careful if he comes up here._'

***

Authors notes: I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter! Duo's so fun to work with. Thanks again to D-chan and Oneesan for being my pre-readers. Arigato! The next chapter will be out soon so please review. Chapter Four: Wufei (Did you think I wouldn't use him? His chapter will be out later this week) Also ff.net's reviewing function doesn't seem to be working well so if you email me I'll make you a deal. Anyone that emails me will get the Wufei chapter a full week before anyone else and considering I'm halfway done writing it you'll only have to wait a few days for your reward. So please email me if your review doesn't go through.


	5. Chapter Four: Wufei

Give a Reason 

Chapter Four: Wufei

"You okay, Bunny?" Duo asked as he realized Usagi seemed distracted.

"Hai... Quatre-san?"

"Hai?"

"Do you have any place around here where I can be in private? I promise I won't hurt myself." With her last words she saw the sudden tension drain out of Duo and Quatre.

Quatre nodded, "Hai, there's a room that the servants never enter. I'll take it to you if you want."

Usagi smiled and nodded. "That would be great." She followed the blonde through the maze of a mansion and to a giant set of doors. He opened them with ease and led Usagi into a large room. 

"This is where I do some of my exercise and training. Gomen, for it being so dusty but like I said the servants aren't allowed to enter here."

Usagi smiled, "It's fine, Quatre. Arigatoo." She watched him leave and then let her eyes wander around the room. She knew she had to train but she was still terrified of becoming Sailor Cosmos. She took a deep breath and let her thoughts travel backwards to the time Haruka taught her a bit of self defense. She smiled and closing her eyes slowly went into a complex kata she had created herself long ago.

_~  
'Koneko-chan, you need to learn to defend yourself. Here let me teach you.'_

_'Really, Haruka-chan?'_

_The blonde nodded a faint smile on her lips. 'Of course. We won't always be here you know.'  
~_

Usagi felt tears in her eyes and closed them, "You were right, Haruka-chan. I wish you could see me now. I miss you terribly. I miss everyone."

"What are you crying for, Onna?"

Usagi turned startled and saw a Chinese boy with his hair pulled into a painful looking ponytail. "Who?"

Wufei glared at her. He had went to Quatre's mansion to inform him and Trowa that Hiiro felt a mission coming up but he couldn't find anyone at all. He had decided to come to Quatre's training gym and hadn't expected to see a woman practicing a complex yet beautiful kata. "I'm Chang Wufei."

Usagi bowed her head slightly wiping a small amount of sweat off her brow. "My name is Usagi. Are you another friend of Quatre-san's?"

Wufei nodded his eyes distracted. "Where did you learn that kata?" Parts of it were similar to some of the secret moves of his now gone tribe and he was determined to find where a mere woman had learned it.

"A friend taught me long ago and I modified it to suit me."

Wufei frowned, "Who?"

Usagi glanced at him interest lightly shining in her eyes. "I'll only tell if you take your hair down. That looks painful..."

Wufei glared at her but did as requested and let his hair down. He saw her cheeks turn pink and scowled more. "Come on, Onna I'm waiting."

Usagi pouted at him, "My name is Usagi. U-S-A-G-I. The person that taught me that was named Haruka. She thought I needed to learn some self defense."

"Impossible! No woman would know any of those moves."

Usagi turned to him blue eyes narrowed. At the moment her emotions ran rampant through her. She was confused as to how all three of her new friends had fallen in love with her and furious that the Milardo person wished to hurt her. She turned to Wufei and smiled, "How about we have a small match, ne? I'll show you what Haruka-chan taught me."

Wufei smirked slightly, "Fine, Onna but only because I'm bored. I won't let you smear the name of my clan suggesting that a mere woman could learn our ancient moves."

Usagi nodded slightly and waited. Wufei made the first move his confidence leaving him open. Usagi ducked below his first punch and hopped over a leg sweep. She twisted her body in the air and managed to grab onto the startled youth's shoulders flipping over and behind him. She gently blew at the baseline of his neck for a split moment before he twirled to face her. "I won't let you smear Haruka-chan like that. I won't let you do that to someone that died for me," she stated as she dodged another leg sweep. 

"Come on, Onna, fight!" Wufei demanded as he attempted to get his thoughts off the eternal sadness in the girl's eyes. He was inwardly in shock. Her whole carriage of her body as she fought was enough to tell him she knew all of the ancient moves. How she could have learned them he had no clue but he was determined to find out.

Usagi scowled at him her eyes flickering, "My name is USAGI!" she screamed attacking with a new vigor. She felt one of her fists break through his defense and her fist connected to his cheek. 

Wufei fell to the ground more out of shock then the blow. He glanced up at the girl. "Not bad for an Onna."

Usagi rolled her eyes at him. "Now that is finished do you mind if I go back to my training I was doing before you came here or do you want to try your manliness out on some other fight. A duel perhaps?"

Wufei simply shook his head. "Not now. What are you doing here?" He asked as she once again resumed the kata.

Usagi kept her eyes closed and concentrated on her movements. "Quatre-san brought me here when I asked for privacy."

"No, I mean what are you doing here in Quatre's mansion?"

"Oh..." She fell silent performing her kata smoothly and Wufei decided she wasn't going to answer. "He brought me here after a trip to the moon. If you want to know my full history go find Trowa-san or Duo."

"That braided baka is here?"

"Duo's not a baka. He's just... hyper."

Wufei snorted, "He's a baka. What is he doing here anyway?"

"I don't know. He told Quatre-san but I wasn't listening." She finished her routine and noticed some swords on the wall. She walked over and picked up a medium sized one that had a small blade at the hilt and tapered out to an elaborate design at the top. She smiled slightly and re-performed the kata this time including the sword.

Wufei watched for a long moment his eyes paying attention to details searching for any imperfections. It disturbed him that he couldn't even find one. "Why are you training?"

Usagi smiled slightly pleased he hadn't called her an onna again. "Because if I don't I could die and I promised Quatre I would live."

"Are you preparing for battle then?"

"I hope not. I've had enough of battles but if I have to there's nothing I can do about it."

"Who are you preparing to fight?"

"That Milardo person. I think he wants to kill me."

"Kill you? Why?"

"I don't know but I have to be ready for it. I promised Quatre I wouldn't die."

Wufei watched her as she completed her kata. "So what do you plan to do now, Onna?"

Usagi turned to him a small sad smile on her lips. "Survive. No matter how I feel about my life I vowed to Quatre, Trowa and Duo that I would live as long as possible."

"So you're living for them?"

"Hai."

"You're a confusing and odd, Onna."

Usagi turned and smiled at him, "Coming from you I think that's a compliment. Now I remember Quatre saying he would find me some chocolate..." She grinned and grabbed Wufei's sleeve pulling her after him. "Come on!" Wufei stared at her bewildered for a moment before sighing and following.

Usagi raced through the halls and realized she was lost. She glanced back at Wufei eyes curious. "Do you know the way out of here? Maybe you should be leading."

Wufei snorted at her but led her to the proper way to get out of the mansion's maze. Though he was leading he didn't remove her hand from his sleeve and merely pulled her along. When the two got back to the main hallway Usagi pulled his sleeve again and ran over to the others. "Konnichiwa, Minna-chan!"

"Isn't it more like evening, Usagi-hime?"

"Nice for you to join us again, Bunny."

"Usagi-san I was getting worried that you got lost." Quatre's eyes fell on Usagi's hands on Wufei's sleeve and he glared at the Chinese pilot. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by said pilot and confused him to no end. Wufei then realized Quatre wasn't the only one glaring both Trowa and Duo were staring at him in almost hate.

"I see you met Wu-man." Duo said a slight scowl on his lips.

Usagi nodded her eyes distracted. "You said something about chocolate earlier, ne Quatre?"

Duo grinned, "I ate it all, Bunny. You missed out."

Usagi growled at him, "Braided baka," she mumbled.

Duo scowled at Wufei. "Why'd you have to go and teach her that?"

Wufei glared at Duo. "Why did you call me Wu-man?"

Usagi ignored what she realized was going to be a fight and turned to Quatre her blue eyes getting big and teary. "Do you have any chocolate left, Quatre-san?"

Quatre hurried back to the Kitchen prepared to get all the chocolate he could and lovingly feed it to his Goddess. Trowa pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Usagi, "Gomen, it's all I have, Usagi-hime."

Usagi looked at the candy bar and grinned. She kissed Trowa's cheek which made Duo trail off in his argument with Wufei to glare at the brown-haired pilot. "Bunny!" He whined. "I have some chocolate left."

Usagi turned and frowned at him, "I know about your chocolate and I don't want any of it."

Duo pouted and pulled out a slab similar to what she had devoured before. "You don't want this?" He asked in perfect innocence.

Usagi practically pounced on him. "Give me!"She demanded.

Wufei glared at her, "Baka, Onna."

Duo turned startled, "You didn't call her weak? Hey, Wufei what happened to your cheek?"

Wufei felt his cheeks turn pink slightly and lowered his head. He heard a giggle and saw Usagi smiling at him as she ate her chocolate.

Quatre came back holding a stack of chocolate that was as almost as tall as he was. "Here you go, Goddess."

"Goddess?" Wufei asked an eyebrow raised.

Quatre turned his cheeks bright pink. "Wufei, what happened to your cheek and why is your hair down?"

Wufei scowled at Usagi who grinned at him. "Wufei and I had a sparring match and he let me win," she replied with a smile. Though I shouldn't have hit him. Gomen, Wufei."

Wufei stared at her for a long moment. Instead of rubbing in the fact that she had beat him she had made it sound like he had let her win. He raised an eyebrow at her but she merely smiled at him and continued to work on the giant pile of chocolate. He watched almost amused for a moment and turned to Quatre. "Quatre, why was she training against an attack by Milardo?"

Usagi felt three pairs of curious eyes on her and flushing she swallowed the chunk of chocolate in her mouth. "It's just a feeling I had. I doubt it comes true but I did promise I would survive for you, Quatre."

Quatre blushed. Wufei scowled as he realized something, "Don't tell me you're all in love with this Onna!" he demanded as all the small gestures bestowed on Usagi clicked in his mind. 

Usagi glared at Wufei which turned out to be quite a feat considering she was still devouring the chocolate at a rapid rate. "I told you my name is Usagi!" She scolded between bites.

Trowa faintly smiled, "Usagi-hime, perhaps you should retreat to your room for the night."

Usagi pouted cutely at Trowa. "You want me to go back to my room?"

Duo noticed a look in Wufei's eyes and scowling he nodded. "No offense, Bunny. I need to talk to Wu-man about some things. He looks almost scary with his hair down like that doesn't he?"

"I don't think so." Usagi countered a small smile on her lips. "I think he looks cute. Night everyone." She called over her shoulder as she raced to her room. 

Three sets of furious eyes turned on Wufei. "Don't get any high ideas because Usagi said that," Duo said his usually happy face deepened into a scowl.

Usagi giggled faintly at the glares Wufei had been receiving when she left. She lay down on her bed and stretched. She let her eyes travel around the room and felt her body relax almost to the point where she was falling asleep. She sat up shaking her head slightly. "I can't go to sleep without taking a bath first." She wearily got up and started to search the massive room for the bathroom.

Wufei scowled at his fellow pilots. "Why are you all acting like lovesick puppies over Usagi?"

Duo stared at Wufei for a long moment. "We're acting like lovesick puppies?" Wufei nodded which caused Duo to grin. "But, Wu-man you just called her by her name! That has to prove you're just as bad as we are!"

Quatre frowned slightly, "You're in love with Usagi, Duo?"

Duo glanced over at the blonde and saw him glaring darkly at Duo. Duo blushed, "Well, who can't fall in love with her? You and Trowa both fell for her before I was around why aren't you glaring at him too?"

Quatre turned his glare full force on both Trowa and Duo. "She deserves much better then any of us."

Wufei snorted, "Why do you think that, Winner?"

Quatre glanced at Usagi's door. "Ask Trowa. She's had a tough life, Wufei. One that was much harder then our own."

Wufei glanced sideways at Trowa and saw the boy's eyes were focused on Usagi's doors. "Do you want to know Usagi's entire story, Wufei?"

Wufei nodded and Trowa let his mind clear. "I'll start at the beginning. Usagi is a Princess of the Moon..."

Usagi let herself sink all the way into the giant bathtub. She wiggled her toes and giggled as bubbles popped around her. "I haven't had a bubble bath in such a long time..." She inhaled the scent of roses and smiled. She let her thoughts trail to the four young men in the mansion with her and she frowned slightly. "I know Trowa and Quatre are both in love with me. Duo seems to like me and Wufei..." She giggled. "It was fun to spar with him." She leaned her head back letting her thoughts freely flow. "I shouldn't give them false hope like this. My heart should only belong to Mamoru." She frowned and shook her head. "I mean Mamo-chan. Why do I keep calling him Mamoru? I don't understand..."

"That's the skimmed down version of the tale, Wufei. Now you understand why Quatre believes that none of us are worthy of her."

Wufei remained silent for a long moment. "So Usagi has not only been married and had a daughter but she was a Queen of a place called Crystal Tokyo?"

Quatre nodded, "Hai."

"How long have you known this?" Wufei asked his eyes flickering to Trowa.

Trowa smiled faintly. "She told me earlier. Wufei, I suggest you don't insult her anymore. Us being as love-sick as you claim are prone to lash out at anyone taunting our loved one."

Wufei merely stared at Trowa not quite understanding why Trowa had said something so UN-Trowa like. "Why would I care about Usagi, anyway?"

Duo grinned, "You did it again, Wu-man! You said her name! Admit it you have a crush," he teased in a sing song voice.

"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell."

Duo stopped teasing his jaw dropped. "I'm right aren't I? You didn't even deny it!" His indigo eyes rolled upwards and the teen fell to the floor.

Quatre looked down and winced, "I knew I should have this room carpeted..."

Wufei glared down at Duo though there was a tell-tell pink blush hue on his cheeks. "Braided baka..."

Quatre chuckled softly earning a glare from Wufei. "We should all get some rest, ne?"

Trowa nodded and let his eyes fall on the still unconscious Duo. "What should we do with-"

"The braided baka," Wufei finished glaring down at Duo.

Quatre smiled faintly, "Would you help me get him up, Trowa?"

Trowa shook his head, "I have an idea." He knelt beside Duo. "Duo, Usagi wants you to come kiss her goodnight."

Duo instantly sprang up. "Where is she? Huh? Usagi? Bunny, where are you?"

Quatre chuckled again and this time he heard Wufei faintly joining in. "Braided baka will fall for anything," Wufei commented with a smirk.

Duo scowled at Wufei and turned to Trowa a pouting expression on his lips. "That mean Usagi doesn't want me to kiss her goodnight?"

Trowa's eyes narrowed slightly as did Quatre's. Duo noticed even Wufei's eyes had narrowed a bit and he sighed. "You guys can't take a joke at all can you?" Duo scowled as they walked off leaving him alone. "I know Usagi would have laughed!" He called to their backs. He rolled his eyes and went in search of his temporary room. He was determined to be the first up to greet Usagi and kiss her good morning.

Wufei scoffed at Duo who had the love-stricken expression still on his lips. He went to his own room and took off his shirt. He started the shower and undressed and let his body relax beneath the pounding hot water. He bent his head and growled softly as the fight with Usagi replayed in his mind. Duo had been right he had feelings for a woman and the thought almost angered him. He grabbed a strand of his black hair and stared at it. Remembering what Usagi had said about how it looked down he felt himself once again blush and fully cursed himself as he did so. Wufei forced all thoughts of Usagi out of his mind and let his thoughts wander to the mission.

Usagi climbed out of the bathtub and stared shocked at what she found. Instead of her clothes lying on the ground only two large fluffy towels greeted her. She took the pink one and wrapped it around her body and used the white one to bind her hair. She frowned slightly, "I can't sleep like this..." She sighed and left her room holding tightly to the pink towel. She knew she had to find some clothes somewhere and the easiest way to accomplish that would be to find Quatre. She very quietly began to sneak into each room along the hall searching for the blonde one.

Wufei's head jerked up as he heard someone open the door next to his room. He quietly climbed out of the shower throwing his pants back on. As soon as the person entered his room he grabbed them and slammed them against the wall. As he realized who it was he scowled and then he realized what she was wearing.

Usagi blushed brightly as she stared up at Wufei. "Ummm could you let go?" She asked her cheeks as pink as her towel.

Wufei glanced down and saw where his hand was. His face turned as red as a tomato and he hurriedly pulled away. "I..."

Usagi pulled the towel tighter around her. "It's all right I shouldn't have barged in like that. You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes would you?"

Wufei stared at her for a long moment. Since he had been thinking of her earlier and admitted he felt an attraction towards her he now studied her in detail. His eyes focused on her lips and he noticed water pearled there. Before Usagi could comprehend what she was doing he leaned forward and in a feather soft kiss erased the moisture. His hands gently grabbed Usagi's shoulders and he leaned forward once more his lips touching her forehead and then slowly trailing to her cheek and finally to her rosebud red lips.

Usagi trembled water from her bath cooling on her skin. Wufei was a heck of a lot different kisser then she would have imagined. She let her eyes close as he continued the soft caresses of his lips against her skin. She shivered slightly as he pulled her closer to him. 

Wufei stared at the girl's closed eyes. He wondered if she was attempting to pretend he was someone else and he felt himself frown at even the thought of it. "Usagi," he whispered softly.

Usagi's eyes slowly opened. "Ha... hai, Wufei?" She whispered shakily.

Wufei smiled slightly and kissed her again. "Keep your eyes open, Usagi. I want to see you when I kiss you."

Usagi promptly turned beet red but obeyed. Every nerve of her body screamed with the sensation of his soft lips tasting hers. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She felt him move even closer to her his body pressed against hers as the kiss slowly intensified like a small fire left unintended soon becomes a raging inferno.

Wufei heard the door open and he pulled away from Usagi but not before Quatre, Trowa, and Duo had gotten an eyeful. All three promptly fainted. Wufei scowled at the three bodies and noticed with slight annoyance Usagi had left his arms to kneel beside the others. "Why did they faint?"

Wufei shrugged, "Because they're weak."

Usagi looked up at him and realized her towel was slipping. She blushed brightly and pulled the pink barrier up. "I was looking for some clothes. The servants seemed to have grabbed mine... do you have anything I could use?" She smiled up at him attempting to look as cute and pitiful as possible. "Just any old pair of clothes will do. I CAN'T go to bed like this you know."

Wufei glanced at her an almost wicked expression in his eyes. "Of course not. The towels would get waterlogged before the night was finished. You'd be more comfortable without them."

Duo raised up and stared at Wufei for a long moment. "It's the end of the world! Wufei is actually flirting!" that being said the boy quickly fainted again.

Wufei scowled at Duo and turned his attention back to the scarlet Usagi. "I'll find you something. You should watch over them."

Usagi nodded and watched him go. She turned to unconscious boys and giggled. "Silly, Duo." She scolded softly moving his braid. She heard a sound behind her and she slowly rose to her feet the action causing the towel on her head to fall off. Long shimmering white locks spilled down her back and wide frightened blue eyes slowly rested on what the sound had been. 

A boy stood brown messy hair hanging in his eyes. A green tanktop and black spandex shorts were his only clothes and Usagi shivered as cold prussian blue eyes settled on her. The boy was holding a gun at her. "Who are you and what did you do to them?"

Wufei came out of his room a pair of clothes similar to the ones he was currently wearing clutched in his hand. He saw Hiiro and frowned as he saw the boy's gun trained on Usagi. He was about to speak when he realized Usagi was slowly raising her hands.

Usagi whimpered and slowly raised her arms forgetting what she was wearing. The pink towel slowly unraveled from her waist and fell heavily to the ground leaving her completely unprotected and without a stitch of clothing.

***

Again thanks goes to D-chan for being an incredible muse! Without her this chapter wouldn't have came out so soon. Okay Minna-chan after the Hiiro chapter you guys have to tell me who you want her to end up with. There will also be a lemon in the sixth chapter but it will be a side story. Last note you won't get the next chapter until I have at least 10 reviews. 


	6. Chapter Five: Hiiro

This wouldn't have been possible without my muse D-chan. If you STILL haven't read her story Damned, Cursed, and Loved I suggest you do. Thanks for giving me ten reviews so quickly. Oh one final note. Mamoru bashing ahead.

***

Give a Reason 

Chapter Five: Hiiro

  
Hiiro remained motionless not in the least disturbed by the naked female. His blue eyes were hard as diamonds as he stared into her eyes his gun never dropping. "Omae o Korosu." 

Usagi stared at Hiiro for a long moment before she fully realized what happened. "PERVERT!!!" she screamed over and over again.

Duo opened his eyes with a scowl, "Bunny, could you cut it out I'm-" he stopped talking as he saw her. "Wow... not a bad figure for having a kid, Bunny."

"Stop looking, Maxwell," Wufei barked.

Quatre awoke to the screams and glanced over at Trowa to see the other boy awakening. "What's wrong, Goddess?" He asked. His eyes slowly fell on her and he turned beet red. "Gomen, Usagi-san!" He cried lowering his eyes to the ground.

Trowa groaned slightly and turned to see why Quatre was blushing so red. His emerald eyes widened at he sight and he too blushed and lowered his head, "Gomen, Usagi-hime."

Wufei glared at Hiiro who still hadn't lowered his gun. "Drop the gun, Yui." He demanded as he tossed Usagi the clothes.

Usagi stopped her screams and hurriedly thanked Wufei before dashing into his room to put them on. Hiiro lowered his gun and noticed Duo was still staring at the room Usagi had entered. "Wow," Duo breathed again.

Wufei scowled at him, "Shut up, Maxwell."

Duo seemed to regain his senses and he grinned up at Wufei. "Wu-man kissed a girl!" He began to tease.

Wufei instantly found himself underneath Hiiro's inspection. "Why is everyone here?" Hiiro demanded in his emotionless monotone.

Duo grinned, "I can answer that question! Ririna called me and Trowa asking us to check on Quatre and when we met Bunny we knew we couldn't leave. I have no idea what Wu-man is here for though. That reminds me. Wu-man did I hear you flirting with Bunny or was that just my dream?"

Wufei glared at Duo. "Shut up, Maxwell." He turned his attention to Hiiro when Usagi came out of the room dressed in the outfit.

"These pants are too baggy and the shirt almost doesn't cover anything. It's better then before though." She glared at Hiiro, "Ecchi, you're worse then Duo."

"Hey!" Duo objected with a pout. "I'm not a pervert! Wufei's the pervert! He was the one kissing you when you're wearing nothing but a towel!"

"But at least he didn't look at me when said towel dropped. You and that other pervert over there DID."

Quatre winced, "Usagi-san, I'd like you to meet another friend of mine. This is Hiiro."

Usagi glared at him some more before turning to Quatre. "I'm going to bed, Quatre-san."

Trowa nodded slightly, "Would you like me to accompany you, Usagi-hime?"

Wufei frowned, "I'll go as well."

"Oh no you don't Wu-man! You've had enough time alone with Bunny. I'll go with you Trowa."

"Duo," Hiiro growled in annoyance. He wanted to find out more about the girl and why his fellow pilots were acting like idiots around her, even Wufei wasn't immune. Hiiro knew the quickest way to get that information would be from the loud-mouthed happy go lucky Duo.

Duo pouted, "You're mean, Hiiro. I'll see you in the morning, Bunny. Sleep well."

Usagi smiled at him over her shoulder before following Trowa with Wufei trailing behind. "Don't think badly of Hiiro over that, Usagi-hime," Trowa informed her softly.

"Why not? He's a pervert-"

"He isn't really. He thought you were from OZ or an assasin. He's the perfect soldier trained to kill no matter what. Your towel falling didn't even phase him."

Wufei listened to the conversation for a moment but his thoughts were on his own foolish acts with Usagi. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her but her showing up at that exact moment was too convenient. He watched her for a long moment his dark eyes clouded with his thoughts. "I'll buy you some better clothes tomorrow, Usagi."

Usagi turned and grinned, "Arigato, Wufei-chan," She squealed hugging him. She backed away and flashed a dazzling smile at both Wufei and Trowa before she went to her room.

Wufei noticed Trowa silently watching him. "Nani?"

"Do you love her too, now?"

Wufei scowled, Why would I love a baka onna?"

Trowa nodded slightly. "If you don't love her then you should stay away from her. I don't know what you think you were doing kissing her like that-"

"Shut up, Barton. I'm in complete control of myself. I won't make THAT mistake again," he announced before walking away. '_Why did I kiss that girl?_' He glanced quickly over his shoulder at her door and glared at it. '_Baka onna. I won't let her get to me like that. She's nothing but a mere woman._'

Usagi curled up beneath her covers her heart still pounding. Before the pervert's arrival Wufei had kissed her and the thought made no sense to her. She was currently trying to decide WHY he had kissed her but any logical explanation wasn't coming to mind. '_There has to be a reason. From when I sparred with earlier it seemed he did't like me but if that's the case why the kiss? He was so gentle..._' She felt her cheeks turning red and flushing buried her head in her pillow. "Gomen, Mamoru, Minna-chan. I know I probably disappoint you letting them fall for me like this. I don't know what to do. I wish just ONE of you were alive..." She bowed her head and once again began to sob.

Quatre frowned at Hiiro. "You should apologize to Usagi-san, Hiiro."

"Who is she?" Hiiro asked ignoring the blonde's suggestion.

Quatre sighed, "It's a very long story, Hiiro. It should wait until the morning and I suggest that you apologize to Usagi-san soon." His usually friendly blue eyes were sparkling with anger at Hiiro.

Duo nodded his agreement, "Yeah, you scared poor bunny. Though you did give us all a chance to see..."

Quatre scowled at Duo. "Duo," he growled in warning.

Duo chuckled, "Just kidding, Q-man!" He turned his attention to Hiiro indigo eyes turning serious. "I agree with him though you should aplogize to her."

Usagi's sobs slowly lessened and she raised her tear-stained face. "Why? Why does it hurt so much? Why did you all leave me? I never wanted this life!" Her tears turned from sadness to fury, "I **NEVER** wanted this! How dare you just leave me! I gave up **EVERYTHING**!" She let her scream fade and let her eyes rest on the wall. "Everything... a normal life filled with normal things. I became Sailor Moon for you Luna. I risked my life to save the world. I even died to save it. I gave up my family, my friends, my entire soul for you all and you left me alone." She closed her eyes feeling fresh tears stinging them. 

Hiiro calmly stared down the other four pilots. "Why is that girl living with you, Quatre?" Quatre glanced at Trowa and with a sigh the brown-haired boy once again told Usagi's story. 

Usagi realized she was in a dream as bubbles filled with memories of her past life floated by. "What a weird dream..."

"Koneko-chan."

Usagi turned starlted, "Haruka!" She promptly ran and hugged the taller woman. "But how? I thought you were dead."

"I am, Koneko. You're dreaming."

Usagi's face fell. "So this isn't real? You're not really in front of me?"

"Yes and no. You seemed to have tapped into this dimension while asleep. It's probably the Ginzuishou. Anyways, I'm sorry for how Chibiusa treated you."

"You saw that?"

"We see everything."

Usagi promptly blushed. "Is.. is Mamoru there?"

Haruka stared at the young queen for a moment. "I don't think you should see him, Koneko."

"Why not?"

Haruka only shook her head. "It's just not a good idea right now. So which one do you love?"

"Nani?"

Haruka smiled, "You think we didn't see all four of them falling in love with you?" Usagi flushed and lowered her head as Haruka continued. "Not to mention that kiss Wufei gave you." She grinned at Usagi who was turning deep red.

"Then you also saw..."

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "Hai, we saw you try to take your life. How could you be so foolish?"

Usagi sighed, "Demo, you don't know how it is to be alone."

Haruka shook her head, "I'm going to let the others talk to you. We only have until you wake up and there's no guarantee that you can access this dimension again."

"What about Mamoru?"

"Gomen, Koneko-chan."

"Matte, Haruka!"

"That won't do any good, Odango atama."

Usagi whirled, "Rei-chan!" she hugged the woman that was the same age as her. "You're young again?"

"Not really, Usagi. Your mind sees us as you most vividly remembered us."

"That mean you're really an old hag?"

Rei glared at the white-haired girl. "No! Wait a sec... why are you Cosmos?"

Usagi sighed and glanced down at herself to once again see the fuku of Sailor Cosmos. "I don't know. I was hoping one of you would be able to tell me."

Trowa finished his tale his eyes locked on Hiiro. "That's the entire story, Hiiro."

"So she's another Princess?"

Quatre cleared his throat, "Actually I think Ririna-sama is a descendant of hers."

"Why would you think THAT?" Duo asked with a frown.

Quatre smiled softly, "Well that Chibiusa woman said that the Crystal Tokyo place eventually became the Cinq kingdom and the current ruler is Ririna-sama so it would make sense."

Trowa silently observed Hiiro attempting to see if the perfect soldier believed them. Wufei crossed his arms over his chest his hair still lying free from the ponytail. "Does anyone know why she thinks Milardo wants to kill her?"

Quatre frowned in concern, "No... she didn't even tell me she thought that," he answered in a small hurt voice.

Trowa frowned faintly, "Why would Milardo want to kill her? She doesn't really pose a threat to anyone. How did she treat Ririna-sama, Quatre?"

"Like an equal..."

Duo scowled, "Well I don't care if it's Milardo or anyone else. No one is going to hurt Bunny again without going through me first."

Wufei scoffed, "She doesn't need your help, Maxwell. She's more then capable of taking care of herself."

Duo grinned, "I KNEW that's where you got that bruise! Bunny got ya didn't she?" Wufei merely ignored Duo. 

Trowa's eyes were half-closed as he thought. They opened instantly and he turned partially to Quatre, "Quatre, doesn't it seem suspicous to you that Milardo contacted you earlier?" 

Quatre nodded slightly, "Do you think he's really after Usagi-san?"

"For what reason I don't know, but him calling you verifies it," Trowa replied his eyes locked once more on the hallway leading to Usagi's temporary room.

Duo frowned, "Well I'm not going to let him near Bunny. Quatre, why don't you just tell him he can't come?"

Hiiro frowned and decided to rejoin the conversation. "Just uninviting him won't work. If Zechs is after that girl then he'll find a way."

Ami hugged Usagi closely. "Usagi-chan, you have to forget about the past."

Usagi shook her head, "I can't! I love you all so much! I can't ever stop."

"You have to Usagi-chan," Minako added softly. "You have a new life now. The Ginzuishou is giving you a new chance at life in a new world with five hot guys in the same house with you."

Usagi giggled, "You don't change at all, V-babe. What do you mean 5?"

"That new one," Makoto announced. "He looks like my old sempai..."

"That **PERVERT**?" Usagi demanded with a scowl.

Rei rolled her eyes, "You heard what Trowa said. If anyone is a pervert is has to be Duo."

Usagi giggled, "Be nice to Duo. He's funny."

"So you like him better then Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei?" Makoto asked. "If so can I have all three?"

Minako pulled Usagi closer to her. "So how did it feel to kiss Wufei?"

Usagi blushed and lowered her eyes, "Do I HAVE to answer that?"

"**YES!**" Rei and Makoto demanded together.

Usagi closed her eyes slightly remembering. "To be honest it was nice. I didn't expect him to be so gentle. Demo why are you guys asking all of this? I'm destined to be with Mamoru." The four other girls looked at each other uncertainly. None of them wanted to tell Usagi about Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan, about Mamoru..."

Usagi felt her blood run cold. "What about him?" she demanded traces of hysteria in her tone.

"He's not here, Koneko-chan," Haruka calmly informed her as she strode towards the group.

Usagi's eyes flashed. She was tired of them hiding the truth. "TELL ME WHY NOT!"

Rei looked up, "Simple, he didn't go to heaven, Usagi-chan."

Usagi shook her head in denial, "Iie, that can't be true! Why would he end up there? TELL ME!"

Minako sighed her red bow almost drooping. "Because, Usagi-chan. Just leave it at that. You don't need to be hurt with the truth."

Usagi lowered her head, "Why won't you tell me? Do you think me that weak and fragile?"

"Koneko, listen. You've been through enough. You don't need to know this right now. Just settle down with one of those other boys. All four love you if they admit it or not."

Usagi glared at them. "Mamoru is my HUSBAND! I won't betray him!"

Makoto walked towards the furious girl. "You're waking yourself up. We can't tell you now. Later we'll tell you."

"I want to know now!"

Minako sighed, "Usagi-chan, Mamoru wasn't what you thought."

"What do you mean?"

Michiru who had remained silent decided to speak. "Look closely at Chibiusa. Her looks are from you but her temperment and attitude are his. Mamoru used you, Usagi."

Usagi took a step backwards. "Iie..."

Hotaru stepped out from the shadows, "Gomen nasi, Usagi but it's true. He stayed with you only because he knew he would become King of Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi shook her head in denial. "iie... Iie... IIE!" she screamed. 

The world flickered and she woke up trembling. "It CAN'T be true..." Memories of Mamoru flashed through her mind and she whimpered. "Iie..." It was just a dream. He loved me. We were happy. It can't be true!"

Quatre's head jerked up, "Usagi-san?" 

Duo frowned and rushed to her room. "Bunny?" He called as he knocked on the door.

Usagi turned her eyes settling on the door. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Duo stared at the door in worry. Usagi had never yelled at him like that before. "Bunny, are you alright?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, I'll never be alright again," she whispered as she hugged the bunny pillow.

Duo was practically shoved to the side as Trowa and Quatre appeared. "Usagi-hime, what's wrong? We heard you scream."

Usagi ignored him as she slowly rocked back and forth on the bed. Memories of the life she had with Mamoru flashed through her eyes again. "Did he really love me at all?" Flashes of past fights that had seemed insignificant came back to her and she struggled to remember all the times Mamoru had told her he loved her. She started to cry in soft kittensh moans when she realized she could count the times on one hand. "Iie... it's true. I've been living a lie." 

The locked door exploded and Duo entered. "Bunny! What happened?"

Usagi didn't answer just letting her eyes stare at everything and nothing. No more tears graced her cheeks nor did her eyes even show a trace of wetness. Her eyes held a dead expression and she stared blankly at a point in the wall.

"What did you do to her, Maxwell?" Wufei demanded in annoyance.

"I didn't do anything! She was like this when I came in! Bunny, talk to us!"

Usagi remained still her eyes unseeing. Quatre rushed in and stopped at the sight of his Goddess. "Usagi-san?"

"It won't work, Quatre. She's not responding to any of us."

Trowa and Hiiro entered the room and finally Usagi's lips moved. Duo leaned closer to hear what she said and his lips twitched. "I have to correct myself. She's responding to Hiiro and calling him a pervert."

Hiiro let his face remain motionless as he studied the girl. "She's in shock," he informed them calmly.

Quatre frowned, "I told you that you should have apologized, Hiiro."

Hiiro let his eyes flicker to the girl's. She stared up at him her eyes as icy as his as if she never wanted to experience emotion again. He pulled back a flicker of fear inside of him. It wasn't what he saw in the girl that frightened him but when he realized their eyes now looked the same. Both unfeeling and emotionless.

Duo sat beside Usagi and waved a hand in front of her eyes, "Come on, Bunny come back. We need you to answer some questions about Milardo for us." Duo snapped his fingers, "I know how to get a response!" He grinned at Usagi. "Why don't you tell us about your Mamo-chan?"

The reaction Duo got was definatly not what he was hoping for. Usagi once again made the soft kittenish sounds of distress. "A lie... all a lie," she stated softly before returning to whimpering.

Duo winced under the glares of Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. "I didn't MEAN to make her do that! Honest! Bunny, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" He was only answered by louder kittenish wails.

Wufei and Trowa glared at Duo. "Come on, Maxwell you're doing more harm then good," Wufei muttered grabbing one arm while Trowa grabbed the other. Together they pulled the braided one out of the room.

Quatre took Duo's place beside Usagi his eyes full of concern. "Hiiro, maybe I should call the doctor or something. I can't leave her like this."

Hiiro frowned mentally. If Quatre did go call the doctor he'd be left alone with the girl. "I'll do it."

"No, Hiiro. I want you to take care of her for me. I'll be back soon," Quatre announced before practically racing out of the room.

Hiiro stared at the girl wondering if she was even concious of anything around her. "Daijobu ka?" He mentally smacked himself. What should he care if she was okay or not? He sighed slightly. If he was going to ask that question he figured he might as well apologize. "Gomen, for earlier."

Usagi's head turned slightly her eyes flickering. "You look like him..."

"Like who?"

"Mamoru..."

'_Her husband,_' Hiiro's mind mentally supplied. Her eyes once again seemed to glaze over and she stared emotionlessly at the wall. '_Now what? Should I attempt to talk to her or just ignore her?_' He turned to face her, "Usagi?"

Usagi once again turned her attention back to him a small slight smile on her lips. "That's the first time you've said my name. I don't want to talk to them. I found out something that ruins everything my life stood for. I don't want to talk to anyone I just want to..." She trailed off and turned her eyes back to the wall. "Arigato, Hiiro. I know you're only here because of Quatre but I appreicate it neverless. I wish our first meeting had gone better."

Hiiro let his eyes drift to the wall as well. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do they all love you? Even Wufei isn't immune."

Usagi shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I'm not worthy of love from anyone. My entire life was a lie. I was married to someone who was with me only for the-" She stopped and glanced at him. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't said it out loud. As soon as I do it will make it true. I don't want to even think of it."

"How did you find out this horrible thing Mamoru did?"

"My Senshi told me in a dream."

Hiiro fell silent. This girl disturbed him. Her eyes would occasionaly be the cold emotionless ones like his own and then they'd flash when she spoke and they'd look similair to Duo's. The lines about her not being worthy scared him to because he remembered saying the exact same things. For once the perfect soldier was feeling an emotion; fear.

Usagi glanced over at him and a faint smile appeared in her eyes. "You're scared of me. Why?"

"I'm not scared of you."

Usagi shook her head, "You are scared I can see it in your eyes."

Hiiro glared at her but she didn't move. "Why would I be scared of you?"

"I don't know... maybe I remind you of someone?" She closed her eyes. "I feel as if you're the only one that can understand... even if you are a pervert." Hiiro merely glared at her as she continued. "It's your eyes I think. What's your life been like, Hiiro-san? Because according to those eyes you've had just of a rough life as I've had."

Hiiro's glare faltered. '_How can she know about a rough life? She's fought monsters before but she never had to kill another human._'

"You probably don't think I've had a rough life I'm sure. After all being a Princess and then a Queen sounds like a charmed life, ne? It isn't I assure you. In the Moon Kingdom I was engaged to Endymion against my wishes. There was nothing I could say about it the Earth and Moon needed to be joined and I was the only one capable of it. Then in the next life the one where I was Usagi Tsukino I lived fourteen glorious years of a normal life." She sighed. "Then Luna found me, I become a warrior and my life was never mine again."

Hiiro remained silent as his mind calmly filed all of the information away. '_She had more of a normal life then I had, but I have no regrets._'

"And now... and now I find out that he never loved me. I was only a means to get to the throne. I wish you had shot me."

Hiiro stared at her for a moment. "You want to die?"

Usagi nodded, "I'm tired of living. Why should I risk more heartbreak?"

"So you're just giving up." It was a statement not a question.

Usagi closed her eyes. "Hai, I have nothing left to live for anymore."

Hiiro frowned, "You're being selfish."

Usagi's eyes snapped open. "Nani?"

"You know how the others feel about you and you'd just roll over and die?"

Usagi frowned, "The others...."

"Yes, the ones that all fell in love with you though I still can't figure out why. So which one do you love?"

"Which one do I love? I don't know... I don't even know if I love any of them. The only person I had ever been with was Mamoru and those four are the first I've ever kissed in almost a millenia." Her eyes darted to Hiiro. "Are you stil afraid of me?"

Hiiro remained silent watching her. Something in her eyes had all of his senses alert. He shook his head slightly.

Usagi smiled, "I'm glad. I don't want anyone afraid of me." She leaned closer to him and was relieved when he stared at her emotionless. "Why did I tell you any of that? It is just because I feel you're a kindred spirit or something more?"

Hiiro's eyes narrowed slightly as Usagi leaned forward. '_What is she-_' his thoughts stopped completly as she pressed her lips to his and pulled away.

"You taste different from him too. So it's not because you look like him," she mused aloud.

Hiiro stared at her for a long moment as she pulled away from him. From the soft kiss he had registered she tasted of chocolate and cherries. He unconciously licked his lips and his eyes settled on Usagi's lips. Reacting without thought his hands captured her shoulders and pulled her to him as he kissed her.

Usagi was shocked. Unlike the others Hiiro's kiss wasn't gentle and sweet but more of an insatible hunger for her. She felt herself slowly respond as he nibbled on her lips and persuaded her to open her mouth for him. She whimpered slightly but his mouth swallowed the sounds. "Hiiro," she managed to whisper. As a warning or an invitation for more she wasn't quite sure.

Usagi stared straight into Hiiro's eyes as he kissed her. She couldn't even begin to guess what his emotions were so she simply allowed herself to enjoy the heart-shattering kiss. She pressed closer to him wanting more and yet not knowing for certain what she wanted except she wanted to be as close as possible to him. 

Quatre came back slightly exhausted. He had talked over the phone with the doctor and been told that the symptoms he had described were non serious and that the girl was merely shocked. He entered the room and stared frozen at the kissing couple. "Usagi-san?"

Hiiro pulled away the emotionless mask returning to his face. "Don't confuse me with him, Usagi," he ordered before leaving.

Usagi shivered slightly and looked up to Quatre who was frowning at Hiiro's back. The blonde turned his attention back to usagi and smiled, "I'm glad you're better now."

Usagi smiled softly, "Hiiro talked to me a bit. Gomen, if I hurt you Quatre."

Quatre shook his head, "That's impossible, Usagi-san. Do you want to try to get some more sleep?"

Usagi shook her head. "Quatre?"

"Hai?"

"I..." she got up from the bed and gently kissed him. "Night, Quatre-chan," she whispered before burrowing into her covers and attempting to fall asleep again.

***

Again after ten reviews I'll give you the next chapter. There will be two versions of it. The lime will be posted normally and the lemon seperately. No, I'm not going to tell you who the lemon is with either.


	7. Chapter Six: Dreams or Reality?

Those reviews are really coming fast. Arigato, Minna-chan! So here's chapter six... ummm Sam Heero is NOT related to Mamoru at all. *grins* I'm glad everyone was furious that I compared the two! But remember Usagi wasn't fully all the way there. SERIOUS Mamoru bashing ahead some Ririna bashing and even some cursing. This is the lime version and the couple is finally revealed. Thanks goes to D-chan for being my muse and inspiring me to get so many chapters out. In the three days we've worked together I've written over 50 pages so soon as I get ten reviews you'll get chapter Seven.

***

Give a Reason 

Chapter Six: Dreams or Reality?

  
"Usagi," the voice hissed in her ear. 

Usagi sat up confused. "Nani?"

"I thought you'd never wake up."

Usagi knew that voice. She turned slightly to see the man she had spent almost her entire life with. "Mamoru."

"No Mamo-chan anymore?"

Usagi moved away from him. "What do you want?"

"You're still MY wife. I don't want you around those boys."

Usagi frowned uncertainly. She could almost swear she could hear jealousy and if that was true then didn't that mean he cared for her?. "Demo, Minna said you didn't care about me and that it was a lie..."

"Who are you going to believe, Usako? Them or me, your husband."

Usagi frowned slightly, "I... I don't know."

"I don't want you kissing any of them again. They're not worthy of you."

"So... what should I do? What do you want me to do?"

"Stay away from them all. When that Milardo person comes let them kill you."

Usagi gasped, "Kill me?"

"You want to be with me, ne?"

Duo tossed in his sleep his long braid falling over his face. "Duo."

"Who's there?" He mumbled as he looked around his dream world.

A woman stepped out that looked eerily similar to Usagi. "I need your help."

"Bunny?"

"Iie, my name is Serenity and Bunny, as you so affectionaly call her, is my daughter."

"Oh, so what do you need me for?"

"I need you to go to her dreams."

"Why?"

"You'll find out when you get there." She started to chant and Duo struggled to hear the words but the sounds of waves drowned out her voice. He closed his eyes to get control of himself and when he reopened them he saw Usagi talking to someone.

"Bunny?"

Usagi turned startled, "Duo?"

Mamoru growled, "Usako, promise me."

"Is that the only way, Mamoru?"

Duo scowled, "That's Mamoru?"

Usagi nodded in answer to Duo's question. "I... I need time to think. What you're asking is-"

"Something I would do myself if the tables were turned." He watched as she slowly faded. "Looks like you're waking up. Remember what I said."

Usagi lowered her head her eyes hesitantly skipping to Duo's. "Goodbye, Mamoru," she whispered as she faded completely.

Duo glared at Mamoru. "What did you tell her?"

Mamoru turned a wicked smile on his lips. "Ahh, you must be Duo. Keep your hands and lips off of MY wife."

Duo frowned, "I love Bunny and I'm sure it's a hell of a lot more then you ever did!"

Mamoru smirked, "You may be right in that but whose word is she going to take? Yours or her loving husband's?"

Duo glared at Mamoru in perfect hatred. "You didn't deserve her when you did have her."

Mamoru shrugged, "But I was King until the day I died and had her fawning all over me. She won't deny my request."

"What request?"

"A simple one actually. I just told her to let Milardo kill her."

"How do you know about that?"

"Easy, I know the one who gave him the idea that Usagi was a sorcerous."

"NANI?" Duo exploded. "How dare you do that to her! How could you play with her feelings and heart as if she's some mere toy?"

"She is a toy, my toy."

Duo scowled, "I'll stop you."

This caused Mamoru to smile even more, "You can try but in the end the final decision is her's and she'll do anything I request. You won't be able to do ANYTHING about it, boy."

Duo's fists clenched in fury. "She's not a possession. I won't let you get away with this."

Mamoru yawned, "You're boring me, boy."

Usagi looked around confused. "Nani, I didn't wake up?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Wufei demanded with a scowl. The girl had somehow gotten into his dreams and the thought displeased him.

Usagi looked around wide-eyed. "I don't know. I thought I was waking up. Gomen, Wufei."

Wufei noticied something off in her eyes and cursed himself as he opened his mouth. "Daijobu ka?"

Usagi smiled at him the odd light leaving, "Hai, daijobu. Wufei?"

"Hai?"

"I... someone... that is..."

"What are you trying to say, Onna?"

Usagi frowned at him, "My name is Usagi not Onna. Forget it now. You obviously wouldn't understand."

Wufei turned away from her. "What wouldn't I understand, Usagi?" He asked as he eyed her.

Usagi took a deep shaking breath, "I was asked... I was asked to..."

Wufei scowled. "Asked to what?"

Usagi lowered her head, "To let Milardo kill me," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

Wufei however caught it. "Who asked you to do such a foolish thing?"

"Ma... Mamoru," she whispered just as softly.

Wufei raised an eyebrow as he realized her shoulders were shaking. "Are you crying?"

Usagi shook her head, "Ii... Iie."

Wufei scowled as he realized she was lying. He grabbed her shoulder and she looked up tears streaked with the tears. "Why do you make me feel like this?" He demanded with a scowl.

"Like what?" Usagi asked. Wufei growled and kissed her. Anything else Usagi was going to say was silenced. _'I told Mamoru I wouldn't kiss any of them demo I think I may love them all and if that's the case..._' She stared up into Wufei's eyes and slowly began to kiss back. 

Wufei saw hesitation in her eyes before she pushed whatever thought it was away and slowly kissed him back. He dimly remembered earlier that she hadn't actually participated in the kiss. He tasted the same chocolate taste that he had encountered earlier except this time it was more faded. He could hear a soft whimper coming from Usagi as he slowly kissed her his eyes narrowed slightly so as not to miss a single detail.

Usagi stared at him through partially open eyes. He was very unpredictable and she had to admit exciting. She knew when Trowa or Quatre was going to kiss her but with Wufei and Duo it was always a total surprise. She had no clue why Hiiro had kissed her earlier and at the moment was concentrating only on Wufei. "Wufei," she whispered as his lips left hers.

Wufei stared at her a long moment apparently fighting an inner battle and losing. "Baka onna," He growled in annoyance. "How dare you make me feel like this. You're only a mere woman and not even one from my clan."

Usagi was about to respond to stop the almost hateful words but Wufei kissed her again this time the kiss had lost it's gentleness and was almost painful. She turned her head, "Wufei-" he silenced her by kissing her again this time a bit more gentle. 

He pulled his lips away and stared into her cloudy eyes. "Why? Why do I feel love towards you?"

Usagi shook her head slightly not sure how to respond. "I don't know, Wufei-" she was once more silenced as Wufei's kisses became gentle again making her feel as if he was almost worshipping her with his lips. A soft moan escaped her and Wufei pulled her even closer to him holding her tightly to his body.

Wufei paused and looked down at her an unspoken question in his eyes. He watched her color and turn her head to the side. "Usagi," he almost growled.

Usagi turned back the answer in her eyes. She felt his lips return to hers and she sighed softly letting her mind go blank as she savored the sensations running through her body.

Duo glared at Mamoru for a long moment. "Why are you doing this to her? What did she ever do to you?"

Mamoru scoffed, "Become Usagi."

Duo stared at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Mamoru however had froze his eyes wide, "That bitch!"

Duo scowled, "You better not be talking about Bunny."

Mamoru glared at him, "That little slut is sleeping with Wufei right now."

Duo would have normally shot Mamoru for saying such things but at the moment he was wondering if the man was right. "What do you mean?"

Mamoru scowled at him, "I didn't even know she had that power..."

Duo scowled once more, "Mind filling me in on what you're talking about?"

Mamoru ignored him, "For her to get into his dream is almost impossible. To do that she would have to use the powers of..." he trailed off as he realized Duo was still there. "Begone, boy," he said with a scowl making a shooing motion. 

Duo gasped as he felt himself thrown and landing in his bed. He shook his head with a grimace, "What a dream... but was it a dream? I'll go check on Bunny just in case." He hopped out of his bed and stealthily made his way to her room. He held his ear to the door for a long moment and hearing nothing slowly turned the door knob and glanced in the room. He smiled as he saw her fast asleep squinting slightly at the light in her eyes. He blew her a kiss and shut the door behind her and padded back to his room. He wasn't sure if everything had been a dream but he knew the part about Usagi being with Wufei was completly false. He sighed in relief and fell back to sleep.

Usagi awoke her whole body trembling. Inside of her mind two halves of her conciousness battled. One half was horrified with what she had done and shocked that she wasn't even sure she loved Wufei before that happened. The other half was content and claiming it only happened in the dream world and not real life. Then a third part of her mind spoke up and revealed that Usagi was practically dying of thirst. She got out of bed and decided to search out the kitchen.

A half an hour later Usagi sighed. She was once again lost. She heard footsteps close to her and she walked towards them. Down one hall and up another Usagi followed until she realized the footsteps had stopped. She ran into a hard back and winced. She felt a hand helping her up and she smiled thankfully and realized it was Quatre. 

"What are you doing up so late, Usagi-san?"

Usagi smiled and pointed to her throat, "I'm a little parched."

Quatre smiled softly at her, "Let's take care of that. Follow me." Usagi obeyed and was soon back to the kitchen. "What do you want to drink, Usagi-chan?"

"How about some warm milk and honey?"

Quatre nodded and began to prepare the drink. "You look a little red, Usagi-san. Are you alright?"

Usagi glanced down at herself and wondered what Quatre was talking about. "I'm fine, Quatre-san."

Quatre handed her the beverage and watched as she leisurely sipped it. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Usagi turned red and lowered her eyes, "Iie."

Quatre instantly felt tense. '_What did she dream about or should I wonder who?_'

Usagi finished her drink and turned to Quatre, "What are you doing up, anyways?"

He smiled softly at her, "I'm guarding you of course. I convinced the guys we need to take shifts watching you."

Usagi blushed, "That was sweet of you Quatre."

He smiled almost sadly, "Usagi?"

"Hai?"

"What do you think of me?"

Usagi stared at him startled, "What do you mean? In what sense?"

Quatre lowered his eyes, "I know you've kissed Wufei and Hiiro and I wanted to know why you don't like me in that way."

Usagi shook her head, "That's not it at all. I just didn't want to feel as if I was leading you all on."

Quatre studied her confused. "Leading us on?"

Usagi nodded, "I don't know if I love any of you... I do know I like you all though," she quickly added as she saw his face start to fall. "Quatre, I deeply care about all of you even that pervert Hiiro."

Quatre smiled and chuckled weakly. "Usagi?"

Usagi saw what he was going to ask and stepped closer to him lying her empty glass on a nearby table. She gently pressed her lips against his and felt him almost tasting the honey that clung to her lips and mouth.

Quatre timidly brushed his lips against hers wanting more of the sweet taste. Getting a bit more bold his tongue gently traced her lip. He was startled when her mouth parted slightly and her tongue gently touched his before retreating into her mouth. She pulled away much to Quatre's displeasure and gently kissed him, "Gomen, Quatre. I feel as if I'm about to fall asleep on my feet. Can you lead me back to my room?"

Unnoticed by either of the two Wufei watched from the shadows. After the dream he had been intent on finding Usagi and talking to her but he hadn't expected her to be kissing Quatre. He turned away ignoring the couple and walked back to his room. He was a fool to fall for an onna and an even bigger fool to think that what had happened in the dream had been real.

Usagi smiled faintly as she felt herself get drowsy. "Which way, Quatre?"

Quatre glanced back at her making a decision. "This way," he announced leading her not to her room but to his. 

By the time he got there Usagi was almost falling asleep on his shoulder. He tucked her into the bed and leaning down gently kissed her. "I'll protect you, Goddess. I won't let anyone harm you I promise." He felt his own eyes a little heavy and thinking it couldn't hurt crawled into bed with Usagi. Before he knew it the young blonde had fallen asleep and part way through the night Usagi had moved closer to him and he had unconciously embraced her. That's exactly how the two were found by a silently furious Trowa in the morning  
  
Trowa stared at the two for a long moment, "Quatre," he all but growled.

Instead of Quatre waking up however Usagi did. She yawned and smiled at Trowa before realizing she wasn't in her own room. "Where..." she felt a weight in the bed beside her and turned to see a peacefully sleeping Quatre. Her cheeks started to burn and she looked back to Trowa, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is drinking that milk and honey and Quatre leading me to my room."

Trowa's eyes left Usagi and were pinned to Quatre. "Quatre must have brought you here. I didn't think he was the type to do such a thing."

Usagi frowned and shook her head, "I know nothing happened. I would have remembered it..."

Trowa knelt beside her, "I fixed you breakfast, Usagi-hime."

Usagi giggled and climbed out of bed. "Lead the way," she encouraged.

Wufei silently ate his breakfast only stopping to glare at Duo. As Usagi appeared Duo immeadiatly went to her side, "If you do it we'll **NEVER** forgive you, Bunny."

Usagi stared at him blankly, "Nani?"

"I talked to that bastard husband of yours."

Usagi's face went pale. "oooh..."

"If you do it we'll never forgive you."

She frowned, "Demo..."

Duo shook his head, "Iie, no buts about it, Usagi."

Usagi almost seemed to shrink but he continued to glare at her. Wufei glanced at Duo in mild interest, "What are you talking about, Maxwell?"

Duo only glanced at Wufei. "She's actually contemplating to let Milardo kill her!"

"Nani?" demanded a soft voice. Usagi turned slightly to see it had been Quatre who had spoken. "Why, Usagi-san?"

Usagi lowered her eyelashes, "I didn't say I would do it."

Duo growled at her his indigo eyes flashing, "Well I had a nice talk with your late husband and he's only toying with you Usagi. You **SAW** where he was! You have to believe me!"

Usagi closed her eyes shutting out Duo's voice. At the moment she would give almost anything to hear her friends voices telling her what to do. "I don't know," she whispered shaking her head slightly. "I don't know who to believe."

Quatre frowned at Duo, "Leave her alone, Duo you're upsetting her."

"But, Quatre we're talking about her LIFE!"

Usagi kept her eyes closed, '_O-negai, Ginzuishou. Give me a sign of what I'm to do... give me anything._'

The silver gem slowly formed in the air in front of her as it contemplated it's mistress's wish. Usagi's eyes slowly opened and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the gem clearly hovering in the air before her. _'If I take it I don't know what will happen. It may kill me and my promise to Quatre would be broken..._'

Hiiro silently watched the entire saga his eyes on the jewel. As it began to shine he saw Usagi shake her head slightly and almost turn away. He heard the sounds of footsteps and his head lifted a fraction of an inch. '_Someone's here._'

"Hiiro!" Ririna cried. She hadn't expected to see him.

Usagi broke out of her trance the Ginzuishou vanishing. She felt her body almost slump but she fought the exhaustion. Her eyes partially raised and she saw Milardo's eyes watching her. She knew he wouldn't try anything with the others around and held back her sigh of relief. She could feel Ririna's eyes on her now. "Gomen, for leaving without saying goodbye, Ririna-san." The truth was Usagi wasn't quite sure how to react towards the younger woman now. If what Chibiusa said was true that meant she was related to the sandy-haired blonde.

Ririna smiled a smile of dismissal and turned her attention back to Hiiro. "What are you all doing here?"

Usagi closed her eyes slightly wanting nothing more then to fall to the ground but she felt Duo put an arm around her, "You okay, Bunny?" He asked softly in her ear.

Usagi nodded slightly, "Hai," she looked up at him and a small smile came to her lips, "Wanna go raid Quatre's fridge for chocolate again?" She suggested in a whisper.

Duo grinned at her, "Sure, we don't need this healthy breakfast anyways. Come on this way while everyone is distracted by Ririna."

Usagi giggled softly and followed. Unbeknown to both of them Milardo followed with Trowa close behind. "So you think the fridge is already restocked from our raid yesterday?"

Duo turned to her and winked, "Of course! I was serious back there though... don't go through it. Promise me, Bunny."

Usagi sighed softly, "Why do you care, Duo? I'm not even supposed to be in this world. Maybe it would have been better if the Ginzuishou had imprisoned me forever."

Duo frowned at her, "Don't say that. I for one am more then happy that you came into our lives. The reason why I care is obvious, ne? I feel exactly the same as everyone else does. We all love you Usagi-chan."

"Even the pervert?"

Duo chuckled, "You're the first person I've met that has called him that. I certainly hope he doesn't have feelings for you like that though..."

Usagi smiled at him as they neared their destination, "So... how did you get to where Mamoru and I were?"

"This weird chick claiming to be your Mother did it."

"Serenity?" Usagi asked startled.

Duo nodded, "The very same." He grinned and winked at her, "If I would have had my gun I'd have shot that Mamoru dude for what he called you. He tried to claim you and Wufei were sleeping together."

Usagi's next step faltered but Duo didn't seem to notice. "Here we are... Bunny, you look awfully red. Is something wrong? Too hot?"

Usagi shook her head. "Iie, I'm fine." Her thoughts however slammed into her mind one after the other. '_Mamoru knew about me and Wufei? So it wasn't a dream... Mother brought Duo to Mamoru and I? I don't understand any of this. Minna-chan I wish you were here!_'

Duo glanced at her in worry but didn't comment. He bounced over to the refridgerators and chuckled as he saw the shelves over-flowing with chocolate. Obviously Quatre didn't want his Goddess doing without. "Hey, Bunny look at all of this!"

Usagi finally got her thoughts and emotions under control and looked to see what was so fascinating to Duo. She heard footsteps behind her and turned blue eyes flashing in challenge. Milardo stared at her for a long moment before bowing slightly, "We didn't have much of a chance to talk last time we met."

Duo glared darkly at him, "What are YOU doing here?" he demanded coming to stand beside Usagi's side.

Milardo smiled slightly, "As I told Quatre I'm on a buisness trip. Ririna-chan wanted to find Hiiro so I brought her here."

"How did you know Hiiro would be here?" Asked a voice from behind Milardo.

Milardo turned to see Trowa coldly observing him. "I didn't I just figured that since most of you other pilots were here he'd be here to."

'_Pilots?_' Usagi wondered confused. She turned to talk to Duo but quickly realized he wasn't going to say anything.

Trowa's eyes met Usagi's, "Usagi-san, Quatre wants to speak to you."

Usagi nodded and cast an apologetic glance at Duo, "Gomen, Duo we'll have to raid the fridge later."

Duo grinned at her, "No problem, Babe I'll find you later."

Usagi walked away with Trowa a slightly disturbed frown on her lips. '_Why did Duo call me Babe?_'

Trowa walked with her in silence until he knew they were far enough away not to be heard. "You shouldn't be around Milardo at all, Usagi-hime. It's dangerous."

Usagi nodded and smiled at him, "I know, Trowa demo..." Finally her curiousity got the best of her and she wrinkled her nose, "Why did Duo call me Babe?"

If it would have been anyone else they would have chuckled but him being Trowa he merely smiled slightly at her. "He doesn't want Milardo to know what you mean to him."

"So he calls all women '_Babe_'?"

Trowa shook his head, "Only the cute ones."

Usagi blushed slightly. "So does Quatre really want to speak to me?"

"Iie, I think Wufei does though."

"Nande?"

"Why do I think he does or why does he want to speak to you?"

"The first one."

"Ever since you left the room he's been looking at the hallway you and Duo went down every five seconds. How'd you managed to make him like you?"

Usagi shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I didn't mean to make any of you love me but you all do... cept for the pervert."

Trowa paused in the hallway and looked down at her, "And who do you like Usagi-hime?"

Usagi sighed, "You all have asked me that and I still don't know how to respond. I don't know my own feelings anymore. I know I feel something in my heart for all of you and yet I know I shouldn't. No matter what I am married."

"I see no ring on your finger besides your husband is dead."

Usagi closed her eyes and leaned closer to Trowa. "Hai, that's all true, demo you don't fully understand me. I've never even kissed anyone other then Mamoru for years and years and you five come into my life and..." she trailed off a faint blush on her cheeks.

Trowa nodded in understanding, "Usagi, you've completly turned all of our lives around. Quatre actually glares and Duo ... well Duo is Duo but even Wufei takes notice of you."

Usagi's eyes widened slightly, "Oh yeah... you said he wanted to speak to me, ne?"

Trowa nodded, "Hai."

Usagi looked up at him her blue eyes questioning. "Trowa?"

"hmm?"

"Do you feel the same way about me that they all do?"

***

Yeah, I know it really isn't a cliff-hanger and I hope none of you are upset with the lime coupling. To be honest I couldn't decide so I rolled a dice and a 5 came up so... I'll send the actual lemon seperately but only need 10 reviews for this chapter before I give you Chapter Seven: Conflict so please review and thanks once more D-chan!

  



	8. Chapter Seven: Conflict

Again you guys just get those reviews out almost faster then I can write! Anyways the only warnings for this chapter are severe Mamoru and Ririna bashing. Oh and though many of you THINK this is going a certain way you're going to be quite shocked. It's not even close to being over yet. You'll see what I mean soon.... Oh yeah! Arigato, D-chan for being my muse and giving me humor! ... and teaching me how to write kisses that make people melt as they read them. 

***

Give a Reason 

Chapter Seven: Conflict

Trowa merely stared at her for a moment before gently kissing her. "Hai, demo I know I have no chance against the others so-" Usagi leaned forward pressing her lips to his cheek. 

"I have to talk to Wufei now but I want to talk to you later, Trowa." 

Trowa nodded and watched her walk away. '_I hope she knows how to get back to the others._'

Usagi wandered the halls. '_I'm lost..._' She sighed, "This always happens to me. Why couldn't Quatre have an easier place to navigate?"

"Lost?"

Usagi turned and saw Hiiro step out of the shadows. She nodded with a sigh, "Hai. I was told Wufei wanted to speak to me... what are you doing here anyways? I thought you and Ririna were catching up on old times."

Hiiro glared at her but Usagi seemed unaware of it. "Do you want me to lead you to where Wufei is?"

"Where is he?"

"The training room."

"Hiiro?"

"Hnn."

Usagi frowned, "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"I'm not doing you any favors."

"I just wanted to know something."

"..."

Usagi took the silence as an invitation to continue. "Why... why did you kiss me? I know I kissed you first demo your kiss was a lot different."

Hiiro quickly clamped a hand over her mouth his prussian eyes darkening as he leaned towards her. "Shh, you don't want Ririna to find out or your life will be a living hell."

Usagi nodded and Hiiro once again led her to the gym. "Well that's one good thing," Usagi chirped happily. Hiiro looked back at her his eyes like stones as he waited for her to finish the sentenace. She merely smiled at him until he grunted and turned away. "At least the pervert doesn't like me." Hiiro glared at her over his shoulder but she ignored him.

Wufei looked up as he heard people approaching. He scowled as he saw who it was. Before he could ask Hiiro why he had brought Usagi there the other boy had walked away. He frowned and glared at Usagi. "What are you doing here, onna?"

Usagi sighed, "You'll never change will you, Wufei?"

Wufei snorted and returned to the kata he had been practicing. "What do you want, Usagi?" 

Usagi blinked, "Trowa told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Usagi sighed and was about to answer when she heard footsteps again. They were much heavier then her five friends and she knew instantly who it was. '_Milardo,_' her mind calmly whispered. '_How'd he lose Duo I wonder..._'

"Wufei?"

"What?"

Usagi closed her eyes willing courage. "I... I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"I was going to do what Mamoru requested before I talked to you in that dream dimension but now I won't."

"why?"

Usagi blushed, "I'd rather not say..."

Wufei raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "So why were you kissing Quatre last night after..." he trailed off and Usagi detected a very slight blush.

'_Is Wufei jealous of Quatre?_' she shook her head banishing the thought. There was no way Wufei could be jealous of anyone. "I don't know... I don't want to hurt any of you. You're all my dearest friends; my only friends. I'd rather die myself then hurt any of you but you've all fallen in love with me except-"

"Hiiro the pervert," Wufei supplied with a tiny smirk.

Usagi nodded with a giggle. "Hai, demo I still can't figure out why he kissed me..."

Wufei scowled for a moment, "He kissed you too?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai, but I think it was my fault..."

Wufei frowned and Usagi caught it. She giggled, "Are you jealous, Fei-chan?"

Wufei scowled at her, "Don't act like that braided baka, Usagi."

Usagi laughed and then realized something. The footsteps from earlier had never left the door. Her lips thinned and she closed her eyes concentrating. Silver surrounded her and when it vanished Sailor Cosmos stood. She smiled a slight sad smile at Wufei before walking towards the doors her high heels echoing against the tiled floor.

"What are you doing, Onna?"

Usagi turned slightly, "I'm going to talk to him." As she spoke she heard the heavy footsteps leaving and she scowled. "Was going to talk to him..."

"Why are you dressed like that? It's dishonorable."

Usagi giggled, "All Sailor Senshi have fuku's like this and Cosmos isn't an exception." She powered down and was once again in her normal clothes. "Do you want to spar again... Fei-chan?"

"Iie."

Usagi pouted, "Why not?"

Wufei answered by kissing her softly and then before she could respond by walking away. "You're trouble for me, Onna."

Usagi watched him go and sighed. '_It would be so easy to be in love with him when he acts like that..._'

"Yo, Bunny you in here?"

Usagi giggled, "Duo! What are you doing here?"

Duo grinned at her, "Just looking for you. You say something to Wu-man? He seemed almost happy. It freaked me out."

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, I didn't say anything. So why were you looking for me?"

"Milardo escaped me... at least I'm better off then poor Hiiro."

Usagi frowned, "What happened to Hiiro?"

"He's stuck with Ririna."

"You mean they're not dating?"

"IIE! What made you think that?"

"Well when I heard that Ririna came up here for Hiiro and that's she been hanging on him I just thought..."

Duo shook his head braid flying, "No way! He's just like her protector. He saved her a couple of times because it was his mission and she's obsessed with him."

Usagi closed her eyes in a thought for a moment, "Then let's go!"

"Go where?"

"Rescue Hiiro of course.'

Duo pouted, "But it's fun to see him being tortured."

Usagi mock-scowled at him. "Even if he is a pervert he doesn't deserve to be tortured. If you help me save him I'll share something special with you."

"What?"

Usagi grinned impishly at him, "I'm not telling."

Duo considered it for a moment eyes twinkling. "Sure, I'm game."

Usagi grinned, "Arigato, Duo-chan!" she squealed kissing his cheek and running off.

"Bunny, wait!" Duo called even though he was still lightly blushing from the kiss.

Usagi turned and smiled innocently. "It's all part of my plan, Duo-chan! Trust me."

Duo suddenly had a very bad feeling in his stomach as Usagi took off. "Usagi, come back here!" Her tinkling laughter sounded and scowling he sped up.

Usagi after going through the maze enough times had a pretty good idea where she was and raced towards the main room. She saw Hiiro and grinned. Ririna was sitting beside him and talking a mile a minute. "Save me, Hiiro!" she yelped ducking behind him. "Duo's trying to make me kiss him!"

Duo who was out of breath from following paled at the words. "BUNNY!"

Hiiro pulled out his gun aiming it at Duo, "Omae o Korosu," Duo yelped and hid behind the wall. Hiiro glanced at Usagi and Ririna before getting up and following Duo leaving Usagi and Ririna alone.

Usagi immeadiatly began to cry. "Ririna-san it was horrible!" she wailed blue eyes filled with tears.

Ririna frowned slightly. Hiiro had left her and now Usagi was crying. The princess had no clue what to do. She looked at Usagi uncertainly, "Don't cry, Hiiro will make him pay."

Duo glanced back at the coldly furious Hiiro. "I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Omae o Korosu," he repeated.

Duo got down on his knees hands clasped in front of him, "We were just trying to save you! I swear! She tricked me into it..."

Hiiro paused. "You were trying to save me?"

Duo nodded, "It was her idea. I told her that Ririna was sort of stuck like glue to you and she convinced me to save you."

Hiiro put his gun away and nodded. "So now she's stuck with Ririna?"

Duo's eyes suddenly widened, "Damn! None of the others are with her!"

Ririna looked up from attempting to comfort the sobbing Usagi to see her brother. "Could you talk to her? I'm going to go find Hiiro." She took off on a search but seeing how she had never been in Quatre's mansion before she soon got lost.

Milardo stared at Usagi for a long silent moment. "Finally alone.... now tell me who are you? What kind of witch are you and what spell are you using against the gundam pilots?"

"Gundam?" Usagi rolled the unfamilair word on her tongue.

Milardo glared at her and pulled out his gun, "You'll destroy the peace. If you can make them fall all over you like this think about whole colonies or worse yet the Earth. To let you live would be like signing up for another war. I won't let it happen." 

Usagi closed her eyes, "You think I'm interested in controling the colonies or Earth? I've been Queen of the Earth before and I don't intend to repeat the procedure."

Milardo shook his head, "It's too much of a risk." His finger tightened on the trigger and the sound of the gunshot rung through the room.

(Not that would have just been a very cruel cliff-hanger. Luckily for you all I strive to make each chapter ten pages so continue on)

Usagi looked up startled and saw Quatre. "Are you alright, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai," She turned her attention to Milardo. "Is he...?"

"Iie, I only shot him in the shoulder with a tranquilized dart. He really was going to shoot you..."

"Bunny, are you alright?" Demanded Duo's worried voice. He saw Quatre putting his gun away and let his eyes fall on the unconcious Milardo. 

Hiiro was following and his eyes studied Usagi for a moment and seeing no damage he turned his attention to Quatre and Milardo. "What happened?"

"He was going to shoot her," Quatre answered his eyes lowered. "He had his gun out and had it aimed in between her eyes. I had to stop him."

"Daijobu ka, Usagi?" Wufei asked from behind her.

Usagi closed her eyes with a sigh. "Someone is always trying to kill me, marry me, or brainwash me. I'm used to it by now."

"Marry you?" Trowa asked.

Usagi nodded, "Hai, I told you about Ail and Demando, ne?"

Duo nodded, "Hai, Trowa told us, didn't elaborate much though."

Usagi smiled faintly, "Ail was obsessed with me but nothing serious happened. Demando however..." Her mind flashed back and she remembered Black Lady and Demando attempting to brainwash her and even kissing her. She shivered and her eyes shuttered close. "He brainwashed me for a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" Quatre's concerned voice brought her out of the bleak memories.

Usagi nodded, "Hai, I broke out of it when he... he kissed me."

Duo's fist clenched, "If he was still around I'd give him a piece or two of my mind..."

Usagi giggled, "Arigato, Duo. Demando is dead now I think." 

"What do you mean you think?" Trowa asked as Quatre ordered his servants to take Milardo's motionless body to the hospital and gave orders for the man to be restrained.

Usagi flushed, "Cause I don't remember. You see in the past when I was fourteen and he appeared I know he died but he came from the future and during that time in the future I was locked in a quartz crystal that the Sailor Senshi sealed me in."

Duo stared at her blankly, "You lost me."

Something had crossed Usagi's face though and she got to her feet. "Time..." Her eyes seemed to rise to the heavens and a smile came across her lips. "Puu!"

"Puu?" Wufei scoffed. "Baka onna."

Usagi laughed, "Why didn't I think of this before?" She grinned and ignored the confused looks on the other's faces. She closed her eyes in concentration and willed the Ginzuishou into existence. As she reached out and took possession of the gem she could feel herself changing into Neo Queen Serenity. Her white hair turned blonde and a golden crescent moon rested on her forehead. Transparent fairy like wings came from her back and her head was bowed in an almost peaceful gesture.

"Woah," Duo gasped.

The woman giggled and raised her head, "O-negai Ginzuishou help me contact Sailor Pluto of the past while I was still in rule."

The silver gem glowed and Serenity closed her eyes as she gave some of her own energy into it. '_O-negai, Pluto I need you,_' she mentally pleaded.

The gem suddenly fell to the ground and Serenity smiled faintly. "It worked," she whispered before she flashed back into the white-haired teenager. She felt someone grab her before she hit the floor but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. "Baka, Koneko-chan," scolded a voice.

Usagi's eyes instantly opened, "Haruka-chan!"

Wufei glared at the blonde haired man that had literally appeared out of nowhere. Beside him a long green haired woman stood wearing another of the dishonorable fukus. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Usagi looked up from hugging Haruka. "This is Setsuna and Haruka otherwise known as Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus." Her eyes narrowed on Duo, "Don't even think about it."

Wufei froze, "Haruka?" He remembered what Usagi had told him about her fighting skills and studied the blonde-haired man, "So you're the one that taught her to fight. How did you know MY clan's ancient techniques?"

Haruka set Usagi down, "You know better then to use the Ginzuishou, Koneko. You could have been killed."

Usagi pouted, "But I had to use it to call you!"

"Why, Serenity-hime?" Pluto interrupted.

Usagi flushed, "eer...."

Quatre stood beside Usagi and handed her something. She glanced down and squealing kissed his cheek, "Arigato, Quatre-chan!" she popped the chocolate into her mouth and happily munched on it.

Duo grinned at her a wicked glint in his eyes. She scowled at him and stuck out her tongue, "Behave," she hissed.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Koneko... who are all of these boys?"

Usagi blushed, "Ummm....friends?"

Pluto sighed softly, "I see you're becoming Cosmos."

Usagi instantly frowned, "I was hoping... I was hoping that wasn't true. I remember her, Pluto. She lost all of her precious ones, does that mean?"

Pluto shook her head, "Iie, you've already done that."

Usagi blinked, "Nani?" She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"While under influence of the Ginzuishou while in your sleep."

"How do you know all of this?" Duo asked intrigued.

Pluto glanced at him, "Duo Maxwell. An orphan of the Maxwell Church," Duo had gone pale as she continued. "Pilot 02 of the Gundam Deathscythe. The self-proclaimed-"

"Stop, Pluto."

The green-haired woman nodded, "As you wish, Serenity-hime."

Usagi glanced at the pale Duo. "Daijobu ka, Duo-chan?"

He remained pale for another moment and shaking it off giving Usagi a wane smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. How did she know all of that though?"

Hiiro started to pull out his gun when Usagi spoke, "She is Sailor Pluto guardian of time and space. She knows the past and the future. There is no present for her because she is ageless. She's been around ever since before I was a child in my first life."

Haruka frowned at Hiiro, "Why does he have a gun, Koneko-chan?"

Usagi shrugged, "I don't know..." Her eyes twinkled, "Demo, Haruka-chan he's a pervert!"

Haruka growled, "What did he do to you?" She asked one eye on Usagi and the other glaring at Hiiro.

Duo chuckled, "Hiiro's in trouble, " he cackled.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, "And he saw me naked!"

Wufei scoffed, "We all saw you naked, Onna."

Usagi colored and she giggled. "Don't kill him, Ruka!"

Haruka glared at all five boys. "Why are you here, Odango?"

A flash of pain crossed Usagi's face. "Odango," she whispered.

Pluto sighed, "The truth of the matter, Haruka is that this is the future and Endymion has betrayed Serenity-hime."

A glowing sword appeared in Haruka's hands. "Where is he? I'll kill him..."

Duo grinned, "He's where he belongs."

Haruka turned eyes narrowed in questioning. "Where?"

"Hell," Duo offered with a grin.

"How would you know that?"

"Easy... he tried to convince Bunny to let someone kill her and then called her some names I don't want to repeat claiming she was sleeping with-" He was silenced by Usagi shoving his braid into his mouth. "MMPH!" 

Wufei's eyes flickered to Usagi. '_So it wasn't a dream if the braided baka knows about it._'

Usagi's eyes met Wufei's for a split second before they fell on Hiiro. His eyes were the same hard color they always were and she sighed softly. '_He's so cold... well he wasn't when he was kissing me that's for sure._'

Duo frowned slightly, "Bunny, why are you looking at Hiiro and blushing?" he demanded as he pulled the braid out of his mouth.

Usagi shook herself out of it, "I wasn't blushing!"

"You were blushing, Koneko-chan."

Usagi turned and stuck her tongue out, "You're as bad as Rei-chan."

Wufei glared slightly at Hiiro but the perfect soldier was unaware of it. He was silently observing Usagi and wondering why she had been looking at him and blushing. Wufei turned his attention back to Usagi.

Duo frowned in unease, "Bunny?"

"Hai, Duo-chan?"

"I remember that bas... that Mamoru told me he knew who had given Milardo the idea you were a sorceress."

Usagi frowned slightly, "Demo, that means..." She shook her head, "Iie... I don't want to. Not anymore..."

Trowa stood beside her, "Usagi-hime?"

She turned eyes red-rimmed. "If what he says is true then that means I have a new enemy. It will never stop. I'll never have peace. My life is destined to always be fighting. I'm tired of it! I've fought ever since I was fourteen and have had very little peace since then!" She sighed, "I'm going to the moon. That's the best place to get answers."

"Why?" Haruka asked glancing at Usagi confused.

Usagi lowered her head, "Chibiusa is there. She'd know better then anyone..."

Quatre frowned and shook his head, "Usagi, you can't go back up there! She was incredibly hateful to you and-"

"Hateful?" Haruka demanded.

Usagi closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened her, "Hai, Chibiusa is all grown up and she blames me for Endymion dying."

Duo grinned, "But it was better for the world for him to die! Any child of his must be a demo-" He paused and blushed. "Eeer... sorry, Bunny I forgot she was your daughter too."

"Only in looks and power."

Pluto seemed to smile, "Serenity-hime?"

Usagi turned slightly, "Hai?"

"You have another visitor..."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Odango-chan!"

Usagi turned, "Seiya!" she promptly went over and hugged him tightly. 

Seiya chuckled, "Nice to see you again too, Odango."

"He's only staying as long as we are, Usagi-hime. I have to go back to the time gates. I'll come back for them later so use this time wisely."

Usagi watched her go and then turned back to Seiya, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again..."

Seiya smiled at her, "Can't get away that easily, Odango."

Duo scowled, "Who's he, Bunny?"

Usagi flushed, "Gomen, Duo-chan! This is Seiya Kou also known as SailorStarFighter."

Duo breathed a sigh of relief, "So that's a woman too?"

Usagi blushed, "Eeer.... no."

Duo glared at Seiya and Usagi sighed. "Fei-chan?"

Wufei instantly sensed Duo, Quatre, Trowa and even Hiiro glaring at him. "Hai, Usagi?"

"You promised you'd get me some clothes today, remember?"

Wufei scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not your servant, Onna."

Usagi pouted and turned to Quatre. "Quatre..."

"Hai, Usagi. I'll get the servants to go shopping immeadiatly."

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked up to see it had been Hiiro that had spoken. "Hai, Hiiro?"

"I want to talk to you alone for a moment. In private."

Usagi nodded ignoring the glares that Hiiro was receiving. He led her through the hallways until he was sure no one was following. "Arigato."

Usagi studied him confused, "For what?"

"Duo told me why you pulled that stunt."

Usagi smiled, "I have to help friends in need."

Hiiro nodded and glanced at her. She was no longer like him and yet he still wanted... "Usa-chan," he whispered trying the word out and letting it roll off his tongue.

Usagi slowly looked up at him as she could feel him lean forward. She knew what was going to happen next and wisely kept her mouth shut as his lips covered hers and he kissed her. Usagi let her eyelids flutter close and she gently responded. Even as he kissed her however she could tell he wasn't being as gentle as he was capable of. He almost seemed to be trying to devour her. "Hiiro," she whispered softly.

"Hiiro!"

Hiiro pulled away and saw a furious Ririna. '_Kuso..._'

***

Sort of a cliff-hanger and Hiiro is OOC I know... he just WON'T stay in character for me! AT ALL! He's better in the next chapter though I promise you. Give me ten reviews and I'll send it. Oh and expect some serious plot twists next chapter... ja for now, Minna-chan!

  



	9. Chapter Eight: Moon Battle

You guys really shock me on how many reviews you send...As for your suggestions on who she should be with please don't just throw your favorite pairing in. Analyze the story first and see who you think is best for her out of it. Mamoru/Ririna bashing ahead. More of the former then the latter this time. I know the title's chapter is boring but I'm not good at titling things, honestly! Thanks goes to D-chan for being my muse and SPECIAL thanks to Krys Yuy for the cliff-hanger and Onnesan (Eternal SailorM) for being a cliche expert. One final warning. Ririna is OOC at the beginning.

***

Give a Reason 

Chapter Eight: Moon Battle

Usagi flushed, "Ririna-san.."

Ririna's eyes hardened and she slapped Usagi. "I've been trapped here for hours and instead of looking for me you're kissing **MY** boyfriend! I'll make you pay, you little witch."

Hiiro frowned slightly, "Ririna," he growled.

Her eyes flashed up to his, "I forgive you of course, Hiiro. I know you'd never cheat on me and it was all her fault."

Usagi looked at the woman for a long time before a sad smile touched her lips, "It's a shame."

Ririna turned a scowl on her lips, "What is?"

'_That you're a descendant of mine,_' Usagi mentally said. She shook her head slightly, "Nothing, Ririna-san."

"Don't talk to me as if we're equals. I'm a Princess."

Usagi smiled, "I know. Hiiro, can you lead me out of here?"

Hiiro nodded and not looking at the young Cinq princess guided Usagi back the way they had come. "Daijobu ka?" He asked once they were out of hearing distance.

Usagi nodded, "Hai, daijobu."

Seiya instantly scowled as Usagi returned, "What happened, Odango?" He demanded glaring at Hiiro.

Usagi blinked, "Matte, Seiya! It wasn't Hiiro that did this."

"Who, Koneko?"

Usagi shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Let's just go, okay?"

Duo frowned and walked over to Hiiro. "What happened to her?"

"Ririna," Hiiro responded.

"Hiiiiirrrrroooo! You forgot me, Hiiro!" cried a voice from deep in the network of halls.

Usagi noticed Haruka studying her with a frown and she wearily opened her eyes, "Hai?"

"You're tired." It was a statement not a question.

Usagi shook her head, "Iie."

"You are. Baka, Koneko-chan. You know using the Ginzuishou drains you."

She smiled slightly, "Hai, but it was worth ... worth it," she whispered as she closed her eyes again falling asleep as she leaned against the wall.

Seiya chuckled, "She hasn't changed much."

Haruka glared at him, "I still don't like you."

Seiya ignored the woman and turned his attention to the others in the room. His Odango had caught all of their hearts. Or at least that was the conclusion he had came to as the five glared at him. "Hey, Odango-chan, if you wake up I'll buy you some ice cream."

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, "Ice cream?" Seiya grinned she really hadn't changed. "Honto, Seiya-chan?"

Duo scowled, "Bunny, I thought we were going to go raid the fridge!"

Quatre sighed softly, "Usagi-san, I'll make sure the shuttle is ready. Are we all going?"

Usagi shook her head, "We don't need a shuttle Quatre. But before I take us there I should eat something and get some rest."

Seiya shook his head, "No way, Odango."

Haruka nodded in agreement, "For once I agree with him. No way are we going to let you use the Ginzuishou again."

Usagi scowled, "Fine... Quatre-san could you get the shuttle ready? I don't care who comes along. You can all come or all stay it doesn't matter."

Seiya grinned, "Ne, Usagi?"

"Hai?"

"Did I ever tell you that you're kawaii with white hair?"

All six other people in the room glared at him. "Iie, Seiya you haven't. How's Yaten, Taiki, and your Princess by the way?"

Seiya scowled, "They're fine..."

Usagi smiled, "Is your planet at peace now?"

"**PLANET**?" Duo demanded. "Is he some sort of alien?"

Usagi giggled,"Silly, Duo. Seiya is an alien I guess... but more importantly he's a Senshi... and Fei-chan if you think my outfit is dishonorable you should see his."

"Fei-chan?" Quatre asked Trowa one of his golden eyebrows twitching.

"But I thought only women were Senshi..." Duo responded confused.

Usagi glanced at Seiya who shook his head, "No, I'm not going to henshin unless it's needed." 

Hiiro stared silently at Usagi for a long moment. "You'll need protection. I'll join you on the shuttle," he announced before walking off.

"HIIIIRRROOO! Can you hear me? Come save me!" Hiiro ignored the voice and walked off. Usagi watched him go keeping her emotions hidden.

A servant rushed to Quatre his eyes concerned, "Quatre-sama!" Quatre turned slightly and waited for the man to speak. "That man you sent to the hospital, escaped!"

Quatre's eyes narrowed slightly and his eyes flickered to Usagi. "Arigato, for telling me. Increase the security around the mansion. Let no one in. I'm going to brief Rashid," in so saying the young Arabian strode out of sight.

Usagi sighed, '_So it begins again. He won't stop hunting me... perhaps it's better if I do what Mamoru said..._' Hiiro's accusations of her being selfish came back to her and a slight smile came onto her lips. '_He's right. I'll live for them._'

"Why are you looking down the hall Hiiro went and smiling?" Duo demanded with a frown.

Usagi grinned at him, "Jealous of the pervet, Duo-chan?"

Wufei snorted, "Baka, Onna."

Usagi glanced at him her lips twitching with a smile. "So are you going with us to the moon, Wufei?"

"Of course. A baka Onna like you is bound to get into trouble."

Usagi giggled, "I think I'm going to henshin before we go. We don't know what we'll run into." She closed her eyes in concentration.

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power Make Up!"

Duo stared at the leather-clad woman for a long moment before bursting into laughter. Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes and glanced at Cosmos. "Koneko?"

The white-haired woman smiled and turned to the her three friends. "Hiiro's already at the shuttle and I'm not sure where Quatre went. I'm sure it was important though. So who else wants to join us?"

Duo grinned at her, "You know I'm in, Bunny."

Trowa noded, "I'll go too, Usagi-hime."

Usagi smiled brightly at him, "Arigato, Trowa-chan!" 

"Usagi-san?" Quatre's voice interrupted.

"Hai?"

"I'll go as well. Milardo may be after you again and I think Hiiro would shoot him..."

"Perhaps... okay, Quatre you can come along too." She smiled at him and the group walked to the shuttle.

Fighter glanced at Duo and saw him still snickering at her, "Not very mature are you?"

"You're one to talk," Uranus commented as she passed. "The only thing important is that we guard Usagi-chan. Spirit or not I'm sure Chibiusa has a lot of power."

Cosmos ignored their words not wanting to bring the image of her daughter to life in her mind again. She closed her eyes slightly and then turned her attention to Quatre. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. She nodded and followed him into the shuttle. She didn't know if she should be pleased or scared to find her seat was next to Hiiro's. 

Duo realized something and raced ahead, "I get to sit by Bunny!"

Fighter frowned, "Oh no you don't! I'm sitting by Odango-chan!"

Uranus scowled, "If you two don't shut up you're staying here... Besides I'm sitting by Koneko."

Trowa entered the shuttle and with a slight smile sat on the other side of Cosmos. Duo and Fighter got to the shuttle at the same time and attempted to push each other out of the way. "No way!" Duo growled pushing harder.

Fighter's eyes narrowed, "She'd want me to sit beside her rather then someone like you!"

Cosmos coughed slightly and two pairs of annoyed eyes looked up. They saw Trowa and they narrowed. "**NANI?**" Fighter burst out annoyed.

Cosmos giggled, "You guys can sit behind me if you want."

Hiiro ignored the going ons as he silently stared out of the window. Having her so close was almost like torture. He had kissed her not once but twice! It was unlike him and yet at the same time he wished to be kissing her again. There was just something about her that drew him to her. '_Like a moths to a flame,_' he thought with a scowl. He glanced at her for the tiniest of moments before turning his attention once more to the window. It was his job to protect her and he'd do so. He had only failed one mission before, but the results had been disastrous.

Cosmos closed her eyes. The fear she had felt before when riding in the shuttle with Quatre came to her and her hands clenched the arm rests. On one side of her Trowa covered her hand with his own and she relaxed slightly. On the other side of her Hiiro had actually moved away from her and closer to the window. 

Duo glared at Fighter. "So you're really a girl that likes Bunny?"

Fighter ignored him, "Braided baka," Wufei mumbled. Fighter turned around to thank him when Wufei spoke again, "But now there's a pony-tailed baka onna as well."

Quatre sighed. He hated having to be the one that piloted the shuttle but didn't trust any of his servants with the precious cargo. "We'll be arriving shortly. It's time to put our spacesuits on."

Cosmos shook her head, "My Senshi and I don't need any."

Hiiro frowned slightly, "Put the suit on."

She glanced at him startled. She had almost forgot he was there from his silence. "Demo, I don't-"

"My mission is to ensure you don't get hurt. Putting the suit on will protect you in case something goes wrong with your powers or magic or whatever you people use."

She nodded, "Alright, Hiiro, I'll use it."

Uranus turned to Duo. "Does he like her too?" She demanded in a hiss.

Duo shrugged, "Haven't figured it out yet. He's kissed her once I think but he really hasn't been around her much." Duo grinned and pulled something out of his pocket, "Hey, Bunny, got something for ya."

Cosmos turned slightly, "Nani?"

Duo handed a slightly melted chocolate candy bar to her. "Your fav."

She smiled and thanked him before slowly beginning to eat. As soon as she tasted the chocolate she knew it was the same she had ate before Duo kissed her. '_What do I really feel towards them all? I know I care for all of them but do I love any of them?_' Another thought hit her and the chocolate fell out of her hands as she contemplated on it. '_Do I even know love? I have been with Mamoru all of my life so..._' 

Hiiro noticed the chocolate fall and picked it up handing it back to her. "Arigato..." Cosmos responded taking the chocolate and slowly eating it. 

Hiiro got up and went to another compartment of the shuttle to check the spacesuits. Duo leaned over his seat and grinned at her, "Good?" 

She nodded her eyes distracted. "Duo..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think something will happen there on the Moon?"

Duo shrugged, "Don't know, but don't worry. I promise not to let anything get you, Bunny." He winked at her and went off to put on his own spacesuit.

Trowa also got up and glanced at her, "You can put your suit on last. Hiiro is doublechecking it right now." She nodded and watched him go followed by Quatre and Wufei.

Fighter leaned over the seat and grinned, "All alone..."

Cosmos rolled her eyes, "You should put one of those things on too."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

".. all right. I'll be back." She glanced over at Uranus, "You going to put one on too?"

Uranus nodded, "Hai." 

Cosmos waited for them to leave and smiled almost sadly, "Gomen, but I need to talk to her myself," She concentrated and the entire shuttle flashed silver.

Uranus and Fighter both turned the same expressions on their face. Fighter sighed and glanced at Uranus, "You know we **SHOULD** be used to her acting like this by now."

Uranus merely scowled and turned towards Quatre, "Take us to the moon right now," she ordered. She knew using the Sailor Teleport was out of question since they didn't have the power required. What worried her more though was that teleporting took up massive amounts of energy and with Cosmos already feeling a bit weak... She cursed and hoped the shuttle could move faster.

"You came back?" Chibiusa demanded with a sneer.

"Hai," Cosmos responded. "I didn't abandon you, Chibiusa-chan."

"**SHUT UP!**" Cosmos winced slightly. "Daddy's been telling me what you've been up to. You make me sick. Well you're little boyfriends can't help you now." She began to glow and a wicked smile crossed her face. "I'll make you pay, Serenity."

Cosmos stood head bowed. She had hoped to be able talk some sense into her daughter but she now knew Chibiusa wanted her dead. "Why do you believe him over me?" She asked.

The woman sneered hatred shining in her ruby eyes, "You hated me when I was a child. All I needed was for you to care for me. He was the **ONLY** one that took care of me! But now..." she smiled, "Ready to die, Mommy?" Pink energy tinged with black surrounded her and gathered in the palm of her hand making a sizable ball of energy. "**DIE!**" she screamed as she threw it.

Cosmos stood as the attack hit her and she was knocked off her feet and to the ground. From that taste of her daughter's power she knew if she didn't fight back she'd die but she also knew she wouldn't... no couldn't strike her own flesh and blood. "Chibiusa-"

Another attack hit her and Cosmos screamed before powering down and becoming normal Usagi. Thankfully she had been telling the truth when she had told the others she could survive in space. "What's the matter? Don't want to hit your precious baby girl?" Chibiusa taunted. She concentrated for a moment and the energy formed into a discus. "You remember this, ne?"

Usagi looked up at her, "Chibiusa-chan, how are you doing this? You're dead?"

"**WRONG!** I was dead!" She kicked Usagi hard and the girl whimpered softly. "You're really pathetic you know that? You think you're the only one that can be given a new life? You're selfishness of bringing Puu to this timeline is destroying you. Through that small window I made contact with the Death Phantom before you destroyed him and he gave me some of his powers. You could almost say we merged."

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, that can't be true..."

Chibiusa's eyes narrowed and she kicked Usagi again, "Get up!"

Usagi slowly got to her feet and saw the madness glimmering in Chibiusa's eyes. "Please don't do this. I love you, Chibiusa."

The woman screamed in fury her pink hair lifting into the air. "Well I hate you and my name is **USAGI!**" She threw the discus and Usagi felt the energy literally rip through her. A sizable wound appeared on her leg but the blood ran slowly. Chibiusa hadn't gotten serious... yet.

"We're here," Quatre announced. He hurried out of the shuttle with the others following. Hiiro walked faster then the others and got to the scene first. His eyes narrowed on the pink-haired woman. "Omae o korosu," he announced as he pulled out his gun.

Usagi turned as she heard the familiar words, "Hiiro..."

Hiiro's attention however was solely on Chibiusa. The gun went off and he scowled as the bullet stopped directly in front of her. "Think you can defeat ME so easily?" She demanded. She formed another discus and grinned, "Hey, Momma watch this," she announced as she spun, "Moon Tiara Action!" the discus flew towards Hiiro and Usagi knew if it hit him he would be killed. 

Hiiro was suddenly thrown to the ground and a furious Fighter looked up. "I don't care **WHOSE** kid you are. I won't let you hurt Odango." She stepped towards the laughing woman, "Star Serious Laser!"

Duo chuckled at the odd sounding words but watched slightly in awe as the attack slammed into the woman who merely laughed again. "There's only ONE way to defeat me," she announced her eyes on Usagi. "You know what that is don't you?"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, I won't fight you, Chibiusa-chan."

"Fool," Chibiusa scoffed as she threw a simple energy blast at Usagi. The attack slammed into her and she again went flying to the ground. 

Usagi struggled to her feet, "I won't fight you, demo I won't die either."

Chibiusa scoffed, "And when did that happen? You used to want to die... Remember? You'd take those razors of yours and cut yourself over and over and you're silver blood would flow. Scared to die?"

Usagi shook her head, "You forget. I've died before. I'm not scared I just made a promise."

Chibiusa's eyes narrowed, "You don't deserve to live! You killed the Senshi you killed Daddy and yet you still live! **I HATE YOU!**"

Usagi sighed, "That's a shame, Chibiusa-chan, because I can't stop loving you."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say because the red eyes narrowed even more. "Fine.... if you won't die how about I kill off your boy toys? Which one first?" She turned to the group a malicious smile on her face.

"Stop," Uranus demanded.

Chibiusa paused, "Haruka, what are you doing here?"

"Protecting Koneko. How could you turn on her like this?"

Chibiusa scowled, "You're on HER side?"

Uranus shook her head, "Iie, I'm not on anyone's side."

Duo looked at the woman confused, "You may be Bunny's child but she's a thousand times prettier."

Wufei rolled his eyes and the woman turned her attention to him. "I've decided which one I'm going to kill first, Mother dearest. The one you slept with."

Usagi closed her eyes. '_I can't fight her but if I don't they'll be killed. I can't run away I have to..._' She sighed, "I have to fight, don't I?" 

Hiiro glanced over at her as he heard her words. '_So unlike Ririna..._'

Usagi could feel Hiiro's eyes on her and she glanced back at him. '_I have to protect them._' She concentrated, "O-negai, Ginzuishou give me the strength to help my friends."

Wufei who had aquired a light blush at the blunt words of Chibiusa watched Usagi for a moment. "What's that baka Onna doing?"

"Wufei?" Questioned Quatre's soft voice.

Wufei turned to face the blonde who was smiling sweetly... and holding his gun to Wufei's forehead. "..."

"You slept with **MY** Goddess?"

There was the sound of clickings and two more guns were aimed at Wufei. "So it wasn't a dream... that Mamoru was right and you did that to Bunny..." Trowa merely glared emerald eyes narrowed as he contemplated pulling the trigger.

Wufei got control of his face. _'... how do I get out of this? I **KNEW** that baka Onna would get me in trouble. Why did I ever tell her that I loved her?_'

Usagi felt something at the back of her mind and turned to see everyone but Hiiro about to shoot Wufei. "Cut that out!" She snapped. She realized her folly as the Ginzuishou began to flicker wildly in her hands. She knew losing control of one's emotions while using the gem could and had killed before. Pure blinding white light flowed out of the gem and surrounded Chibiusa as Usagi screamed.

"Usagi!" All five pilots called in concern. Everyone but Wufei glared at Hiiro.

"You're not allowed to yell out to her like that. You don't even love her... do you?"

"Hnn," Hiiro grunted putting his gun away as he realized the weapon couldn't help. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about her right now?" He demanded.

Duo flinched, "... Gomen, Bunny!" He cried rushing to the battlefield.

"Braided baka."

Usagi lay on the ground deathly still but not quite dead. Her eyes lifted as she heard someone coming and she saw Duo. "Chibiusa-chan," She whimpered.

Duo glanced back to where the psycho pink-haired lady had been and saw nothing. "She's not here, Bunny."

Usagi sat up her eyes wide and staring at the place where she knew Chibiusa should be. "Iie..." 

Duo sat down beside Usagi, "Bunny?"

She slowly looked at him tears in her eyes, "Is she really dead?"

Duo winced, "I don't know I don't even see her."

Usagi felt him pulling her closer and she turned and cried into his chest. '_I couldn't have.... it's not possible. Please don't let it be true... I didn't kill my own daughter... did I?_'

Duo held the sobbing girl even closer not even attempting to stop her sobs. He understood nothing he could say could make up for it. '_Usagi..._'

She leaned closer to him. "Serenity-hime?"

Usagi's head jerked up, "IIE!"

Pluto smiled slightly, "It's alright. I'm not quite back for them."

Usagi sniffed, "Then..."

Pluto actually blushed, "Ummm this is something I have to discuss with you in private."

Usagi nodded slightly and followed. Pluto glanced at Wufei with a disapproving frown. "Something wrong, Pluto?"

"Iie, Serenity-hime." She pulled her out of hearing distance of the others, "Listen, you think you are immune, ne?"

Usagi stared at her blankly, "Nani?"

Pluto blushed and lowered her eyes, "Immune to becoming pregnant."

Usagi gasped and turned bright pink, "Demo, I can't have any more children. Chibiusa was my only heir. The women in the moon family can only have one."

Pluto shook her head, "That was Serenity's life."

"So I am Cosmos..."

"You are and you aren't. You have the memories of your former life but it as if you've been reborn. You don't even know what you did as Cosmos except from your past memories of her as a seperate person. You can get pregnant now, Serenity-hime so I suggest no more..." she blushed again.

Usagi turned pure red and lowered her eyes a hand on her stomach, "Am I...?"

Pluto looked away, "You know I can't tell you."

"**PLUTO!**"

Duo winced, "What a set of lungs. What happened?"

"**PLUTO!**"

"Iie, Serenity-hime... ja ne."

Usagi watched the woman vanish and turned with a scowl strode towards the others as she muttered beneath her breath. "Baka, Puu."

Haruka who had powered down grinned at her, "Koneko, I think I have some good news."

"Nani?"

"I don't think Chibiusa is dead."

"How is that **GOOD** news?" Duo demanded with a scowl."

Usagi glared at him a moment, "Why do you think that, Haruka?"

Haruka smiled again, "Because the Ginzuishou really doesn't kill. It only purifies, ne?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai..."

Haruka winked, "Then you just purged the evil out of her. She's either with the others where she belongs or she's been reborn."

Usagi smiled, "Hai!"

"You're beautiful when you smile," Interupted a voice.

Usagi turned startled, "Nani?"

A man came out of the shadows brown hair the shade of honey and indigo eyes. "We meet again, beautiful Usagi-chan."

"AIL?!?!?"

***

*runs from furious readers* Hai, I know I just added MORE trouble! There's a method to the madness I swear! Oh and for you that watch the dub Ail is Alan from the DoomTree arc. Anyways please review and I'll start to work on the next chapter right away for you all. 


	10. Chapter Nine: The Inner Mind

Gomen for not getting this chapter out sooner! It's my computers fault! It kept restarting over and over and I think something MAY be wrong with it... It's working now though so here you go! This chapter IS more serious then the others because I was reading Hannibal while working on it and so I did a lot of digging into psyche's. Gomen if it bores you but humor returns next chapter I assure you. Again thanks goes to D-chan and Onnesan. Enjoy and please review.

***

Give a Reason 

Chapter Nine: The Inner Mind  
  
"AIL?!?!?"

He smiled at her, "Miss me, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi stared at him for a long moment her eyes still wide with shock. "Demo... demo .."

"Hai?" he asked with a smile as he stepped closer to her.

Usagi shook her head, "What about Ann?" She finally asked.

Ail paused something flashing through his eyes. "You needn't worry about her. She's still on Earth chasing that human..."

Usagi took a step backwards as her mind reeled. '_What's HE doing here?_' She edged away a bit more her eyes still wide with shock and confusion. '_He could have come through with Puu but what timeline is he from?_' She cleared her throat and turned to him. "Ail-"

"Bunny?" Called Duo's concerned voice. He still couldn't hear what was being said but it was obvious she was afraid of the strange man. 

Usagi turned, "Duo?" She didn't notice Ail's eyes narrow.

"Usagi-chan, why are you calling me Ail?" 

Sudden realization ran through Usagi. '_So he doesn't know I'm Sailormoon yet nor does he know that I know his identity._'

"Gomen, Seijuurou-san."

He shook his head as he studied her his eyes thoughtful. '_This Usagi doesn't seem to be from the same time as mine. She knows my true form and Ann's as well. Additionaly she looks older but that wouldn't explain her hair..._' He gently reached out and fingered a strand of the shining white. "When did you get white hair, Usagi-chan?"

Duo scowled. "Hey you! Get your hands off of Bunny!"

Ail turned eyes starting to flash. His eyes started to darken to a dark blue and his ears seemed to grow pointed as his skin slowly turned green. Before he could fully transform into his true form he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see Usagi's pleading eyes. "Don't hurt anyone," she whispered. Ail nodded slightly and returned back to his human form and studied the human as he approached.

"Usagi?" It was the smooth emotionless voice of Hiiro. While Duo had been running straight at the new threat Hiiro had been quietly sneaking around them.

Usagi turned, "Hiiro, where are the others?"

"Securing the area. I think Milardo is coming for you again."

"How would he know where I am?"

Ail who had been listening to the conversation frowned ever so slightly. "Someone's after you, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi sighed, "Why are you here, Ail?"

"I was playing my flute when I saw a flash of your gorgeous face. Though I must admit I was curious about this white hair of yours. Anyway I realized it had to be a portal of some kind and went through."

Usagi frowned, "Demo, if you can get through portals like that then that means..." She frowned, "Iie, I.." She turned, "Stay here, Ail."

He watched her go indigo eyes locked on her figure. "Who are you?" He casually asked the two boys near him.

Duo frowned, "Duo Maxwell. How do you know Bunny?"

Hiiro scowled, "Think about it, Duo. This is the Ail from Usagi's story."

Ail raised an eyebrow. "Usagi-chan, told you about me?"

Hiiro shook his head. He sensed though the boy looked normal he was probably dangerous. "Iie, she only told us your name."

Usagi climbed over the rough surface of the moon and saw Quatre and Trowa holding guns on Wufei. "Nani? What are you two doing?"

Haruka and Seiya looked over from their posts. "You look disturbed, Koneko."

She nodded, "Hai, Ail is here."

"Ail?" Seiya asked. "Who..." 

Usagi sighed, "I might as well refresh your memories... Quatre why are you holding a gun on Wufei?"

Quatre smiled at her and pulled his gun away. "No reason, Goddess. Wufei offered to help Trowa and I with a training exercise."

Usagi wondered if she should tell Wufei what Pluto had revealed to her but decided against it. "About Ail... let me start at the beginning. It was after the fight with Metallia and Beryl and my Senshi and I had forgotten everything..."

Ail smiled. The two boys before him were no competition. Usagi would be his and his alone. Of course they were rivals so it would be appropiate for him to learn everything he could. "So are both of you in love with Usagi-chan?"

"I don't know about Perfect Soldier boy over here but I know I love her," Duo answered his indigo eyes flaring with anger.

"Hnn," Hiiro responded.

Duo saw the almost confused expression on Ail's face and grinned. "That's his way of saying no."

Ail seemed to realize something and he looked around himself an eyebrow raised in questioning. "Is there any particular reason why we're on the moon?"

Duo nodded, "Yeah, but before I answer that could I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead..."

"How can you survive without a spacesuit? This **IS** the moon you know. No gravity, nor oxygen or warmth."

Ail smiled, "So Usagi-chan hasn't told you about me?" He smirked and transformed into his true form. "You see I'm not really human so I don't have the same limitations your pathetic species does."

Duo frowned, "Hey, Usagi is a human too you know."

Ail nodded, "Indeed, but she's the exception not the rule. She is perfection itself."

Duo nodded a sappy grin on his face. "Yeah, Bunny's something else all right..."

Hiiro ignored the two and walked back to where Usagi had gone. The fact that Ail was an alien didn't really bother him. The fact that Ail was after Usagi was what bothered him. He knew he wasn't jealous it was just a mission... Or at least that's what he told himself.

Usagi finished and saw that Seiya and Haruka were frowning. "So it's a past enemy?" Haruka demanded.

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, not exactly. Ail is not really bad..."

Wufei scowled. "Yet, he told that Makaiju to kill you, ne?"

She sighed and leaned her head back, "It's hard to explain. Since the Makaiju had fallen silent and could only give them energy all they had was each other and it didn't help that their earliest memories were of war and death. They had no one to raise them to know any other feelings."

Quatre frowned in concern, "Usagi-san, even if he isn't really evil he's still after you, ne?"

"Usagi."

Usagi turned and saw Hiiro calmly watching her. "Hai?"

"You should get off the moon now. It's dangerous."

Trowa nodded in agreement, "He's right, Usagi-hime. It's too dangerous here if Milardo is indeed coming. You should wait in the shuttle. I'll go get Duo."

Usagi sighed and did as she was told. She was only vaguely aware of Wufei following her. She sat down in her seat and realized Wufei was beside her. She glanced at him her cheeks a bright cherry red and she lowered her eyes. She remembered what Pluto had told her and unconciously her hand went to her stomach. 

"What's wrong with you, Onna?"

Usagi closed her eyes, "Nothing..."

Wufei merely snorted, "Baka Onna it's clear there is something wrong. Are you still worried about that other Onna?"

"You mean Chibiusa-chan?" He nodded. Usagi shook her head, "Iie, I know what Haruka-chan said is true. I'm worried about Ail being here though. I'm not sure if he has his flute and cardians or not but if he does we could get into serious trouble. I'm not sure... I'm not sure if I can stop him if he releases them here..."

"Usagi-san?"

Usagi looked up and saw Quatre. "Hai, Quatre?"

"We-"

He was cut off as Ail entered his eyes on her. "You weren't going to leave me where you, Usagi-chan?" He asked dark blue eyes locked on her.  
  
Usagi almost winced. He was in his true form not even attempting to disguise that he was an alien. "Of course not Ail."

He smiled at her his blue hair almost seeming to shine. He sat down on the other side of Usagi much to Wufei's and Quatre's displeasure. "Why are you frowning at me, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi forced her lips into a smile. "Because I'm not used to seeing you in that form."

He nodded and concentrated regaining the honey brown hair and indigo eyes. "Better?"

"Much," Usagi responded with a small smile.

Duo who had just arrived pouted, "No fair! I don't get to sit by Bunny AGAIN?"

"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei demanded. He ignored Duo's further poutings and silently studied the boy on the other side of Usagi. When that thing had sat down beside her he had felt feelings of protectiveness well inside of him. With great effort however he squashed the emotions. '_Baka onna making me feel like this..._'

Seiya, Haruka, Trowa, Hiiro, and Quatre took their seats inside of the shuttle. Hiiro stared at Ail for a long moment. "You're in the wrong seat. Either you or Wufei will have to move."

Wufei nodded understanding the importance of missions to Hiiro. He saw Usagi's eyes on him for a moment before he moved away. There had been something there. She was either hiding something from him or not telling him something important. He took a seat in between Duo and Seiya and decided to corner her later and ask about it.

Hiiro sat beside Usagi. "Where you hurt?"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, not much."

"What happened to your injuries after the fight with Chibiusa?"

Usagi fought back a yawn. It was true the Ginzuishou had healed her and purged the evil out of her daughter but in doing so it had really drained her. Without answering Hiiro's question she let her eyelids fall and she was soon asleep. Not much later she turned her head slightly and it rested on Hiiro's shoulder. She smiled softly and actually cuddled against it unaware of six pairs of furious eyes locked on Hiiro.

Hiiro ignored them and the girl as he thought. He had almost failed again. If they had come any later it was obvious Usagi would have been dead. '_She's not Ririna so it's not my job to protect her and yet I don't want her to be hurt. It would ruin the team. They all love her and if anything happens the morale would be completely destroyed and we'd be-_' his thoughts stopped. '_Iie, they'd be easy pickings for anyone hunting them. Not me I'm the perfect soldier. I don't care about this one girl... no matter how much I want to._'

Duo glared at Hiiro but the Japanese boy didn't seem aware of it. '_Why does **HE** get to sit by Usagi? It's not like he could protect her if we were attacked or something..._' He then turned his glare to Wufei and his normally bright indigo eyes darkened to an almost cobalt blue color. '_And him... so he really **DID** do that to Bunny. I never thought I'd be competing with Wu-man over a girl but then again I never thought I'd be competing with **ALL** of the guys over the same girl._' He glanced at Usagi and smiled slightly. '_Even if said girl is a Goddess on Earth. I can't wait until we get back to the mansion. Then I'll have a chance to talk to her alone._'

Seiya watched his odango sleep. He knew that all five of the boys loved her and he understood completely. She was a pure and innocent soul. She always had been and seeing her now he knew she always would be. Though he really didn't like to admit it he knew she really didn't have feelings for him in the past beyond friendship. He saw being with her like this an oppurtunity to change all of that. '_Sleep well, Odango. I have a feeling you'll need it._'

Quatre occasionaly glanced behind him to check on his Goddess but he knew she was safe with Hiiro. He remembered seeing what she had looked like when they arrived on the moon and his heart began to ache. He hadn't been there to protect her. She had been injured and he fully well knew she could have been killed. Hearing the line about what had happened with Wufei had made the young blonde pilot make a decision. He would not let Usagi out of his sight again. 

Trowa crossed his arms over his chest as he let his thoughts flow. First of all he realized he had almost lost Usagi. Though he hadn't shown it as much as the other pilots he did care for her and like the others he would lay down his life for her. She was that important to him. '_Like a shining light in a cold dark world,_' his mind described.

Usagi slept peacefully having only dreams about her normal life. Dreams of her younger brother; Shingo of her parents and of her friends. Fate seemed to decide to be nice to her and not once did her mind wander to her Senshi years or when she was royalty. She was awoken from her sweet dreams when the shuttle landed on the colony. She opened her eyes to see she was leaning on Hiiro and she blushed slightly. 

Ail saw the blush and his eyes narrowed. "Usagi-chan, where are we?" He asked with a dazzling smile though inwardly he was making plans to seriously harm the human that had caused his Usagi to blush.

Usagi yawned slightly her eyes still full of sleep. "We're on colony L4."

"Not on Earth?"

Usagi shook her head rubbing her eyes, "Iie, you're in the future. Things aren't going to be the same."

Ail closed his eyes for a moment. "Demo, the Makaiju isn't here?"

Usagi realized what he meant and her eyes widened. "iie... Demo, without it you can't..."

He nodded slightly and took out a card from his pocket. "Though I do have one Cardian left."

Usagi shook her head, "Don't even think about it, Ail."

He glanced at her and smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it, Usagi-chan."

Usagi sighed. She knew something had to be arranged or he would use his cardians to drain energy out of the people on the colony. At that moment she decided she would talk to Ail later. She had a temporary solution in mind and hoped he would accept it.

"Hey, what are you talking about? All I see is an ugly but harmless card." Duo demanded.

Usagi giggled, "Nothing to worry about, Duo-chan."

Duo grinned at the name, "Come on, Bunny! You promised to help me raid the fridge again."

Usagi smiled, "Alright, Duo. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and raced towards the mansion.

Wufei slowly followed the two. "I'm going to go workout," He announced over his shoulder.

Quatre watched him go. He could handle it if Usagi loved Trowa or Duo but for anything to be between her and Wufei made him furious. He admitted to himself that it hadn't really bothered him until he had found out exactly what Wufei had done to his Goddess. 

Seiya frowned slightly, "What does Odango see in him?" He demanded glaring at Wufei's back.

"You think Usagi-chan is attracted to him?" Ail asked with a superior smirk.

Trowa ignored him, "Quatre, I'm going to go check out the mansion and make sure that Milardo isn't around."

Quatre nodded, "All right, Trowa. I'll talk to Rashid and see if they've gotten any news."

Hiiro calmly shadowed Usagi and Duo. He knew that Ail would no doubt find Usagi sooner or later and Hiiro was determined not to fail in his mission to keep her safe. A memory flashed through his mind from the battlle on the moon and his eyes narrowed slightly. He would discuss the matter later with Wufei.

Usagi giggled as her and Duo raced through the mansion. She ran into someone and Duo's arms caught her. "You okay, Bunny?" he asked with a kiss on her cheek.

Usagi blushed slightly and nodded, "Hai, I'm fine, Duo."

"You again... have you decided to stay away from Hiiro?" Ririna demanded hands on her hips.

"Stay away from Hiiro?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ririna rolled her eyes at him, "You didn't know she kissed him?"

Duo shook his head. "Not a clue. I don't care though. I know she must have had a reason for it."

Ririna scowled, "You don't really believe that do you? It's obvious what kind of person **SHE** is."

Duo grinned, "An angel," He answered before taking Usagi's hand and walking away with her leaving a furious and seething Ririna behind.

Usagi glanced at Duo her cheeks two rosey pink blossoms. "Arigato, Duo-chan."

He smiled at her, "I was just telling the truth. You are an angel. I want to know something though..."

Usagi swallowed nervously. '_Here it comes. He's going to ask about Wufei._'

"Do you love any of us?"

Usagi sighed, "The truth is, Duo that I don't even know what love is anymore. I thought I loved Mamoru but if it was all a lie..."

Duo smiled and pulled her close to him gently kissing her. "I'm sure you do know love, Usagi-chan. You're full of it and you make us all love you, even Wu-man and Hiiro. You're incredible."

Usagi sighed, "I feel like a big fake leading you all on. I think..." She paused and shook her head.

"Go on," Duo gently urged.

"I think I may love you all in different ways."

"Tell me some of them."

"I don't think I could...

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's okay, Usagi-chan. I understand if you don't want to talk about it and I don't blame you. It must be hard for you to try to choose."

'_Duo... he's so gentle and kind. He's acting like Quatre._' She sighed and leaned against him, "I'm scared, Duo."

"Scared about what?"

'_Good question,_' Hiiro observed from the shadows. He had bypassed Ririna who was still helplessly lost and had been watching the couple ever since they entered the kitchen.

Usagi sighed, "I'm scared this is all going to be taken away from me. If Ail got here so easily then that means everytime Puu appears that anyone could come through. If I have to fight Chaos again I know I'd die..." She sighed, "... and yet I'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant keeping all of you safe. No matter what happens you're all my friends." She smiled, "Gomen for boring you, Duo-chan."

Duo shook his head a smile on his lips, "Don't be silly, you could never bore me, Bunny," he growled in a slightly husky voice. 

Usagi could feel his desire to kiss her and yet he held back. "Duo?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he half closed his eyes.

"I really do care about all of you and I don't want you hating each other because of me. I'm not worth it."

Duo inwardly groaned. "That right there is exactly why we love you. Why I love you..." He leaned down and covered her lips with his in a soft and gentle kiss..

Usagi stayed motionless for a split moment before she slowly kissed back. When Duo attempted to take the kissing to the next level however Usagi shook her head. "Iie, Duo. Gomen, demo I can't."

Duo nodded his indigo eyes slowly unclouding. He ran a hand through her hair as he fought to control his racing pulse. "I'm not going to ask you about Wu-man. I trust you."

Usagi could almost feel her heart breaking at the pure love she saw in his eyes. She leaned her head against him hugging him in such a way that he couldn't see her face. "I'll tell you.... tell you what happened."

Hiiro who had been standing in the shadows straightened a bit. Though he'd never admit it he was just as anxious to find out what had happened. '_You don't care about her,_' he calmly informed himself. 

"You remmeber when I vanished from talking to Mamoru?" Duo nodded but remainded silent. "After that I appeared in the same dream as Wufei. He talked to me and... if it hadn't been for him I really think I would have done what Mamoru wanted."  
  
Duo frowned and held her closer to him, "Remind me to thank, Wu-man. You don't have to go on, Usagi."

Usagi closed her eyes and nodded. "I don't know why I did it..."

Duo silenced her with a gentle kiss. "It doesn't matter to me. What are you planning to do with Ail? I saw something flash in your eyes that I didn't like."

Hiiro listened emotionlessly. '_So that happened with Wufei in a dream..._'

Usagi closed her eyes, "Ail needs energy to live. I was simply going to give him some of mine until-"

Duo shook his head, "No way!"

Usagi sighed, "I figured you'd think as much. You said you trusted me in the matter with Wufei, ne? I'm asking you to trust me here too. I promise I won't do anything life-threatening."

Ail had followed the one known as Hiiro silently and now found himself staring at the couple in front of him in hate. On one hand he was more then pleased that Usagi was willing to give her own energy to him and on the other he was furious that she was in the arms of that human. He started to walk towards the two when the sound of the safety coming off a gun clicked by his head.  


***

I know not much of a cliff-hanger. Where the Usa/Duo moments TOO sappy? Be honest... As I said the next chapter has humor in it once again so please don't leave because this one was serious! Oh and of course please review. 


	11. Chapter Ten: Fun with Duo

Authors notes: Okay big thanks to Oneesan (Eternal SailorM) without her this wouldn't be here tonight. Usual thanks goes to my greatest muse D-chan and there is Ririna bashing in this chapter and some Ririna OOC'ness. Gomen for that. Anyways please enjoy and review.

***

Give a Reason 

Chapter Ten: Fun with Duo

"Why are you following Usagi?" Hiiro asked in a low emotionless voice.

Ail sighed. Humans annoyed him and he realized this one in particular would be a pain. "Why are you spying on Usagi-chan?" He asked a smirk on his lips.

Hiiro glared, "It's my mission to protect her."

Ail closed his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that. Usagi is mine and mine alone." He opened his eyes and smiled, "Remember that and don't get into situations like that fool over there and I won't kill you."

Hiiro let his eyes rest on Usagi. "So you say you're going to kill Duo?"

"If he continues to be with her like this, Hai."

Usagi pulled away from Duo and gently kissed him. "Now about that raiding of the fridge..."

Duo grinned, "Good idea."

Usagi attacked one fridge and rummaged around. "ODANGOS!!"

Duo smiled, "I told Quatre you wanted some."

"Arigato, Duo-chan!" She cried hugging him before hurriedly eating the odangos.

Hiiro noticed Ail about to interfere and he grabbed the other boy's wrist. "Leave her alone for now. She'll talk to you later."

Ail glared at the boy. '_How dare this HUMAN tell me what to do._' He let his eyes go to the laughing Usagi and he smiled. "So beautiful... so perfect," he whispered. He smiled, "Soon she'll be mine."

Hiiro scowled and resisted the urge to shoot Ail. "What would you do then?"

Ail looked thoughtful his indigo eyes never straying from Usagi. "... it doesn't matter as long as she belongs to me and me only."

Duo grinned as Usagi popped odango after odango in her mouth. "Kawaii," he noted. She merely smiled at him before eating another odango. "Ne, Usagi-chan?"

She swallowed the odango and looked over, "Hai?"

"Did you REALLY beat Wu-man in a sparring match?"

Usagi giggled, "I didn't really beat him. I just surprised him."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "You're just being modest. I'd pay anything to see Wu-man get beat by a girl..."

Usagi turned to grab another odango when Duo grabbed her wrist in a light grip. "I seem to remember you saying you'd share something with me if I helped you save the pervert."

Usagi laughed, "Hai!"

"Pervert?" Ail asked with a frown. "Who's being perverted around my Usagi-chan?" He demanded turning to Hiiro.

Hiiro looked away. '_Is that how Usagi really sees me? What do I care about how she sees me? I don't care. I can't care. I don't deserve to feel emotions. I've killed too many._'

Usagi frowned slightly at Duo, "Though you know you're just as ecchi as Hiiro-chan because you KEPT looking." She threw an odango at his head.

Duo didn't even duck and let the item hit him in the forehead. "You think I'm an ecchi?" He asked with a pout.

Usagi grinned at him, "Hai," She announced edging away a bit.

Duo growled, "Take it back, Bunny," he demanded as he slowly advanced on her.

Usagi giggled and shook her head, "Can't make me," she announced sticking her tongue out at him.

Duo growled again and ran at her. Usagi laughed and dodged. "If you want that reward I promised you'll have to catch me, first!"

Duo smirked, "You have no chance against me, Bunny give up now!"

Usagi merely stuck her tongue out at him and raced off. "Never!" She called over her shoulder. Duo grinned and raced after her.

Ail turned indigo eyes furious. "So YOU were the perverted one around my Usagi-chan."

"Hnn." 

"I heard it from her own mouth. Tell me what you did to her."

"Hnn." 

Ail scowled and started to shadow Usagi again. "I'll find out from her then."

Hiiro watched him go his prussian eyes simply glaring. He heard footsteps and turned slightly to see Quatre. "Is Usagi-san in here?"

"Hnn."

"Where is she?"

"..."

"Keep her away from the gym, okay? I want to talk to Wufei." Hiiro raised an eyebrow slightly but nodded. To see the blonde taking on Wufei would be interesting to say the least.

Quatre strode down the halls purpose in every step. He planned to have a nice long talk with Wufei and if the other boy didn't listen he'd found himself kicked out of the mansion. At least that was Quatre's initial plan.

Ail scowled the tiniest bit. He had followed the sounds of Usagi's laughter but he couldn't find her. He saw a flash of sandy brown hair from the corner of his eye and turned to see a girl around Usagi's age. "Who are you?" She demanded eyeing him.

Ail frowned at the girl. "You may call me Ail." He glared at her, "Now get out of my way." He pushed her out of the way and raced down the hall.

Ririna stared at the path he had gone for a long moment before lifting her hand. "My name is Ririna how do you do?"

Usagi laughed again. She could hear Duo gaining ground. She glanced over her shoulder intent on taunting him when she ran into someone. Arms held her tightly and she looked up to see amused eyes. "Odango-chan you should really slow down."

Usagi smiled, "Seiya!"

He leaned down and briefly kissed her. She stared up at him shocked and he only smiled. "Didn't you say you wanted to talk to Wufei?"

Usagi nodded a blush turning her cheeks a deep rosey color. "Hai..."

"He's in the gym right now. Haruka is there to. I think they're sparring each other."

Usagi giggled. "I should go..."

"Got you, Bunny!" Duo announced.

Usagi turned and smiled at him. "Hai. Ready for your reward?"

Duo nodded his braid bouncing. "You bet I am."

"Close your eyes."

Duo obeyed and Usagi smiled. She leaned forward slowly her eyes full of mischief. She winked at the watching Seiya and then pushed something into Duo's hand. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at what he held in confusion. "You're giving me a PEN?"

Usagi smiled, "Hai."

"It's a GIRL'S PEN!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "I'm a girl."

"And I'm not! Do you know how much the guys would tease me if I kept that?"

Usagi pouted at him, "So you don't like my gift, Duo-chan?" She asked blue eyes trembling.

Duo chuckled nervously. "That's not it at all Bunny.... err... I like it! I like it a lot!" He attached the bright pink jeweled pen to his shirt and smiled weakly at her. "See?"

Usagi beamed, "Let's go see Fei-chan now!"

Duo paled, "See... Wu-man?"

"Hai!" Usagi chimed. She noticed Seiya smiling at her amused and she winked at him.

Quatre entered the gym and saw Wufei practicing a scowl on his face and his hair back in the tight ponytail. "Wufei?"

Wufei stopped mid-punch and looked over at Quatre. "What do you want?" He demanded.

Quatre walked in and shut the door behind him. "Why?"

"Why what, Winner?"

"Why did you do that to Usagi?"

Wufei scowled. _'Baka onna is STILL getting me into trouble!_' He snorted and went back to training. "It was a mistake. She's merely a baka onna. She means nothing to me."

Quatre frowned his eyes narrowing, "She's not stupid, Wufei."

Wufei ignored him for a long moment. "All onna's are."

"She isn't."

"I didn't think you were the confrontational sort, Winner."

Quatre pulled out his gun and pulled the safety off. He aimed it at the young Chinese pilot. "I won't let you be with her like that again. If I even think you are I'll throw you off of this colony."

Wufei stared at Quatre almost in shock. The boy was serious and a look similair to hate shined in his eyes. He merely nodded, "Fine, Winner. I won't go near her again in that regards."

Quatre nodded and put his gun away just as Usagi ran in her blue eyes full of laughter. "Quatre-chan!" she cried hugging him. "I didn't think you'd be in here too!"

Quatre hid the blush in his cheeks. If she would have arrived a few seconds later he was fairly sure she'd be furious with him. "Hi, Usagi-san. Duo, you're here too?"

Wufei noticed the pen and frowned, "Wearing a pen like that is dishonorable, Maxwell!"

Duo nodded until he saw Usagi turning her head his way. He lowered his head with a sigh, "Wu-man, cut me a break. Bunny gave it to me..." he hissed in a whisper.

Wufei smirked, "Letting the onna control you?"

Duo gave him a nasty glare and turned his attention to Usagi. "Umm, Bunny do you mind if I leave?"

"Why, Duo-chan?"

"Well.. umm.. you see...." He closed his eyes as he realized he couldn't come up with an excuse. "Never mind..."

Usagi giggled at him, "Kawaii, Duo-chan!" She glanced at Wufei and winced. "You're wearing your hair in that painful way again. Take it out."

"Iie, I don't take orders from Onna's."

"Fei-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

Usagi pouted adorably, "You can be so cruel sometimes, Fei-chan." She grinned at him, "But I know you really don't mean it. I wanna spar!"

Haruka who had been sitting quietly in the corner observing smiled at Duo. "Duo?"

"Hmm?" Duo asked looking up with his indigo eyes near to tears.

"Do you know what kind of pen that is?"

"A **GIRL'S **pen?"

Haruka chuckled, "Hold it in the air."

Duo shook his head, "No way! Do you know how DUMB that would look?"

"Just do it, Duo-chan!" Usagi encouraged as she attempted to grab Wufei's ponytail.

"Baka, Onna," Wufei growled at her.

Usagi grinned, "Take it out!"

Wufei frowned at her, "Iie."

Quatre watched for a moment before taking a seat beside Haruka. "You really taught her how to fight?"

Haruka nodded, "Do it Duo."

Duo groaned and did as requested. "Happy now? I look like a complete BAKA!"

Usagi giggled, "Repeat after me!"

Duo sighed, "After me."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Baka... Disguise power!"

Duo made a sound suspiciously like a sob. "Disguise power..."

Wufei stopped dodging Usagi and smirked at Duo. "Letting an Onna control you... **HEY!**"

Usagi laughed and danced away, "Got it!" She crowed holding up Wufei's ponytail holder in her hand. She grinned as his hair fell around his face. "MUCH better!"

Haruka smiled at Duo, "Now say turn me into ... and tell the pen what you want to be."

Duo seemed confused at the instructions for a moment and then grinned, "Disguise power, turn me into perfect soldier boy, Hiiro!"

Flashing lights surrounded him and the startled Duo yelped. When the light vanished he looked down at his self and his eyes widened. "... it worked!" He pulled out a gun and laughing pointed it at Wufei, "Omae o korosu."

Usagi fell over laughing, "Duo-chan! You look just like him! Though you still sound like Duo. Your hair is the same color as always and so are your eyes."

Duo realized somethign and slowly turned. He felt on his head and his eyes widened. "**MY BRAID!!!!!!**" He broke into tears dropping the gun, "My beautiful braid! It's gone!!!"

Usagi was about to comfort him when the door opened and the real Hiiro appeared. He stared at Duo for a long moment and pulled out his gun, "Omae o korosu."

Duo yelped and hid behind Usagi. "Save me!"

"Weakling," Wufei scoffed.

Duo stuck his tongue out at him, "At least I didn't let Usagi take my ponytail barrette!"

Wufei's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his sword. **"IT'S NOT A BARRATTE!**" He roared lunging at Duo with the sword in an overhead swing.

Duo whimpered, "Sheesh, Wu-man sensitive about your hair, aren't ya?"

"**DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN**!"

Usagi watched the two run around for a moment and sighed. "Ne, Duo-chan?"

Duo paused and fell to the floor to dodge one of Wufei's slice's, "Hai?"

"You really should work out more. You're kind of scrawny compared to Hiiro and Fei-chan."

Duo pouted, "Mean, Bunny. I WANT MY BRAID BACK!"

Wufei lunged again and Duo barely dodged it. "And I'm NOT scrawny! Hiiro and Wu-man are just fat!"

Hiiro pulled out his gun and joined in the chase. Usagi laughed again. "Concentrate on becoming yourself again, Duo-chan!"

Duo ducked a bullet and hopped over a sword. "It seems when I listen to YOU, Bunny I get into even** MORE** trouble!"

"Just do it!" Usagi demanded.

Duo scowled and muttering underneath his breath about white-haired bunnies concentrated. In a flash of light shorter and less sparkling then the first he was back to his normal self. He spotted his braid and paused to hug it. "You're back! I thought I lost you forever!" He noticed both Hiiro and Wufei closing in and yelped. "Save me!!!"

Usagi grabbed his braid as he passed and yanked him over to her. "You two can cut it out now. He'll behave. Won't you, Duo-chan?"

Duo whimpered and nodded. "It was JUST a joke! Lighten up!" Another bullet whizzed over his head and he gulped. "I think I should go now Bunny..."

Hiiro scowled at her but didn't comment. Wufei retreated to a corner and sat beside Quatre who glared at him for a moment. "Who do you think will win, Wufei?"

Wufei shrugged, "They're both Onna's. It really doesn't matter."

Usagi glanced over her shoulder, "I heard that, Fei-chan! How about if I win you have to take me shopping?"

Wufei glared at her, "And when you lose?"

Usagi thought about it for a moment and then smiled, "Then I'll stay away from you for an entire day and go shopping with Quatre-chan!"

Wufei nodded, "Fine." He and Quatre set back and watched the two combatants get ready to fight. A part deep inside of Wufei however secretly hoped his Usagi would win. '_My Usagi?_' He scowled. _'She's nothing more then a weak Onna. I don't care if she wins or loses._' He scowled once more and watched as the two started.

***

Better then last chapter? Please review and AGAIN special thanks goes to Oneesan! Without her you'd have to wait until late tomorrow for this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter already and I've made my decision on the coupling... but I'm not telling you yet. I want it to be a surprise. Next chapter will have the return of Milardo and Mamoru and more of Duo's pranks....


	12. Chapter Eleven: Quatre's Day to Shine

Author's Notes: The entire mall scene was written by the VERY talented Chibi Tenshi. Email her at chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com and tell her what a great job she did! For the rather evil parts towards the end you can thank Chibi Tenshi again along with, Krys-chan, Oneesan, and D-chan. Ririna bashing ahead.

***

Give a Reason

Chapter Eleven: Quatre's Day to Shine

Usagi grinned at Haruka, "You can henshin if you want." 

Haruka shook her head, "Wouldn't want to risk hurting you, Koneko."

Usagi nodded and bowed slightly in respect. "Ready?" She chirped.

Haruka nodded and the two began. Usagi attempted a simple leg sweet but Haruka blocked it and executed one of her own. Usagi fell to the floor and Haruka followed prepared to follow through with the attack with a blow to the chest. Usagi rolled at the last second and sprang to her feet her eyes dancing with delight. 

Wufei watched the two with a scowl. "Seeing two onna's fight isn't very entertaining."

Quatre frowned slightly at his companion, "Demo, Wufei you have to admit Usagi-san is doing very well."

Wufei nodded, "She's good... for an onna."

Quatre gave a tiny sigh and turned his attention back to the fight. He wanted his Goddess to win but he knew if she did she'd go shopping with Wufei and could be gone the entire day. Quatre clutched his chest slightly at the thought. '_An entire day without her? I don't think I could handle it..._' 

Ail's moment of weakness passed and he closed his eyes. '_I need energy. The only one who wants to give it to me isn't here and if I go looking for her I'll be lost like that Ririna girl..._' He shook his head and lied down on the couch. '_Iie, I'll just wait here for her._'

Usagi jumped back from a well placed kick of Haruka's a pout on her lips. "No fair! You have longer legs..."

Haruka smirked, "You can do better then this, Koneko. Stop holding back."

Usagi stuck her tongue out, "Hai, hai, hai," she mumbled dodging a punch. "Fei-chan didn't treat me like a fragile flower though."

Haruka smiled and didn't comment. While Usagi was making her point the taller woman had grabbed the girl's pigtails calling a halt to the fight. "You know it's to easy to win when you have hair this long."

Usagi struggled to free herself, "Cheater," she declared her nose wrinkling

Haruka merely smiled, "There's no laws against using your disadvantages against you, Koneko-chan. You'll have to train a bit more to defeat me."

Usagi pouted for a moment before bouncing over to Quatre. "Quatre-chan!"

Quatre smiled. "Gomen, that you lost, Usagi-san."

"It's alright, Quatre-chan. Now we can go shopping! Do you wanna bring Trowa?"

'_No,_' Quatre responded in his mind. "I think he may be busy... do you want me to go find him and ask?"

Usagi thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "Iie, I guess not. I don't want to disturb him. I'll get a hold of him later." She turned back to Haruka, Wufei, and Hiiro. "See you guys later," She called skipping through the door dragging Quatre with her.

Hiiro got up and Wufei glanced at him for a moment. "Following her again?"

Hiiro merely nodded. "Milardo won't give up so easily. He'll attack her again."

Wufei nodded in agreement. "I'll keep an eye on that Ail person too."

Hiiro nodded and left the room. Haruka turned to Wufei. "You think Koneko-chan may be attacked while shopping?"

Wufei glared at her for a moment. '_Why didn't she throw the fight so Usagi could spend the day with..._' He scowled, "Hai, she'd probably be attacked while shopping so it's best if Hiiro's there. He's trained for every situation. He won't let Milardo harm her."

Duo avoided the hallway Ririna was currently occupying and found Seiya. "What are you up to?" he asked with a long drawn out sigh.

Seiya yawned in reply, "Hiding out."

"From who?"

"That strange girl haunting the halls..."

"You mean Ririna?"

Seiya nodded, "Hai."

Duo chuckled faintly. "She's probably still trying to find Hiiro."

Seiya glanced over Duo's shoulder. "Where is Odango-chan's room?"

Duo frowned the tiniest bit. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm a Senshi and though she's not my Princess it's my duty to protect her."

'_That DOES make sense but do I really want to lead him to where Bunny sleeps?_' Duo pondered it for a brief moment. "Okay, I'll lead you there. I think Quatre has your's, Haruka's, and Ail's rooms all beside each other."

Seiya smiled, "Lead the way then. Umm... do you think we can stay OUT of that psycho girl's way?"

Duo smirked, "Of course..."

Seiya glanced at the other boy in ease. '_Why do I have the feeling he's not COMPLETELY trustworthy?_'

Duo smiled innocently, "Wait here, Seiya while I go check which way Ririna went." Seiya nodded and watched the braided one go fighting the unease in his stomach.

Quatre glanced sideways at Usagi and smiled. "Where do you want to go first, Usagi-san?"

Usagi smiled her blue eyes dancing."ANYWHERE, Quatre?" Quatre nodded and Usagi grinned and began to bounce around the room like her namesake. "I want to get some new clothes first, and then some manga, and take a break for some really yummy food, and then shop for MORE clothes and finish it all up with a trip to get everyone else a little something!"

Quatre smiled, "All right, Usagi-san that sounds like quite a few things to do... what do you want to shop for first?"

Usagi gave the idea considerable thought. On one hand, there was clothes. On the other, there was manga then again, there was always food! With a squeal, she yanked on Quatre's hand, dragging him along. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. Being dragged along in a public mall like that was to say the least humiliating. Murmuring a quiet prayer, he was thankful that none of the other guys was here to witness this. 

From behind a pillar, a pair of Prussian blue eyes glinted with amusement.

  
Though he had seen her eat many times, he was still left slightly dumbfounded at the exquisite Goddess who had the ability to demolish the pile of food within moments. She grabbed her drink, and had the cutest expression on her face, or so Quatre thought anyway. 

"Is everything okay, Usagi-san?" 

"Hai, hai. I'm just thinking clothes that's it, clothes next!" 

And once again, Quatre was dragged along with silver odangoes streaming gracefully. 

  
She halted in front of a store, and pressed her face up to the glass. Quatre smiled to himself. She was gazing at a dress that reminded him of fairies in children's stories. She was looking at it wistfully, a look of yearning on her face. _'If I can make her happy just for one moment, why not? And besides, maybe this will give me an edge over the other guys.'_

"Usagi-san, would you like to try that dress on?"

She shook her head, sending silver hair cascading everywhere, unknowingly drawing the attention of the soldier crouching stealthily behind a garbage can. 

"It's too expensive, Quatre-san." 

"Lucky for you, money's not an issue with me at all. Let's go." 

  
Usagi took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror. It almost was a dead ringer for her Neo-Serenity dress, except it was made out of an iridescent material that seemed to catch the light and send it sparkling back in a wave of stars. A soft sighed escaped, and she bit her lips softly. What was she doing here? Five men, each meaning something to her in different ways, touching her heart from various sides. And Quatre was outside right now, the sweetest of them all really. He had always taken such good care of her, and was attentive. His gentle nature, the sweetness of his soul warmed her blood in ways she didn't want to think about. Without knowing why, she reached up and undid her usual odangoes, allowing the silvery hair to spill past her waist in luxuriant waves. Her past had made her who she was, but wasn't it time to let go? In the mirror, her eyes reflected the sadness that plagued her soul. Now was no time to think of such things. She had better hurry out before Quatre got really worried. 

  
Sitting on the waiting chair, he stared unseeing at the mirror, and from each side, there was always him. From each angle, he always looked the same. Quiet, unassuming, gentle Quatre. Those were his known traits, the peacemaker. For once in his life, he wanted something different. If the mirror could catch different angles of his person, could he not do the same? At that moment, Usagi stepped out of the change room, rendering him speechless. She was without a doubt breath-taking. She was wearing a dress that reminded him of the strange dress she had worn, but it was different at the same time. Trimmed with gold, the delicate spaghetti straps hung over her shoulders, and the dress shimmered looking as if the stars were shining upon it. And her hair god there was so much of it that he longed to run his fingers through. If she had wings at the moment, he would've believe her to be an angel. 

Sitting on a bench directly facing the store's change room, Hiiro carefully surveyed the surroundings, making sure Milardo was nowhere in sight. That crazed baka was liable to attack, or so he kept trying to tell himself. _She's just a mission to you, soldier don't think of_ His thoughts dispersed at that moment, and for the life of him, he could not recall what he had been thinking about. His mouth was lost somewhere in his throat, as Usagi stepped out of the dressing room tentatively. The dress caught the lights, sending back sparkles of light that seem to reflect like the stars in the sky. Her hair he had never seen anything like it. Long, wavy, and silvery it looked so soft so silky. His hand almost dropped the paper that he had been holding up to shield him from sight to reach out unconsciously towards her. He caught himself, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. _She's just a mission protecting her is my mission_ So caught up was he in convincing himself that he failed to note the man he was supposed to protect Usagi against slipping into the store. 

Milardo crept behind some clothes, not really paying attention to what he was doing, or where he was wandering towards. All he knew was that Usagi stood not ten feet away from him and he was so close to capturing her. He smirked in self-satisfaction as he neared his target, patting himself on the back for the clever disguise. He'd dyed his hair black; afterall, his long blonde hair did draw a lot of unwanted attention. Clad in some drab clothes, he opted for the inconspicuous look, with none of his usual flashy royal garbs. Distracted temporarily by the vision in shimmery silver, he accidentally tripped, and wound up in the dressing room of a strange, and rather large woman. An unearthly-shriek sounded out as he scrambled to his feet, his face flaming in embarrassment.

"Security!! Security!! There's a pervert in here!!" Large fleshy folds of fat temporarily blinded him as he stumbled back out of the change room, and a pair of blue eyes danced with unholy mirth. Catching his eyes, Usagi winked at him as he backed out of the store and took off running, with Hiiro not too far behind him. 

Quatre looked at Usagi quizzically. "Did you know him Usagi-san?"

With a secret grin, she replied, "Iie, Quatre-san. I wouldn't know such hentais." 

Returning her gaze back to the mirror, her reflection stared back at her unflinchingly. It was weird how a mirror could somehow show the different facets of who you were, and despite the many angles that you could see someone, it all was essentially the same person. Her amusement abandoned, she reached her hand out to touch the cool glass. Was that what all her feelings represented? Did she somehow love each man differently? Was that the different aspects of her personality responding to each of them that were so different, but still the same? Her feelings were confusing her, and she looked up to catch the concerned blue gaze of Quatre. 

"Usagi-san are you okay?" 

She nodded her head quickly, and he frowned slightly, the look striking her as odd. Quatre was such a happy, gentle soul. It didn't suit him one bit. 

He wasn't too happy about Usagi avoiding his question, but he had little choice in the matter. If he had been Hiiro, he could've threatened with a gun. Or if he had been Duo, he would've been able to charm a smile out of her. As he went through all the pilots' personalities, he came to a sudden realisation. He could only be himself and hope that she would love him for who he was. But having said that, he wasn't going to lay down and allow the other four competitors to trample all over him. He wasn't quite ready to all it quits. That's why they say, "All's fair in love and war", or so the saying went. Returning his thoughts back to the blonde goddess at present, she was looking remarkable as she quirked a perfect brow at him. 

"In case I hadn't mentioned it earlier, you look incredible." 

She blushed slightly at Quatre's words, and she could see the reverent light shining from his eyes. Purity and truth. That had always been the essence of Quatre that a part of her had responded to. He would never lie, and never hurt her deliberately. 

"You think so, Quatre-san?" 

"Hai. I don't think I've ever met another woman as beautiful as you." 

She didn't believe it was possible for her face to turn any redder, but as Quatre's lips curved in amusement, it may have been entirely possible.

Turning to the salesgirl who was watching them with interest, not to mention eyeing the commission that she would get, Quatre nodded. 

"We'll take it."

Usagi stared at him in shock. "But Quatre! It's so horribly expensive. I couldn't possibly accept it from you." 

"Consider it a gift. Or a loaner. To be worn, until it doesn't fit, or you tire of it." 

"Oh Quatre-san" 

His blue eyes held a glint of something she couldn't quite identify. 

_If only she knew to make her smile for me is all I ever want from her_, he thought, hoping against hope. 

And as her lips curved upwards with the beginnings of yet another devastating smile, he swore his heart stopped beating for a moment. 

  
After paying for the dress and having the store deliver it so it wouldn't get any wrinkles, Quatre made his way over to Usagi who had somehow found a milkshake stall. He almost choked in shock since they had eaten a little over a half hour ago. Where did she put it all anyway? He thought to himself, flushing a little as he caught himself staring at her petite figure. 

"Quatre-san!" She waved him over, and once again, he found himself helpless to the spell that she wove around him. 

  
Hiiro mumbled indiscernible curses under his breath as he made his way back to the store. He had somehow lost that moron Milardo, and he fully blamed it on the hoard of children that got in his way. Mentally berating himself for being distracted by a silvery haired, blue-eyed enchantress who had the most beautiful smile, sweetest disposition, and most kissable lips Kuso. It was happening again. With a perma-scowl etched on his face, he frightened quite a few children as he stalked towards a milkshake stand unknowingly, pausing mere detectable feet away before realising what he was doing. _This is a mission, soldier. Keep your mind on track._ He swiftly ducked into the first store only to find himself attacked by a swarm extremely feminine hair stylists that descended upon him. 

Usagi had persuaded him to sit down and have a shake with her, although Quatre swore that there was no room left in his stomach. Making a mental note to take it slow, he took a careful sip at his milkshake, though it was apparent that she wasn't taking the same precaution as he. There were so many aspects to her personality, and that was partially why he fell in love with her in the first place. A softness appeared in his blue eyes as he gazed at her profile. She took in the sights of the mall much like a child, filled with enthusiasm and delight. She caught him looking at her upon turning her head back and she smiled at him, causing his heart to beat just a bit faster. 

"Your husband's a fool, you know." 

"Quatre-san?" She asked, stunned by the comment. 

"I don't know how he could've let somebody as wonderful as you slip by, and I don't know how he could've treated you the way he did. It's not right. It just isn't."

"You're nothing like him, Quatre-san. That's why you can't understand. You're the personification of pureness and light. You're a good person, and you could never willingly hurt anyone. Not with deliberation anyway." 

"Is is that how you see me?" _Great, she thinks of me as Mr. Goody Two Shoes_. 

As if sensing his thoughts, she spoke carefully. "You treat people with kindness and consideration. You've been so sweet to me since I first came into this world. I don't doubt that there are parts to you that we've never seen but inherently you're a good person. Do you know how rare that is in life?"

He felt himself grow a little warm at her heart-felt words.

Unable to resist, she teased, "And a guy who blushes. The woman who wins your heart will be the luckiest person alive." 

He froze at her words, as did she when she realised what she just said. Red stained her cheeks as she looked away suddenly. He cleared his throat and fumbled with the straw of his milkshake awkwardly as she quickly sipped her own. 

"What about Ail and Seiya?" He blurted out, the need to know unbearable. Judging by the way she acted around his friends, he already knew how she felt about them. But the two newcomers were unknowns in the equation. Know your enemy. He could thank Hiiro for that saying later. 

She reverted her eyes back to him, and met his eyes dead on. "Ail's just a friend to me, that's it. Seiya Seiya just has been good to me. A close friend." 

"He's in love with you too, isn't he?" He asked in realisation. 

"It was a long time ago." She replied simply. Pushing aside her milkshake, she got up and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Why don't we"

He reached for her hand, allowing him to feel the softness of her skin for one moment before speaking. "Gomen, Usagi-san. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." 

She gave him a real smile this time. "And that's why I feel like the luckiest woman in the world." 

  
Hiiro stomped out of the salon, minus $150 out of his wallet, with blonde streaks running rampant in his hair. 

"Thsee you again thsir!" A flamboyant male waved jovially. 

Growling, he made his way towards the drugstore, before remembering he was supposed to guard his mission. AGAIN. He had been distracted. This was no way for a soldier to behave. He observed Usagi giving Quatre one of her patented full-wattage smiles and fumed inwardly. Uttering more foul words that he hadn't used earlier, he hunched down, making a mental note to stay away from hair salons and buy dark brown hair dye. 

Usagi blinked as the man simply disappeared. 

"What is it, Usagi-san?" 

"I could've sworn that it was the pervert following us, but the hair colour was wrong." She seemed a bit disappointed to Quatre's eyes, though she immediately lit up at the sight of a comic book store. "Come! I want to see if the manga has changed from my world."

As he was once again being led into the store, he would not have been surprised if it had been Hiiro following them. 

  
Duo grinned. '_All I have to do is disguise myself as Bunny and then tell Seiya I only think of him as a friend and that I'm madly in love with Duo and wanna marry him and be with him forever and ever..._'

He broke out of his thoughts when he realized he had almost walking into a sleeping Ririna. He tiptoed around her a smirk playing on his lips. He pulled out the disguise pen only wincing slightly at the pink color. "Disguise power turn me into Usagi," He whispered to it.

The light surrounded him and then he vanished. He grinned as he felt his hair in odangos and was about to go play his prank on Seiya when he realized his hair instead of turning silvery white was still the same brown color. He pouted. "Maybe Bunny has something in her room that will help me hide this..." 

Usagi came out of the manga store her eyes full of wonderment, "Demo, Quatre you're too kind to be buying me all of the manga they had!"

Quatre merely smiled at her, "You haven't read any in a long time, ne?"

Usagi nodded slightly, "Hai, not ever since I was eighteen and marri-" she stopped and winced slightly. "Gomen, Quatre-chan I shouldn't bring him up. I haven't read any since then."

"It's okay, Usagi-chan. As for what I bought I'm just letting you catch up. They'll ship the entire archives to the mansion within the night for you."

Usagi hugged him tightly, "Arigato, Quatre. You have no idea how much this means to me..."

Quatre held her closely to him for a long moment savoring the smell of her. He gently kissed her cheek. "I understand it's a part of your past you had to let go against your wishes. I'm just letting you regain some of your past."

Usagi wiped a shining tear out of her cheek and hugged Quatre agian. "Arigato, Quatre-chan." she whispered.

A brown-haired, blonde streaked soldier watched his prussian blue eyes emotionless. Usagi was giving Quatre a look he hadn't really seen before. It was different from her happy smiles and her tears of grief. It's like her entire body was shining as she smiled softly at the blonde boy. Hiiro felt the stirrings of jealousy once again creep up on him and with great effort forced them away. He didn't need to have anything to do with her. The other four pilots were making fools of theirselves enough there was no reason why he should join in.

Usagi pulled away from Quatre and smiled brightly at him. "Quatre-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Would you be upset if we went home now?"

"You're done shopping?"

"I want to spend the rest of the day with you and the others. I want to check on Ail too."

Quatre remembered Duo yelling something and frowned slightly in concern. "Is something wrong with him, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, not exactly. You see he's an alien and needs energy to survive. He usually gets his energy from the Makaiju but that's not here so he needs it from somewhere else."

Quatre gasped as he realized what she was saying. "Usagi..."

Usagi smiled, "I'll be fine, Quatre-chan. It doesn't hurt it just leaves me a bit weak. He's my friend, Quatre. He doesn't know who I really am and if he did I don't know what he would do..." She sighed and smiled once more, "But it doesn't matter. I won't let him die."

Quatre nodded in understanding. "All right, demo, Usagi-chan be careful."

Usagi turned her blue eyes dancing, "Of course!" Her eyes turned serious and her face relaxed into a serene expression that made her look older. "You've all changed me, Quatre. Before I didn't want to live. I thought I had failed everyone. I thought I didn't deserve to live nor was needed but you've all proved me wrong. I have friends again and I'll do everything in my power to stay alive and enjoy you all." Her eyes clouded a bit. "My only regret is my Senshi aren't here..."

Quatre didn't speak. He realized the pain of loss. Losing his Father had driven him to the brink of disaster and seeing Usagi's outlook on life made him happier then anything else in the world. "Shall we go, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi nodded the clouds banished from her eyes. "Hai," she tucked her hand into his and leaned against him. "Arigato for spending the day with me, Quatre-chan."

Quatre turned and brought her into his arms gently kissing her on the lips. He watched the blush on her cheeks and couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. "Gomen, Usagi you just looked.. so ... so kissable right then."

Usagi flushed and lowered her eyes. "It's okay, Quatre-chan." She smiled at him and tugged on his arm her eyes becoming playful. "Let's hurry and get back! I want to show Haruka my dress!"

Quatre nodded in agreement as he watched his love's eyes sparkle. '_Goddess..._'

Duo grinned and entered Usagi's room. He frowned as he realized it was pitch black. '_How does she see anything in here?_' He fumbled for the light switch but it remained off. He crossed his arms and scowled. "Now this isn't fair... How am I supposed to see without light?"

Ail opened his eyes partially. He had heard his Usagi-chan's voice. He smiled slightly. She was back earlier then he had thought she would be. He watched her silhoutte for a long moment as she searched for something on her desk. '_My perfect angel, Usagi,_' he thought in contentment. He had unwired the lights himself in preparation for this moment. He slowly got up and got to his feet his eyes locked on the figure. 

Duo frowned and cursed beneath his breath. '_She doesn't have ANYTHING in here that can help me?_' He opened a cabinet drawer and looked inside. He pushed aside some bottles of shampoo and soap and frowned again. '_There has to be SOMETHING... maybe a wig!_' He leaned down and opened another drawer. '_I don't know why Bunny would have a wig but if she does if would HAVE to be here._'

Seiya frowned. "Where did he go? I've been here for almost an hour...."

"Waiting for someone?"

Seiya turned and came face to face with Trowa. "Hai, Duo is supposed to be showing me where Odango's room is."

'_He's looking for Usagi-hime's room?_' Trowa wondered. "Why do you need to know?"

"So I can protect her. I am a Senshi afterall."

"But you're not hers, ne?"

Seiya frowned, "Iie..."

"I can take you."

"Honto?"

"hai."

"Could we avoid that psychopath lady?"

"Ririna?"

"Hai... she was calling out for Hiiro and had this evil look in her eyes."

"Hai, we can avoid her. I wonder why Duo didn't take you though."

"He said he was going ahead to see where she is."

"She's currently about five hallways down from Usagi's room."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Iie, Ririna wouldn't do anything. She's a pacifist." Trowa waited for the space of a heart beat before speaking again. "Shall we?" Seiya nodded and the two followed the hallway and to Usagi's room.

Duo came up empty handed and sighed once more. '_I give up.. maybe if I call Seiya into this room he couldn't tell though! Yeah! That's what I'll do!_' Plan in mind he turned a grin on his face and ran into a chest. He looked up startled and saw Ail.

"Usagi-chan," Ail whispered as he leaned down to kiss his angel. 

Duo was able to mutter a sound resembling a yelp before he was kissed. At the same moment two people entered through the door and stared shocked at the scene before them.  


*** 

I know I said Mamoru would reappear this chapter but I decided to wait until next chapter for him. Be sure to review and email Chibi Tenshi and tell her what a great job she did! Without her you'd all be wanting yet another day for this chapter.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Dreams of Angels Part On...

Authors notes: I really don't have any this time. I was in a sappy mood so there's not MUCH humor but there is some. I'm already half-way finished with the next chapter and I'll post it tomorrow for you all. I still want reviews for this though, O-negai. Thanks goes to muse, D-chan and Oneesan and Tenshi-chan.

***

Give a Reason  
  
Chapter Twelve: Dreams of Angels Part One 

Duo stared at Ail in shock and rage. Normally he'd have pulled away and shot the alien but at the moment he felt extremely weak. A thought drifted through his mind and hatred surged inside of him. The realization that Ail had been planning to do this to his Bunny had Duo seeing red.

Ail quickly realized the lips beneath his were NOT his Usagi's and he pulled away indigo eyes narrowing. Now that he had some energy back his senses had heightened and he could see instead of shimmering white hair the one he was kissing had brown hair and indigo eyes like... Ail threw Duo away and onto the bed watching as the disguise vanished leaving a pale barely breathing Duo.

Trowa broke out of his shock his eyes filled with murderous intent. Ail had been waiting in Usagi's room and if he would have had his way she'd be the one barely breathing. "You were going to kill her?" He demanded his fists clenched.

Seiya seeing that Trowa and Ail really didn't care about Duo sat beside the pilot. "He drained you pretty badly." Seiya scowled, "I'm going to hate myself for this but Odango-chan would have a fit if I just let you die..." Seiya closed his eyes placing a hand over Duo's chest and concentrated sharing some of his power and energy.

Ail scowled, "You think I'd hurt Usagi-chan like that?"

Trowa made a sweeping motion with his hand gesturing to Duo. "You almost killed him. What do you think would have happened if that had been Usagi-hime?" He turned to Duo and a slight frown pulled on his lips. "What were you doing disguised as hers anyways?"

Duo turned a light shade of pink. "Uhhh..."

Trowa glared at him for another moment before turning back to Ail. "You would have killed her."

Ail frowned his indigo eyes sparkling with fury. "I wouldn't have killed her. I know exactly how much energy she has. Your friend is merely weaker then her."

Duo sat up, "So you were going to kiss and drain her?"

Ail shook his head, "Iie."

Duo yawned and closed his eyes, "What are you doing in here anyways? How did you find this room?"

"Ririna."

Duo felt Seiya tense beside him at the name and chuckled, "You really don't like her do ya?"

"Like who?" Asked a soft voice. Usagi entered the room her eyes not missing any of the small details; like Trowa's fists clenching as he stood beside Ail, and how Duo seemed out of it on her bed and the way Seiya was sitting beside the pilot traces of exhaustion in his face. Nor did the fact that Ail was looking at her with a sense of hunger escape her eyes. "What happened?"

No one spoke for a long moment and Usagi started to wonder if they would answer her. "Nothing, Odango-chan. Duo here fainted while sparring with me and Trowa said to bring him here."

Usagi knew that not a word of the story was true but she decided not to confront them on it. "Daijobu ka, Duo-chan?"

"Hai, daijobu," Duo answered eyes partially closed. He felt as if he had been sapped completely. He could barely move let alone flirt with his Bunny. "Have fun?"

Usagi smiled, "Hai, a bit. Quatre and I went shopping for clothes and I've got a bunch of manga including the entire collection of Sailor Moon!"

Ail's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, "Sailor Moon?" He asked as memories of the heroine that had ruined his plans over and over again came to mind.

Usagi realized her mistake and with great effort managed not to show any change in temperment. "Hai!" she shoved a manga in his direction and watched carefully as he flipped through it.

Ail's eyes darkened to a cobalt blue and hatred filled their depths. "She's lucky she isn't around anymore... I'd kill her on the spot," he mused mostly to himself.

Duo, Seiya, and Trowa looked at Usagi startled and where about to comment when she gestured for them to be silent. "Minna-chan, could you leave me alone with Ail for a moment? I need to talk to him."

"Iie," Trowa replied. Someone walked by him and he turned slightly to see Hiiro walk past blonde streaks in his hair. The former pilot of Wing was holding a box that looked to be brown hair dye and was heading to the nearest bathroom. Trowa heard Ririna's unmistakable cry as she saw her beloved then heard her scream once before shutting up. '_She must have fainted..._'

Usagi frowned as no one obeyed her. "Fine... Ail-san?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan?"

"I.. I need to show you something."

"Nani?"

Seiya shook his head, "Odango-chan, didn't you tell Wufei you wanted to talk to him earlier?"

Usagi nodded a small frown tugging on her lips. "Hai... Gomen, Ail-kun. I'll tell you later."

"What are you going to do about him?" Trowa asked glancing at the out of it Duo.

Usagi sat down on the bed half pushing Seiya. "He's been drained. Ail-kun, what really happened?"

Ail ignored the looks Trowa was giving him and sat beside Usagi. "He was disguised as you and I accidently drained him."

Usagi gently touched Duo's cheek. "Demo, to be this drained you'd have to have kissed-" realization hit and she turned deep red.

Ail scowled, "It's not my fault he was playing a prank on someone."

Usagi leaned towards Duo. "You gave him some energy, Seiya?" Seiya merely nodded to the inquiry. Usagi flashed a dazzling smile his way and leaned over Duo. "Poor Duo-chan." She gently kissed Duo's forehead and willed a wave of her own energy to enter him.

Hiiro glared at himself in the bathroom's silver trimmed mirror. Finding the brown hair dye had been a mission by itself. He had seen all kinds of blonde, black, and red hair dyes but the brown had been near impossible to find. The stuff claimed to work in just five minutes but the perfect soldier wasn't taking any chances. Ririna's reaction was enough to make him wait an entire hour if he had to in order for his hair to return to normal. 

Currently Hiiro's head was wrapped in a type of plastic bag as the dyes did their work. He just had the feeling if Duo saw him like this he'd never hear the end of it. "You almost failed again," He informed his reflection prussian blue eyes full of purpose. "Milardo could have killed her." Hiiro scowled. '_That was too close. If Milardo hadn't have slipped Usa-chan would be dead right now._'

Hiiro suddenly jerked his eyes widening. '_I called her Usa-chan?_' He closed his eyes ignoring the harsh smells coming from the dye. '_I'm becoming too attached to her. I have to distance myself._' He ignored the pain that the thought brought on and opening his eyes once again stared into the mirror. '_I won't lose her because of feelings and emotions. My mission is only to protect her. I'm merely a soldier and she deserves better then anyone like me._'

Duo felt as if he was floating. Everywhere he looked there was pure unblemished white. "Did I die?"

"Iie."

He turned startled and came face to face with a short-blue haired girl. "Whoa! Who are you?"

"My name is Ami. I'm a friend of Usagi's and her Senshi, Sailor Mercury."

"So I DID die? RATS! I wanted to kiss Bunny before I went.... What a rotten death. Kissed by a guy." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're not dead."

"I'm not?"

"Iie. This is like another dimension. Our souls are waiting here for Usagi. When she dies everyone will be reborn again."

Duo frowned, "I'm not letting her die."

"She will die eventually," Interrupted another voice.

Duo scowled and turned to confront a raven-haired girl with wise dark violet purple eyes. "The day she dies I'll die too." The moment the words left his mouth shock hit him. He hadn't meant to say those words but now that he had knew without doubt if Usagi died he'd kill himself. She had changed his life that much.

"You're a fool to love her," a girl with her brown hair in a top-knot ponytail announced a touch of sadness in her emerald green eyes. "We want her to be happy and while all five of you are fighting over her like she's some bone of ham she won't be."

"Hey!" Duo objected. "What do you mean ALL five? I know Trowa and Quatre love her but Wufei and Hiiro? You've got to be joking."

"No joke. Usagi-chan hasn't even realized it yet but all five of you love her." Announced a blonde with a red ribbon in her hair. A shade of lighter blue eyes smiled at Duo sadly.

"So are you trying to get me to STOP loving her? If you are you're wasting your time. I don't care who all of you are. All I want is for Bunny to be happy."

"We're not trying to stop you. We just want you to take care of her. She's been through a lot. She deserves a half-way normal life and one of you five can provide that."

Duo scratched his head underneath his braid his eyes turning with curious. "So you're not trying to make me quit chasing after her?"

"Iie. We've come to warn you, actually."

"Warn me about what?"

"Well..." Ami turned bright red. "Setsuna already told Usagi this, demo you should know too."

"Know what?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow.

Minako smiled reassuringly at him. "Know that Usagi can get pregnant."

Duo promptly turned beet red. "Get right to the point don't ya?"

Minako grinned and flashed her victory signal. "Of course! The Goddess of Love doesn't need to dance around the truth."

"So why are you telling ME this? Shouldn't you get a hold of Wu-man? He is the one that..." Duo trailed off a flush of embarrassment mixed with rage shadowing his cheeks.

Minako smiled at him. "Because I'm rooting for you!"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Honto?"

Minako nodded, "Hai, I think you'd be best for Usagi-chan. Your personalites are so alike it's almost scary!"

"So you're all rooting for me to get her?"

Minako shook her head sending locks of golden hair flying, "Iie, I'm the only one rooting for you. The others have their own choices."

"Care to share?"

"ummm let me think about it." Minako crossed her legs and smiled at him. "Nope, I'm not going to tell ya!"

Duo pouted and Minako merely grinned more at him. "Not even a hint?"

"Iie, you should be waking up now. Usagi-chan is sharing a bit of her energy with you. Nice to meet you, Duo-kun! Take care of her!"

Duo grinned at her, "Of course I will. Ja ne, Goddess of Love."

Minako merely laughed and waved farewell to him. "See he isn't that bad, Minna-chan!"

Makoto frowned, "I still say he's an ecchi even if he is a cute one."

Duo opened his eyes and grinned as he saw Usagi. "Hi, Bunny."

Usagi smiled at him, "Glad you're feeling better, Duo. I need to go find Wufei. I want you to help Quatre bring in my boxes of manga."

Duo nodded and watched her go. '_At least one of her Senshi is rooting for me. The Goddess of Love herself. I can't fail... can I?_'

Usagi walked down the hallways not really sure where Wufei was. She decided to check the gym first and was not surprised to see Haruka working out. "Haruka-chan, have you seen Fei-chan?"

Haruka shook her head, "Iie, Koneko-chan. You're back early. Something go wrong?"

"Iie... demo I promised Wufei I would talk to him and I really need to find him..."

"You check his room?"

Usagi flushed. "I forgot to check it... Arigato, Ruka-chan!" She called over her shoulder before running off. 

Haruka smiled slightly at the back of Usagi and then went back to her training. She knew that her sole reason for being there was to protect Usagi and she wouldn't fail. No one would hurt her Koneko while she was around. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she intensified her training.

Usagi ran down one hall then another. "Not again... Quatre, why can't you have a smaller mansion?"

"Lost, Onna?"

"Fei-chan!"

Wufei glared at her, "Don't call me that."

"Gomen, Fei-chan, I know I promised I wouldn't bother you but this is kind of important."

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her. "So important you get lost?"

Usagi flushed lowering her head. "H.. hai. It's something I need to tell you in private."

Wufei raised an eyebrow slightly and turned motioning for her to follow him. "Is my room private enough for you, onna?"

Usagi nodded. "Hai..." she followed him through the maze of halls and corridors until they arrived in a hall where only one door stood. "That's your room, Fei-chan?"

"Hai."

"It's sort of isolated, ne?"

"I like to be left alone. Now what is so important?"

Usagi lowered her eyes her cheeks turning a bright pink. "It's... it's about that..." she flushed more and closed her eyes as she felt the blush cover her from head to toe.

"What about it?" Wufei asked with a scowl on his face. 'Get a hold of yourself baka. Now's not the time to be wanting to hold her in your arms or be kissing her perfect mouth and-' He frowned and halted his thoughts.

Usagi sighed softly, "Gomen, Wufei. I... I could... Puu didn't tell me... I may be..."

Wufei glared at her, "Make sense, Onna."

Usagi kept her eyes closed her entire body starting to shiver. She heard a muffled curse and then she was in a warm pair of arms. "I... I may be... pregnant," she stated in a shaky but emotionless tone.

Wufei froze all thoughts coming to an aburpt and sudden halt. "Why?" he finally managed to ask.

Usagi kept perfectly still and concentrated on Wufei's heartbeat. "Because I'm not immune to it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I... I thought.. when we." She blushed deeply and clenched her eyes tightly shut. "The royal moon family can only have one female heir and that's it. I didn't know because of the Cosmos thing that I could become pregnant again."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. Puu wouldn't tell me..."

"Damn you, Usagi."

Usagi looked up startled her eyes wide in shock, "Nani?" 

Wufei pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He broke it off after a few moments and all but glared at her. "I was perfectly happy being a loner and a simple soldier fighting for justice. Why did you have to change all my priorities?"

Usagi fought not to break down and cry. "Gomen, Wufei. I didn't mean-" As she was silenced by another kiss she vowed never to try to talk again while alone with any of the guys.

Quatre laid down on bed exhausted from the day at the mall with his Goddess. Sure it had cost him but that was the farthest thing from his mind as he thought of every smile he had coaxed out of her. _'I'll have to talk with Hiiro when I get up to see if he saw Milardo around anywhere._' The blonde let his eyes close and a faint smile hovered on his lips as his thoughts remained on his shining Goddess.

"Quatre-kun?"

Quatre stared at the woman in front of him in confusion. "Hai, do I know you?"

The woman shook her head. "Iie, my name is Ami."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ami-san. Why are you in my dream?"

"I'm here to tell you not to give up on Usagi-chan."

"Why would I give up on her?"

"I'm just telling you not to. Promise me you'll take care of her no matter what happens? She deserves to be happy. Her last life was one of fighting and duty."

Quatre nodded, "Hai, I'll do anything to make her happy even if it's giving her to one of the others like Wufei."

Ami smiled, "I knew you would be perfect for her. You're sweet and kind and I know you'll make her happy."

Quatre blushed, "How.. how do you know her?"

"I was Sailor Mercury. I'm one of her Senshi."

Usagi pulled away from Wufei her eyes clouded with emotions and feelings. "Gomen... gomen nasi, Wufei."

"Nani?" He asked as he once again got his feelings under control.

"I shouldn't be here. I have to check on Duo and Ail." As she spoke she backed away from him and bowed slightly before turning on her heel and almost running from the room.

Wufei watched her go his eyes locked on her back. The possibility of her having a child really didn't phase him as much as the almost fear in her eyes did. He scowled in annoyance, "Baka Onna...aishiteru."

***

Authors notes: That can be considered an evil cliffie or not. You decide. No Mamoru again... I just don't seem to want to add him, ne? Anyways please review and I'll try to add some action next chapter.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Dreams of Angels Part ...

Authors Notes: Lots of muses for this chapter... The usual suspects, D-chan, and Oneesan. Then we have Krys-Yuy, Chibi Tenshi, Angel-chan, Chibi Vampire, Himiko, and Sati-chan. Arigato, Minna-chan!! This chapter has some SERIOUS OOC moments for Hiiro but I make up for it later I think. Also please review and enjoy. 

***

Give a Reason

Chapter Thirteen: Dreams of Angels Part Two

Trowa walked towards Wufei room and was almost ran over by Usagi. She saw him and hugged him tightly, "Trowa..."

"Nani? What's wrong, Usagi-hime?"

Usagi leaned close to him, "Trowa, I'm scared."

Trowa put his arms around her and held her small frame close to his. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hai.."

Trowa with his arms still around her led her away from the halls and towards the back door. "Do you want to talk outside?"

"Hai," Usagi responded her mind far away. 

"Daijobu, ka?" Trowa asked in concern.

Usagi nodded. "Hai, daijobu. "Trowa-san?"

"Hai, Usagi-hime?" He asked as he opened the door and gently led her through it.

"You heard what Chibiusa said about Wufei and I, ne?"

"Hai."

"Did you believe her?"

Trowa thought about his answer for a moment. "It's none of my business what you do, Usagi. No matter what I'll always be here for you."

Usagi smiled, "Arigato, Trowa-chan."

Hiiro and heard the two walk by his bathroom and he washed his hair out dried it with a towel. He silently followed ignoring the tendrils of hair that were plastered to his forehead and dripping water down his face. 'Milardo may try to attack her again. I won't let him succeed.'He followed the distracted couple hiding inside open doors when ever one of the two looked back.

Usagi walked with Trowa to a tree and leaned against it closing her eyes. "Trowa-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I... I may... I may be..."

Hiiro who had successfully jumped out of a window lightly landed in the tree the two were talking under. He stood still for a moment and waited for the tree branch to stop shaking. Satisfied with the tree returning to normal he peered down through the leafy foilage and watched the two. As Usagi stuttered he instantly realized what she was going to say and his eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let this go by. All sensible thoughts flew out the window as fury took him over.  
  
"What are you saying, Usagi-hime?"

"Trowa-san, I may be pregnant," She finally admitted eyes locked on the ground.

Trowa's one visible emerald eye widened. "Honto?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai, I told Wufei demo now I don't think it was the right thing to do..."

"Why are you letting me know this, Usagi-hime?"

"Because I trust you, Trowa-chan. I need your advice. I'm not sure what to do and I'm scared..."

Trowa pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him letting his cheek lie against her white hair. "Don't be scared, Usagi-chan." He gently kissed her head holding her close. "Aishiteru, Usagi."

Usagi pulled away, "Nande?"

Trowa didn't answer and attempted to pull her back into his arms. "Usagi-hime..."

"Nande, Trowa? I'm not special. I'm not at all. I'm a normal person like the rest of you."

Trowa shook his head, "I don't believe that. You're special to us all Usagi. You're the purest person I've ever met besides Quatre."

Usagi smiled sadly wind blowing her white hair behind her revealing the tears in her eyes. "You're wrong. I'm not pure. I've killed before, Trowa-chan. I've killed youma and Cardians, and Droids, and hundreds of others. I exiled people off of Earth and into space just because they didn't believe the way I did. I'm not pure or good or any of the things you claim."

"It doesn't matter, Usagi-chan. You didn't want to do any of those things, ne?"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie..."

"So you did it because you had to. You should know about us too. I need to talk to the others before I tell you though..."

Usagi wiped a tear away. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be back soon, Usagi. I'm going to talk to the others. You've told us all about you and you deserve to know who you're staying with." He leaned forward and gently kissed her. Her returning kiss was hesitant but still sweet. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, "I just hope you don't hate me when the truth is revealed."

"I could never hate you, Trowa..."

"I'll be back shortly. Wait here unless you see anything suspicious, then go inside and find one of the others."

Usagi nodded, "Hai, Trowa..."

He smiled softly at her before walking away. '_Gomen, Usagi-hime but I have to ask the others first. We're a team and no matter how much I love you I can't turn my back on them._'

Usagi watched him re-enter the house and leaned against the tree. "I'm still scared... if I do get pregnant again and the cycle starts over... I couldn't bear to lose any of them. I love them all, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Hiiro. I don't want to leave them or have them leave me. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of fighting and dying and being betrayed. I just want to stop..."

"Do you want to die?" Asked a soft emotionless voice.

Usagi looked up startled and saw Hiiro watching her. "Iie..."

"Good."

"Hiiro-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"To protect you."

"How long were you in that tree?"

"..."

"You heard what I told Trowa, didn't you?"

"Hai."

"So do you hate me now?"  
  
"Nande?"

"Because of what I did with Fei-chan..."

"Iie."

"Nande?"

"Because contrary to Quatre's beliefs you're not a Goddess. You're a normal human being who makes mistakes and-" He was silenced as Usagi threw herself and him hugging him tightly and kissing him.

"Arigato."

Hiiro carefully weighed his options. On one hand he could ask why Usagi had thanked him and on the other he could continue kissing the oh so perfect mouth of hers. He decided on the latter as his arms circled her back holding her securely to him. "Usa-chan," He whispered softly a trace of emotion in his voice.

Usagi looked up into his eyes, "Hai, Hiiro?"

"Ai... aish.. aishiteru, Usa-chan."

Usagi stared up at him her blue eyes widening. "Hiiro...." She pulled his head down towards her and gently kissed him. 

Hiiro moved them slightly so Usagi's back was leaning against the tree. His lips never left hers and he continued the sweet teasing kiss. At the moment he cared about nothing but the girl in front of him. 

Usagi let her eyes close. "Hiiro, don't leave me," she whispered letting her hands link behind his back lying her head against his chest. "I don't want to be pregnant," she admitted in a soft whisper.

Hiiro's jaw clenched slightly but he made sure Usagi didn't notice. "I won't leave you, Usa-chan. I promise to protect you, always."

Usagi let a faint smile appear on her lips. "I don't want protection. I just don't want you to leave me right now."

Hiiro nodded slightly. He would speak to Wufei later. Right now all that mattered was Usagi. "Hai, Usa-chan. I won't leave until you wish me to do so."

Usagi closed her eyes and leaned against him, "Arigato, Hii-chan." She smiled and rubbed her head against his chest like a cat. '_Why is he acting so different? I didn't know he loved me too... I know the Senshi said so demo..._'

Hiiro ignored the desire to kiss her again and merely held her as his thoughts ran rampant thoughout his mind. '_Why did I tell her that? I shouldn't even be here and yet... I don't want to leave her. I really do love her and I'll kill Wufei for making her scared._'

"Hii-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I'm getting cold."

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"Iie, it's pretty out here." She pulled him closer to her almost smashing her into the tree. "I just want you close."

Hiiro shook his head, "Iie."

Usagi hid her disappointment well. "Do you want me to leave you, Hiiro?"

"Iie." He gently kissed her cheek. 

"Nande?"

"Because you'll get sick out here. We're going back inside and you're going to bed."

"Demo..."

"I'll sit by your side while you sleep if you wish."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

"Why are you acting so different, Hii-chan?"

"..."

"Not going to tell me, ne?"

"Hnn."

"Okay, let's go then, k?"

"Hai."

Trowa decided to look for Quatre first and saw the blonde fast asleep in his room. "Quatre?"

The blonde merely whimpered in his sleep and turned. "Grodess," he mumbled into his pillow.

Trowa sighed and entered the room gently shaking his friend. "Wake up, Quatre."

Quatre opened his eyes to slits and studied Trowa. "Trowa?"

"Hai."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up."

"Nande?"

"I want to tell Usagi-san who we really are."

Quatre's eyes widened all drowsiness vanishing. "Demo!"

Trowa shook his head in response to the other boy's complaints. "She deserves to know, Quatre."

Quatre bit his lip for a moment and ndoded, "Hai... demo, Trowa... I couldn't stand for her to hate me."

"She won't, Quatre. She's not that kind of person."

Quatre nodded slightly, "I know she isn't... demo Trowa she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want anything to change between us."

Trowa debated within himself for a moment over the decision of telling Quatre that Usagi may become pregnant. '_Iie, I'll let her tell him if she wishes. I won't betray the trust she's given me._' 

Quatre got out of bed, "I'll find Wufei you find Hiiro and Duo, okay?"

Trowa nodded and left the room. '_It wouldn't have been a good idea for me to see Wufei right now anyways..._'

Wufei scowled. Everywhere he looked there was bright pink. "Where is this?"

"Greetings, Wufei."

Wufei glared at a raven-haired girl with dark violet eyes. "Who are you, Onna?"

"My name is Rei: Senshi of Mars."

"Senshi?"

"Hai."

"One of Usagi-chan's?"

Rei smiled raising an eyebrow, "Hai, protector of Usagi. We know what you did to her, you know."

Wufei scowled, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're lucky, the Haruka-san there doesn't realize it yet. She'd kill you for sure for touching Usagi like that."

Wufei frowned, "So you here to fight me over it, Onna?"

"My name is Rei and Iie I'm not. I believe Usagi-chan needs someone like you around to keep her in shape."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that, Onna?"

Rei scowled at him her eyes filling with anger. "Fire SOUL!"

Wufei dodged the flames. "Baka," he snorted.

She glared at him another moment, "I don't know WHY I thought you'd be a good match for odango atama..."

"Odango atama?"

"Usagi-chan."

"You call her that?"

"Hai. Why did you do it?"

"I'm not telling you, weak Onna."

"Burning Mandala!"

Wufei easily dodged the rings of fire. "Why are you here?"

"To tell you to take care of my best friend."

Wufei scowled, "Who says I'm going to get together with that onna?"

Rei glared at him preparing another attack, "You love her, ne?"

Wufei snorted, "Iie."

"Don't lie. We can see everything."

"So why did you ask, baka?"

Rei's eyes narrowed more. "Maybe I should be cheering that Hiiro guy on instead of you."

Wufei frowned, "Yui has interest in Usagi-chan?"

Rei smirked. The Chinese boy hadn't even realized his slip. " Hai, he loves her just as all of the others do."

Wufei scowled deeply. "Yui can't love anyone. He's only a soldier."

"Like you?"

"I am justice."

Rei shook her head, "You really don't stand a chance when you can't even admit you love her to anyone else."

"I don't love that Onna."

"I don't believe you. You told her that you DID love her not even an hour ago. She heard you to by the way."

"... then why did she leave?"

"So you really DO care?"

"... Iie."

"You're pig-headed you know that?"

"You're a baka weak onna."

"Flame SNIPER!"

Wufei winced as he dodged the arrow and the heat of it burned him as it passed. "Usagi doesn't need anyone like me in her life."

"You're wrong."

Wufei snorted, "So you're telling me she needs a killer in her life?"

"She already has five of them doesn't she?" Rei snapped. She flushed and lowered her head, "Gomen, that was uncalled for. Don't underestimate her. She won't care about your pasts. Usagi is the purest person I've ever met and I bet you've ever met too."

"Get to the point."

"Fine, don't let pride get in your way of being happy with Usagi."

Wufei was about to retort when the bright pink world quickly vanished as he was shaken awake. "Nani?" He demanded glaring up at the person who had awoken him.

Quatre glared back at Wufei. Ever since he had found out about the Chinese pilot and Usagi he had loathed to be anywhere near the pilot of Shenlong. "We're telling Usagi-chan about who we are."

Wufei frowned, "Nande?"

"She deserves to know."

"That she's staying with killers, assassins?"

"We aren't that anymore...."

"We're close enough to being it. Hiiro still takes missions, ne?"

"Demo, Wufei..."

"Why do you want to tell her now?"

"Trowa wants to."

"What do you think, Winner?"

"I agree with Trowa. She's told us about her entire past she deserves to know ours too."

"Weakling."

"That may be so but at least I didn't do such a horrible thing to Usagi!" Quatre snapped.

Wufei turned startled eyeing the fuming blonde boy. '_Seems he's not such a push-over afterall._'

"You didn't even apologize to her, Wufei."

"Apologize for what?"

"She wasn't ready for something like that and you KNEW it." Quatre's voice still held an edge but he was no longer yelling.

"She was ready for it."

Quatre turned a murderous glint in his normally clear blue eyes. "Physically perhaps but not emotionally. Did you ever stop to think about what she felt?" Quatre shook his head, "You were probably worse then some animal to her."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the small room and Quatre stared at the furious Wufei startled One hand was pressed against his rapidly growing red cheek as Wufei glared at him. "I didn't hurt her," Wufei growled his eyes filled with fury. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Hiiro led the still shivering Usagi to her room and watched as she burrowed beneath the covers. He got up to go find Wufei when her small hand found his. "Don't go, Hii-chan."

Hiiro scowled but sat down. "Sleep."

"Will you leave if I do?"

"Iie."

Usagi smiled thankfully at him before closing her eyes. "Arigato, Hii-chan."

Hiiro watched the girl sleep and scowled. '_What am I doing? I acted like a complete fool. I can't be with her. She deserves someone whose life is actually worth something. I'm merely a soldier. I can't afford to act like that again. It must have been the shock of hearing she may be..._' He let his eyes flicker to the sleeping girls stomach. He fought back the desire to put his hand there and search for movement. '_Baka._' He sighed and closed his eyes. If he couldn't leave he might as well sleep to.

"Hello, Hiiro-san."

Hiiro glared at a young girl that looked to be around twelve. Short dark purple hair fell to her chin and solemn deep purple eyes studied him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hotaru or Sailor Saturn. You're taking good care of the Queen, Arigato."

"Why am I here?"

"Why don't you believe you're worthy of her?"

"I'm a soldier and she's a Queen."

"Not in the life you both live now. Don't hurt her by staying away."

"Do you know if she's pregnant or not?"

"Hai."

"Is she?"

"I can't tell you Setsuna-mama would be mad."

"So she may have Wufei's child..." He scowled the thought infuriated him.

"Hai."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"No matter what happens stay by her side. You may think you're worthless in her eyes but she does love you."

"She can't love me. What about the others?"

Hotaru frowned slightly, "She loves them too..."

"So you're saying she loves us all?"

"Hai, each in different ways but she hasn't found them out yet."

"Can I leave now?"

"You can leave at any time, demo I think you should know something."

"Nani?"

"If you hurt her I'll kill you."

"..."

Trowa entered Usagi's room and saw Usagi sleeping and Hiiro sitting in a chair one hand clasping Usagi's. He scowled. '_What is he doing here with her?_' He shook the soldier and stepped out of range. "Hiiro."

Hiiro's eyes snapped open, "Hai?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Quatre, Wufei, and Duo have to be present first. I need you to find Duo."

"... fine. Stay here with Usa-chan." Hiiro walked away and started his search for the braided one.

Trowa sat beside Usagi and gently took her hand. He was slightly at unease over the nickname Hiiro had given Usagi. "Usagi-hime," he whispered softly to her She smiled in her sleep and Trowa felt his lips respond in kind.

As he sat and waited his eyes drifted shut and he had the oddest sensation that Usagi was somehow putting him to sleep. He glanced around at the pure white world. "What is this?"

"It doesn't matter. My name is Makoto and I'm also Sailor Jupiter. We don't have much time before Hiiro comes back with Duo and wakes you up." Announced a girl with brown hair in top knot ponytail.

"What am I here for?"

"For me to speak to you. Listen something horrible has happened in this future and Usagi is going to blame herself when she finds out what it is though it WAS fated. Stay by her side no matter what and make sure she's never alone after this incident happens or she'll hurt herself again."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Iie, gomen. Take care of her though, okay? Her telling her past to you like that tells me she really cares for you. In our time she wouldn't even tell her best friend anything about her other life. Just protect her since I can't anymore. That's all I ask."

"Hai."

Makoto smiled, "Arigato," she whispered before vanishing.

Duo poked Trowa. "Hey, Tro-man get up," he pleaded poking the other boy with Usagi's hairbrush.

Trowa opened his eyes and saw that Quatre and Wufei were there to. Seeing Hiiro's silent nod he realized the others had agreed to let Usagi know their secret. He took a deep breath and gathered the courage to begin.

***

Authors Notes: I know Ail, Seiya, and Haruka didn't show up at ALL in this chapter but don't worry. They'll be present again next time and they'll get to find out the GW boys' secret too. Please review and gomen for the VERY OOC Hiiro. I promised Himiko some Hiiro/Usa moments and I had to bend Hiiro a bit to do it so gomen again.   



	15. Chapter Fourteen: Truths Revealed

Authors notes: No muses this time besides my normal one, Babbit. Little to no humor in this chapter, Gomen, Minna-chan. I FINALLY get around to getting Mamoru back into the story too and I'm nice and didn't give you a cliff-hanger at the end this time.

***

Give a Reason:

Chapter Fourteen: Truths Revealed

"Bunny," Duo whispered shaking the sleeping girl.

She groaned slightly and opened one eye. "Go away Rei-chan. I want to sleep."

Duo frowned. "Do I look like a Rei to you?"

Wufei scowled, "Baka weak onna woman..." He smirked slightly, "Wake up, Odango atama."

Usagi sprang out of bed a murderous glint in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" She looked at the five people around her bed and stared at them startled. "What are you all doing here, Minna-chan?"

Trowa sighed, "Usagi-hime, you should know who we are."

Usagi looked up at him her face mirroring her puzzlment. "What do you mean?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Interrupted a voice behind the pilots.

Quatre turned slightly and saw Ail, Haruka, and Seiya. "You three shouldn't be here."

Seiya frowned, "I'm not leaving Odango-chan. I'm her protector and anything you say to her I'm going to hear."

Ail nodded slightly in agreement, "We all want to protect Usagi-chan and we frankly don't trust you with her."

Haruka ignored the two jealous idiots around her. "We're just here for Koneko."

Usagi leaned out of her bed and smiled at the three. "Minna-chan!"

Quatre glanced to Hiiro for guidance who merely nodded slightly. "You can stay if you wish," Quatre told the trio. 

Trowa turned back to Usagi. "We're not who you think we are Usagi."

Quatre closed his eyes to shut out the expression Usagi would have when the truth was revealed. "We're trained killers; assassins if you will."

"NANI?" Seiya demanded instantly taking a position in between Usagi and the pilots. "I won't let you hurt her."

Wufei snorted, "Baka, we're not going to hurt her."

Usagi nodded slightly, "I see... demo who did you kill?"

"Everyone we were told to and some we weren't," Hiiro responded his eyes having a far off look as he remembered his second failed mission the first being the young girl and her puppy.

"Demo, you didn't want to kill anyone did you?" Usagi asked glancing at the five.

Duo shook his head a sad smile on his face. "Gomen, Bunny but I'm Shinigami. I rid the world of many Oz soldiers and would do so again in a heart beat."

"Gomen, Usagi-chan," Quatre whispered from his corner.

"I know you didn't want to, Quatre-chan..."

Quatre smiled weakly. "Demo, Usagi we've killed people in cold blood."

" It doesn't matter to me. That was in your past. I know none of you would hurt me or any of my friends."

Duo nodded, "Of course not, Bunny."

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment. "Besides, I've killed too before. They may have been just youma, demo they still bled. They still screamed in pain as my tiara or whatever weapon I was using destroyed them."

Usagi wasn't even aware of the tears on her cheeks until she felt Quatre hand her a tissue. "Gomen for making you cry, Usagi-chan."

Ail stood very still as he listened. '_Killing youma? Tiara?_' He baciked up a step his light brown hair turning blue with pink highlights. "You're SAILOR MOON!!!!"

Usagi nodded, "Hai." Ail stood glaring at her shaking with rage. "Don't do it, Ail-san," Usagi whispered her eyes locked on his.

He growled showing rather canine teeth and turned away. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Usagi-chan?"

Everyone in the room but Usagi and Ail relaxed slightly as they heard the alien use the affectionate nick name. Usagi smiled softly at him, "I couldn't tell you, Ail-san. For one thing you'd have tried to kill me and for another you're my friend and I don't want to fight you anymore."

"Demo, the Makaiju?"

"Isn't here so you don't have to support it."

"Then how can I live?" He demanded.

Usagi looked away slightly, "I'll share my energy with you."

Ail froze, "Demo..."

"I have more energy then you think. I'll be fine."

Ail frowned and shook his head slightly and backed away from the girl. "I'll talk to you later, Usagi-chan I need time to think." He strode away deep in his thoughts.

Haruka watched him go with a slight frown, "Do you think it's wise letting him leave like that, Koneko?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai, Ail won't hurt anyone. I just know he won't..."

Duo frowned, "You're just going to let him suck your energy out of ya like some vampire?"

Usagi giggled softly, "I have more energy then it looks, Duo-chan."

Duo frowned, "Maybe, but I know first hand what it feels like to have your energy drained... HEY! Stop laughing!"

Usagi shook her head tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. "I forgot about that! Duo got kissed by a guy!"

Duo pouted. "Mean, Bunny."

Usagi smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. The action caused her to remember something and she turned to Wufei. "Fei-chan, how did you know THAT name?"

"Mars told me."

Duo rolled his eyes, "See what you did, Bunny?"

Usagi frowned, "What'd I do?"

"You broke, Wu-man!"

Usagi blinked, "... nani?"

"You have him thinking planets are talking to him!"

Usagi giggled, "Kawaii baka, Duo-chan."

Duo brightened at her first words, glared at the second, and smiled again at her last. "We'll it's true!"

Usagi turned back to Wufie. "Rei-chan talked to you?"

"Hai."

"How?"

"In a pink dream."

"Pink?" Duo asked with a chuckle. He was silenced by the glares Usagi, Hiiro, and Wufei were giving him. "Sheesh... all I did was ask if it was pink or not..."

"So why did Rei-chan meet with you?"

Wufei was about to answer when he noticed the looks of hatred bestowed on him by both Trowa and Hiiro. "She didn't say."

"Oh... what did you talk about?"

"You."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

".. and?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what she told you?"

"Iie."

Usagi pouted, "She told you that HORRIBLE name but she didn't tell you anything useful? That's JUST like Rei-chan..."

Duo pouted when Usagi stopped paying attention to him. "Bunny, I was visited by an angel too!"

Usagi turned startled, "Honto?"

"Hai."

"Who?"

"She said she was the Goddess of Love."

"Minako-chan!"

"She didn't give me her name..."

"Lucky you," Seiya remarked.

Duo scowled at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"I was CHASED by Minako. I know what she's capable of."

Usagi began to giggle, "I remember that. She was after you and Yaten and Taiki.... it seems like so long ago."

Haruka frowned at Seiya and repostioned herself so she was in between Usagi and Seiya. "Shouldn't we be concerned about why the Senshi are contacting these boys, Koneko?" She demanded glaring at the five gundam pilots.

Usagi inwardly giggled. Haruka hadn't changed a bit. "Iie, they had to have had a good reason... So what did Minako-chan tell you, Duo?"

Duo grinned, "That you and I would make a great couple."

Six pairs of eyes glared at him but he just grinned and ignored them. Usagi rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Minako all right."

"I to was contacted by one of your Senshi," Trowa announced. "She said her name was Makoto but she didn't have time to say much of importance."

Usagi smiled her blue eyes widening, "Honto?"

"Hai."

"What did she tell you then?"

"To protect you."

"Just like Mako-chan..." She turned to Hiiro and Quatre. "What about you two? Did any of the Senshi visit you?"

"Hai," Quatre responded. "Ami talked to me briefly."

"Hotaru," Hiiro responded.

Usagi giggled her eyes sparkling. "I can't believe you all got to talk to one of my senshi!"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "You're awfully happy, Bunny. Did you find some more chocolate?"

Usagi mock scowled at him. "Iie... not yet anyways." She grinned. "But now that you mention it I could go for some."

"Demo, you just ate an hour ago," Quatre weakly protested.

Usagi smiled. "Dessert time, Quatre."

"You had a shake."

"That was a prelude to dessert."

Quatre smiled and shook his head. His Goddess was something else. "The people bringing the rest of your manga should be here shortly."

Usagi grinned, "GREAT!"  
  
**  
  
Ail walked down the hall his mind troubled. On one hand his greatest enemy was the woman he loved and on the other she was still his enemy and therefore a threat to his well being. '_Why did you have to be her, Usagi?_' he wondered with a frown.

"Daijobu ka?" Questioned a soft voice.

He glanced behind him and saw Ririna leaning against the wall. "Hai, daijobu."

"You look troubled."

"Hai..."

"Something go wrong with your meeting with her?"

"Iie... not exactly."

"What about Hiiro?"

"He's in there with them."

"Nani?"

"They're having a meeting of some sort in her room."

"Where's that?"

"Just follow the hall I came from and you'll eventually run into it."

Ririna smiled at him, "You look like you need some company. I'll stay with you for now." Ail simply nodded and the two walked down the hallways with Ail being completely silent and Ririna telling him everything about herself.

**  
  
Milardo tossed and turned in his sleep a scowl on his lips. Deep inside his dreamworld however he was completely still as he stared into the shadows. "Who are you?"

"You've failed." Interrupted a soft disappointed voice.

"I tried."

"You failed. I told you she was a witch."

"Hai."

"You saw what she did to all five of the gundam pilots. Even Hiiro has been fooled. Thankfully you and your sister are to strong to be controled by such magic."

"... hai..."

"You have to go back after her. You know the peace will be shattered if she remains alive."

"How?"

"Simple! Haven't you been paying attention to me at ALL?"

"I don't appreciate people who are to scared to come out of hiding and give their orders from the dark."

The soft-voiced figure ignored the barb. "If she can persuade these pilots like this think what havoc she could wreck between the colonies and Earth. All it takes is for one or the other to agree to follow her and her ways and then you'll have another war on hand. With witchcraft like hers soldiers will die for her. You have to stop her before it's too late."

"Any idea how? She's living with the five most dangerous men, remember."

"Exactly."

"Nani?"

"Think, baka!"

"I can't read your mind."

The figure threw it's hands up in frustration. "She lives with dangerous men. You have to figure out a way to get them to turn on her. What about planting evidence on her?"

"Hasn't she been with them too long for that to work?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Iie, demo they're all too deeply under the spell for them to turn on her."

"Then plant some evidence that her and her friends are from a newly built Oz on her."  
  
"You really think that will work?"

"Hai! Of course it will! You said yourself that they're dangerous. If she starts to look like their greatest enemy what do you think they'll do?"

Milardo smiled and nodded, "I see..."

"About time, baka."

Milardo glared in the shadows at the figure and was about to retort when he felt himself waking up. "I'll do it but you have to keep the pilots distracted."

A flash of sparkling white teeth appeared in the inky black shadows, "No problem." It waited until he had vanished to scowl. "Baka human..."

"I agree."

"Mamoru..."

"Do you think he's capable of doing what you demanded?"

"He better be... if he isn't I'll let Ririna do it."

"You think she would?"

"To have revenge on Usagi, hai."

Mamoru frowned slightly at the mention of the name. "She disobeyed me... I'll have to punish her."

The figure chuckled in amusement, "Having girlfriend problems?"

Mamoru scowled, "Iie."

"You know how all those boys feel about her don't ya?"

"Hai..."

"And how she feels about them?"

"Usako only loves me."

"Looks like she loved that Wufei guy to me."

Mamoru glared again. "She's MINE. I'll get her back just watch..."

"Why are you so obsessed with her anyways?"

"She's mine. She belongs to me. None of those boys have any right to lay a finger on her."

"Demo, weren't you going to kill her for not granting you immortality?"

Mamoru smiled his red eyes starting to glow. "Oh, I still plan to do that but first I'm going to kill all of those children."

"What about Chibiusa?"

"It was her own fault."

"I see..."

"See what?"

"You turned on your own flesh and blood so quickly. She's dead now, you know."

"She will be reborn."

"Not until Usagi dies."

"True, and that's why I plan to do the deed myself. As soon as she's mine again I'll do it."

"Good plan..." Observed the figure with a smile. "So who do you plan to...."

"Milardo after he finishes his task."

"Honto? I thought for sure you'd go for Ail."

"Iie, I'll use Milardo. He has a weaker mind." Mamoru smirked, "Guess I should get ready, ne?" He concentrated and vanished from the scene. The figure smiled again and closed its eyes waiting for the moment it would take revenge.

***

Authors notes: See a nice non cliff-hanger ending. Doesn't mean I want you to stop reviewing though. So please review and I'll work on the next chapter for everyone.  



	16. Chapter Fifteen: Truths, Is Usagi Pregna...

Authors Notes: Hiya, Minna-chan! I'm REALLY pleased with how this chapter came out. It's pure humor Next to no seriousness in it whatsoever. MINOR Ririna bashing from Seiya. I'd like to give a big thanks to ALL of my muses! Couldn't have did this without you. Arigato, D-chan, Oneesan, Mary Kate-chan, Tenshi-chan, Himi-chan, Chibi Vampire-chan, Sati-chan!

***

Give a Reason 

Chapter Fifteen: Truths, Is Usagi Pregnant?

Usagi grinned as she ate. She popped an odango in her mouth and let her mind wander. Wufei who was beside her glared at her. "Baka onna..."

Usagi swallowed the odango and smiled, "You only say that because you care, Fei-chan. Demo..."

"What now?" He demanded with a scowl.

Usagi blushed. "You're going to think I'm weird if I tell you..."

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. On one hand he was relieved that the others had wanted him to take Usagi to the kitchen to snack while they talked. On the other side however he knew they were talking about him. "Try me, Onna."

"I'm having an odd craving..."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"Chocolate ice cream...."

Wufei snorted, "How is that odd?"

"... with lemons."

Wufei turned to her, "Nani?!?!"

Usagi flushed, "I told you that you'd think I was weird..."

Wufei forced his face into a scowling mask with great difficulty. He stared at her for a long moment. "Have you been gaining any weight?"  
  
Usagi gasped and stared at him for a long moment. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed slapping him.

Wufei watched her storm off and frowned as he rubbed his sore and very red cheek. "Baka onna..."

Usagi sniffled and strode down the hall. Duo was half-walking half-running to her. "I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

Usagi sniffled again and threw herself in his arms sobbing. "Fei-chan was mean to me...."

Duo tensed his eyes filling with anger. "Did he hurt you? Try to kiss you? Touch you anywhere?"

Usagi sobbed and shook her head against his chest. "He..."

"He?" Duo demanded.

"Called me fat!!"

Duo relaxed partially. "That's it?"

"DUO!" Usagi slapped the startled indigo-eyed boy and stormed off.

Duo winced and held his hand to his cheek. "She's in a real bad mood today..."

"Cranky," confirmed Wufei as he strode towards the other boy.

"What'd you do to her, Wu-man?"

"Nothing, Maxwell..."

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

"She was craving chocolate ice cream-"

"What's so bad about that? We don't have any? Hey, you, servant go buy a fridge full of NOTHING but chocolate ice cream!"

Wufei scowled, "With lemons."

Duo's face twisted into disgust. "Ewwwww... how could she want something like that? Ice cream and oranges are much better."

Wufei scowled at the braided baka. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what? You actually think lemons and chocolate ice cream would be good?"

Wufei growled and resisted the urge to attack Duo with his katana. "She's having strange cravings."

"Yeah, and I'm craving some chocolate ice cream with some oranges. Wait here while I get some Wu-man."

Wufei growled in annoyance. "Maxwell..."

Duo turned, "Oh you want some too? Sure thing! Didn't know your stomach was so vocal."

Wufei grabbed Duo's braid before the youth could go and find his strange treat. "Listen to me."

Duo attempted to wrestle his braid free from Wufei's hand when the Chinese boy pulled out a small dagger and held it close to the braid. "What are you going to do with that eh, Wufei?" Duo asked nervously.

"Now stay still and listen to me, Maxwell or I'm going to slice it off."

Duo gulped. "Anything you say, Wufei, old buddy, old pal."

Wufei scowled in annoyance, "Usagi is having disgusting cravings. She's MORE then irritable and emotionally unstable. Don't you understand what all that means?"

"That you REALLY like Bunny because you called her by her name?"

Wufei tugged hard on Duo's braid making the boy yelp. "LISTEN YOU BAKA!"

"I'm listening, I'm listening!" Duo responded in pain.

Wufei stopped and bent down his eyes level with Duo's. "She's showing symptoms of a pregnant woman. Get it NOW?"

Duo stopped breathing and was shaken by Wufei again to come out of the trance. "Bunny's pregnant?" He squeaked.

"Did I say that?" Wufei demanded in annoyance.

Duo nodded. "Yeah..."

"Baka, why don't you try listening to me?"

"I did! You said Bunny's pregnant and is going to have triplets!"

Wufei narrowed his eyes and brought the knife closer to Duo's braid. "I said she MIGHT be pregnant."

"Nani!"

Wufei turned and saw Quatre standing there visibly shaking. "Now look what you made me do, baka," Wufei growled at Duo.

Quatre shook his head slowly, "Usagi is... Usagi is..."

Wufei threw Duo away and towards the wall. "I SAID MIGHT BE!"

"Might be what?" Demanded a calm cool voice.

Quatre turned and saw Trowa watching. "Usagi is pregnant..."

"MIGHT BE!" Wufei roared.

Trowa let only a flicker of shock cross his face. "Wufei, Duo why do you both have matching hand prints on your left cheeks?"

"Usagi," Both answered.

"Where did she go anyway?" Quatre asked outright glaring at Wufei. "What did you do to her THIS time?"

Wufei glared back, "She was the one having the strange cravings and I just asked her a simple question."

"What did you do to Koneko?" Demanded an outraged senshi of Uranus. She slammed both Wufei and Duo into the wall. She brought out her space sword and pressed it to their necks. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, honest!" Duo squeaked.

Wufei glared at Uranus. "You don't even realize it."

Uranus frowned slightly, "Realize what?"

"Bunny's pregnant with triplets," Duo responded gravely.

Uranus froze her eyes widening. "WHO?" She demanded, her blue eyes flashing with vengeance and a desire to kill the fool who had dared touch her Koneko in any shape way or form.

Duo slightly tilted his head, "Wu-man did it!"

Uranus freed Duo and glared at him, "You still made her cry, and when I'm finished with him I'm coming after you."

Duo nodded, "Anything you say," he responded as he slowly edged himself and his braid away from the sharp sword.

Uranus stared into Wufei's fury suppressed eyes. "How should I kill you? Slow or fast?"

Wufei growled, "I mentioned she COULD be."

"Fighting is wrong," Interrupted a voice.

Uranus pulled away and powered down her eyes still full of fury. "Who are you?"

"Ririna Peacecraft."

"How come you haven't been around before?"

"I was lost in the halls. Now let Wufei go and talk about it in a peaceful manner," she ordered gesturing to the living room's chairs. "We can talk about this."

Haruka scowled at her and turned back to Wufei. "I need to have a talk with Koneko about this... I'll be back for you after this is over. I won't forgive you and on behalf of Uranus I'll get revenge for her."

Ririna watched the other woman leave her eyes filling with confusion. "Where's Hiiro?"

Quatre smiled slightly a positively self-serving idea coming into his mind. "I'll go find him for you, Ririna-sama." He announced with a dazzling smile.

Ririna beamed, "Arigato, Quatre-san!"

Quatre smiled at her once more before almost running down the hall. '_But first I have to find Usagi and looking for Hiiro was the perfect opportunity. She can't be pregnant can she?_'

"Quatre-sama," interrupted a servant.

Quatre turned slightly, "Hai?"

"We did as Duo-san requested."

Quatre's forehead wrinkled a tiny bit. "What did he request?"

"The chocolate ice cream with lemons is inside your new fridge."

Quatre fought to hide the shock in his eyes when another thought occurred to him. "You haven't happened to see Usagi-san go by around here have you?"

The servant nodded, "Hai, Quatre-sama. She ran to the gym I think."

Quatre grinned, "Arigato," he thanked the man and turned quickly to hide his grin. 

**

Usagi glared at the training dummy she was using. '_How could Fei-chan call me fat..._' Tears started to come to her eyes but she dashed them away attacking with a new vengence.

"You're going to break it at that rate," Interrupted a highly amused voice.

Usagi turned to see a smirking Seiya. "Seiya-chan!" 

Seiya grinned as the girl practically flew into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Nice to see you to, Odango-chan."

Usagi pouted up at him her blue eyes shining, "Seiya-chan?"

Seiya mentally swallowed his eyes locked on her lips. "Hai?"

"Do... do you..."

"Do I what?" He asked bending down so his lips were close to hers.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Usagi asked quickly turning her head to the side causing her long streams of hair to belt Seiya in the face.

Seiya winced slightly, "Fat?"

Usagi nodded. "Hai, be honest, Seiya." She stepped away from him and slowly turned so he could see all of her. "Am I?"

Seiya looked her over from head to toe. "Honestly?"

Usagi nodded, "Honestly, Seiya-chan, I can take it."

Seiya smiled at her, "I think you're perfect, Usagi-chan."

Usagi promptly broke into tears. "Seiya, how could you!"

Seiya stared at her baffled, "Nani?"

"You're lying! You think I'm a whale!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks and with a sob she pushed by him and ran off. Not without first stomping on the former idol singer's foot though.

Seiya watched her go as he hopped on one foot. "All I did was tell the truth... smooth move, Seiya now she hates you."

"What did you do to Usagi-chan?" Demanded a furious voice as a swirl of cherry blossoms appeared in front of Seiya.

Seiya scowled, "What do you want, Ail?"

"What did you do to her?" The alien demanded.

"Just told her that she looked perfect."

"Nani? How could you! I'm the ONLY one that can tell her that!"

Seiya glared, "Will you just leave her alone? She already has enough guys chasing after her. She doesn't need someone who she thinks of as a mere friend to do the same!"

Ail frowned, "Friend? What are you talking about? It's obvious to me she cares I just have to get her to see the light. It's like that Ririna girl said the ones we love are blind and we have to open their eyes."

Seiya rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Ail grabbed his arm. "Hey, let go!"

"You're in the way of me making Usagi mine...." He smiled slightly, "UUUSSSAAAGGGIII!"

Seiya winced, "You learned that from that Ririna psycho didn't you?"

**

Usagi ran to the only solace she knew of; her room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She realized she wasn't alone and flushed as she saw Hiiro. "Hiiro..."

"Nani?" He asked seeing her tears and shaking figure.

"Minna-chan... minna-chan thinks..." Her face turned an interesting color and she whimpered. Instantly Hiiro's arms were around her. 

"Daijobu ka, Usa-chan?

She shook her head, "Iie, I think I'm going to be sick, Hii-chan...."

Hiiro almost gently lifted her into his arms and took her to the restroom. "What happened?"

She looked up her blue eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. "Minna-chan thinks I'm...."

"What do they think?"

"I'm FAT!" She wailed at the top of her voice.

Hiiro winced slightly, "Calm down, Usa."

She sniffled, "Nande?"

"You're going to get yourself even sicker crying like that."

Usagi stifled her cries and rubbed her face against her shirt. Hiiro frowned and handed her a tissue. "Arigato, Hii-chan," she whimpered before using it.

"Now start at the beginning."

Usagi took a deep sniffle. "I was in the kitchen eating odangos with Fei-chan when a craving hit me."

Hiiro scowled slightly at Wufei's nickname. "Hai?"

"I told him about it and then...."

"What was the craving?" Hiiro mentally slapped himself. '_Why do I care about her cravings?_' He mentally sighed as he came to a realization. '_Because I want to know every little thing about her._'

Usagi sniffled, "Chocolate ice cream with lemons... I actually wouldn't mind having some right now." Her eyes began to shine at the thought and she forgot about her nausea.

Hiiro frowned slightly. '_Chocolate ice cream with lemons? Demo... that sounds like something a pregnant woman would crave._' His eyes traveled to Usagi's smooth small stomach and without realizing it he started to reach out.

Usagi broke out of her daydream as she saw Hiiro reaching. "ECCHI!" She screamed slapping him even harder then she had hit Duo and Wufei. She started to get up when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you realize it, Usa-chan?"

"Realize what? That's you're an ecchi?"

Hiiro scowled faintly, "Usagi," he growled.

She glared up at him blue eyes filled with wrath. "I can't believe I actually liked you! You were trying to cop a fool you.. you... HENTAI!"

The door slammed open and Wufei, Duo, Quatre and Trowa entered. "Who's a hentai?" Duo asked with a grin.

Usagi pointed to Hiiro. "HIM! He was trying to grab my chest!"

Four pairs of furious eyes filled with murderous intent turned on Hiiro. "I was going to feel her stomach," Hiiro informed with a scowl.

Usagi edged away from him, "Not ONLY a HENTAI but a sick twisted one at that."

Hiiro scowled in annoyance, "Don't you realize what's wrong with you, Usa?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" She demanded a pout on her lips. She was hurt that Hiiro had tried to grab at her.

"The sick cravings," Wufei growled.

"Hey! I bet that ice cream of hers would taste good," Duo piped up but was silenced by a death glare from Wufei.

"The irritability," Trowa calmly informed.

"Mood swings," Quatre added in a tearful voice. He was furious the others had followed him and he hadn't got to have one single moment of time alone with his Goddess.

"The nausea," Hiiro added.

Usagi stared at them puzzled. "What are you all talking about? So today wasn't my best day but you make it sound like I'm dying or something."

Duo shook his head braid swinging, "Nope, you're going to have tri-" He was silenced by Wufei grabbing his braid and stuffing it into his mouth. "HMMPH!" Duo objected.

Quatre decided to use that moment to his advantage. "After we tell you this important thing you should know I had my servants get you some of that ice cream you wanted. The chocolate with lemons. An entire fridge is stocked with it just for you."

Usagi grinned, "Arigato, Quatre-chan!"

Trowa frowned faintly, "Usagi-hime, this is fairly important."

Usagi flushed and looked over, "Hai, Trowa-chan?"

Hiiro studied her for a long moment, "Have you been feeling overly tired, Usagi?"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie. Where are you going with all of this? Stop playing twenty questions and answer me!"

Duo spit out his braid, "You see, Bunny it's like this. Wufei told me you were pr-" he was once again silenced by his braid being shoved even farther down his throat.

"Silence, braided baka."

Duo glared at him and struggled to spit the hair out again. "HMH FHAI!"

Quatre scowled, "Usagi."

"It's like this," Trowa started.

"You could be-" Wufei began.

"Pregnant," Hiiro finished his eyes locked on hers. Usagi stared at them wide-eyed for a full moment before fainting.

***

Authors Notes: Okay not the best cliff-hanger but not a bad one. I'm starting on the next chapter right now and it too will be purely humor based. Please review.   



	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Insanity Continues,...

Authors Notes: Ummm weird? This is VERY OOC but all my muses liked this chapter better then the last! Things SHOULD go serious next chapter or at least some-what. Warning VERY VERY OOC. Thanks goes to all the muses I mentioned last chapter. They ALL helped with this one too. Please review at the end and no need to tell me this is the strangest thing I've written.... 

***

Give a Reason 

Chapter Sixteen: The Insanity Continues: The Tale of Duo's Braid

Quatre instantly dropped to Usagi's side, "Usagi-san!"

Trowa frowned ever so faintly, "She's alright, Quatre she just fainted."

Quatre looked up tears pooling in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Trowa nodded and turned to Hiiro his eyes almost glowing. "Usa-chan?" 

Hiiro didn't move but Duo did. The braided boy tugged his braid out of his mouth and stared at Hiiro in open-mouthed horror. "Trowa calls you Usa-chan?!?"

Wufei scowled, "Baka, didn't you hear Yui earlier?"

Duo shook his head, "Not a word."

Quatre frowned as he cradled Usagi's head in his lap. "So you do care about her don't you, Hii-chan," he asked a trace of sarcasm showing in his voice. 

Duo's eyes widened, "Ack! What do you all like Hiiro too or something?" He started to edge away but Wufei grabbed him by his braid. "Hey! Wu-man let go!"

Wufei growled fed up with Duo's lack of intelligence. "Listen, Maxwell," he demanded. "Usa-chan is the name Hiiro called Usagi."

Duo grinned, "You really like her don't you, Wu-man?"

Wufei growled deep in his throat. "Duo..."

Trowa knelt beside his blonde friend. Quatre looked up, "She won't wake up, Trowa..."

Duo grinned, "I know!"

Four sets of eyes turned on him. Two curious, one indifferent, and one furious. "Nani?" Quatre asked.

Duo smirked, "I know what Usagi needs to wake up."

"... and that is?" Hiiro asked with a slight frown not liking the look in Duo's eyes.

Duo grinned again, "A kiss from her Prince!" He announced a wide smile on his lips. "Now out of the way so I can wake her up."

Quatre frowned, "No way, Duo!"

Trowa almost shoved the younger boy away, "No, Quatre."

Hiiro contemplated pulling out his gun for a moment but decided against it as he grabbed Wufei's katana. "No one kisses, Usa-chan."

Duo froze and stared at Hiiro wide-eyed. "Not YOU too! Wu-man was enough of a shock but for the perfect soldier to love my Bunny... I JUST got used to Wu-man, Trowa, and Quatre liking her. You can't be serious. You've never even kissed anyone besides her that I'm aware of. You can't be in love, Hiiro!" His indigo eyes got all watery and he looked at Hiiro with hope, "Is it really true?"

Hiiro wsa about to answer with silence when he realized the quickest way of getting rid of Duo. "Hai, I love her." Duo let out an unearthly squeak and collapsed to the floor twitching. Hiiro glared at the boy before starting to kneel beside Usagi.

Quatre saw this and his eyes narrowed, "IIE! I won't let you kiss her, Hiiro. This is my mansion and if you even try it I'll kick you out!"

Trowa ignored the ranting blonde as he leaned down, "Usagi-hime?" She remained motionless and he let his gave fall to her lips. '_Should I_?'

The sound of a sword being planted above his head changed his mind quickly. Green eyes swerved upwards to meet furious prussian blue. "Slowly back away from Usagi," Hiiro demanded in a soft voice. 

Wufei scowled at the room and left. '_Baka's acting like that over one onna..._' He sighed, '_Demo, I so wanted to join them a moment ago..._'

"You."

Wufei looked up and saw a furious Seiya. "What do you want?"

"Where's Odango?"

"In there," He announced tilting his head towards the room of chaos.

"Where are you going?"

"To get smelling salts," Wufei replied over his shoulder before walking away.

Seiya scowled and entered the room. His eyes widened as he saw Hiiro with an almost insane smile on his face his eyes glowing an odd golden color as he attempted to slice and dice Trowa who was doing triple axels through the air trying to get to safety. Quatre was attempting to shove an out of it Duo out of the window. In the midst of all the chaos Usagi lay sleeping apparently immune to it all.

Hiiro pulled his katana out of the wall and whirled to where Seiya was. "Don't even THINK of touching her," he threatened the glowing golden eyes making him look like a demon.

Seiya gulped carefully weighing his life against protecting his odango. He swallowed nervously and entered the room ignoring the insane people around him. He knelt beside Usagi's side and gently stroked her cheek with his hand, "Wake up, Odango-chan."

Duo awoke to find himself half out of the window and Quatre valiantly trying to push the rest out as well. A golden glint was in the blonde's eyes and a crazy grin was on his lips. "... hey, Quatre-man what are you doing?"

Quatre giggled in delight, "Must get rid of Duo. Must have Goddess to myself. KILL my competition. Kill my enemies."

Duo chuckled weakly, "You're not serious are you, buddy? You don't want to kill me..."

"Kill enemies," Quatre repeated his eyes glowing more and more golden with each word.

Duo gulped, "Why do you look so... mean?"

**

Seiya scowled as Hiiro's katana sliced through the hair and cut off some stray stands of his hair. "HEY!"

Hiiro glared, "Stay away from her."

Seiya frowned, "None of you except Duo over there are acting normal..."

Duo yelped at the comment, "HELP! Quatre's trying to kill me!"

Quatre giggled again, "I'll never forgive you, Duo!"

"What did I do?" Whimpered Duo as he struggled to free himself from the crazed blonde.

"You tried to kiss my Goddess," Quatre responded.

Duo whimpered again, "Demo, Quatre who wouldn't try to kiss Bunny? She's gorgeous, and kind, and loving, and... NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!"

Quatre smiled as he pulled the scissors out and Duo began to squirm in an attempt to free himself. "Without your braid she won't like you anymore..."

Duo struggled more, "LET GO! BUNNY HELP ME!!!"

This was apparently the wrong thing to do because a katana flew through the air and actually pinned Duo's braid to the wall. "Omae o Korosu, Duo," Hiiro chuckled with glee.

**

Wufei grabbed the bottle of smelling salts and rushed back to the room. Something was wrong he could almost smell it in the air. "What the....?"

A flashing pair of dark blue eyes turned his way. "So you weren't affected?"

Wufei dropped into a fighting stance as Ail stood in front of him apparently amused and blocking the entrance to the room. "What are you doing, weakling?"

Ail smiled his blue hair almost seeming to hover in the air, "I'm letting my competition kill each other of course. Usagi-chan is MINE. I don't care if she is Sailor Moon I just won't let Ann find out..."

Wufei scowled darkly, "Leave Usagi-chan out of this."

Ail raised an eyebrow, "Usagi-chan? You dare call her that?" His blue eyes flashed with fury and three pairs of golden eyes began to glow brightly.

Hiiro came out of the room first wielding his katana which had several long auburn hairs wrapped around it. "Omae o Korosu, Wufei."

Wufei scowled, "What's wrong with you, Yui? You're letting this weakling control you?"

Trowa flipped out of the room a minute later his eyes locked on Wufei. "I won't forgive you for what you did to Usagi-hime. Making her pregnant was a big tactical error."

Ail gasped, "Pregnant? My... Usagi-chan?" His blue eyes hardened to look like sapphires. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY USAGI LIKE THAT! KILL!" he demanded.

A crazed Quatre ran out of the room giggling and tackled Wufei as he pulled out a small gun from his pocket. "Must destroy all competition. All enemies must be stopped so says Master Ail."

Wufei growled, "You're all weak! How could you let that girly boy control you? Get a hold of yourselves! INJUSTICE!"

Haruka snatched the smelling salts out of the ranting Wufei's hands as she walked by and entered the room where Usagi lay still. She knelt beside the girl and smiled softly. '_She's so kawaii at times,_' she thought with a chuckle. She uncapped the bottle and waved it beneath Usagi's nose.

Usagi's nose wrinkled and she turned her head coughing. "What was that?"

"You're awake."

"Ruka-chan!"

"Something you want to tell me, Koneko-chan?"

Usagi felt the heat on her cheeks and shook her head. "Ummm no?"

"Wrong answer."

Usagi shrunk, "What did they tell you?"

Haruka stared at her a long moment, "You're pregnant."

Usagi whimpered and almost fainted again. "They told me MIGHT be!"

Haruka scowled, "Which one?"

Usagi blushed and looked down. "...."

"Trowa?"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie..."

"Hiiro?"

"Ummm no?"

Haruka scowled, "Not that baka, DUo?"

"eer..." Usagi shook her head.

Haruka sighed in relief, "So it was that Quatre? He's the only one I think is worthy of you, Koneko."

Usagi gulped, "Ummm no," she whimpered.

"You didn't do anything with Seiya did you?" Haruka growled.

"Iie..."

"Then who?... Ail?"

Usagi whimpered, "Iie, Ruka-chan."

Haruka mentally went through her list crossing out names. "The only one that is left is that .. Wufei," she spat in disgust and dismissal.

Usagi slightly nodded, "Hmmm," she whispered.

Haruka slowly looked up, "Tell me you just didn't say yes to that name, Koneko-chan...."

Usagi flushed, "H... hai."

Haruka bolted to her feet space sword appearing in hand. "I'll kill him."

"Ruka-chan, matte!" Usagi grabbed her friend and protector's arm. "You can't kill, Fei-chan! It was my fault!"

Haruka turned, "What do you mean by that?"

"After talking to Mamoru I appeared in his dream..."

"So it didn't really happen?"

Usagi shook her head, "It did happen, Ruka-chan. It wasn't just a dream I somehow tapped into his dream and-"

Haruka shook her head hands almost clamped over her ears, "I DON'T want details."

Usagi blushed and looked around confused, "Duo-chan, where is everyone?"

Duo was still pressed against the wall almost whimpering. "They've all gone mad..."

Usagi rushed over to him and grabbed his hand trying to pull him up. "Come on, Duo."

"IIE! Quatre's scary..."

Usagi's brow wrinkled in confusion and she laughed, "Quatre isn't scary at all. Now come on." She struggled harder then put her hands on her hips as he refused to budge an inch. "Guess we do this the hard way then, huh?"

Duo looked up at her, "What's that mean?"

Usagi grabbed his braid and tugged, "UP!" There was the faint sound of a string breaking and Usagi stared at the braid in her hand in horror. "AHHH!!! DUO!!! GOMEN!!!"

Duo looked up and realized the motion seemed lighter. He glanced up at Usagi and saw something brown hanging in her hands. Something brown that looked like a.... His hand went to the back of his head and felt around. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Usagi winced, "GOMEN!"

Wufei dodged the insane Quatre who had ran out of bullets and was attempting to club him with his pink gun. His head jerked as he heard two screams. "USAGI!" he ducked under Hiiro's katana and ran into the room almost tripping over Trowa who had taken to throwing knives at him.

Quatre's eyes cleared for a moment as he heard the scream. "GODDESS!" He pushed Wufei out of the way and rushed to her. 

Duo started to yelp upon seeing Quatre and tried to hide behind Haruka. "HELP! It's QUATRE!"

Usagi gave Duo a strange look forgetting about the braid. "You're scared of kind sweet Quatre?"

Wufei scowled, "USAGI!"

She looked up, "Hai, Fei-chan?"

"Get away from Quatre. He's dangerous."

Usagi broke into laughter, "Quatre? Dangerous?" She laughed again not even noticing Duo finally realizing the thing Usagi was holding in her hand was his braid.

"BUNNY!!!" he whined behind a furious and annoyed Quatre.

She turned her eyes still dancing, "Hai?"

"That's my braid..."

Usagi let her eyes fall, "Gomen, Duo I didn't think it would come off like that!"

Duo stared at the braid for a long moment. '_Maybe this isn't so bad after all..._' He slowly raised his eyes to hers and smiled, "It's okay, Bunny..."

Usagi frowned uneasily, "No, it isn't. You must have spent your entire life growing that."

Duo shrugged slowly advancing on her, "Yeah, but you can make it up to me. You owe me a billion kisses and then some."

"Nani?!?" Haruka exploded her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Duo nodded pointing to the braid, "I've grown that hair my entire life not letting ONE person cut it. I've lovingly cared for it as if it was my own child, shampooing it and brushing it. Hours and hours of my life wasted! I deserve at least that from Bunny."

Usagi flushed, "It IS my fault, Ruka-chan..."

"That his braid just decided to come off when you pulled on it?" Demanded Haruka with a scowl.

Usagi shrugged, "I'm stronger then I look?" She offered feebly.

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Duo, "You set this all up, didn't you?"

Duo scowled, "IIE! I didn't want my braid cut!!"

Haruka scoffed, "A likely story. It's obvious you're trying anything to get her attention. To get an edge over your competition."

Duo frowned insulted, "I WOULD NOT DO THAT TO MY BRAID!"

Usagi glared at Haruka, "Leave him alone, Ruka-chan. Demo, Duo-chan, how DID your braid come off?"

"Omae o Korosu, Duo."

Duo pointed, "He started it I think and you finished the poor thing off...."

"Ummm, Duo?"

"Hai?"

"Why are Hiiro's eyes glowing golden and why is he.... EEP!"

Hiiro looked down at the girl in his arms and smirked. "Usa-chan."

Usagi stared up at him startled, "What happened to him, Duo?" She asked confused.

Wufei glared, "Get your hands off of her, Yui!"

Hiiro ignored him and was about to kiss Usagi when Ail marched into the room. "Get your hands off, Usagi-chan!"

A moment later the insane Quatre rushed in followed by a more sedate Trowa whose green eyes flickered with fury. "Drop her, Hiiro," Trowa calmly informed his eyes grlowing gold.

Seiya shook his head numbly at the chaos, "Are you okay, Odango-chan?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai...demo what is wrong with everyone?" She noticed the glowing eyes and she frowned, "Ail...."

He looked at her blue eyes narrowed, "Which one?"

She wrinkled her brow, "Which one what?"

"Which one made...."

"Made?" Usagi asked confused.

Ail growled and gestrued to her stomach, "You know."

Usagi frowned, "I don't know... what did you do to them?" She demanded pointing to Quatre who was chasing Duo with the pink gun, Trowa who was cartwheeling through the air and writing her name by throwing knives into the wall, and Hiiro who was laughing.

Ail glared, "Don't change the subject."

Seiya glanced at Wufei. "Are we the only normal ones here?"

Wufei scowled, "Baka weaklings...."

Haruka glared at everyone. "Leave Usagi alone," she demanded. Her eyes were currently on Ail but it was clear the threat was meant for everyone.

Ail ignored her, "TELL ME, Usagi-chan!"

"Tell you what?" She demanded irritated.

Duo rolled underneath the crazed blonde and came to a stop in front of Usagi and Ail. "He's talking about you having triplets, Bunny."

"TRIPLETS!" Usagi and Ail screamed at the same time.

Duo grinned sheepishly. Wufei scowled, "Braided baka." He smirked, "Looks like you're just a baka now though doesn't it?"

Duo pouted, "That was low, Wu-man."

Ail eyed Usagi, "So you're having triplets? Who's the Father?"

"I'm NOT!" Usagi screamed. 

Ail glared, "Don't lie to me, Usagi-chan. I can tell you know."

"Take the spell off of them first," Usagi demanded as Quatre pounced on top of Duo and began to attempt to beat him with his pink gun.

Ail nodded and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture making everyone's eyes stop glowing golden. "Soooo?"

***

I DID warn you... very weird. Don't worry Duo-lovers! Duo WILL not be braidless forever. He'll be fixed up next chapter. Please review and I hope I'm not in such an... odd mood next time.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Beat of Destiny

Authors Notes: Big Big Big Big thanks goes to Tenshi-chan! AGAIN she was my only muse for this chapter! She REALLY inspired me today. She's also to blame for the ending so please review and tell her and me what you thought of it. Oh and lots of Mamoru bashing so Mamoru lovers beware.... He's pure evil in this chapter.

***

Give a Reason:

Chapter Seventeen: Beat of Destiny

Usagi glared at Ail, "Not that I AM, but if I was it would be...."

"Be whose?" He demanded his blue eyes flickering.

Wufei scowled, "Leave her alone," he demanded in annoyance.

Ail turned eyes narrowed, "You boys have no right to be with her. She's much too pure for the likes of you. I should have seen she was Sailor Moon earlier..."

Usagi sighed, "Ail, O-negai, stop this. I don't want to hurt you."

He turned the blue eyes amused, "You hurt me?"

Usagi didn't frown but her eyes turn saddened, "I'm not the same Usagi you remember, Ail-kun."

"You're close enough."

"You love Ann."

"... no I don't."

She giggled softly, "You do. What you feel for me isn't love. I've seen the two of you together. You're perfect for each other."

Ail scowled, "She's running after that human, remember?"

Usagi frowned, "Ail, stop being such a baka."

Ail frowned at her, "I'm not."

Usagi closed her eyes, "You don't know me as well as you think, Ail-kun. You know Ann doesn't love Mamoru just as you really don't love me. So tell me why did you put a spell on my friends?"

Ail glared at her, "Which one touched you, Usagi-chan?"

"If I tell will you tell me why you did that to them?"

"Hai."

Usagi sighed, "It was..." she glanced at Wufei hoping he wouldn't hate her for revealing the fact. "Fei-chan."

Ail's eyes flashed again, "HIM?!?!?"

"That's what I said," Duo commented as Quatre apologized profusely to him for attempting to brain him with the gun.

"Gomen nasi, gomen nasi, gomen nasi, Duo!"

Wufei snorted, "Now why did you put that spell on those weaklings?"

Ail smirked, "That should be obvious."

Hiiro glared at Ail outraged over how much of a fool he had acted under the influence of the ailen. "Omae o Korosu."

Ail ignored him, "Surely you know why I did it, Usagi-chan."

Usagi nodded slightly, "Hai, you were jealous, ne?"

Ail scowled, "I prefer the term getting rid of the competition."

"Don't pull that stunt again, Ail. I'll always consider you a friend but if you try to harm anyone again I'll have to use the Ginzuishou and..." she winced. "O-negai, don't drive me to that."

Ail studied Usagi carefully, "Ginzuishou?"

"I'm far more powerful then you believe, Ail-kun. Don't make me prove it."

He raised an eyebrow amused as his hair shortened and became honey brown and his eyes lightened to indigo. "Honto?"

Usagi was inwardly relieved he had powered down. "Hai."

Something flickered through the indigo eyes and he looked like he was about to collapse. Usagi put her hands on her hips and stared him down, "See what happens when you attempt to cast high energy spells?"

He smiled weakly at her, "Hmmph."

"Stop pouting."

He turned his head, "Leave me alone." Usagi grabbed his hand and he turned to her startled. "Demo!"

She shook her head, "I trust you. Just don't do something so baka again, Ail."

Ail nodded as he felt small waves of energy wash over him as she held his hand. He knew what would get his energy maximized in a single act but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Matte, Usagi-chan."

She shook her head, "Iie, you need this for being a baka."

Hiiro scowled, "Nande?"  
  
"Why, what, Hii-chan?"

"Why are you giving him your own energy like that?"

Usagi smiled slightly, "No matter what he's still my friend even if he is a baka sometimes. Just like you're my frined even though you're a hentai."

Duo snickered momentarily forgetting the loss of his beloved braid. "Hiiro's a hentai," he sung slightly offkey.

"And like Duo's an ecchi," Usagi continued with a grin.

Duo pouted, "Am not..."

Hiiro frowned, "Demo, he attempted-"

Usagi shook her head feeling slightly light-headed. "It doesn't matter to me."

Ail noticed that the controlled waves of energy had grown larger and he pulled away his eyes concerned, "You should rest, Usagi-chan."

Wufei glared at him and was about to comment when Usagi shook her head, "Minna-chan, just forget that any of this ever happened." She nodded to Ail, "I'm going to go rest, demo I don't want to wake up to you all fighting again. Haruka, please keep them under control."

Seiya pouted, "What about me, Odango?"

Usagi giggled, "Ruka-chan, watch him too."

Haruka smirked, "Gladly, Koneko. Now go rest. I'll take care of this group."

Usagi smiled in thanks and walked by a pouting Duo. "What's wrong, Duo?"

"My braid..."

"Oh!" She blushed, "Gomen, forgot...." 

He stared at her puzzled, "Forgot what?"

"I don't know if I can, demo I could try to use the Ginzuishou. It did grant most of my wishes before..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Use the Ginzuishou for WHAT?"

She smiled and lifted up the braid, "To reattach this of course."

Duo looked at her uncertainly, "Demo... won't it drain you even more?"

She nodded, "Hai, demo Ail didn't take as much as he actually needed." She turned and frowned at him, "You, in bed now."

He stared at her startled for a moment. She had never spoken to him like that. He felt his cheeks flame and nodded, "Hai," he muttered beneath his breath before starting out the door. He paused beside her and acting quickly kissed her cheek before vanishing in a flurry of petals.

Seiya snorted, "He always so flashy?"

Duo grinned, "You always so jealous?"

Seiya glared at him, "... Odango, can't you fix his braid when you wake up?"

"And then just re-drain myself?"

Seiya flushed in embarrassment as Duo snickered. "She got you there."

Seiya merely glared at him again, "Demo, is it safe?"

Usagi nodded, "Safe enough. I just have to be careful."

Duo frowned, "Couldn't you just have that Pluto chick regrow it? She is the keeper of time, ne?"

"Guardian, and Iie. Last time she visited Ail appeared. I don't want Dimando or anyone else coming from the past or future."

Seiya chuckled, "Got you there, didn't she?" Seiya grinned in amusement.

Duo sniffed, "Excuse me for being worried about her."

Usagi glared at the two, "Stop. You're acting like children. 

Both ceased their glares and looked down, "Gomen, Usagi," they echoed. This caused even more glares.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "You two..." She trailed off all sense immeadiatly on alert. "Mamoru?" she asked confused looking around. She could have sworn she had felt his prescence nearby. 

Everyone in the room scowled at the name. "Daijobu ka, Usagi?" Hiiro asked.

Usagi nodded slowly her eyes distracted. "Hai..."

Seiya took a protective stance beside Usagi his eyes flitting across the room. He to could feel the faint prescence of Mamoru. "Masaka... isn't he dead?"

Usagi nodded one hand over her heart, "Demo...."

"About time you noticed me, Usako."

Usagi turned startled, "Mamoru!"

He smiled at her crossing his arms over his chest as he examined her, "Well, well, well, you're looking nice today. You always did look better with white hair."

Usagi took a step backwards, "Demo.... Nande?"

"Why am I here?" He asked with an amused smile.

Usagi nodded as she struggled not to get lost in memories. "Hai..."

"I came to see you of course, Usako."

Usagi frowned, "Don't call me that anymore..."

Seiya glared, "How are you alive?"

"Did I say I was?" Mamoru asked.

Duo scowled and got inbetween Usagi and Mamoru. "Leave Bunny alone."

Mamoru grinned, "Pleasure to see you again too, Duo."

Usagi stared at him unblinking as memories of her life flashed ruthlessly through her mind. Every moment she had spent with the man before her came to mind and she had to struggle to remember what her Senshi had told her. "... what are you doing to me?" she gasped.

Mamoru flashed her a smile, "Just refreshing your memory, Usako."

Usagi shook her head as the memories flashed faster and faster. "S... st... stop," she whimpered.

Mamoru smirked, "Now why would I want to do that, Usako?"

Just the sound of the name brought on even more memories. To Usagi it felt like her mind was going to either explode or melt down as memories from her two lifetimes flashed through her head. "Iie..." she gasped as the scene of her kiling herself in the Moon Kingdom replayed over again between every hundred years worth of memories.

Trowa was instantly by Usagi's side, "Usagi-hime?"

She was visibly shaking and leaned against the tall boy for support. "Stop..."

Hiiro instead of uttering his familiar catch phrase merely pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet went straight through an amused Mamoru. "You can't kill someone already dead. Isn't that right, Usako?"

Usagi whimpered, "O-negai," she whispered.

Mamoru grinned, "It's good to hear you beg again, Usako."

Duo frowned clenching his fist, "Leave her alone!" He closed his eyes for a moment. '_Someone stop him!_'

'_Hiiro,_' whispered a soft voice through Hiiro's mind.

Hiiro froze, '_Hai?_'

'_Concentrate on me. He's dead and so am I. I can harm him._'

Hiiro nodded and concentrated on the voice. '_O-negai, save Usa-chan._'

Usagi looked up startled as the pain stopped. ".... Hotaru!"

The young girl turned slightly and smiled, "Serenity-sama."

Usagi smiled, "You're here...."

She nodded, "Hai, you needed me."

Duo eyed the girl's weapon. "Is that a scythe?"

"A glaive," Saturn responded her eyes flickering his way. 

Mamoru scowled, "What are YOU doing here and how did you get here?"

She smiled, "You tricked us all. Demo, you're not the only spirit with connections to this world."

"It's not Usagi," Mamoru scoffed."

Saturn smiled, "Iie, it's not Serenity-sama."

Haruka grinned at seeing the small Senshi, "Who is it, Hotaru?"

The girl giggled, "You'd be mad, Haruka-papa."

Haruka frowned, "Who?"

Usagi relaxed against Trowa for a moment, "It stopped," she whispered pressing a hand against her forehead.

Trowa glanced down at her in worry, "Daijobu ka, Usagi-hime?"

She nodded, "Hai, now I am anyways."

A flicker of a smile spread. '_Trowa._'

The smile vanished. He knew that voice. '_Hai?_'

'_Your friend called Saturn, I need you to call me._'

'_... hai_.' Trowa concentrated on the image of the girl he had seen briefly.

Hiiro stepped up beside Trowa. "What did he do to you?"

Usagi shivered slightly at the memory. "He... replayed my entire life with him through my head. Hundreds of years in mere seconds. It doesn't seem like much but I felt as if my brain was going to melt or explode or rip apart. The pain... was unlike anything I've ever felt."

Wufei scowled, _'Rei, I know the others communicated with their spirit guardians or whatever you are. She needs you._'

"Leave her alone, Mamoru," demanded two feminine voices at once. Sailors Jupiter and Mars stood next to each other their eyes locked on the evil spirit.

Duo sighed, "Why are you all just popping up out of the woodwork?"

Saturn rolled her eyes at him, "Call Minako."

Duo flushed, "Oooh you mean they did it?" He asked pointing to his fellow scowling pilots.

The small girl nodded, "Hai, you too, Quatre." Quatre nodded and concentrated as Duo did the same. 

Usagi stared at her friend, "Rei... Mako-chan!"

"Been getting into even MORE trouble I see, odango atama," Mars scolded.

A girl laughed right beside Usagi. "You're soooooooo lucky, Usagi-chan!"

"Minako! Ami!"

Minako grinned, "All of these guys in love with you. What more could you ask for?"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her blonde friend, "What are you all doing here?"

"I can answer that, Usagi-chan," Ami said with a smile.

Usagi sniffled, "Minna-chan...Demo, where's Pluto and Neptune?"

Saturn shook her head, "They don't have any connections with anyone on this world."

Mamoru glared at everyone. '_This was supposed to be a simple distract them while that baka Milardo plants the evidence kind of job..._' He sneered, "Pitiful, senshi. You couldn't protect her before. Do you really think you can now?"

Saturn's deep purple eyes narrowed. "Hai, as one of Serenity-sama's protectors I won't let you harm her anymore."

Mamoru smiled, "And just what are you going to do little senshi?"

"Matte, Hotaru-chan."

Saturn turned, "Serenity-hime?"

"Don't hurt him..."

Venus frowned, "Nande?"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, contrary to what you all said he couldn't have been evil that entire time, could he?"

Mars frowned, "Odango atama, that doesn't matter now. He tried to hurt and even KILL you a moment ago!"

Usagi nodded, "I know, demo-"

Haruka scowled, "Koneko-chan, leave if you don't want to see it."

Wufei glared at everyone, "What could these weaklings do to him?" He demanded.

Mars scowled fire appearing in her eyes, "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Mamoru dodged the attack, "Weak," he spat.

Wufei scowled, "Get him Onna!"

Duo chuckled from his position, "Kill, Minako, kill! He hurt my Bunny!"

Minako frowned at him, "We're not attack dogs you know." She grinned, "Demo, I wouldn't mind a little revenge. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Mamoru barely dodged the golden energy. "She's mine," he growled.

A glaive appeared at his throat and the smallest Senshi looked him in the eyes. "Serenity-sama belongs to herself. For your crimes against her you'll be killed."

Mamoru scoffed ignoring the metal blade pressed against his throat, "You can't kill me with that."

Saturn smiled, "Hai, I can. This isn't a normal glaive. It's mine. I've defeated Pharaoh 90 with this it can kill spirits as easily as it kills those alive."

Duo edged away almost hiding behind Usagi, "She's kind of scary... demo she reminds me of someone I just can't put my finger on who."

Usagi almost giggled, "That's Hotaru, Duo-chan."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "Usako," he growled.

Saturn's glaive once again pressed against his throat. One more step and I kill you, she vowed.

Mamoru snarled and started to take another step when the floor started to vibrate beneath them. "Nani?" Mamoru demanded.

Saturn's glaive almost fell from her fingers as she struggled to keep her balance. "Senshi, guard Serenity-hime!" she demanded as she heard a sound like thunderclouds.

Usagi screamed as the sound intensified and the floor shook like mad, "Earthquake!" She screamed cluctching onto the nearest person which happened to be Trowa.

The sound became deafening and bright light blinded the occupants of the room. "Usagi!" Quatre cried as he saw her staring out the window. He ran into both her and Trowa knocking them down as an explosion rocked the small room. The light quickly blinded them and screams were heard as the smoke started to slowly clear.

***

Authors Notes: Evil enough cliffie? It's NOT my fault! *points to Tenshi-chan* My big inspiration over there decided it. *grins* So please review and get ready for some more twists and turns to the plot. Ja for now, Minna-chan.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Enemy Revealed

Authors Notes: My muses this chapter were both my Oneesans. (Eternal SailorM) and (Tenshi) Most of the evilness comes from Tenshi-chan this time. Demo the cliff-hanger is mine. All right, Minna-chan only two chapters left and this ficcie is finished! I may have a segment that's strictly comedy and for bloopers however... you guys decide.

***

Give a Reason  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Enemy Revealed

Trowa shook his head slightly and looked down at the girl in his arms. He had protected her from most of the rubble and had some injuries to prove it. "Daijobu ka, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked up her body trembling. For a moment she had thought she died. "Hai, daijobu. Demo, what happened?"

"Usagi-san!" Quatre's worried voice made her turn and she winced as she saw a rather nasty cut across both arms. 

"Quatre-chan!" She gently removed herself from Trowa's arms and crouched down slightly beside Quatre. "You got this because of me... gomen."

"He could have died, Usako."

Usagi turned her blue eyes filled with rage at the sheer joy she had heard in his voice. "I won't forgive you for this Mamoru."

He grinned, "Why would I want your forgiveness? You're truely pathetic you know. You could have easily thrown a barrier up with the Ginzuishou."

Usagi got to her feet and closed her eyes letting herself become Sailor Cosmos. "I won't let you hurt anyone again."

"I didn't do it, Usako."

"N.. nani?"

"I did," announced a cheerful voice. 

Usagi turned to see a hooded figure approaching through the rubble. "Nande?" She demanded as she looked around for the rest of her friends.

"To make you pay."

"Nani?"

Mamoru grinned, "Arigato, that Saturn almost had me."

Usagi turned and crouched down attempting to pull the rubble off of the spot where Seiya had been. "You could have killed them..."

"Whose to say we haven't killed SOME of them?" Mamoru added with a smirk.

Usagi gasped and shook her head in horror at the suggestion. "IIE!"

Both Mamoru and the figure laughed. "What can you do, Usako? The Ginzuishou hasn't responded correctly to you since the day we wed."

Usagi lowered her flashing eyes. He was right. Ever since that day the Ginzuishou hadn't given her it's full potentional anymore. If it's powers had worked she'd no doubt be dead at the moment. "I'll do anything I have to. I won't let you win. I'm... I'm..."

"You're what?" The figure demanded.

"I'm no longer Usagi Chiba."

"Your point?" Mamoru demanded with a scoff.

Usagi looked up a smile slowly spreading across her lips, "I'm Cosmos. The Ginzuishou will respond to me again. I'll stop you both." She knelt on the ground hands clasped in a prayerlike position, "O-negai, Ginzuishou," she whispered.

Hiiro moved a piece of plaster off of himself and stared at the scene for a moment. "Who are you?" He demanded of the cloaked one.

It turned and smirked, "Ahh, Hiiro Yui," it bowed slightly revealing a flash of dark brown hair a few shades lighter then Hiiro's own. "It's a honor to meet you."

"Who are you?" Hiiro demanded again searching for his gun.

"My name isn't important at the moment. Only know I'm here to free you from that witch's spell."

"Witch?"

"Usagi," the figure spat in disgust.

Usagi glanced over, "Nande? What did I do that makes you hate me?"

"Be BORN!" 

Usagi was almost knocked off of her feet by the sheer power. "How?"

"How what?"

"How can you be so powerful?"

"None of your buisness, airhead."

Usagi was taken out of the conversation as the Ginzuishou appeared. "Yatta!" she cheered. "O-negai, Ginzuishou get rid of all this rubble."

The gem glowed a bright silver and Usagi smiled slightly as she felt it gently tug at her energy. '_I may be too drained after this to fight but I don't care. As long as they're safe it doesn't matter what happens to me._'

"NANI?" Mamoru demanded outraged as the crumbled ceiling slowly faded away leaving the occupants of the room free. 

Wufei slowly opened his eyes and sat up with a scowl. He glared at Mamoru for a long moment before he saw Usagi praying to a silver crystal. "What are you doing, Onna?"

Usagi glanced at him, "Fei-chan!" She got to her feet ignoring the feelings of lightheadeness. '_I won't give up..._' 

Duo groaned and looked around him, "What happened? I felt like a whole house landed on me.." he paused and glanced down. "What are YOU doing there?" He demanded glaring at Haruka.

The sky soldier got to her feet and glanced at Usagi. "Koneko-chan, nande?"

Usagi smiled slightly, "I won't let them win, Haruka. I won't let anyone down again. I'll stop them and no one will get hurt."

"Baka, Odango atama."

Usagi turned and pouted at the dimly glowing red Senshi. "You're so mean, Rei-chan!"

"You promised the same thing to us before you died that time with Fiore," Rei continued.

Usagi blushed, "Oh yeah... I forgot about that!"

Ami smiled softly, "Even if you are Cosmos now you haven't changed much, Usagi-chan."

Usagi smiled, "Arigato, Ami-chan, demo I something important to ask you."

"Hai?"

"I need the other Senshi..."

Minako shook her head, "Gomen, Usagi-chan. Only those with connections to people here can be here."

"So how'd you get connected?"

Minako blushed, "Umm..."

Usagi watched as all four Senshi became bright red. "Nani?"

Ami recovered first and hid her blush as well as she could. "Take Mamoru for an example."

Usagi stared at the genius blankly, "Huh?"

"He can contact both Ririna and Milardo in their dreams."

Usagi nodded, "That means?"

"You see the dead can only contact people connected to them. He's connected to Milardo and Ririna because they're his descendants."

Usagi gasped startled, "Descendants?"

Ami nodded, "Hai, just as Quatre is one of mine."

Usagi stared at Quatre shocked, "You're related to Ami-chan!!" She stared back and forth at the two in wide-eyed wonder. "Sugoi..."

Hotaru nodded, "As I am related to Hiiro."

Usagi turned her shocked gaze on him. "You're a descendant of the Senshi of death?"

Duo frowned, "HEY! I'm the only thing of death here. I'm Shinigami!"

Minako laughed, "Isn't he adorable, Usagi-chan?"

Wufei frowned, "Why didn't any of you onnas tell us this sooner?"

Rei glared at him, "For one you wouldn't have believed us and two you really didn't need to know."

Usagi giggled softly for a moment, "So Mako-chan that means you're Trowa's ancestor?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan."

Mamoru frowned, "Usako," he growled.

Usagi turned and gasped. "Iie!"

Mamoru smiled at her as he held a silver sword in his hand. It's blade had dark stains and Usagi trembled as she looked at it. "Remember this, Usako?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai..."

"What is it, Bunny?" Duo asked confused.

Usagi bowed her head, "A sword made of the Ginzuishou. The blood you see is... mine."

"Nani?" Quatre asked confused.

Mamoru grinned, "Leave out THAT part in your little story?"

Usagi closed her eyes, "I killed myself back on the Moon."

"Care to tell them why?" Mamoru asked with a smirk.

Usagi felt hot tears rising to her eyes but she forced her mind to happier matter. "Iie."

"That's alright I'll do it for you. Serenity saw me die and killed herself. That proves that not one of you BOYS deserves to be with her. Has she killed herself for any of you?"

Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Trowa. "Trowa?"

"Don't let his words affect you like that, Usagi-hime."

Usagi swallowed, "Demo..."

"Iie, do you really think any of us care what you did that many years ago?"

Usagi stared at him for a long moment, "You really don't?"

"Iie."

"Arigato, Trowa," Usagi whispered smiling tearfully up at him.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Interrupted the hooded one.

Usagi turned, "Iie, I'll stop you two. Demo, first release Milardo-san and Ririna-san from your spells."

It scoffed, "Spells? You're the only one using spells here."

Usagi frowned slightly as she realized it was a guy under the hood. _'I don't know any guys I've fought that had this power..._' She glared at him, "I don't have any spells. Why would you think such a baka thing?"

He snorted, "It's obvious to anyone you're a witch. Look what you did to the famed Gundam pilots."

Usagi scowled, "Did Mamoru tell you this garbage?"

"Iie."

"Then who?"

"My Mother."

**

Ail looked up as someone entered his makeshift room. His eyes narrowed slightly, "What do you want?" He demanded.

Milardo scowled, '_Wrong door..._'

Ail got to his feet preparing to rip the person in front of him apart for attempting to hurt his Usagi. "Well?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Ririna is do you?"

"Ririna? What does she have to do with anything?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I'm Ririna's elder brother."

Ail scowled, "You still tried to hurt Usagi."

Milardo scowled, "She has a spell on the others. I can't just ignore that."

"Spell?" Ail smirked at the thought. "Usagi-chan doesn't have a spell on anyone. I know her. I have known her and the only thing magical she can do is henshin into Sailor Moon and no she doesn't have spells either. I'll give you a final chance to swear to leave Usagi alone and leave her in peace. If not.." Ail walked towards the man his indigo eyes slowly turning dark blue, "I'll kill you where you stand. Are we understood?"

Milardo frowned, "Why are you concerned about HER anyways?"

"Simple, I love her."

"HIIIRRROOO!" called a voice.

Milardo looked up, "Ririna is coming."

The door slammed open and an object resembling a dart shot into Ail's arm. He gasped slightly in pain and glanced down. "Nani?"

Ririna poked her head in the door a crossbow in her hands, "Ail? Where's Hiiro?" She frowned as she saw the dart, "I didn't want to get YOU." Sighing she plucked it out of him and put it in a small plastic bag. "Gomen, Ail-kun."

Ail scowled and rubbed his sore arm, "What is that?"

"Just a little dna sampling device. Demo, I was hoping to find Hiiro. Do you know where he is?"

"Hai..."

"Where?"

"In Usagi-chan's room last time I saw."

"NANI?!?!"

Ail frowned, "No need to get yourself all worked up. I'll take you there now... after I get a promise from your brother about something."

"Promise?" Ririna asked with a frown. 

"Hai, a promise concerning Usagi-chan. Well, Milardo?"

Milardo sighed, "Hai."

Ail smiled slightly, "Very good. Shall we go, Ririna-san?"

**  
Usagi took a step backwards, "Your Mother? Whose she? How old are you? WHO are you?"

He laughed, "She always said you were an airheaded baka and now I see it for myself."

Usagi took a step backwards. Something about the mysterious person made her deathly afraid. "Who... who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. For now I'm getting my Father out of here."

"Father?" Usagi asked confused. She eyed everyone in the room, "Alright which one of you did it?" She glared at all of them rage shining to life in her eyes.

Wufei scoffed, "Baka onna. Don't we look a bit YOUNG to be having children that size?"

Usagi shook her head, "Apperances can be deceiving. Besides he did say take his Tousan out of here..."

The person scowled in annoyance, "Hai, I DID say that so get out of the way. I won't have him hurt by YOUR irresponsibility."

Usagi winced, "Demo-"

"I don't want to listen to your pathetic excuses. Now move."

"I'd never hurt any of these people. I love them."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance the gesture hidden by his hood. "You say that but Okaasan has told me all about you. You have hurt and killed others before."

Usagi shook her head, "I don't remember hurting anyone but..." Flashes of memory flashed through her mind. "Endymion..."

Mamoru smirked, "I remember THAT alright. You pathetic excuse for a fighter. I'm just glad you didn't do that in the beginning. It was great to hear your screams of pain when I choked you and when my vines fried you."

Usagi winced and turned her head, "Iie, I had to. I won't let the past alter the decisions I make today. Show yourself!"

"After I get Tousan out of here!" He pushed Usagi out of the way and she pulled his hood off revealing the brown hair only a few shades lighter then Hiiro's. 

"Iie..."

"Who.. who are you?"

The boy ignored her as he reached. His small hand grabbed a larger one and dark blue eyes looked up to meet prussian blue. "Come on, Tousan."

Hiiro frowned and pulled his hand away, "Iie, I'm not your Tousan."

The boy scowled, "Hai!"

"Iie."

"HAI!"

"Hnn."

"HAI HAI HAI!"

"Hnn."

"Just go, Hiiro."

Hiiro glanced up slightly to see Usagi's eyes. The expression in them was unreadable. '_Usa-chan..._'

"So who are you?" Usagi demanded in annoyance.

The boy looked up at her eyes narrowed, "Heero Peacecraft. Son of Hiiro Yui and Ririna Peacecraft."

***

Authors Notes: Arigato again to my muses. Only two chapters left, Minna-chan! So please review and tell me if you want the blooper thing added after I finish this fan fiction or not. 

  


  



	20. Chapter Ninteen: The End of the Battle

Authors Notes: BIG dedication to Himi-chan and Tenshi-Neesan! Himiko for posting another chapter of her ficcie and Tenshi-Neesan you should ALL thank. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have this chapter up tonight. This is dedicated to my other Oneesan as well. Arigato for everything Oneesan!! (Eternal SailorM) Enjoy, Minna-chan!

***

Chapter Nineteen: The End of the Battle

Usagi closed her eyes slightly in thought. "How can you be Hii-chan's son?"

Heero scowled, "That should be obvious even to a ditz like you." What was left ot the door opened and Ail, Milardo and Ririna entered. "Okaasan!!" Heero cried in delight.

Ririna blinked as the boy threw his arms around her, "Nani?"

Usagi sighed, "What do you want, Heero?"

The boy turned his eyes filled with hate, "FOR YOU TO DIE!"

"Nande?" Hiiro demanded.

Heero looked up slightly frowning, "Tousan..."

Ririna gasped, "Tousan? Demo, that means..." She grinned, "Hiiro we're DESTINED to be!"

Hiiro glared at her, "Go away, Ririna."

Heero frowned, "Tousan..."

Hiiro ignored him his attention solely on Usagi, "You should leave, Usa-chan."

Usagi nodded, "Hai, this is no place for a battle."

Quatre frowned, "Usagi-san, you're going to fight?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai, I don't care what that kid thinks. He can't be Ririna-san's."

"Nande?" Trowa asked.

Usagi smiled, "For one thing he's too powerful and even if Ririna IS my descendant she doesn't have any of my power. Iie, the Father must be someone else."

Hiiro couldn't fight the slight smile on his face. "Usagi..."

Usagi glanced over at him, "Nani? You thought I'd believe that rug rat over you, Hii-chan?"

"...."

Usagi giggled, "You're so kawaii when you're flustered!"

"...."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Usagi! What about me?"

Usagi giggled, "You're kawaii too, Duo-chan. Demo, you look even better with your braid."

Duo pouted, "You HAD to remind me..."

Usagi grinned and walking over to him kissed his cheek. "After this is all over I'll fix it for you."

Minako grinned, "So you like Duo, ne Usagi-chan?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "V-babe!"

Hotaru sighed softly, "Serenity-sama?"

Usagi turned, "Hai?"

"We have more important things to do then to play with Minako right now."

Usagi blushed at the slight scolding from the smaller girl, "Hai, Hotaru-chan, gomen."

Heero snorted, "Tousan falling for THAT girl... it has to be a spell. Tousan's smarter then that."

Ririna grinned and hugged the boy, "You're so smart!"

"Arigato, Okaasan!"

Milardo eyed the boy warily, "Ririna-chan, when did you get a son?"

Heero smiled, "Milly-chan!"

Milardo frowned, "Nani?"

"MILLY-CHAN!" Heero cried again before running over and hugging Milardo's leg. "You're here to free Tousan from that witch's spell, ne?"

Milardo frowned, "YOU!"

The boy shrunk, "I had to use you!"

Milardo scowled, "I was listening to a MERE child?"

Heero frowned, "Hey! I'm 8 and a half!"

Ail walked to Usagi's side. "You okay, Usagi-chan?"

"Hai, Ail."

Ail smiled, "What happened here anyways?"

Seiya snorted, "That kid attacked."

Ail turned to confront the boy and froze. "Masaka...."

Usagi noticed her friend's sudden lack of color and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Daijobu ka?"

Ail swallowed his eyes locked on Heero, "Usagi-chan... those are my eyes."

Usagi blinked, "Nani?" She gasped, "AIL!"

Ail nodded, "Those eyes... Look." He concentrated and his human disguise vanished. Dark blue eyes were locked on the boy. 

"Who is he, Usagi-chan?"

The boy frowned, "Heero."

Ail glanced at Hiiro. "Iie, you're not his."

Heero scowled, "That is too my Tousan!"

Usagi noticed a mark on Ail's arm and she poked it. He winced and unconciously pulled his arm away. "What's wrong?"

Ail frowned, "Nothing."

"There has to be something wrong, Ail-kun. You're bleeding."

Ail sighed, "Ririna shot me."

Usagi frowned, "Shot you?"

"Hai."

"With what?"

"A DNA collecting dart..."

Usagi and Ail stared at each other startled, "NANI!?!?!?!??"

Ririna frowned, "As if I'd use him. The only one worth to mingle their DNA with mine is Hii-chan."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Ririna-san, leave Hii-chan alone."

Ririna pulled out her crossbow again, "Iie, I'm fufilling destiny."

Heero smiled, "Got for it, Okaasan!"

Usagi stepped forward her whole body in Ririna's way. "Iie, I won't let you."

Ririna scoffed, "I didn't ask." She pulled the trigger of the gun and the dart went flying aimed for Usagi's heart. Hiiro shoved Usagi out of the way and grit his teeth as the dart plowed into his arm. "I knew you'd do that, Hii-chan," Ririna said with a giggle.

Usagi frowned and got to her feet, "Hii-chan... nande?"

Hiiro ignored her as he pulled the dart out of his shoulder. "Iie, Ririna." He broke the dart in two and with the part that held his DNA he handed to Usagi. "Get rid of this, Usa-chan."

Usagi nodded and concentrating called forth her subdimensional pocket. She shoved the thing into it and smiled at Ririna. "You can't do it. Now let's see if the boy really was Hii-chan's."

Ririna frowned, "Of course he is. Just look at him!"

Usagi laid her hand on the wound Ririna's dart had given Hiiro. Before he could protest she started to heal him. '_Don't fight me,_' Usagi whispered into his mind.

Hiiro nodded. He remained motionless as he felt wave after wave of energy gently take away the pain. If he had to explain what he was feeling the only thing he would be able to say was silver. For silver light seemed to come from Usagi and actually be entering him. In that one moment he felt completely connected with the girl from the moon. '_Usagi..._'

'_Hai, Hiiro?_'

Hiiro felt his eyes close and he could almost visualize her in front of him. Though the one in front of him looked different then the girl he had fallen in love with. Instead of silvery white hair she had blonde and she looked more mature. '_Who?_'

Usagi pulled away and smiled at Hiiro, "All better!"

Hiiro opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he focused his mind. He let his eyes fall to the where the wound had been and saw flawless skin. "Arigato, Usagi."

Usagi walked over to Duo. '_The Ginzuishou responded. It didn't try to overly drain me like last time. It has accepted me once again.._' She gently grabbed Duo's face and kissed his forehead. '_Don't fight or you make me use more power,_' she warned him.

Duo froze. '_Bunny? How are you talking without moving your lips?_' Duo heard a twinkling sound he realized was her laughter.

'_It doesn't matter, Duo-chan. Now hold still while I concentrate. I'm going to re-attach your braid._'

Duo's eyes widened, '_Honto?_' He could swear he could feel her actually winking at him with the last statement. '_This is too weird._' He closed his eyes and concetrated on being still as he felt the same silvery feelings Hiiro had experienced.

Hiiro frowned slightly at Duo and Usagi before turning his attention to the outraged Ririna. "Leave now Ririna."

Ririna shook her head, "Iie, Hiiro. We're meant to be together. I don't care what that ditz says."

"Hnnn."

A flash of panic entered her eyes. "Hiiro?"

". Hnnn"

Ririna frowned her eyes turning into twin pools of tears. "Hii-chan, you can't be serious. I love you. You can't do this to me. I know you love me to. You haven't killed me when you said you would. That proves you love me back! Don't let that little witch affect your decisions. You'll be happy with me. Come with me now, Hii-chan. Accept your destiny."

Hiiro turned away from the pleading eyes, "If you don't leave now, Ririna I'll kill you."

Flashes appeared before Usagi's mind. Two young boys stood one deathly sick and the other healthy but in tears. '_Duo?_' Usagi wondered as she saw the boy.

'_Don't Bunny matte,_' Duo attempted to warn as he felt his past overcome his thoughts.

Usagi watched almost in a trance as she was shown Duo's past from everything to how he got his name Duo to where he encountered the destruction of Maxwell church. '_Duo!_' Usagi called mentally as she saw the young boy in shock.

'_Bunny.._'

Usagi pulled away from Duo feeling a little more then light-headed. "Duo-chan..."

He saw the tears in her eyes and inwardly cursed. "Gomen, Bunny. Didn't mean to show you that..."

Usagi closed her eyes erasing the tears. "I shouldn't have paid attention..."

Wufei snorted, "Great now the braided baka is back." The Chinese boy hadn't saw Usagi's tears yet nor the tears brimming in Duo's eyes.

Duo grinned his tears vanishing, "It's back?" He turned and grinned, "MY BRAID!" He hugged it and grinned at Usagi. "Arigato, Bunny!"

Usagi only smiled. '_What a horrible childhood..._'

"Onna, you still haven't got rid of your enemy."

Usagi turned and glared at Wufei. "My name is Usagi, Fei-chan. Stop calling me onna," she scolded.

Wufei smirked, "Then stop acting like a baka onna, Usagi-chan."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him ignoring the dizziness that accompanied the action. '_I may have the Ginzuishou working with me again, demo it still drains me a bit._'

Quatre noticed the dazed look in Usagi's eyes. "Usagi-san, are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine, Quatre-chan. Now..." she turned to Heero her blue eyes hardened. "I don't want to hurt you, demo I won't let you hurt any of my friends anymore. Give up now and leave us in peace or..." she let her words die off and let the Ginzuishou appear in her hands. "I use this."

Heero frowned, "Demo.. shouldn't I have vanished if Tousan is my Tousan?" He asked confused the hate replaced in his eyes by bewilderment.

Ail nodded, "Hai, you see your Okaasan shot me with one of those darts too. You're more of my son then his."

Usagi gasped, "Demo, Ail, Ann-san isn't going to be pleased." She winced slightly as she remembered the other alien. 

Ail paled at the thought, "You're right..."

Heero scowled, "No way can HE by my Tousan! Okaasan said it was Hiiro Yui!"

Wufei snorted, "Hiiro, couldn't be a Father."

Usagi nodded slightly before she noticed the look Duo was giving Wufei. "Yeah, I agree with Wu-man. I mean he's more Fatherly then Hiiro is and he may already be one."

Usagi slapped Duo in the back of the head, "Baka."

Duo grinned at her, "Anyone ever tell you you're kawaii when you're angry, Bunny?"

Usagi scowled at him even though her cheers held a slight pink tint. '_Baka Duo..._'

Wufei searched for his katana to de-braid Duo with as he felt his cheeks warm with a blush. '_Baka Duo, baka Usagi-chan..._'

Hiiro kept his eyes on Ririna, "Leave."

Heero stepped towards Hiiro hurt in his young eyes, "You can't be choosing HER over my Mother!"

Hiiro turned completely away his eyes once more on Usagi. "Usa-chan, you need to rest."

Heero scowled as he heard the affectionate name. "Iie..." he whispered. He turned towards Milardo tossing a gun similair to Hiiro's own. "GET HER NOW!" 

Milardo caught the weapon a strange almost black look in his eyes. He aimed the gun and shot a volley of bullets concentrated solely on Usagi.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Usa!"

"Bunny!"

"Usagi-hime!"

"Goddess!"

"Onna!"

"Koneko-chan!"

"Odango!"

Usagi watched as the deadly projectiles traveled towards her and knew her time was up. "Gomen, minna-chan," she whispered bowing her head and waiting for her life to truely end once more.

Heero watched with a smug expression as all of the bullets slammed into Usagi making her cry out in pain. He began to laugh as she fell to the ground her eyes filled with pain and shock. 

Duo turned fury stamped on his face. "Iie, Shinigami won't allow you to get away with that." He pulled his own gun out and taking aim shot the laughing demon-child and watched with grim satisfaction as the life died out of it's eyes.

Quatre and Wufei made it to Usagi first and cradled her bleeding body. "O-negai, don't leave Goddess..."

Usagi coughed ignored the blood that now pearled on her lips. "Gomen, Quat...re."

"Don't speak, Onna," Wufei demanded a trace of worry in his eyes.

Usagi looked up at him a tiny pout on her lips, "Fei...chan," she objected.

The Chinese boy stared at her for a moment. "Don't go, Usagi-chan."

Usagi trembled tears trailing out of the corner of her eyes. "Minna-chan"

Duo shook his head, "Stay still, Bunny. I won't let you die. We all need you too much. Don't leave us. Just stay still I'll go get the doctor."

A hand clasped Duo's shoulder and indigo eyes flashed upwards to meet Milardo's confused ones. "What happened, Duo?"

Duo looked away hate beginning to shine in his eyes, "You shot her."

Milardo frowned and shook his head, "Iie."

"Hai," Wufei announced. "You were under control of that brat demo you still hurt Usagi-chan."

Usagi smiled, "Ari... gato...Fei...." Her eyes slowly closed.

"Usa."

Usagi struggled and re-opened her eyes seeing the concerned expression on Quatre's and Trowa's faces. She forced her head to move to the side and she stared up at Hiiro. "Hii...chan."

"Your mission hasn't been finished. You can't die."

Usagi made a weak sound similar to a laugh but it sounded more like a whining of a kitten. "Gom..en.. Hii...chan... demo I don't...re..memb.....er any mi.ssion."

Hiiro closed his eyes for a moment banishing something that closely resembled a tear. But the perfect soldier never shows such weaknesses as tears, right? Hiiro bowed his head for a moment. "Gomen, Usa-chan."

Usagi smiled sadly, "Daijobu...demo... I finally rea...liz.....ed something."

Trowa lifted his head, "Hai, Usagi-hime?"

Usagi took a deep breath, "I know...who...I.....love. Aishiteru...."

There was the sound of a gunshot and Usagi's eyes shut once more and her body went still. Crazed indigo eyes looked up and Duo saw Ririna laughing with Heero's discarded gun in hand. "She had to die for Hii-chan and I to be together," She announced with a giggle.

  



	21. Chapter Twenty: The Perfect Soldier

Authors Notes: FINALLY finished! Hope you enjoy Minna-chan. BIG thaks to all my imoutos and Oneesan's (too many to list and if I forgot one I'd feel awful. They know who they are) without them this could have taken MONTHS to get out. SERIOUS Mamoru and Ririna bashing so if you're a fan of them I don't suggest you read.

*** 

Chapter Twenty: The Perfect Soldier

  
Ail's hair seemed to fly around him as he let his fury consume him. He pointed his hand at Ririna and she screamed as she felt herself be slammed hard into the wall. "DIE!"

Hiiro pulled out his gun and turned to the screaming Ririna, "I warned you," He whispered before pulling the trigger. Around the room four other gunshots rang out at the exact same moment.

"World Shaking!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The two power based attacks hit the shocked former Queen before the bullets did and she screamed Hiiro's name one last time before five bullets slammed into her instantly killing her.

"Serenity-hime," whispered a soft ancient voice.

Quatre turned slightly and his eyes narrowed in pure hatred, "You could have stopped all of this. She didn't have to die! Save her!"

Setsuna turned her head to the side not looking at the furious boy. "Iie, she made her decision."

Haruka looked up tears trailing from her eyes. "What was the point of bringing Seiya and I here if you were only going to let her die?"

The guardian of time let her eyes fall on the still form of Usagi. "I had no choice."

Seiya felt rage course over him and clenched his fists. "Save her."

Quatre turned his head back to the still form, "O-negai, Pluto-san we'll do anything just save her."

Setsuna shook her head, "Iie, it's not foretold in any future that she lives. She'll be reborn with the senshi and Mamoru and she'll relive her life over and over again..."

Trowa frowned, "Isn't there a way you can stop the cycle?"

Ail turned on the woman his blue eyes filled with promises of a slow painful death. "Bring her back or I'll destroy this entire world."

Setsuna ignored him her eyes remaining on Usagi's still form. "Would you truly do anything?"

Quatre nodded,"Hai, anything at all."

"All of you?"

Trowa nodded, "Hai, I would."

Hiiro didn't answer his eyes having an almost far away look. '_Gomen, Usa-chan I wasn't there for you. I failed in my mission of protecting you..._' He pulled out his gun and turned it upon himself.

"Hiiro!" Quatre called concerned. 

Trowa wrenched the object away from the silent soldier. "Iie, Hiiro."

Hiiro nodded, "Hai, we'd do anything."

Wufei snorted, "Of course, that baka onna was too strong to die with such a dishonorable death."

Setsuna smiled slightly, "I see..."

"See what?" Hiiro demanded.

Setsuna shook her head and concentrated as she transformed into Sailor Pluto. "I can grant your wish for a price."

"Price?" Hiiro demanded.

Pluto nodded, "Hai, decide amongst yourselves who truly belongs with her. If you correctly choose the one that she loves back, she'll come back with full memories."

"And if we fail?" Wufei asked with a frown.

Pluto shook her head slightly, "She'll still come back to life, demo she'll remember only the one you decide. The rest of you will be mere strangers to her."

Duo frowned, "We can't do that to Bunny..."

Quatre frowned slightly, "We can't do that to her or we can't do that to us, Duo?"

Wufei scowled, "The Usagi I know wouldn't want to lose her memories of the rest of us."

"So we better choose correctly," Hiiro announced.

Seiya frowned, "Hang on a second. Do you honestly think I'm going to just allow you five to decide something like that?"

Haruka glared at him, "The only thing I care about is that Koneko comes back. If she doesn't have any memories of anyone but one of you I don't care. The important thing is she comes back."

Hiiro nodded in agreement, "Hai, she's right."

Quatre smiled softly, "Then who should we pick?"

"Me!" Duo announced. "I killed the demon child."

Hiiro frowned, "Iie, you shouldn't feel you should get her just because you killed one of her killers. She's not a prize, Duo."

Duo bowed his head ashamed, "Demo... who is really worthy of her? I mean she's just amazing and to be honest we all fall short."

Quatre shook his head sadly, "I know I don't deserve her. I've killed an entire colony of innocent people before..."

Hiiro glanced at the golden-haired boy, "That wouldn't matter to her."

Wufei leaned against the wall with a frown. "I vote for Yui."

Duo frowned, "Thanks a lot, Wu-man."

Wufei glanced over at the furious braided boy, "You couldn't offer her stability."

"And the perfect soldier over there COULD?"

"Hai."

"Why are you not worthy of her, Wufei?" Trowa asked.

Wufei snorted, "That should be known already. Yui is the best choice."

Duo shook his head, "No way! Hiiro would leave her as soon as a mission came up. You don't EXPECT him to be able to actually love someone like her do you?"

Wufei nodded, "Hai."

Quatre frowned faintly, "Demo..." He turned to Pluto. "Is she pregnant? If so will the life of the child be snuffed out?"

"Iie, she's not pregnant."

Duo grinned, "Good, she's too kawaii to be."

"What does that have to do with it, baka?" Wufei demanded in annoyance.

Duo grinned, "If I didn't know better, Wu-man I'd say you were disappointed!"

Wufei grunted, "Baka, Maxwell..."

"I choose Hiiro as well," Trowa's calm voice added.

Quatre frowned. "... if Trowa chooses him I guess I shouldn't go against that...."

Duo sighed, "You CAN'T be serious!"

"We are," Wufei responded.

Hiiro who had all but ignored them sat down beside Usagi and gently took her hand into his. "I failed in my mission. I don't deserve her." Inwardly he cringed. She was the only bright spot in his life. At first she merely reminded him of that girl with the dog that he had killed so long ago but as he got to know her he saw various sides of her. The one that had scared him actually scared him the most was the side that resembled himself;cold, hard, and soul-less. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering the first time he met her. This proved a mistake as he started to lightly blush.

Duo blinked, "...uuh guys?"

"What?" Wufei snapped.

"Is it me or is Hiiro actually... blushing?"

Quatre turned to Pluto, "We choose Hiiro...."

Hiiro looked up all red leaving his face, "Iie, Duo's better suited."

Duo got teary eyes, "ARIGATO, Hiiro!" His face fell and became serious, "Demo... you probably COULD take care of Bunny better then I could..."

Seiya sighed, "I don't care who it is as long as it isn't Duo." Haruka nodded silently in agreement.

"HEY!" Duo objected annoyed.

Hiiro deciding there was no way he could get out of what his fellow pilots had swore glanced at Usagi's face one last time. '_Do I really want to get out of this situation though? I do love her...._' He let his gaze climb to Pluto. "What do I have to do?"

Pluto closed her eyes lifting the timekey into the ear as she whispered in an ancient and long dead language. "Give me your hand," she asked glancing at him.

Hiiro didn't hesitate and lifted his arm. He didn't even flinch as she pulled a knife out of seemingly nowhere and cut him vertically from his elbow to his wrist. "Hmmph..." He watched as his blood flowed down his arm and dripped onto Usagi's still form.

"Your blood must mingle with hers. In effect you're sharing your life with her. She'll know everything you do. Everything you've seen. Everything you've done. Everyone you've killed."

Hiiro winced. "...."

"You can still back out of this."

Hiiro shook his head, "Iie..."

Pluto nodded and taking Usagi's arm slit it in a similar manner. "Take her hand and allow your blood to mingle."

Hiiro did as told and ignored the other pilots who were watching in almost a state of shock. "This is too gorey for me to watch," Duo muttered before turning around.

Wufei rolled his eyes, "Bakas..."

Trowa watched silently hope shining hidden in his emerald eyes. '_O-negai let this work... O-negai, bring back Usagi-hime...._'

Quatre watched and bit his lip in worry. One of two things could happen. One she'd wake up and remember Hiiro and only Hiiro. The second option is what he was hoping for. It didn't bother him that she would be with Hiiro no matter what. He only cared about her happiness. The only thing that mattered was that she come back. '_Goddess... you can't die._'

Wufei leaned against the wall. '_So she's not... Why do I feel so disappointed? She's only an onna and I've had a wife before... demo. Usagi-chan just wake up again. I don't care if you only remember Yui. Open your eyes and breathe... we Iie, **I **need you._'

Seiya closed his eyes not wanting to see the confusion on Usagi's face when she awoke only remembering Hiiro. '_Odango..._'

Haruka clenched her fists. '_Koneko-chan... I knew it could never happen ... demo you have to wake up for me..._'

Ail turned completely away. '_Is this my fault that the one I love is dead?_'

Hiiro tightened his hold on Usagi's hand letting his blood mingle with hers. '_Usa..._'

Pluto smiled as Usagi's blood on her clothes slowly started to vanish and her skin changed from a pale bluish grey to a healthy rosey pink. "Don't let go until I say so, Hiiro."

Usagi's eyes slowly opened and she stared at everyone around her confused. Her eyes slowly traveled to the one that was holding her arm so tightly and she grimly smiled, "Hii-chan..."

Duo turned startled, "BUNNY!"

Usagi stared at him puzzled for a long moment, "Who...."

Duo's face fell. "Iie...."

Hiiro stared at her for a long moment. '_So it wasn't me..._' He tightened his hold. "Daijobu ka, Usa?"

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. "Hai, demo my head still hurts."

Hiiro started to reach out to touch her head when he remembered Pluto's words. He let his fingers get a firmer grip on her hand. "It's going to be alright, Usa..."

Quatre turned away in tears followed by Trowa. "She doesn't remember us... Hiiro was the wrong choice..."

Usagi leaned against Hiiro and attempted to get in a position to relieve the throbbing in her head. She saw a body on the ground and her nose wrinkled, "Isn't that....."

Wufei scowled at her, "Isn't that what, Onna?"

She glared at him sticking out her tongue, "Mean, Fei-chan!"

Hiiro froze. '_Fei-chan... demo...._'

Duo broke into violent sobs. "Bunny remembers him but NOT me?!?!!?"

Pluto smiled, "You can let go now, Hiiro."

Hiiro obeyed and Usagi got to her feet. "Braided baka, how could I forget you?"

Seiya smiled, "I see... so her memories weren't fully returned that's why you had Hiiro keep his hold on her ne, Pluto?"

Pluto nodded, "Hai, and now it's time for you to return to your time."

Haruka scowled, "So soon?"

"Hai."

Haruka sighed and glanced over at Usagi who was re-assuring a wailing Duo that she remembered him. "Koneko?"

Usagi hugged Duo one last time and walked over. "You have to go... don't you?"

Haruka nodded and hugged Usagi. "Ja, Koneko-chan. Be happy."

Usagi fought tears. The last connections to her past and to who she was were leaving her forever. "I'll miss you all... I ... I can't stand to know I'll never see you again."

Ail leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Daijobu, Usagi-chan."

Usagi stared at him puzzled, "Ail?"

"We may not see each other again demo... I want you to know you'll always be in my heart and mind." He walked by her and stood beside Pluto. He understood this wasn't his time and that it was impossible for him to be with her.

Seiya grumbled, "Gomen, Odango-chan..."

"For what, Seiya-kun?"

"I hate leaving you in tears."

Usagi smiled through her teary eyes, "Daijobu... I'll miss you."

"I'll write a song about you."

Usagi flushed, "Arigato, Seiya..."

He leaned over and gently kissed her. "We'll meet again someday, I'm sure of it."

Usagi watched as Pluto vanished with the three and she sighed. "Minna-chan..."

"Daijobu ka, Usa?"

Usagi turned her eyes sparkling, "Hai, Hii-chan!" Her face fell, "Demo... I need to tell you all something..."

Quatre shook his head, "Iie, we know..."

Usagi looked at him in confusion, "Nani? how?"

Trowa smiled almost sadly at her, "You need time alone with Hiiro. If you want to talk to us later you know where to find us."

Usagi blinked as everyone left, "You too, Fei-chan?"

Wufei smirked, "I'll be in the gym, Usagi."

Usagi shook her head in shock, "How did they know that I love you, Hii-chan?" Hiiro didn't answer as he studied her. She noticed his stare and turned and blushed. "Didn't mean to say that outloud..."

"Daijobu."

"Is it really? I do love you, Hiiro demo I feel like I'm stabbing the others in their backs. I care for all of you a great deal demo ..."

"Usa?"

"Hmm?"

"Aishiteru."

Usagi smiled weakly, "Hiiro..." 

He went to her and put his arms around her dimly noticing the faint scar on his arm and he knew Usagi carried one like it. "Usa..."

Usagi leaned against him, "Hii-chan promise me you'll never let me go."

He bowed his head leaning it against her shoulder, "Hai, I'll never let you go. Demo, if something happens to me I want you to be with one of the others..."

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, I won't let you think like that. We're going to grow old together, my Ecchi."

Hiiro scowled faintly, "Will you ever quit calling me that?"

"Iie... not for a while anyways." She smiled at him, "Hii-chan?"

"...."

"Will... will you marry me?"

Hiiro's entire body froze a she held her. "...hai."

Usagi smiled, "It's going to be something having four best men. Do you think Duo would do me a BIG favor?"

"...."

"I want to have a bridesmaid and since I don't know any other girls think he'd do it?" She heard an odd sound and she turned her head to see Hiiro actually snickering. She giggled and kissed him softly. "Aishiteru, Hii-chan."

"Aishiteru, Usa-chan," he responded a smile on his lips as he thought of a mental image of Duo in a bridesmaid outfit.

"Will you two lovebirds cut it out?" Demanded an irritated voice.

Usagi looked up startled to see a scowling pink-haired woman. "... Chibiusa!"

The woman smiled, "Okaasan..."

Hiiro tensed and resisted the urge to shove Usagi behind him. "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to visit Kaasan. Anno..."

A tiny girl poked her head out from behind the taller woman. Silver hair was cut to her shoulders and prussian blue eyes looked at the couple in amusement. "where's Duo-chan?" She asked.

"Duo-chan?" Usagi parroted as she fought the shock. There was no mistaking it. The girl looked a lot like Hiiro.

"Hai!" The toddler ran off. "DUO-CHAN!!!"

Duo looked up from eating chocolate ice cream with lemons and wincing every other bite. "Do I HAVE to eat all of this, Q-man?"

"Hai," Quatre answered. "If you didn't want it you shouldn't have ordered my servants to get it."

"DUO-CHAN!" Cried a silver blur as it latched onto Shinigami's leg. "You miss me?"

Duo stared at the girl. ".... who are you?"

She giggled and bowed slightly, "Ririna Yui."

Duo stared at her for a long moment before his body slumped in a faint. "Ririna?" Quatre asked.

The girl giggled, "Kaasan said she named me after someone that was related to her. Tousan was furious when he found out demo Kaasan mentioned something to him about making it up when she got better."

Trowa watched as the tot climbed onto Duo's lap. "What are you doing?"

"Eating my favorite treat! Tousan said Kaasan ate this A LOT before she came and got me at the hospital."

Quatre couldn't stop the small smile on his lips at how the girl's parents had explained her being. "Would you like to have some icecream?"

The girl nodded and watched as he got it for her, "Arigato, Quatre-Tousan!"

Quatre froze. "Nani?"

Ririna giggled, "I call all of you Tousan cept Duo-chan! I'm gonna marry him when I grow up."

Usagi who had followed giggled at the scene. "Marry Duo?"

"HAI!" Ririna announced. "Fei-Tousan says that the braided baka needs a strong onna like me!"

Usagi laughed, "Does he now? Fei-chan!" She called in a teasing voice.

"What do you want O-.... who's the kid?"

"My name's Ririna, Fei-Tousan!"

Wufei glared at her, "...."

Ririna giggled, "Fei-Tousan you promised you'd help me tie up and gag Duo-chan!"

Duo who had just awoken edged away. "See what you get when you name children after Ririna?" He demanded scowling at Usagi who was laughing so much she was in tears.

Hiiro who followed the commotion watched the girl for a long moment. '_She's my daughter?_' He let his eyes slide to Usagi who was still laughing. '_With Usa?_' He felt the corners of his lip start to twitch and with great effort he managed to not smile. "Ririna."

The girl looked up from hugging Duo, "Hai, Tousan?"

"You have to leave now."

The girl pouted, "Iie! Wanna stay with Duo!"

Duo pried the clinging arms from around him, "You should listen to your Tousan."

Hiiro glared at him, "Shut up, Duo."

Duo grinned, "Ne, Bunny she's kawaii for being Hiiro's kid."

Ririna climbed up Duo's leg and messily kissed his cheek, "Ja, Duo-chan!"

Usagi finally stopped laughed as Ririna hugged a farewell and left. "She was so kawaii! Hii-chan!!!"

"Hnnn."

Usagi pouted, "Why not?"

"Hnnn."

"You're soooooooo mean!"

"..."

She sighed, "Alright I'll wait... demo.... "

"Hnnn."

She stomped her foot. "Okay already I get the picture!" She noticed the ice cream and grinned, "SUGOI! Did you save me some, Duo-chan?"

Duo grinned at her, "Of course, Bunny. Demo you only get some if I get a kiss."

"Omae o Korosu."

Duo chuckled, "Only on the cheek buddy!"

"Omae o Korosu."

Duo weighed his options for a split moment before leaning over and kissing Usagi's cheek before racing off with Hiiro following gun in hand. "Enjoy the icecream, Bunny!"

"Duo, get back here! You have to eat the rest of that!" Quatre objected as he raced after them.

Usagi giggled then realized Wufei was watching her as Trowa went to stop Hiiro and Quatre from hurting Duo too badly. "Hai, Fei-chan?"

Wufei shook his head, "Usagi..."

She swallowed, "Hai?"

"Be happy with Hiiro that's all any of us want."

Usagi bowed her head, "Fei-chan..."

"One more thing."

"Hai?"

"You're not... not... pregnant."

Usagi blinked, "Honto? Demo how do you know?"

"Pluto told us."

"Nani? Pluto?" She blinked, "Hai, I remember her coming for Seiya, Haruka, and Ail demo why would she tell you that?"

"... you died, Usagi."

Usagi stared at him for a long moment. "I did?"

"What do you last remember?"

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment, "I remember.... I remember... I remember Milardo shooting at me demo nothing after that except seeing Hiiro."

"Ririna killed you."

Usagi shook her head, "I ... I was dead?"

"Hai."

"Demo, how did I come back? I thought I wasn't immortal anymore. Fei-chan! I can't be! O-negai!"

Wufei shook his head, "You aren't."

Usagi calmed down slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Hai. You were completely dead.."

"Demo, how did I come back?"

"Pluto made a deal with us. One you shouldn't know about. All that matters is you're alive again."

Usagi smiled and was about to speak when Hiiro and Quatre reappeared a bound and gagged Duo between them. Hiiro dropped Duo into a chair as far away from Usagi as possible and tied him securely. At a nod from Quatre he released the gag and shoved a spoonful of the chocolate lemon icecream down his throat.

Duo quickly swallowed the harsh stuff and attempted to speak when Hiiro shoved another spoonful into his mouth. "Hii-chan, what are you DOING?" Usagi demanded as she saw Duo's face turn an odd orangish color.

"He ordered the ice cream Usagi-san and if I had given it to the poor of this colony they'd have been furious with me or gotten sick. He has to eat it all," Quatre answered with a gentle smile.

Duo attempted to spit out the next mouthful but Wufei grabbed his braid and a knife. "Eat it or I slice it off."

Duo whimpered but obediently swallowed. "Poor Duo-chan..." Usagi said with a faint smile. She took a bite and stuck out her tongue, "EWWWWWW!!!!"

Duo winced. He knew what that reaction meant. He had thought he'd have SOME help eating all of the ice cream but with his Bunny making that face he knew he was doomed. He gazed sadly at the bowl Hiiro had fixed for him that looked like it had been barely touched and let his mind wander to the gallons upon gallons of the stuff in the fride. "Help me, Bunny," he gasped before Hiiro force fed him another bite.

***

Authors Notes: Anti-climatic ending I know. Gomen to those who expected something different. 

  



	22. Chapter Twenty: Shinigami; God of Death

Authors Notes: I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER! The VERY talented and sweet Allure-chan did! ARIGATO NEESAN! (She's one of my Oneesan's and volunteered to write this so enjoy.) Oh and Ririna/Mamoru bashing ahead. MAJOR bashing so don't read if you'll be offended by it.

*** 

Chapter Twenty: Shinigami; God of Death

Note: Arigato Usa-chan for letting me write this, and also to Pokahydee for giving me a few ideas, and to Eternal-chan and Himiko-chan for being pre-readers.

Duo eyes went blank, replaced with the only emotion he was feeling, hatred, and vengeance toward this girl, and her brother, Ririna and Milliardo Peacecraft. They had killed his Usagi, no his Bunny. All because of a stupid obsession over the Perfect Soldier. He grabbed Milliardo by the collar of his shirt, and pointed his gun at the side of his head. "I should kill you for that." Duo threatened the older man with a serve glare. "Both of you." He added, glancing up at Ririna.

"You wouldn't harm a Pacifist Princess would you?" She taunted, twisting Heero's gun in her palm.

"Try me." He retorted, narrowing his eyes, smirking slightly.

"Duo, pleaseI shot her, don't harm my sister." Milliardo pleaded with a very nervous expression.

"Urasai!" Duo yelled, pulling the former Oz Soldier closer, getting into his face. "Are you asking me to take just your life?" Milliardo gave a shaky nod, closing his eyes in shame. "If you think I'm supposed to fill pity for you, think again, you took the life of the only woman I'll ever love."

The other gundam pilots looked at their braided teammate, with jealous yet compassionate eyes, since they all felt the same way towards Usagi. She was gone, and they felt guilty for not protecting her. Haruka and Seiya also held the same guilt, they came from the past to protect her, even with knowledge all their past battles, a simple gunshot took the life of the Moon Princess.

Suddenly another gunshot caught their ears; all eyes turned to where it had come from, only to see blood flowing freely from the stomach of the Pacifist Princess. Her eyes flickered in shock, quickly turning to a look of betrayal. "Doshi te Hii-chan" She whispered, clutching her wound, falling to her knees.

Hiiro lowered his gun with emotionless eyes. "I told you I would kill you if you didn't leave." He stated, turning away. "And I meant it."

"Ririna!" Milliardo screamed, wresting free of Duo's grasp, only because the braided pilot allowed him to, and ran to her side, holding her in his arms, crying a few tears.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she coughed, straining to breathe. "Brother.." Her voice trailed off, wincing from the pain. 

"Don't talk." He said, looking down at her, pushing her bangs from her face.

Neither Ririna or Milliardo received sympathy or empathy from the Gundam pilots, the two senshi, or even Ail; they stared at the pair with cold eyes, especially Hiiro, who stared at her with pure hatred. 

She coughed again, this time with blood that was choking her. "It was supposed to.. be. destiny." Ririna said in between struggling breaths, before closing her eyes permanently, her body going limp in her brother's arms.

Duo watched him, tightening his grip on his gun, trembling. "You deserve to die too you know." He frowned, towering over the older man, aiming his gun at his heart.

"Duo.." Trowa said, placing a hand on his braided friend's shoulder. "It won't solve anything, it won't bring Usagi back."

"He's right though." Milliardo agreed, hugging Ririna's lifeless body against his. "Even if I was under some sort of spell, her blood is on my hands."

"Your so right about that." Wufei sneered at the blond haired man, still supporting the fallen princess's body. Milliardo bowed his head, closing his eyes. "There's no way you can undo what've you've done."

Duo sighed a long heavy sigh, turning away from Trowa, dropping his gun. "I still think you should die." He spat at Milliardo, folding his arms.

No one said anything; they all stared at Wufei and Quatre, who continued to hold Usagi in their arms.

Suddenly, her body began to glow bright silver, causing them all to look away. What was going on here? Was it the Ginzuishou? No, it was something else. Because, when the light dimmed somewhat, her golden crescent moon was glowing, and not only that, but it was shifting into a nine-point star.

"Sailor Cosmos." Haruka whispered, staring at the girl in the awe.

"She has fully awakened." Seiya agreed, equally marveled.

Usagi's body seemed to giving off a lot of warm energy, her gunshot wounds, as well as the blood disappeared, as if they were never there, and it morphed her cloths into Sailor Cosmos fuku. A moment later, her eyes opened, and she smiled brightly at Wufei and Quatre. "Gomen Fei-chan, Quatre-san, Minna. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Usagi." She heard, receiving a smile of relief and joy from each of them, especially Haruka and Seiya, they had tears in their eyes.

She sat up, and her eyes flickered over them, settling on one specific person, Duo. She stood up, feeling dizzy at first, but shook it off, and made her way to him, pulling him into a hug. "Aishiteru Duo-kun." She whispered into his ear.

Duo couldn't believe it. Was he truly the one she loved? "Bunny" He said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you too."

They were oblivious to the jealous and hurt in the other gundam pilot's eyes. But Usagi still could visualize it in her mind's eye. She decided she would talk to all of them about it later, for now, she could sense Mamoru's presence, and she was going to make him pay for everything he had done to her.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from Duo, and faced Milliardo and Ririna, her eyes acquiring a hard glint. "Show yourself Mamoru!" She demanded.

"It doesn't matter if your Sailor Cosmos now Usako, I will find a way to dispose of you." He vowed, appearing in front of the two siblings.

"Not this time Mamo-chan." She replied sarcastically, narrowing her eyes on him.

He smirked mockingly, titling his head to the side. "What are planning to do to your loving husband?

Usgai scowled. "You are no longer my husband Mamoru."

"Then why were you so eager to marry me in the beginning. That is just so sad, since I never really loved you anyway." He retorted.

Usagi glared at him, and then her expression became unreadable as the Ginzuishou began to glow, shifting from a flower to a star. Glowing various colors, from silver to purple. With both hands she cupped the gem, and closed her eyes.

"Kore." Seiya's eyes widened. 

"The Universal Crystal." Haruka finished for him.

"Arigato minna-chan." She whispered, seeing her senshi in her mind, who smiled at her with their tiara gems glowing, from channeling their powers into the crystal. This time, she could see Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.

"Be happy with Duo." Minako winked.

"Live life to the fullest." Makoto smiled.

"You deserve it Odango Atama." Rei nodded, her eyes sad.

"Learn as much as you can." Ami advised with a smile.

"Be safe Koneko-chan." Haruka grinned.

"We'll always be with you Usagi-chan." Michiru added.

"I'm sure our descendants will protect you with their lives." Hotoru nodded.

"Make your own destiny this time." Setsuna smiled.

Usagi felt her eyes tear up, but she gave them a very bright smile. "I will Minna! You will always be in my heart."

"Now! Get rid of Mamoru-baka, so you can get on with your life." Rei smirked mischievously.

"Hai." Usagi answered, opening her eyes, as the jewel received all their powers, and watched as a staff, with two wings on top, appeared in front of her. She held the crystal in one hand, and took the rod with the other, placing the crystal ontop of it. Then she took it with one hand, holding it up, noticing it was longer than she was tall, just like the Eternal Tier had been, when she last used it against Galaxia.  
  
Everyone gazed at her in awe, watching as a cape and two feathered wings were added to her fuku. She faced Mamoru with firm eyes, and clenched the staff with both hands tightly. 

"Yurusunai Mamoru, for all you've done to me and my friends!" She shouted. "O-negai, Universal Crystal! Her voice pleaded as the gem began to glow as bright as the sunlight, then the light unleashed itself, causing everyone to shield they're eyes.

"Usako! You can't do this to me!" Mamoru cried out as the light surrounded him, sealing him into an unbreakable crystal, and then sent him into oblivion.

Usagi took a deep breath, exhausted from the high-energy usage, finally, when she caught her breath, focused her attention onto Milliardo, who stared at her with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Milliardo." She started. He looked up at her, waiting for her to speak. "Since you were under Heero's spell, and Mamoru manipulated you, I will not kill you" A look of relief covered his face, but it was only for a moment until she frowned at him. "Demo, I will erase your memory of that has happened to you, and I will let live your life with no knowledge of what has taken place here. It is your choice to make. Should you choose other wise, I will seal you away as I did Mamoru, and believe me it is a fate far worse than death."

He was silent for a moment, reflecting her words. With a small smile, he hugged his sister on last time, before getting up, and facing Sailor Cosmos. "I accept your offer, and I ask you to forgive me for what I have done."

The senshi of the universe smiled sadly, nodding. "Your apology is accepted, and since you are a descendant of mine, I will allow you one wish for the new life I will give you."

He blinked, thinking. "Noin.." He whispered, as the memory of his former partner came to his mind.

Usagi nodded in understanding, and held up her staff. "Concentrate on that thought."

Milliardo nodded, and closed his eyes, focusing on the one woman he ever loved. This time, the light was not as bright as it had been before, but enough to make his body shine. "Arigato, Usagi-san." He said, before he faded out of sight, with his memories slowly fading.

Usagi smiled at that, and then collapsed to the ground, drained, at the same time, her fuku disappeared and she was back to herself.

"Bunny!" Duo shouted, getting to her first, and sat on his knees cradling her in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Quatre asked, running up to her, followed by the others.

Haruka knelt down beside the couple and smiled faintly. "She's just worn out." She told them. At that, they all calmed down, and sighed a sigh of relief. "I think we should let her rest."

"What are we going to do about her?" Hiiro asked, pointing at Ririna's lifeless body. "She is an important figure to the people."

Trowa closed his eyes in thought. "Perhaps we could make it seem like she had been assassinated."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Duo arched an eyebrow, grinning impishly.

Usagi opened her eyes an hour later, finding herself on a bed, with Duo seated beside her, holding her hand, realizing he was also fast asleep. Smiling, she leaned up, and kissed him on the lips, waking him up in the process.

"Bunny, your awake." He smiled.

She returned the smile, and sat up. "Is it over?" She asked wearily.  
  
"Hai, it's over."

"Where is everyone?"

Duo grinned, resting his head on his arms, leaning back into the pillows. "Hiiro and Trowa are making a fake assassination scene for Ririna, Wufei's in the gym, Quarte is reading. He paused. "Haruka and Seiya are talking to Sailor Pluto I think."

"Nani!" Usagi exclaimed, and stood up, panic in her eyes. "Where are they?"

Duo's eyes widened at her reaction. "Who?"

"Haruka and Seiya?"

"By the pool I think." He frowned slightly, and was about to ask more, when she ran out of the room before he could speak, without hesitation, he got up, and followed her.

Usagi actually managed to find the pool, without getting lost, but she was not looking and ran smack into Seiya, almost knocking them into the water, if it was not for Haruka and Setsuna who caught both of them.

"You need to watch where your going Koneko-chan." Haruka chuckled, steadying the young girl, while Setsuna did the same for Seiya.

Usagi flushed, then her expression changed to a sad one as she looked at the Senshi of Time, knowing why she was there. "Pluto" Her voice trailed off.

Setsuna nodded. "Hai, I'm here for them. It's time for them to go back to their own time. They have done what they came here to do."

"DemoPluto." Usagi bowed her head.

"Koneko, you will have a good life now, don't let sorrow ruin it for you." Haruka smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tears trailed down Usagi's cheeks and she hugged the woman, crying into her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you Haruka."

"Same here, but it's time you moved on, and live your life." The woman responded, hugging her back. "I will always be with you."

Usagi nodded, and pulled away, facing Pluto. "I going miss you too Setsuna." She said, giving her a hug. 

Setsuna smiled, returning the hug. "I'll miss you too. Just remember what Haruka told you, and keep that in mind."

Finally, Usagi turned to Seiya, with even more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Odango." He smiled sadly, taking her hands in his. "You'll always be in my heart, never forget that."

"Seiya." Usagi whispered with closed eyes, and threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him. "I don't want to say goodbye to you again."

Seiya held her close, soothing her, then titled her chin up, staring into her ocean blue eyes. "You have someone who will always be with you. I'm sure he'll bring you joy, demo I'm glad I got to see you again." He said softly, wiping a few tears away, before leaning closer, and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Usagi stared at him, speechless, lifting a hand to her lips. "SeiyaI'm glad I got to see you too." He grinned and stepped back, knowing Haruka would have a fit if he lingered the moment. "You'll always have place in my heart, say hi to the others for me."

He nodded in response.

"Don't forget about me." Said male voice. She turned and found Ail standing there. "Don't I get a hug too?"

She grinned, and hugged him also. "Miss you too Ail, tell Ann I said hi."

He chuckled and nodded, releasing her from his grip. "I will, take care." He said, then stood beside the other three.

Duo found the pool, after getting lost countless times, and stopped when he saw Usagi. She stood with her arms folded, trying to keep at straight face, without shedding more tears then she already had. Slowly, he made his way to her side. 

"Duo-san, take care of Odango." Seiya said, giving him a serious look.

Duo closed his eyes, smiling his usual cheeky grin. "I will." He promised.

Satisfied with that, Seiya grinned. "Ja ne Odango!" He waved to her, and stood beside Setsuna.

"Ja Koneko-chan!"

"Bai Bai Usagi-chan."

"Sayonara Usagi."

"Take care." Usagi smiled, waving.

Sailor Pluto then held up her garnet orb, calling for the cherry road to open. A second later, it appeared, and with a last glance at the moon princess, they stepped into it, returning to their own times.

Usagi felt Duo's arms settle around her shoulders, and she looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with him. "Duo-kun." She beamed, placing her hands on his arms.

He smiled, and kissed her cheek, leading her back into the mansion.

Later that evening, a news flash of Ririna's assassination was all over the media, no one could figure out how it happened and who did it. So nothing further could be done, since no evidence could be found. Seated in the living room, on the couch beside Duo, Usagi, raised an eyebrow at the TV, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "You actually pulled this off?" She asked Hiiro and Trowa, who were seated on another sofa. They both nodded. "Where's Wufei?" 

"In the gym." Trowa answered, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"I'll be right back." She told Duo, and got up, heading for the gym.

Wufei was in the middle of doing a few sit ups, when he heard footsteps approaching. He sat up, and resting his arms on his knees, waiting for whoever it was to come into view. "Onna." He teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Usagi, not Onna!"

"I'm just kidding, Onna."

"Fei-chan." Usagi pouted, folding her arms.

He stood up, chuckling, and grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat off the side of his forehead, and pushed a few strands of hair from his face, since he had left his hair down. "I see you've made your decision." He said, his face hiding his true feelings.

Usagi looked away. "Hai."

"That braided-baka ne?"

"Fei-chan.." Her voice trailed off, her cheeks pink.

His lips curved into a small grin, knowing what she wanted to talk about. "Usagi-chan, I know."

"Demo."

Wufei walked up to her, and stood in front of her, running a hand along the side of her cheek. "I'll never forget what we shared." He promised, and bent down, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Fei-chan." She whispered as he leaned back, giving her a sincere smile, and left the room.

Usagi hugged herself, smiling inwardly. She would always love him in a way, just like Seiya and she knew he would always be there for her, just as Hotaru had promised. A moment later, she too left the gym.

On her way to the living room, she spotted Quatre in his study, reading a novel. Deciding she should talk to him, she walked the small distance down the hall, and lightly knocked on his door.

"Hai." He responded, not looking up from his book.

"Quatre-san."

"Goddess." His eyes lit up as he placed the book on the desk, and stood up. "Doze." He gestured for her to enter the room.

Usagi grinned. "I may be Cosmos now, but I'm not a goddess." She giggled, and took a seat on one of the sofas.

"You'll always be a goddess to me." He smiled, and took a seat beside her. Usagi blushed, and lowered her head in embarrassment. "It's Duo you love."

She nodded, staring at the ground. "Yeah."

Quatre shrugged, tilting her chin up, making her face him. "I understand Usagi, but I'll always be here if you need me."

"Hontoo?" She looked at him, her eyes slightly sad.

"Hai."

She nodded, smiling. "Arigato Quatre-san."

"Anytime." He said softly, taking her hand, and bringing it to his lips, kissing the top of it.

After talking to Quatre, Usagi began walking back to the living room yet again, but Trowa stood outside of the room, apparently waiting for her.

"Torwa-kun." She stopped in front of him.

"Usagi-hime." He began, taking her hand in his. "I know who you love, and I just want you to know I'll always be a close friend to you."

"Trowa" She smiled.

He gave her a faint smile and leaned forward, lightly kissing her forehead before walking down the hall.

Usagi watched him, until he disappeared around the corner, smiling yet again, and then finally stepped into the living room. Hiiro was the only one there, still watching the news.

"Where's Duo-kun?" She asked him, leaning against the doorframe.

"He went out to the pool."

"Hii-chanI." She stammered, walking up to him.

"Usa-chan, you don't need to tell me." He said, turning off the TV with the remote, and faced her. "I'm just glad your safe, and no one will harm you ever again." 

"Hai." 

Hiiro stood up, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll always protect you Usa-chan." He promised.

"Arigato Hii-chan."

He nodded, and then began walking towards the door, glancing over his shoulder, with a small hint of a smile curved onto his lips before he continued on his way.

Again, Usagi smiled, touching her cheek, then left the room herself.

The pool, which was lit up by nightlights within the water, and the moon seemed to be shining even brighter than usual. Duo lay on a beach chair, looking up at the stars, with his folded arms supporting his head. He didn't even hear the approaching footsteps, until a figure loomed above him.

"Bunny." He smiled, and sat up, sliding over so she could sit down, which she did. "Been wondering what was taking you."

"Gomen ne Duo-kun, but I had to talk to the others."

He nodded, and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "I don't mind." 

"You know, when seemed like I was pregnant?" He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm not, since I haven't had any symptoms since then. I think I was just in a bad mood from being called fat."

Duo laughed. She smiled, and rested her head against his chest, placing her hands on top of his. "The Moon looks even more beautiful tonight ne." She commented, staring up at the sky.

"Hai, it does. I bet it's because of you and the ginzuishou, since you have connection to both."

She sighed joyfully. "Maybe."

"Bunny."

"Ne." She said looking over her shoulder, making eye contact with his beautiful violet eyes. 

"I'll always be in love with you."

Usagi eyes flickered. "And I you." She whispered as his lips claimed hers in a soft and gentle kiss.  


***

Authors Notes: AGAIN this was written by the great Allure-chan (Lady Allure) if you like her style of writing be sure to look up her author name on my favorites list and read some of her work.  



	23. Chapter Twenty: The Silencer

Authors Notes: I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER! The VERY talented and intelligent Tenshi-Neesan did! (Another of my Oneesan's.) SERIOUS Ririna bashing ahead so don't read if that would offend you.

***

Chapter Twenty: The Silencer

Trowa watched in horror as his princess lay there so still, her life's blood ebbing onto the ground below. He couldn't believe his eyes, the icy numbness that had seeped through his system, before being replaced by an unbelievable pain. He doubled over, and he didn't realise the small noise that he had made hadn't gone unnoticed by Makoto. It was a sound of utter loss and despair, of hopelessness. He hadn't known much in his life, living in the circus, and fighting was all he had known. The mask he had thrown up, not unlike the one that Hiiro frequently worn, was his defense against the world, a defense for the little boy who had been hurt so long ago. But nothing he had ever done or trained could've ever prepared him for this moment, of what it'd be like to have someone you loved this badly dead in front of you. He would never see her beautiful smiles again, or feel that contentment and happiness spread through him each time he had her in his arms. Her silky hair beneath his fingers, the sweetness of her kisses and how they never failed to take his breath away. It didn't matter that she had been about to announce who she  
loved. It wasn't about the choice she made, although he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been hoping that it would've been him. All that mattered was that she was alive in this world, the lone star of happiness in his life. 

"You damned crazy psycho!!! What the hell have you done?!" Duo yelled out beside him, and he could feel the rage emitting from the other four pilots. 

Aishiteru Trowa...

Something within him snapped, and to the others present, they swore there was a light from his eyes that no one had ever seen before. It was as if a flicker of energy had somehow zapped the room, and everyone was very aware of his actions. Ririna stood there smugly, laughing her head off, with her dead son by her side. Blinding fury rose in his blood, theintensity of it overwhelming him. All he could see was that she had stolen the only person he had ever loved. She had shot his princess. 

"With that stupid girl out of the way, you'll be mine, Hiiro!!" Manic laughter sounded gratingly against everyone's ears, including his own. 

He was vaguely aware of the tension in each of the pilots as they struggled within themselves to kill Ririna. He himself felt no such doubt. All he had left was the emptiness within his heart that Usagi had once filled, accompanied with the wretched pain that he knew would never go away. 

"Yurusunai, Ririna." He announced with deadly calm. His soul was no longer his own. He'd sell it to the devil himself to make her pay for killing Usagi. 

Before anyone could react, he'd somehow moved across the room behind Ririna, and from his hands, he produced a thin clear wire. It was an old weapon of his, one he had never chosen to use until this moment. It would have been too personal, and too hard to kill someone with that. But now, he wanted to feel her dying in his hands. He wanted to inflict pain, and make her feel as he did inside. Stretching it in a smooth move between his hands, he wrapped it repeatedly around her neck before she could even make a sound. She gave a squeak, and began grabbing at her neck, wincing as the wire cut through the skin and slowly began turning a blood red. 

"Trowa..."

Applying further pressure, he whispered harshly in her ears, words meant only for her. 

"You took away the only happiness any of us ever knew, and you killed the only woman I love. For that, you will suffer as I am now, and forever will be. I'll see you in hell before I let you continue breathing another breath of air while Usagi's there dead. Your pitiful life in exchange for hers."

She made a choked gurgle as he felt the wire against his callused fingers that had long since been immune to any cuts it might have produced. He felt her struggling to breath, kicking as he raised her off the ground. For all the pain she caused him to feel, for all the feelings she raised in him that he hadn't felt since he was a child, the strain in his muscles indicated his tension, and she was gasping for air. He was unaware of anyone else present. All he felt was the slow death of his soul, and his return to who he was before Usagi came into his life. Except this time, it would be worse. He had tasted happiness, and it had been within his grasp. Without his princess, life would be meaningless, living only for missions. His hands tightened, and with one sharp pull, he heard the tell-tale slump of the body in front of him that  
indicated that Ririna was no longer in this world. But he couldn't stop. He continued pulling, and his eyes shone with tears that he couldn't bring himself to cry. 

Aishiteru Trowa...

"Let it go, Trowa." Duo said softly beside him, touching his arm, causing Trowa to jerk slightly. 

"I can't. I don't know how..."

His purple eyes mirrored Trowa's grief, and for one moment, Trowa hesitated.

"She's dead," Duo continued, not making it clear who he meant, but it had its intended effects. Trowa's arms loosened, as Ririna's lifeless body slid to the floor, along with the clear wire that was no longer so. 

Instead of satisfaction with Ririna's death, he felt nothing. He lifted his head to look at Usagi's body laying there and he once again was assailed by emotions he couldn't quite control. 

"You need to say goodbye, just as we have."

Goodbye? Never. He wanted to be with her for always. She was the balm to his soul, giving him happiness when he hadn't known any in his life, not that he remembered anyway. Without her, he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't go back to the life he had once had, not when he'd tasted what life was meant to  
be. He was meant for loving her, that much he knew now. His feet somehow moved beneath him, one foot after another, walking over like a zombie. 

The three other remaining pilots had gotten to their feet, standing around her protectively even in death. Only Quatre was unashamed of the tears that trickled down his face. Hiiro and Wufei were icily silent, though their eyes shone with unshed tears, much like him. Helplessly he sank to his knees beside his beloved princess. He would never get to see those blue eyes that held the world's pain and yet still managed to remain so lively some how. He raised his hand slowly to touch the skin that was still warm, and he felt his heart breaking, never to recover. She seemed so serene in death's embrace, despite all that her body had taken. She was a gentle soul, one who hurt as much as he did. Yet, she never stopped loving. He knew that in her own way, she had loved him, perhaps not the way he had wanted, but she was the kind who would sacrifice her own existence so others could go on living. The tears threatened to spill, as he wondered to himself how this could be called living at the moment. What was life without sunshine? 

"Gomen Usagi-hime... I let you down," he whispered hoarsely, his voice reflecting the sadness that his body wouldn't allow him to release. But perhaps there was a reason for this. If he shed those tears, there was a finality to that moment, as if that somehow meant she were truly dead. Realistically, the evidence was in front of him, but he didn't want to believe that she was gone. With haunting poignancy, he traced the outline of her face, as if memorizing every feature in his mind that he already knew. Smooth skin, soft rosy lips, beloved face. He loved her so much. How could she leave him? How could he go on when his heart and his soul was forever gone? He remembered the moment he had stopped her from killing herself, and the words echoed in his ears. 

"You should move on, Usagi-hime. As cruel as it sounds your husband is dead and nothing you can do can bring him back. You need to move on and let go." 

At that time, those words seemed so reasonable. He had just fallen in love with her, for the first time in his life. He had fallen in love with someone. He wanted her to let go of the pain. At that time, those words had seemed so easy to say. In hindsight, he understood her feelings fully and completely. He couldn't let go, not of her, not the beat of his heart. He would give up his life gladly if it meant that this world could know what it was like to have hope and sunshine once again. 

Aishiteru Trowa...

He would never be able to bask in the warmth of her presence, feel how his lips would move in response to a simple smile from her. He couldn't stand it anymore. He threw himself on top of Usagi's body, harsh sobs coming from him. He didn't care if anyone else saw. The grief was all too real, too heart wrenching. Her body was still warm, the blood spreading across his own shirt, but it didn't matter. Nothing did anymore. 

Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation in his body, almost like the silvery fingers of light filling his soul. He lifted his body up abruptly to stare at Usagi's body, while loud gasps sounded from behind him. The other pilots immediately wound up beside him, as they looked on in astonishment. The blood was gone. 

His heart pounded. How his heart just pounded like the thundering of cannons being fired. He didn't want to hope, yet there was no other way of explaining the scene in front of his eyes. 

"...Trowa," 

His eyes flashed and a spasm shot up his body, causing him to jerk back slightly. Masaka. Did she just say something? And say something he thought she just said? 

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking in confusion at the scene in front of her, and the four faces that peered at her in open-mouthed shock (and a few others in the back). But the only face she wanted to see was not there. She let out a soft sigh of disappointment and hurt. Her memories were fuzzy, and she wasn't quite sure what had happened. She had the vague recollection of talking to the five guys, and then suddenly, things just went black for her. Suddenly, bodies were being shoved aside as deep green eyes appeared in front of her. Missing pieces of her memories finally fell into place when she gazed into those eyes, and stared at his beloved face. Groans of pain and defeat were uttered, and largely ignored by the two who couldn't stop drinking the sight of each other's face in. The room around them disappeared, and the world just held the two of them in its hands. His eyes, shining with tears and happiness, were smiling at her as she felt her own lips answer in response.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" He asked huskily. 

He had been crying. For her. She knew her heart would be safe with him right from the start. There was a gentleness in him, and he had been constantly by her side no matter what. He was unselfish, and he loved her. He would never hurt her like her husband did, for it wasn't in his soul that was displayed in his eyes. She could see through them, without the mask that he usually wore to disguise his feelings. She felt so blessed, as the tingle of happiness spread throughout her blood. 

"Hai... Aishiteru Trowa," she whispered, as the uncharacteristic Trowa gave a loud whoop of joy before grabbing her into a passionate kiss. She gave a giggle of happiness against his lips and he opened his eyes to stare at her. 

"No more hiding, Usagi-hime."

Her eyes softened and she thanked him with her lips for everything he had done for her. Around them, though there were four heartbroken pilots, the joy that went through them at the sight of Usagi alive was more than enough. 

With a sigh, Duo glanced at the other guys, who were looking on the scene enviously. 

"You knew that this was coming." His eyes reflected his surprise as he stared at Wufei. "Are you crying, Wu-man?" 

"Don't call me Wu-man!!" He roared out, katana flying out within seconds as Duo screamed and took off. "I'm going to slice that braid off and burn it if I ever get my hands on you!!"  
  
Loud hollers came from down the hallway, along with the pounding of feet, running as if the wolves of hell were after him, which in Duo's case wasn't far from the truth. 

"Shouldn't koneko-chan need air by now?" Haruka grumbled to no one in particular. Usagi laughed and broke away from Trowa, who looked just a bit dazed.   
Her laughter fell at the sight of Hiiro and Quatre staring at her. She stood up slowly, unwillingly leaving the warmth of Trowa's embrace and made her way  
over. 

Before she could say anything, Hiiro had put his hand up as if to wave off anything she was about to say. 

"All that matters to me is that you're alive."

"We knew only one of us would win your heart, and all that matters to any of us is your happiness. We know Trowa will take good care of you. And he loves you so much, just like we all do."

Her eyes bright with tears, she took each of their hands into her own. "You all have been so wonderful to me. I hope you will continue to be a part of my life."

"For as long as we live," Quatre replied. 

Trowa came behind her, and she could feel his presence even before his arms came around. She leaned into his chest, filling as if her heart would burst from happiness. 

"You better treat odango well."

"Otherwise we know where to find you," Ail added. Usagi's eyes flashed with surprise as she took in a complacent Ail and Seiya. There was a sadness around  
both their mouths, but she could not miss the look of happiness in their eyes that she was still alive. 

"I'd rather have you alive and with someone else than the other option we were presented with. I meant it Barton. You hurt her. You'll have me to answer to." 

Her eyes watered as she gave Ail a tight hug. "I don't deserve people like you in my life." 

"Hai, you do. For all your sacrifices, and all that you've done for us, Odango..."

"And me," Ail said softly. "Be happy."

"And be free."

A strange disturbance in the air alerted them as all their bodies froze. Trowa switched their positions immediately, shielding Usagi's body with his own as a shimmering light suddenly exploded. A high-pitched cry sounded out as they all heard a loud thud on the ground. 

Frowning slightly, Seiya began mumbling to himself. "You know, that almost sounds too familiar..."

"I was about to say the same myself," Ail said as he readied himself. A voice whimpered slightly before dragging itself up from the ground. The young boy appeared no more than seven years old with a shock of blond hair, and a green eye peeking through the bangs that hung over his forehead. He swiped at it ineffectively, and it still flopped back. 

"Tousan, sometimes I really hate your hair," he grumbled, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind whose child he was. Of course, Usagi was well used to future children dropping in on her, as was Seiya who had known Chibi Usa. Trowa and Ail, on the other hand, weren't.

"Nani!?" He exclaimed, looking at the young boy who was staring right back at him. 

"Isn't Puu supposed to be here?" Usagi asked.

"Puu-basan got stuck in some other emergency, so she gave me the time key to come get people home."

"MATTE!!!!" 

"Nani?!!?" Seiya, Ail, and Trowa all yelled out at once, as Usagi merely giggled. 

Another bundle sparked and appeared out of nowhere, landing gracefully as opposed to the one before her. She smiled mischievously, her long sandy brown hair  
tied loosely in pigtails. Big blue eyes shone with brightness, and they were the type of eyes that no one could say no to. 

"TWO OF THEM, odango?!" 

"Rai-niisan!" She complained plaintively as her brother merely shook his head in disgust.

"I thought I told you to stay behind Mi-chan."

"Demo, it's boring!" 

"Wasn't Fei-jiisan supposed to teach you how to use a sword?"

"He says I'm strong for a chibi onna," she grinned impishly. 

Then suddenly, both children stared at Usagi and Trowa with identical looks of shock on their faces. 

"'tousan and "kaasan weren't supposed to know, you baka!" The boy chided. 

"Twins..." Ail whispered, imagining the force of destruction the two would be, since apparently, they took after their mother. 

"Demo they said it was okay for Hii-jiisan to teach Momo-niisan how to use a gun." 

"Be quiet! We're not supposed to let them know all this stuff yet. You remember what Puu-basan said."

"Koneko-chan!!! THREE children?!" 

The twins merely blinked at them with wide innocent eyes as the adults present just groaned. 

"Who's Momo?" Usagi asked curiously. 

"Her real name is Shinjitsu, demo everyone has called her Momo since she was a baby. She's your oldest daughter."

"'Duo-jiisan says she was born exactly nine months after you were married. He said you two behaved, demo you didn't afterwards because more of us popped out,"  
the boy offered helpfully. "What did he mean by that, kaasan?" 

Usagi nearly swallowed her tongue; Trowa blushed furiously; Haruka choked while the two other guys just grinned. Usagi made a mental note to have a conversation with "Duo-jiisan" about appropriate materials to be discussing with seven year-olds.

"Never mind whatever Duo-jiisan says," she grumbled.  


"What are your names then?" Haruka inquired once she regained her breath, while shaking her head. Setsuna must've really had her hands tied to send these two in  
her place.

"I'm Misora! And that's Raiden."

"You know, Mi-chan... you're not helping things any. Puu-basan said to come here and take them back." 

"Look at how cute "tousan and "kaasan looked when they were younger though!" 

"'kaasan looks different doesn't she?" Raiden observed, while shoving his hair back once again. 

Misora nodded enthusiastically, and then whispered (though unfortunately she said it loud enough for everyone to hear), "She's not having babies again though!" 

Usagi flushed, while everyone else just stared. Trowa merely passed out on the ground. She giggled once she had made sure he was still breathing.

"Is "tousan going to be okay?"

"He's just not used to future children coming to visit him like I am."

"Q-jiisan says it better not be twins again," Misora laughed. 

"Seiya-jiisan, Ail-jiisan, Haruka-san, are you ready to go?" Raiden asked, apparently the slightly more level-headed out of the twins. He yelled out as his hair poked him in the eye. "KUSO! I'm going to cut my hair, I swear it!" 

A gasp came from the remaining adults, and Misora who stared at her brother wide-eyed. 

"You've been either talking to Fei-chan or Haruka too much, haven't you?" Usagi scolded.

"Gomen "kaasan!" 

"Which one is it??" Usagi demanded. 

"Uhh..."

She found herself being enveloped with hugs all around as each of her friends bid her farewell. 

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, ne odango?" 

"Hai, Seiya!"

"And me too, Usagi-chan."

"Take care of yourself, koneko-chan."

"Count on it, minna-chan!" 

The twins with a twinkle in both their eyes grinned at their parents. "Ja ne, "tousan, "kaasan!" They chorused, as a flash of light enveloped them all once again. "Gomen about destroying your favourite knitting needles though, "tousan!" 

Usagi fell to the ground, laughing helplessly. She cradled Trowa's body close to hers. If the future was any indication of things to come, she knew her life was going to be surrounded with friends and love.   


***

Authors Notes: AGAIN this was written by the great Tenshi-chan (Chibi Tenshi) if you like her style of writing be sure to look up her author name on my favorites list and read some of her work.  



	24. Chapter Twenty: The Gentle Desert Noble

Authors Notes: FINALLY finished! Hope you enjoy Minna-chan. BIG thaks to all my imoutos and Oneesan's (too many to list and if I forgot one I'd feel awful. They know who they are) without them this could have taken MONTHS to get out. SERIOUS Mamoru and Ririna bashing so if you're a fan of them I don't suggest you read.

*** 

Chapter Twenty: The Gentle Desert Noble

  
Quatre stared at Usagi startled. It had happened to quickly. He had been preparing to call his servants to get her to a doctor and now.. Ririna had killed her. "Goddess..." He stared down at her for a moment kneeling beside her ignoring everything but her. "iie...."

Ririna smirked, "Look's like she's not so much of a Goddess after all, ne?"

Quatre looked up, "YOU did this, Ririna..."

Ririna smiled, "I've already told you! Hii-chan belongs to me. It's destiny and I wasn't going to let that tramp-" her words were cut off as a hand slammed against her cheek. She scowled at Wufei and rubbed her cheek. "How dare you treat a Princess like that!"

Wufei snorted, "How dare you say such things about Usagi-chan."

Ririna smirked, "Demo, it's true, ne? We all know she slept with you and only a tramp... iie, a slut would do such a foolish thing."

Wufei's eyes narrowed, "She wasn't a slut, Ririna."

Milardo took a step backwards confusion in his eyes. "Nani? What happened? Ririna-chan why do you have a gun?"

Ririna smiled at him, "You shot my enemy for me, Oniichan!"

Quatre gently kissed Usagi's rapidly cooling cheek then got to his feet. "I'll make you pay, Ririna."

Duo watched his smaller friend walk by his eyes locked on Ririna. "Woah! Quatre, what are you doing?"

Quatre closed his eyes for a long moment. "She killed Usagi, Duo. I won't... iie, I can't let her live." He pulled out his gun and aimed. He squeezed the trigger and frowned as no bullets commenced. "Nani?"

Duo sighed, "You used them all trying to shoot ME, remember?"

Quatre let the useless gun fall. "So I've failed her once again..."

Hiiro knelt by Usagi's side for a brief moment checking for a pulse. He frowned as he couldn't find one, "Quatre."

Quatre looked up as Hiiro tossed him his own gun. Quatre smiled faintly and nodded turning back to Ririna, "For killing my Goddess I'm going to kill you."

Milardo frowned, "Matte, Quatre."

Trowa stepped forward dragging Milardo out of the way and towards where Duo waited to offer an explanation. "Quiet."

Quatre let his eyes slide from Ririna's to rest on Usagi's form. "You killed her... she would never have done the same to you. Don't you realize she was a relation of yours? She's lived more years then you could count and if it hadn't been for her you wouldn't be standing here."

Ririna scoffed, "I'm not stupid, Quatre. I can clearly see she's around the same age as myself."

Quatre frowned, "You even saw her first arrive in this time through the Ginzuishou!"

"You mean that crystal that Milardo got ME and that she STOLE?"

Quatre sighed, "You have no remorse for killing my Goddess?"

Ririna shook her head a smile appearing on her lips, "I'd kill her a thousand times if it meant my destiny with Hii-chan would be secured."

Quatre nodded, "You're words have sealed your fate. Ja, Ririna." He pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet shot her between the eyes. He turned away from the fallen body and to the shocked Milardo. "You too shot my Goddess..."

Milardo's eyes flickered between the still forms of Usagi and his sister. "...I... gomen, I was weak. I let Heero tell me that she was a sorceress.. demo I didn't shoot her in my right frame of mind. If I had been completely in control I wouldn't have done it. Heero took over somehow..."

Quatre felt the tears start to trail down his cheek and shook his head faintly stopping them. "Are you making excuses?"

"Iie, I did help kill her and will take responsibility for my actions."

Quatre turned away his eyes once more on Usagi. He let the gun fall and dimly noticed Hiiro pick it up and replace it. "Iie, I don't want to kill you, Milardo. Rather I'll let you live and know you've killed not only Usagi but your sister too." He knelt beside Usagi and pulled her into his arms his head bowed, "O-negai... you're a Goddess. You can't just die. O-negai wake up..."

Duo looked away hiding his tears. He couldn't believe his Bunny's life had just been snuffed out like that. '_Bunny..._'

Wufei crouched beside Quatre. "She's dead..."

Quatre looked up the pain shimmering in his eyes. "Iie, she can't be.... I won't let her. I need her to much!"

Wufei sighed and closed his eyes, "We all need her, Quatre."

Quatre turned his attention back to Usagi and kissed her smooth pale forehead. "O-negai.. someone... anyone.. help her."

Seiya yearned to hold Usagi and grieve but knew he couldn't. She never cared for him the way she had cared for these five. "Odango..."

"Seiya?"

He turned and gasped dropping into a bow, "Kakkyu-hime!"

Yaten smirked, "Surprised, ne?" The smirk vanished as he saw Usagi. "NANI? What happened?"

Taiki frowned, "Kakkyu-hime, are we too late to help?"

The red-haired woman nodded, "Hai... I have a little healing power as do all senshi demo not enough to bring her back... Gomen, Seiya."

Seiya bowed his head and let his pent up tears fall. He had so hoped for someone to save her but it looked like the purest soul in existenace had just been snuffed out. "She's gone.... " He wiped his tears away and stared at the fallen body, '_Aishiteru, Usagi._'

"I can help," whispered a voice near Quatre's ear. He looked up startled to see a golden haired woman looking down at Usagi sadly.

"Galaxia!" Haruka gasped.

The woman smiled and nodded, "Hai, I can bring her back by using my own powers... demo they come with a price. I'd in effect be sharing my life with her. If she dies again I'd die with her and vice versa."

Quatre swallowed attempting to keep back the memories of every moment he had spent with her, "Hai... anything just bring her back."

Galaxia knelt down beside him taking Usagi out of his arms and into her own. "One final thing... she'd gain immortality and all of her children would be including the one she carries now."

Quatre's eyes widened. '_Wufei's..._' He let his eyes fly to Usagi's flat stomach, "Carries now? Demo how do you know for sure?"

Galaxia smiled faintly, "It doesn't matter. Do you think she could deal with the price?"

Trowa frowned, "Only if you'd agree to make the one she loves immortal as well."

Galaxia nodded, "Hai, it's possible after I make her so. Do you know who she loves?"

Everyone shook their heads. Quatre closed his eyes and remembered his first kiss with Usagi in the public gardens. "Hai... save her," he whispered.

Galaxia nodded. Her entire body began to glow golden but the greatest concentration of the energy gathered on her lips. She bent down and let her lips cover Usagi's still ones. She closed her eyes and concentrated analyzing the barrage of Usagi's thoughts and memories that attacked her mind. Once the scene of her death played she realized what the girl had been about to say. She felt something begin to press against her lips and opening her eyes she saw Usagi starting to regain her color. She stayed in her position until she was sure Usagi was perfectly healthy again. "Daijobu ka, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded, "... hai. Galaxia-san? What are you doing here? Kakkyu-hime! You too? Taiki! Yaten!" She stared at everyone in confusion holding a hand to her head, "What happened?"

"Goddess..."

"Usa-chan."

"Usagi-chan."

"Bunny?"

"Usagi-hime...."

Usagi smiled faintly at them then realized how close Galaxia was. Her eyes widened and yelping she scooted backwards. "NANI?"

Seiya grinned, "Odango, you're alright!"

Ail who until this moment had been in complete shock smiled slightly. "Usagi-chan, daijobu?"

Usagi nodded. "Hai... demo why is minna-chan here? I don't understand."

Kakkyu smiled softly, "I came for Seiya, Usagi-san."

Seiya pouted, "Awww.. do I have to?"

Yaten scoffed, "Stop acting like such a kid, Seiya-kun."

Seiya ignored him and kissed Usagi's cheek. "I guess this means ja... I'll never forget you, odango."

Usagi ignored the tears threatening to fall and managed a smile, "Daijobu... we'll meet again somehow. We'll always be friends, Seiya-chan."

"Serenity-sama."

Usagi sighed, "Puu... not you too. Why? Why do they have to go so soon?"

Pluto bowed her head, "Gomen, Serenity, demo they don't belong here."

Haruka scowled faintly and smiled sadly at Usagi. "Ja ne, Koneko-chan. If you ever need me yell at Pluto and IF she gives me the message I'll find a way back to you."

Duo scowled, "BUNNY!"

Usagi turned and giggled, "Hai, Duo-chan?"

"Don't you realize what happened? Ririna KILLED you!"

Usagi stepped back startled, "Nani? Demo... I'm still alive.... Duo-chan... am I... immortal again?"

Galaxia bowed her head, "Gomen, Usagi-san."

Usagi bit her lip hard, "Iie... this can't be true!" She shook her head her blue eyes filling with hysteria, "IIE! I won't go through that again!!! I won't see my loved ones die!"

"Calm down, Onna," Wufei demanded. "It's not good for the child for you to be so wound up."

".... child?" Usagi squeaked.

"Way to go, Wu-man! You could have waited for a little while longer before springing the news on her."

Wufei snorted, "Hai, child. Your friend over there told us about it."

Usagi turned her head slightly, "Galaxia.... demo how do you know?"

The woman smiled faintly, "I felt it's energy before I healed you."

"Healed me... demo.... Duo said I was dead."

Hiiro frowned faintly, "Usa-chan, listen."

Usagi instantly gave her full attention to Hiiro. "Hai, Hii-chan?"

"Galaxia now shares her life with you. If she dies you die or vice versa. You're now immortal and the child you carry and everyone after it will share the same trait. Additionally Galaxia has told us that she can give the gift of immortality to the one you love."

Usagi frowned, "Demo... I couldn't stand for the rest of you to die in the future..."

Galaxia shook her head, "Iie, Usagi-san. You misunderstand. I'm going to give all five of them the gift. They did change you drastically from the last time I saw you at Mamoru's funeral."

Usagi nodded slightly, "Ja ne, Serenity-sama," Pluto whispered when she realized the girl was deep in conversation. She quickly opened a portal and practically herded everyone but the pilots, Usagi, and Galaxia through. "I'll take you to yoru correct times demo you have to leave here."

Seiya sighed, "Hai..." He glanced back at Usagi a final time before following Pluto.

Usagi looked up as the last person vanished, "Matte!!" She felt tears spring to her eyes as she realized it was too late. She scowled faintly and forced the emotions to fade. She had a more important matter to intend to. "Galaxia-san? May I talk to the guys alone?"

Galaxia nodded. "Hai." She had seen the way the girl looked at them all. She seemed to be in love with all five but there had been an almost certain sparkle to her eyes when she was looking at one in particular. She smiled slightly and with a shake of her head left the room.

Usagi looked at the five nervously. "... do you remember how before Ririna shot me how I said I finally realized who I love?" The five nodded as one. "I do love you all. Without a single one of you I wouldn't be the whole person I am now. I'd be that souless shell. Without you I'd have done what Mamoru demanded... demo my heart belongs to only one of you." She frowned faintly, "Perhaps this will go better if I talk to you one at a time?"

"Iie, spit it out, Onna."

Usagi bowed her head, "Hai... it's.... Quatre," she whispered faintly.

Duo sighed, "At least it wasn't Perfect Soldier boy over there... I swear I'd go insane if it was. I know Quatre will take care of you, Bunny and if he doesn't the God of Death will get him in line." He smirked for a moment. "I think I'm going to go take a walk. Talk to you later, Bunny."

Hiiro nodded faintly at Usagi's decision and followed Duo. '_I knew she wouldn't pick me... what could a soldier offer anyways?_' He forced his emotionless mask back to the forefront and tried to tell himself Quatre would take care of her far better then he could.

Wufei nodded, "You want the weakling, onnna? Fine, demo since Winner's mansion is spacious enough, I'm going to move in."

Usagi smiled brightly, "We'd love to have you, Fei-chan! Ne, Quatre-chan?" Quatre nodded numbly not trusting himself to speak.

Trowa bowed his head slightly, "Usagi-hime, I think all four of us will be making that arrangement. All we wish is for you to be happy and if Quatre is the one you love then be happy with him and we'll be content knowing you finally are having a wonderufl life with a loving husband."

Usagi nodded, "Hai... are you leaving to, Trowa?"

"Hai, I need to get a hold of Catherine and tell her I'm moving in with you two."

Usagi blinked then giggled. "Quatre-chan, you notice they're talking as if we're married or something?"

Quatre finally got control of himself and smiled, "Goddess... I'd be honored if you would marry me."

Usagi turned to him startled, "Honto? Are you serious? You want to marry me, Quatre?"

Quatre nodded, "Hai, aishiteru, Usagi-chan..." He put his arms around her and held her his arms slightly looping around her belly. 

"Demo..." Usagi touched her stomach. "...."

"Wufei is going to be living with us, ne?"

Usagi suddenly started to giggle, "I'm starting to feel like I'm marryiing all of you!"

Quatre shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her head, "Iie, just me. I promise I'll try to never hurt you, Goddess," he whispered into her ear. 

Usagi shivered at the warmth and tilted her head sideways to stare into his clear blue eyes. "Arigato, Quatre-chan. You have no idea how you made me feel by saying that. Demo, I know you could never hurt me." She let her fingers entwine with his and leaned against him. "Aishteru, Quatre."

"Aishiteru, Usagi," he responded as he gently kissed her cheek before letting their hands go and turning her around and pressing his lips to hers in a soft sweet kiss. He put his arms around her holding her closely to him yet not too tightly. He understood that with the other four living in the same mansion his life would become interesting to say the least but it didn't bother him when he remembed Usagi loved and wanted to be with him. 

"Don't push, Wu-man," Duo hissed as he looked inside the keyhole of the door.

Wufei snorted, "As if I'd be doing such a dishonorable thing as looking, Maxwell."

"Omae o Korosu," Hiiro snapped from his gunshot hole.

Duo snickered, "See, Wu, if Hiiro is acting like that I KNOW you have to be looking to."

"...."

Duo glanced up and nodded, "Hai, Trowa. I think you're right. Quatre will take good care of Bunny. Demo... I wish they'd hurry up and have a REAL kiss."

"Why are you four spying on, Usagi-san?"

Duo turned startled and pressed his back into the door. "Spying? Us? That's ridiculous. We're just... uhh stretching! Yeah that's it!" He began to stretch his arms to demonstrate and the woman sighed. "Is Usagi-san with the one she loves now?"

"Hai," Hiiro responded.

Galaxia nodded, "Then I'll bestow the gift to you four right now if you'd come this way and leave the couple alone."

Duo pouted, "Oh man... and it was JUST getting good!"

Wufei snorted again and moved away from the wall following Galaxia. Trowa followed silently followed by Hiiro. Duo sighed and with an exaggerated pout followed.

Usagi laid her head against Quatre's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Quatre-chan?"

"..hai?" He asked feeling the start of nervousness creep through him. If he was going to marry this perfect Goddess in front of him he had a lot of preparations to make and close to five hundred invitations to send out. When he had heard the catch in her voice everything in him stopped.

"Are... are you sure? I mean..." She let her hand graze her stomach once more, "Because of that one time... I don't deserve to be with you."

Quatre shook his head startling himself at how rapid the movement was. "Iie! I love you, Usagi. I don't care that it's Wufei's child. We'll raise it together and the child will have five Fathers and the best Mother in the world."

Usagi smiled and kissed him deeply. "Aishiteru..." she whispered against his lips as her eye lids fluttered close. 

"Aishiteru," Quatre responded as he returned her kisses and slowly deepened the kiss.

"MATTE! None of that before the honeymoon!" Interrupted Duo who seemed to glowing a dim golden color.

Usagi burst out laughing as she reailzed all four pilots were glowing. "Nani? What happened to you all?"

Galaxia smiled, "They're all immortal, Usagi-san. Quatre will become it on your honeymoon," she coughed a faint blush on her cheeks. "Shouldn't you be celebrating anyway?"

Usagi nodded, "HAI!" She seemed to realize something and glanced down, "Demo... what are we going to do with Ririna's body?" She dimly noticed Heero's had vanished and she marked it down to the fact that without his Mother the boy couldn't exist.

Hiiro frowned, "She used to be important to the colonies and Earth. Now however only the Cinq Kingdom will be effected. It's without a Queen to rule it."

Quatre watched as for a flash a spark of interest shone in Usagi's eyes before quickly being trampled out. "Usagi-chan?"

"Iie, It's not important..."

"Anything you say is important to me."

Usagi flushed faintly, "I was just considering that maybe I should step in and fill Ririna's shoes. The Cinq Kingdom is what is left of Crystal Tokyo... demo I'm not sure if I want to do that. They're are a lot of good and bad memories..."

Quatre smiled, "Whatever you decide I'll support you."

Usagi felt tears gather in her eyes and smiled, "Arigato, Quatre. With those words I know my decision. I'm going to stay here with you for eternity if you'll have me."

Quatre shook his head slightly, "Forever, Usagi. I want you to stay with me always and forever."

***

Authors Notes: Corny and cliche ending I know demo you have to admit it fits Quatre better then any of the others. 

  



	25. Chapter Twenty: The Solitary Dragon

Authors Notes: I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER! The VERY talented and intelligent Tenshi-Neesan did! (Another of my Oneesan's.) SERIOUS Ririna and MAMORU bashing ahead so don't read if that would offend you.

***

Chapter Twenty: The Solitary Dragon  
  
Wufei stared at the motinless body ignoring Ririna's laughter. Memories of his time with this girl flashed quickly and violently through his mind.

_*  
"What are you crying for, Onna?"_

_Usagi turned startled and saw a Chinese boy with his hair pulled into a painful looking ponytail. "Who?"_

_Wufei glared at her. He had went to Quatre's mansion to inform him and Trowa that Hiiro felt a mission coming up but he couldn't find anyone at all. He had decided to come to Quatre's training gym and hadn't expected to see a woman practicing a complex yet beautiful kata. "I'm Chang Wufei."_

_Usagi bowed her head slightly wiping a small amount of sweat off her brow. "My name is Usagi. Are you another friend of Quatre-san's?"_

_Wufei nodded his eyes distracted. "Where did you learn that kata?" Parts of it were similar to some of the secret moves of his now gone tribe and he was determined to find where a mere woman had learned it._

_"A friend taught me long ago and I modified it to suit me."_

_Wufei frowned, "Who?"_

_Usagi glanced at him interest lightly shining in her eyes. "I'll only tell if you take your hair down. That looks painful..."_

_Wufei glared at her but did as requested and let his hair down. He saw her cheeks turn pink and scowled more. "Come on, Onna I'm waiting."_

_Usagi pouted at him, "My name is Usagi. U-S-A-G-I.  
__*_

'_Usagi...._' Wufei couldn't tear his gaze away from her still form. She had been so full of life such a short time ago.

_*  
Wufei's head jerked up as he heard someone open the door next to his room. He quietly climbed out of the shower throwing his pants back on. As soon as the person entered his room he grabbed them and slammed them against the wall. As he realized who it was he scowled and then he realized what she was wearing._

_Usagi blushed brightly as she stared up at Wufei. "Ummm could you let go?" She asked her cheeks as pink as her towel._

_Wufei glanced down and saw where his hand was. His face turned as red as a tomato and he hurriedly pulled away. "I..."_

_Usagi pulled the towel tighter around her. "It's all right I shouldn't have barged in like that. You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes would you?"_

_Wufei stared at her for a long moment. Since he had been thinking of her earlier and admitted he felt an attraction towards her he now studied her in detail. His eyes focused on her lips and he noticed water pearled there. Before Usagi could comprehend what she was doing he leaned forward and in a feather soft kiss erased the moisture. His hands gently grabbed Usagi's shoulders and he leaned forward once more his lips touching her forehead and then slowly trailing to her cheek and finally to her rosebud red lips._

_Usagi trembled water from her bath cooling on her skin. Wufei was a heck of a lot different kisser then she would have imagined. She let her eyes close as he continued the soft caresses of his lips against her skin. She shivered slightly as he pulled her closer to him. _

_Wufei stared at the girl's closed eyes. He wondered if she was attempting to pretend he was someone else and he felt himself frown at even the thought of it. "Usagi," he whispered softly._

_Usagi's eyes slowly opened. "Ha... hai, Wufei?" She whispered shakily._

_Wufei smiled slightly and kissed her again. "Keep your eyes open, Usagi. I want to see you when I kiss you."  
__*_

'_Usagi._' Wufei thought his body starting to tremble as he stared at those same lips he had kissed that were now covered in red blood.

_*  
Wufei listened to the conversation for a moment but his thoughts were on his own foolish acts with Usagi. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her but her showing up at that exact moment was too convenient. He watched her for a long moment his dark eyes clouded with his thoughts. "I'll buy you some better clothes tomorrow, Usagi."_

_Usagi turned and grinned, "Arigato, Wufei-chan," She squealed hugging him. She backed away and flashed a dazzling smile at both Wufei and Trowa before she went to her room.  
__*_

Wufei closed his eyes. It had been the first time she had called him any sort of endearment. Ririna's laughter seemed to fade away even more as another memory came upon him.

_*  
Wufei frowned and Usagi caught it. She giggled, "Are you jealous, Fei-chan?"  
*_  
  
Wufei stared down at her. She'd never call him that again. He'd never hear her giggles or see her smile. '_Usagi._'  
  
_*  
"Fei-chan" Usagi looked up at him her eyes pleading.   
*_

Wufei swallowed. '_Usagi don't._'

*  
_"Fei-chan!" Usagi scolded. _  
*  
  
Wufei felt tears start to appear in his eyes. '_Iie I can't.. I shouldn't. I won't cry._' He shook his head slightly, '_I didn't mean it Usagi_'

_*  
"Fei-chan?" Usagi whispered softly her eyes looking up at him confusion shining in her eyes._

_Fei-chan!_

_Fei-chan..._

_Fei-chan?  
*   
_

Wufei shook his head attempting to end the memories. Ririna's laughter seemed to fade back in, bouncing off his mind, and his eyes flickered in reaction. It was as if he became somebody else. He wasn't Chang Wufei, the solitary dragon who found women weak nor the pilot for Nataku. He was only Chang Wufei, the man who had just watched the woman he loved die in front of him. 

He stared at Ririna with unbelievable hatred for taking away the only thing that mattered to him. In one swift motion, he was the embodiment of grace and ruthlessness. Leaping through the air, his katana flashed out in a series of slashes in the direction of Ririna before somehow ending up buried to the hilt in her shoulder. Ririna screamed in pain, as Wufei felt the flames of his soul rising to claim yet another victim. She was responsible. She had taken the only thing that mattered in his life. 

"Feel that you stupid onna? Feel how that pain just hits you, making you want to hunch over and die?" He whispered harshly with a strange gleam in his eyes that almost looked as if his eyes had changed colour. He ignored her whimpers, and the shocked gasps of the other pilots behind him. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else but this burning urge for revenge. 

With a cruel jerk of his hands, the blade twisted in her shoulder as Ririna screeched once again, her voice ending in a moan of pain as her hands came up to the katana. 

"Does it feel worse? I assure you, a sword death can be much more painful, and much slower than bullets. I'll make sure of it," he promised grimly, with a slightly crazed smile on his face.

He felt as if he were teetering on the edge of his sanity. He could not describe the devastation that swept through his soul. He wanted to hurt Ririna so badly. He wanted her to feel every ounce of agony that was in him. He wanted her to SUFFER like he was now, like he was somehow dying. Usagi was his blood. Without her, it didn't matter anymore. He closed his eyes momentarily, thinking of the way her blue eyes used to sparkle at him when she teased him, or the determination she showed even as he tried to push her away. He missed the look in Ririna's eyes as she grabbed the blade of the sword and shoved him away with surprising strength. 

He jumped back a few steps, watching in astonishment at the light that flared into her eyes. 

"You can't kill me with that stupid sword," she breathed harshly, clutching at her wound at her shoulder. 

"Watch me," he whispered, his eyes ignited with the agony and hatred in his heart. It was as if someone completely took over at that moment, and he was no longer himself. All he saw was Ririna Peacecraft, the one who had taken the one light of purity in his life.  


Ririna pulled her gun out once again, aiming for him as he charged straight at her. She laughed maniacally as she was about to fire, only to have her mouth fly open in shock as he seemingly disappeared into thin air and reappeared right behind her. His katana was right at her throat, his mouth next to her ear. 

"Shi-ne."

With one clean slice, she never got a chance to even scream as her throat was slit. He allowed her body to crumple lifelessly to the ground, watching with deadened eyes as the blood pooled around her. 

Nothing mattered.

Nothing mattered anymore.

There was no satisfaction in the moment, and something was still dying within him. Blood trickled from the blade of his katana, and he looked at the red mixed with the silver, dripping onto the ground. The katana clanged onto the ground as he released his grip on it. The emptiness echoed in his soul as he stared at Usagi's body just laying there. Kneeling next to her, unbearable rage suddenly filled him as he grabbed her body and shook her. 

"Wake up, onna! Damnit! Just wake up!!"

He refused to believe that he would never get to taste those lips, or feel her skin beneath his, or how incredible every single moment was with her. Simply because he was with her. Simply because she made his life worth living once again. Suddenly, he wanted so badly for her to run her fingers through his hair that she loved so much. He had tried so hard to fight his feelings for her. He didn't want them, didn't need them. But she made him realise how he hadn't been living until he had met her. 

All the fighting and the killing in the world could not bring her back to him. 

She was gone. Just like that.

"Wake up, onna. I need you so badly," he whispered, the pain evident in the hoarseness of his voice. 

He needed to hear her laugh, that which soothed his soul. He needed to see her smiles, that which made him feel alive. He needed her love, that which made him feel complete. 

He remembered each time he'd tried to push her away, and he wished so desperately that he could go back in time and change those moments. Iie. He could not think like that. She wasn't dead. This was some cruel trick that one of the guys were playing on him.  
  
"Which one of you bastards did this?" He called out, his voice almost unrecognizable at this point. 

Delusions and fantasy had sunk in. In his mind, Usagi was smiling beautifully, beckoning him with open arms. In his mind, Usagi was alive. He visualized her, and he could almost feel her breath against his face, the soft touch of her hands on his skin. She would smile at him, feeling like sunshine upon his face. "Fei-chan, feel our baby. Can you feel him kicking?" His child. Something within him broke at the thought. Where on earth had that thought come from? 

He looked at the lifeless body in his arms, her lips losing none of its rosyness even in death, her face losing none of its allure. He could only feel the emotions at never being able to spend another moment with her, basking in her warmth, and sharing their love. She had shown him all that. He could swear he could still feel the life beating within her, and he shook his head, trying to fight the insanity that was setting upon him. Grief. Pain. They all were a part of his soul, for nothing was important anymore. Not since she was gone. 

"Our baby, Fei-chan." 

He blinked. He swore that sound came from somewhere. Had he sunk so far in the depths of his miseries that he'd taken to imagining things in his mind? He suddenly sensed another presence near him, her smile sad, and her red eyes reflecting a shared pain. 

"She was pregnant, wasn't she?" He demanded fiercely as Setsuna stared at him in surprise. 

"Does it matter now that she's gone?" 

"I..."

He didn't want to believe. The question... the voice in his mind seemed to suggest otherwise. Surely he hadn't gone insane. If he had, he wouldn't be questioning himself this way. He had to cling on that one last hope. If he could do anything possible, he'd have her by his side. But if it meant his life in exchange for hers, he'd do it in a heartbeat. The world deserved to have her in its life, and the child he knew for a fact to be growing in her. 

"What do I have to do to get her back?" He asked flatly. 

"She's dead, Wufei."

"I know you're keeping something from me. You've seen the future, so you must've known this would happen. You'd be fighting heaven and earth to keep your princess alive if this was truly the end, just like I would."

The grief in the room was palpable as Haruka choked back a sob. Tears were shimmering in everyone's eyes, and Mamoru merely smirked off to the side. 

"That mission certainly went well didn't it?" He called out irritatingly, and Wufei was burning with anger. First, the psycho Ririna and her equally insane son. Now the ex-husband who didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word. They were all going to pay. 

A faint humming sounded in the room, distracting everyone including him. Whirling around to find the source of it, he found himself staring into the dark eyes of an extremely beautiful onna. She was dressed impeccably, her dress like air, wispy layers that seemed to float around her. A hood hid the rest of her hair and her face was hidden within the shadows. 

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, more out of shock than anything else. He'd been so ready to kill, and risk his own life if needs be. 

"I'm sorry this had to happen," she said softly, her voice filled with untold sadness. She nodded her head at Setsuna who stood not too far away from them. 

"Are you responsible for this?" He yelled angrily, as the others just stared at her in confusion. 

"Where did you come from?" Hiiro asked coldly, his gun drawn at her. She met his gaze unflinching, displaying a strength of character that somehow seemed all too familiar. 

"Does it matter? I'm here to clean up the mess I made. I... it pains me to see... Usagi die as well, demo Ririna needed to die first before I could do anything. Heero  
stole things that did not belong to him. He called upon things he knew nothing about and thus upset the balance of the world. In my carelessness, I had allowed him to do all that. I should've known better," the woman said with a strange calmness. 

"You mean to say this is all your fault?!" Wufei nearly shouted at her, though she simply glared at him right back. 

"In a manner of speaking, it is. Demo, it's not her fault that Heero turned out as crazy as his mother," Setsuna explained.

She frowned slightly, taking in the people gathered in the room. Shaking her head, she sighed. "I guess I was too late to save Heero, ne? Mom's not going to be  
pleased with that part."

Shrugging her shoulders, an odd light had begun surrounding her as she began chanting incantations in a strange language that nobody understood. The air around her began to stir, and the electricity that hummed through the air was eerie. None of them knew how to react, though Wufei just sat there staring, trying to digest what was going on. The power levels of the mysterious onna who had just shown up exceeded the boy's, and he could even feel a certain amount of restraint as her eyes suddenly flew open, golden and almost feral in nature.

A tempest had begun in the room, and a startled shout came from Mamoru as he found a puff of smoke forming at the bottom of his feet. It began spreading upwards, and by some strange unknown means, it somehow just enveloped him. When the mist cleared, he wasn't there anymore. 

"Did you just kill Mamoru despite the speech you just gave?" Wufei asked dumbfounded. 

She grinned at him. "That's just cleaning house. Mom's okay with stuff like that." 

She paused slightly as everyone turned to look at her, fascinated and astonished by what they had just seen.  
  
"If you just did that..." Duo began to ask. 

Compassion shone from her dark eyes, and she hung her head sadly. 

"Can't you revive her??" Hiiro demanded. 

"Iie. I cannot. Not without..."

"Without what??" Wufei immediately leapt back into the conversation. "I'll do anything for her, including  
give up my own life."

The sea of nods behind him made the woman take a step back. "Nothing as drastic as that. If I used all your lives, I could recessitate (revive) a dozen Usagis. Although I'm sure none of you here would mind," she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
Setsuna made a tsk'ing noise from the back, and the woman spun around to glare at her. "You always spoil my fun, Setsuna."

"You know what happens when you interrupt the time stream and stay here for too long." 

The woman let out a deep sigh, and shook her head. "This is the thanks I get for trying to save the day, ne?"

"Hello? Dead Usagi on the floor?" Duo prompted, and she smiled at them. 

"It makes me so happy to know that there are that many people who are there for her, and who will protect her for always. My solution is simple. What I will do is  
draw on a bit of your life force, combine it all, and return the Usagi you all know." 

"Do it then, onna."

Her eyes flashed at him, and everyone swore there was a scowl on her pretty face. Her features, though somewhat hidden by the hood, had displayed a pert nose, and strong cheekbones. 

"I hate it when you call me that," she muttered. "It may sting a little so don't cry."

Shouts of indignation rose as Setsuna covered a chuckle behind her mouth. If only they knew what she did... 

The wind stirred once again, as the young woman closed her eyes in concentration. Her arms outstretched to either side of her, fingers performing an intricate dance, sweat began beading on her forehead as the light enveloped her. 

For each person present, they felt a strange warmth suffusing their blood, and a sudden unexpected pain shooting through their bodies. Hiiro, Wufei, and Haruka managed to contain their shouts, and although faint sounds came from each person, the loudest came from Duo, who was howling. Brows furrowed in disgust at the braided pilot, and a laugh sounded from the back of the room. 

A bright light exploded, and when everyone present had recovered, they were shocked to see a beautiful glowing ball hovering above Usagi's body. The sorceress, or whatever she was, was staring at the ball in awe, fascinated beyond belief. 

"You look at it like you've never seen it before," Seiya commented.

"Well I haven't. It's my first time attempting such a spell." 

"NANI?!" They chorused angrily, as she put her hands up as if to silence them. 

"Hey, would Setsuna let me proceed if I didn't know what I was doing? Now be quiet, and let me concentrate."

Eyes narrowing, with her palms in front of her, she began lowering her hands, and the ball began following suit, entering Usagi's body slowly. A sudden unexpected rush of air swept through the room upon the ball completely disappearing into Usagi, sending her hood flying back. 

They all watched Usagi expectantly, crossing their fingers, hoping, praying anything. Wufei began wishing feverishly. He'd hoped that this crazy woman could somehow bring back the only one he loved. As minutes passed by, nothing happened. She still lay there as still as death, not an ounce of breath puffing through her rosy lips. 

He gave her a deadly look, for giving him false hope, and that look should've sent her cowering. Instead she met his gaze dead on, raising her eyebrow in question.

"I don't know how long it takes before it works. Yes, it's magic but it doesn't always work the way you believe it should. I don't believe she was fully dead anyway. A part of her still lived. And you knew that. That's why you hoped." 

Shock went through him. How on earth could she have known that? 

Suddenly, a shout came from the supposedly dead body next to his. "FEI-CHAN!!!" 

He immediately turned his gaze to find Usagi staring at him blankly and in confusion. 

"Fei-chan?" She said with an adorable look on his face.

Happiness unlike anything he'd ever known flooded through him. The sense of wonderment, of completion, that the one he loved had returned, and had said his name. He paused, blinking his eyes at her in astonishment. She. Said. His. Name.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" 

"I said your name, Fei-chan." 

The young woman giggled beside them, drawing the attention of the other people who were relieved at the sight of Usagi being alive, and rendering them all speechless by what they saw. 

He was oblivious to everything else except the woman who sat up cross-legged in front of him. Beautiful. Never had she looked so beautiful, so precious, and so damned alive. He thanked every God he knew off the top of his head, and to several others he might've offended as he cursed them all for taking away his love. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but the fact that she was marvelously alive. 

With two quick steps, he closed the distance between them, crouching down briefly to lift a startled Usagi into his arms. Crushing her in his arms, he could feel her own slender ones wrapping themselves around his neck as he buried his face in her silky hair. 

"Don't EVER do that to me again, onna."

She pulled back slightly and gave him a pout. "Usagi. Can you say that? USAGI. Come on now." 

He wanted to scowl at her, though a smile was threatening to break on his face. Deciding it would be too much for the other members present, he scowled at her instead, though his black eyes were twinkling at her. His hand reached out to brush a few strands of hair that had fallen forward, obstructing his vision of her. He could stare at her forever. 

"I love you, Usagi."

She grinned at him. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you just call me Usagi?" 

He couldn't help it. The happiness that was swirling about his heart, the relief at seeing her back in his arms again, and the simple fact that she loved him broke the barrier that had kept him the solitary dragon all these years. Shocking the living daylights out of everyone, he chuckled. Actually that had been an understatement. Stunning them into silence would've been more accurate. 

"Did Wu-man just laugh?" Duo uttered.

"Don't call me Wu-man!" He roared out, and Usagi giggled in his arms. 

"H..hai, I think so." Quatre replied slowly. 

"..."

Trowa just blinked at him as silvery laughter sounded in the room. 

"You make it sound like it's the first time this has happened," the woman's voice sounded out. 

"Shouldn't you get going?" Setsuna asked, worry lacing her voice, trying to shoo the woman out before anyone else caught on. 

Usagi turned around slowly, as did he, and for the first time, they caught a glimpse of Usagi's saviour. As it turned out, she was a lot younger than they had first assumed her to be. Maybe thirteen at most, her most impressive feature was perhaps her mass of silvery-purple hair, or her incredibly dark eyes. Or the fact that she bore a remarkable resemblance to... Wufei couldn't control his jaw as it fell to the ground. 

"Onna, is that your relative?" He demanded incredulously. 

An all-knowing smile lit up her face as she caught the eye of the young woman in front of her. The other woman grinned in return as she took a step back, ignoring the confounded look on everyone's faces. 

"Onna???" 

"Uhh right, she's my err cousin." 

Setsuna, one of the only few to catch on to the joke, began laughing as did the other young woman. Haruka merely shook her head, though a smile had broken out on her face. Seiya chuckled, having gotten used to such events happening in their world. But perhaps for now, it was best that this baka didn't know what was  
going on. 

"Arigatoo for everything," Usagi said beside him, as she moved forward out of Wufei's arms. Giving the woman a swift hug, she whispered, "I'll be seeing you soon." 

"In about nine months or so," the young girl replied impishly with a wink. "Part of my duties in returning here is to also return Ail to his time. Setsuna will bring Haruka and Seiya back to their time. Are you ready yet, Ail?"

He smiled at Usagi, giving her a brief hug, and ignoring Wufei's scowl. "You take care, Usagi-chan. Promise me, if anything bad ever happens, you'll find me." 

He glared at Wufei in warning before following the young girl to a spot near the middle of the room. 

"Well minna-chan, it's been fun, demo it's time for me to leave!" She gave a bright sunny smile, and not for the first time, Wufei found himself wondering who on  
earth she reminded him of. 

"I suppose I should thank you before you leave. You did well for an onna," he said grudgingly. 

She glared at him before rolling her eyes, muttering something about inheriting the right traits. Closing her eyes in concentration, the same humming that had penetrated the room earlier resumed, and they just disappeared.

"I guess it's our turn to say goodbye, ne?" Haruka stared at Setsuna who gave her a nod. She gave Usagi a big hug, nearly crushing her with her strength. "If you ever need me, koneko-chan, you just need to holler. I'll be there for you. And you," She turned around to give Wufei a dirty look. "You were not my first choice, but if she loves you, I support her decision. If you ever hurt her though, you'll have my fists to answer to." 

He grunted, not really trusting himself with a response, only to find himself nearly growling as Seiya approached Usagi. He seethed as he watched him pick up her delicate hand and press a kiss to it. "Odango, if you ever change your mind about that baka, promise you'll come find me first." His hands fairly itched to pick up that katana lying close by, so within reach. All he had to do was stretch his fingers out a little. Usagi giggled and hugged him tight. 

"You know that's never going to happen, Seiya. But arigatoo minna, for everything." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears of gratitude. 

"As always Princess, the honour was entirely ours." Setsuna said with a bow, before they took a step backwards into the dark hole that enveloped them. 

"You care to tell us what that was all about Bunny?"

Usagi shook her head, though she gazed at them inquisitively. "What happened to me anyway?"

No one spoke up and she pouted. "Won't anyone tell me?" 

"It's not important, Goddess. All that matters is that you're back with us." 

"Be happy, Usagi-hime." 

"Your happiness is all that matters." 

"And if Wu-man upsets you, you know where to find four very available bachelors," Duo added mischievously, edging towards the door for the explosion soon to  
come. "Although I'm a limited time offer..."

Usagi smiled at them, and she knew somehow each and every one of them had been involved with bringing her back. Each man would forever hold a special place in  
her heart, and she had enough room for all of them, even though it was the man beside her that had her love. 

"You have done so much for me. You've been my friend, and you've always been there for me. I don't deserve this..."

"Don't say that," Quatre protested. 

"Just be sure to invite to the wedding, and save us some cake, Bunny!" 

She blushed, and Wufei scowled at them all. "Don't you have some place better to go?"

He felt a moment's guilt and he knew the heartbreak that they would each need to get over in their own way. But he also realised that none of them would've ever regretted ever having met her, or having them in their lives. He would feel the same way if the situations were reversed. 

With the last of the goodbyes finally done, he couldn't wait to finally get her in his arms once again. Brushing his lips softly against his own, he held her tight, murmuring into her ear, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, demo I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you that you made the right choice." 

"There was never any choice," she whispered, as his hands began wandering towards her stomach, trying to feel for something. She giggled and swatted his hands  
away. "Fei-chan! You can't feel anything yet. The baby's too young..."

"It better be a boy," he growled, though his heart was secretly yearning for a girl as beautiful and as remarkable as her mother was. 

She only grinned at him impishly and he found himself struck by that smile as he narrowed his eyes suddenly. "Wait a minute..." 

Her giggles floated in the air as she pressed her lips against his, making him forget whatever thought that had been in his mind, and losing himself in her. 

Nine months later, a beautiful, silvery-purple haired baby girl was born to Wufei and Usagi Chang. They named the dark-eyed child FengLing. (Feng = Phoenix,  
Ling = tinkling sound of pendants) Even from a young age, the child was said to possess mysterious powers of sorcery, but neither parents ever made mention of  
it. And if Wufei remembered the events of what happened the day he nearly lost his wife, he never once let on. All he knew was that he was the happiest  
man alive, and he was alone no more.   


***  
Authors Notes: AGAIN this was written by the great Tenshi-chan (Chibi Tenshi) if you like her style of writing be sure to look up her author name on my favorites list and read some of her work.  



	26. Chapter Twenty: Minna

_Author Notes: Dedicated to Jade Nova who enthusiastically responded to my suggestion of making this free for all type chapter. Thanks also goes to Shoushi Koneko, and D-chan for being my muses. Arigato! ^_^ Hope minna enjoys and hopefully this extra chapters solves more of the loose ends I left than the others ^^;; Oh and more MAJOR Mamoru bashing ^^;; couldn't resist hehe_

***

**Chapter Twenty: Minna  
  
Silence filled the room as everyone stared shocked at the still body and the more than slightly insane pacifist. "Ririna-san. How could you?" Quatre asked in a state of shock and horror.  
  
Mamoru chuckled and ignored the death glares the senshi were sending his way. "Finally she's where she belongs. A shame that Cosmos had to have Usagi's **

personality though," he mused in thought.  
  
Milardo seemed to be coming out of a troubling dream as he shook his head and stared in silent horror at the bodies. "What… What happened?" he questioned not really caring if anyone answered. His eyes flickered to his sister who was laughing like a banshee and he frowned. "Ririna-chan?" something wasn't right… His sister was a pacifist but she had killed…  
  
"Bunny." Duo whispered heart-broken as he knelt beside the still girl. He had hoped that maybe that odd crystal of hers would have made an appearance and brought her back but apparently he wasn't having any such luck. "Bunny…Onegai."  
  
Hiiro's eyes were clouded with conflicting emotions as he stared at the still growing circle of red that stained his Usa's pure white hair. Her pink lips were accented by the paleness her skin had acquired through death. He slowly pulled his attention away from the dead girl and turned his focus on the chuckling Mamoru. "Omae o Korosu."  
  
"Otousan..." the voice came from a dark corner of the room. A figure stepped out of the shadows into a shaft of sunlight letting it highlight her figures. The child couldn't be younger than seven and long pink hair traveled down unchecked to her ankles. Red eyes stared unbelievingly at the smirking Mamoru.  
  
Wufei recognized her first and was the first to speak. "You," he growled his eyes narrowing. He was used to death, but the death of Usagi had hurt him too much to bare. One of her primary reasons for grief stood before him and he barely restrained the urge to choke the life out of her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Chibiusa turned slightly and flushed as she realized who had spoken. "Gomen nasai for how I acted earlier. I do love Okaasama... Demo..." She shook her head. "It's not important right now." She turned to Mamoru again her eyes narrowed. "I believed in you... Ever since I was a child and Okaasan was locked away in that crystal…. I believed what you said during that time, that only you loved me and that she was merely pretending." She sighed and bowed her head her eyes locked on her mother's still body. "She's not Serenity."  
  
Mamoru frowned deeply at this. "Serenity was perfection itself." He agreed. "Usagi didn't deserve to even bear Serenity's looks."  
  


Trowa frowned faintly. "You mean you married Usagi just because she was this Serenity's reincarnation?" he demanded his fists clenching in anger. "This entire grudge and hatred was because she wasn't who you thought so you wanted to punish her?" his voice rose with every word until the usually calm pilot was screaming.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" the attack easily vanished as it touched the smirking man. A panting Star Fighter glared at him tears of frustration and fury in her eyes. "Bastard!"  
  
Sailor Uranus closed her eyes in pain than noticed a ghostly hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly and realized the other senshi were still there. Sailor Saturn smiled softly at her before calling forth her glaive. For a split instant Uranus thought the smallest senshi was going to gut the cocky ghost before she realized she was kneeling by Usagi's rapidly cooling body.  
  
Sailor Mars who had been softly sobbing seemed to take this as a sign to take action and she walked over to where the pink-haired princess still stood glaring at her former father. Her eyes flickered to her let and right as Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter joined her.  
  
Duo turned his attention on Ririna who was still laughing hysterically but seemed frozen in the moment. She hadn't moved from the spot ever since Usagi had been shot. "You'll pay for this," he vowed his eyes narrowed and pulling his gun out and lining it up.  
  
"Stop!" Chibiusa demanded. "If you kill her than your future will be ruined forever!" Her eyes quickly flickered to Mamoru to see if he realized her plan yet and she fought her smile of relief as it was apparent he hadn't.  
  
Duo scowled and with great effort sheathed his gun. "She can't get away with it... Bunny didn't deserve this!"  
  
"Senshi." Chibiusa looked at the gathered warriors and offered a dim smile. "Onegai help me? I know I was wrong and am mostly to blame for how things all turned out. I hurt Okaasama and there's nothing I can do to change that… Demo with the death of Heero I realized it all."  
  
"Wait. what do you mean?" Quatre asked as he cried unashamed. "What does Heero have to do with it?"  
  
Chibiusa flushed. "When I vanished on the moon... It's not because I was cleansed or because I was killed. It was because Heero almost died at that time and I had to use what essence I had left to save him." Her eyes fell to the dead boy. "It's my fault. You see Otousan knew that Usagi would end up here... He asked me to help him get revenge for her abandoning the Kingdom… I gave part of my life to bring Ail here so that Heero could exist. Before than his existence had been like a flickering flame. He could barely give his orders to Milardo." She sighed and bowed her head. "In effect a part of me was inside Heero. When I realized how much Okaasan loved everyone here…. I knew what I had been told in the past was a lie. When he died I was freed and vowed to come back."  
  
Mamoru's scowl vanished as his daughter finished his tirade. He laughed as he saw her tears slipping down her ghostly outline. "And now it's too late because she's dead. Killed by your own hand."  
  
Chibiusa began to sob as her father spoke the truth but quickly gained control of herself. "Endymion. You never gave Usagi a chance. All you were looking for was Serenity and even when Neo Queen Serenity appeared she wasn't the same. Your hopes and dreams were crushed and you blamed them on Usagi. So you vowed to make her life as hard as yours was. You feigned affection so that she'd stay with you and you could retain the power as King of Earth. It's time for you to go where you belong."  
  
Chibiusa took a deep breath than glanced at the soldiers that flanked her. "Onegai minna. Help me get revenge for Okaasan?" As if they were one the senshi nodded as they began to glow. Only Saturn stood apart as she knelt by Usagi's dead body staring almost emotionlessly at the peaceful look death had granted the young woman.  
  
Mars stepped forward as spokesman of the senshi. "We know what must be sacrificed for this. and we accept."  
  
Chibiusa nodded. "Gomen minna."  
  
Jupiter shook her head her eyes filled with tears. "It's alright. We've lived more than one lifetime as her protectors and friends." Her eyes flickered to the mourning group. "She won't need us again."  
  
Mercury glanced over her shoulder at the still corpse. "Usagi-chan. We'll never forget you."  
  
"Nani?" Haruka asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What are you… Planning?"  
  
"Daijoubu," Whispered a soft voice at her ear. "We're giving up the life that is in us as senshi to grant you all eternal life and to set things right."  
  
"Michiru." Haruka whispered in realization. "Demo…"  
  
The woman shook her head and smiled sadly. "Everyone needs a connection to be here. Ail is Chibiusa-hime's and you are mine."  
  
Seiya frowned faintly in ease. "Does that include me?"  
  
"Hai." the voice was ancient and seemed worn. "Though you're not related to me I brought you here before so that you'd be able to grant the connection when I needed it most." Sailor Pluto stepped beside Sailor Neptune and closed her eyes for a moment. "The time stream will go on without me."  
  
Duo tensed. "You guys are throwing your lives away?" he whispered shocked. He remembered the memories Usagi had shared with him and frowned. "Bunny... Bunny will never forgive us if we let you do that."  
  
Mamoru's cocky exterior vanished in an instant. "Nani?" he demanded his fist clenching. This wasn't the way things were supposed to turn out! "You can't do this!"  
  
The senshi ignored him and grouping together held hands as they called their powers. All eight began to glow as they called forth their powers. Everyone in the room besides Usagi, Ririna, and Milardo had an answering glow on their forehead as their powers were tapped and put to use.  
  
"NO!" Mamoru shouted as he felt the energy invade him. He screamed in defiance as the strands of the spell he had weaved to break out of his fiery prison were snapped as each of the senshi offered their remaining power and their ability to be forever reborn in order to seal him away forever. "You can't do this!"  
  
As the senshi used their powers one by one they vanished in a last glow of bright light. Soon only Sailor Mars and Chibiusa herself were left. Mamoru screamed a final time as the two used the rest of their energy and completed the seal. Mars used her last few seconds to wish the group well and to smile lovingly at Usagi. "We'll miss you, Odango Atama."  
  
Chibiusa watched as the woman vanished and turned her attention to Ririna and Milardo. With the disappearance of Mamoru, Ririna had came back to her senses. She stared confused at the gun in her hand than at the dead body as she quickly paled. "Iie..."  
  
"Ririna-chan?" Milardo tried as he saw his sister ready to faint.  
  
"Ririna." Chibiusa whispered. Startled the woman looked up and stared into the girl's eyes. "I... I need your help."  
  
Ririna nodded shakily as she dropped the gun and leaned heavily on her brother. "What happened?" She seemed to notice Hiiro watching her as a tear trailed down his cheek. "Hiiro?"

Hiiro stared at her a long moment anger flashing in his eyes before his head dropped and he stared silently at Usagi. "Help her, Ririna." He ordered his voice tired and threatening to break into tears.  
  
Ririna stared at him shocked beyond words. Something horrible had happened and she was more than slightly convinced she had caused it. Fighting tears of disbelief she turned to the child. "Hai. I'll help however I can."  
  
"Hold out your hand," Chibiusa softly requested.  
  
The young Cinq princess did as requested and watched stunned as the child summoned a bright glittering jewel. "It's beautiful..."  
  
Chibiusa nodded slightly. "Hai." She frowned thoughtfully as she pondered how to explain her next orders. After a moment of thought she leaned forward her warm breath tickling the other girl. After another moment she pulled back her eyes inquisitive. "Understand?"  
  
Ririna nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. "Onegai. Ginzuishou," she started not realizing that as she spoke a dress that looked eerily similar to the one the child wore appeared on her figure. "Onegai, do as you will."  
  
Milardo stared stunned at his sister and sought to stay something but forced himself to remain quiet as light glowed both from a strange crescent moon in the middle of her forehead and the glittering crystal. He glanced at the child to see her gently kissing the cheek of the dead boy before vanishing into a flurry of pink mist.  
  
What happened next stunned everyone in the room. Heero's eyes opened and with a groan he rolled to his feet. He stumbled for a moment before looking around puzzled. His eyes fell on Usagi and he gasped in shock. He turned slightly as he felt an enormous amount of power and saw his mother slowly falling to her knees in exhaustion as the Ginzuishou granted her request. "Okaasan..."  
  
Ririna's eyes opened to slits and she stared puzzled at the boy. "Who..?"  
  
The child held out his hand and smiled gently at her. "Heero Peacecraft. Your son."  
  
Ririna turned pink before completely passing out in the arms of her brother. Milardo picked her up gently and glanced at the watching Heero. "We should take her home."  
  
Wufei was the only one that took notice of Milardo leaving with his sister and the supposed to be dead boy as light began to shine from Usagi. As he sensed a change he turned startled and eyes the body in interest. "Do you think?" he asked the others not caring if his voice showed his hope.  
  
Hiiro didn't speak but knelt beside Usagi and cradled the back of her head with his hand. "Usa?" he whispered as he tried to stop himself from hoping.  
  
"Usagi-hime." Trowa whispered startled as he saw the blood slowly vanishing.  
  
"She really is a Goddess." Quatre added in awe as her wounds slowly healed and the light traveled up her body from her toes.  
  
Seiya held his breath not really believing this could be happening. His eyes widened in stunned surprise as the power settled in her silvery hair and flashed in a slow pulsing method.  
  
Haruka leaned forward and held a hand against her heart. Had Michiru and the others really given up their lives to make everyone else happy? She ignored the slight aching pain and simply stared at the girl who had captured everyone's hearts. The power had began to pulse faster and faster with each flash until it seemed her hair was completely gold. "Koneko-chan?"  
  
The glow stopped at the same time a pair of eyes opened. Everyone gasped in shock as the girl sat up fully healed her blonde hair pooling around her. She slowly glanced up at the group and smiled. "Minna."  
  
"Bunny. You're alive," Duo whispered almost afraid if he said it too loud it 'd be a bad dream. He knelt beside her and hugged her tightly. "You came back."  
  
Usagi hugged the braided-pilot back and kissed his cheek. "Hai. I know what everyone did for me." Her voice was near tears but she fought it off. "Do you realize it too? Everyone in this room is immortal."  
  
Seiya's eyes widened. "Nani?"  
  
Usagi nodded slightly. "And. Ail, Seiya, Haruka. You guys can't go back… Ever. Pluto is dead as well as the rest of the senshi."  
  
Ail stared at Usagi almost speechless. "Demo..." Following that one flash of this incredible woman had changed his life. He knew without Usagi telling him that he was merely a human now. "If I was from a different time stream. How does it all work out?"  
  
"I'm sure Pluto had it all worked out before she made her decision," Haruka soothed.  
  
Quatre helped Usagi to her feet. "Goddess." with tears still in his eyes he hugged her not trusting himself to speak right away.  
  
Usagi held the crying boy close burying her head in his golden hair. "Quatre." She finally pulled away and faced everyone. "I guess you guys want to know what I had realized before I died, ne?" she asked attempting to force cheerfulness in her voice.  
  
Wufei nodded slightly. "As long as you realize it doesn't matter."  
  
Usagi flushed and shook her head. "I'm afraid my decision will matter… I realized I love you all. I love you all in different ways but I can't choose between any of you... I need you all in my life." She glanced at the group of non pilots together. "That includes you three as well."  
  
The room fell silent as they digested this news. "You mean. You can't make a decision?" Ail asked not quite understanding. "And that you not only love those five," he gestured at the shocked pilots, "But us as well?"  
  
Usagi turned another shade of red and nodded. "Hai."  
  
Trowa was the first to speak. "Usagi-hime." he paused as if analyzing his next words. "What makes you happy, makes us happy." He hadn't intentionally spoken for the others but he knew if they felt for her like he did than they 'd have no qualms at all about his decision. "We love you."  
  
Usagi felt new tears appearing in her eyes and wiped ineffectively at them. "I love you all too." she kissed Quatre's forehead before stepping away and hugging Trowa tightly.  
  
Duo pouted from the sidelines, "No fair! How come they get the first hugs?"  
  
Usagi fought a giggle and hugged Duo as tight as she could. "Aishiteru, minna."  
  
Wufei frowned faintly but hugged Usagi just as desperately as the rest were doing. "Don't ever scare us like that again, onna," he demanded his eyes glittering with remembered anguish.  
  
Usagi nuzzled his chest and nodded. "Hai. I promise." She raised herself on her tiptoes and quickly kissed Wufei on the nose before glancing uncertainly at Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro gave a warning glare to the others and gently hugged Usagi as if she were made of glass. "Usa." he shook his head slightly at her questioning look and kissed her not wanting to let go. "Do you realize how hard it's going to be to be married to this many people?" he asked his eyes closed and his forehead touching hers.  
  
Duo made a sound like a squeak and poked timidly at Hiiro. "Bunny. You're really scary. First you have Wu-man flirting with you and calling you by your name. Than you have perfect soldier boy attempting jokes!" He glared at Hiiro for a moment. "I'm the joke maker, you're the gun happy perfect soldier," he distinguished with a nod.  
  
Usagi giggled at the exchange not in the least bothered by their words. "Minna." She practically tackled a startled Seiya and hugged him tightly. "Gomen nasai…. I didn't realize than… I must have hurt you badly…"

Seiya shook his head and inhaled her soft yet sweet natural scent. "Odango." he kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "You know you're not going to be able to get rid of any of us now, ne?"  
  
Usagi giggled and nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it," she admitted before accepting a hug from Haruka. "Promise you won't leave like the others did?" she softly pleaded to the woman.  
  


Haruka sighed. "Koneko you couldn't drive us away now." She kissed Usagi's forehead.  
  
Ail was a bit nervous from the being the last to receive the girl's affections. "Usagi-chan…"  
  
"Gomen nasai that you can't go back to Ann," Usagi whispered her head sinking slightly. "It's my fault and I apologize."  
  
Ail rolled his eyes. "Usagi-chan, I came here to be with you, remember? I'm not going back."  
  
Usagi sniffled slightly but managed a smile. "Minna…aishiteru."  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Trowa sat in a circle planning living arrangements. "We should all stay here, there's plenty of room." Duo suggested.  
  
Trowa frowned ever so faintly. "And if Milardo or Ririna decide to come back?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I think…. I think Ririna-san was controlled. She didn't mean to kill Usagi."  
  
Duo scowled at the mention of the names. "Whatever…I still don't trust either of them alone with her."  
  
Wufei chuckled. "I highly doubt you'll have to worry about that, Maxwell." He noted as he watched Usagi hover from one person to the next like some happy butterfly.  
  
"Okaasan?" a tiny child with red eyes and dark green hair toddled out of thin air and clamped onto Usagi's legs. She sniffed and looked up at her mother one tiny finger hooked in her mouth.  
  
Usagi froze and glanced down at the child. "You…"  
  
The toddler glanced up and smiled an almost toothless grin. "Okaasan!" she hugged her mother's leg ignoring the shocked looks from the others.

"Baka! You were supposed to watch over the baby!" grumbled a dark haired child of five as she stamped onto the scene. She had black raven like hair tired up in mini odangos as she glared at someone still hidden. She seemed to realize something was wrong and realized her baby sister was hugging her mother. "Setsuna no baka…"  
  
"Setsuna?" Usagi whispered shocked. She glanced down sharply at the child who cooed and hugged her tighter. "Rei-chan…. ne?" Usagi questioned the older girl.  
  
The raven haired one flushed and chuckled nervously unsure what to say. She was spared from answering as she was shoved aside by a golden haired boy with sparkling blue eyes. "It's not my fault she's the keeper of time," he grumbled. He seemed to realize what his sister had and flushed. "Err… Hi Okaasan?"  
  
Usagi stared at the boy puzzled. "Demo…Who?"  
  
The boy pouted. "Kaasan doesn't know me. No fair!"  
  
The tiny Rei rolled her eyes. "That's Ai-chan. He still isn't very happy you gave him that name Okaasan," she giggled as her brother glared at her.  
  
Usagi flushed as she realized something. "Ai as in Aino?" she questioned.  
  
"Hai," the boy grumbled still pouting.  
  
"Mou. You three are such a handful!" A brown haired boy with a more than unusual set of bangs stomped into existence and glared at the children. As with the others there seemed to be a year or so of difference between him and the other boy. "I told you two to watch Setsuna!"  
  
"Gomen Oniichan," the two chorused both staring at the ground.  
  
"Bakas," he grumbled his onyx eyes filled with anger.  
  
Usagi touched the boy on the shoulder and he turned around startled his jaw dropping. "Okaasan!" he grinned foolishly and waved to the quickly crowding room. "Wow. Everyone's here.." He glared faintly at the chuckling infant. "Where'd you take us, Setsuna?"  
  
"My guess is she brought us to the past, Mako-chan" lectured a soft voice. A girl with brown unruly hair and prussian blue eyes lectured with a book in hand. "More appropriately I think she brought us to a point before Okaasan has any of us."  
  
"Ami?" Usagi asked stunned not really sure of how all of this was happening. If all these children were hers…  And all bore a resemblance to the senshi…  
  
The girl glanced up and curtsied respectfully. "Hai, Tsukino Ami." At Usagi' s questioning look the girl giggled. "When you married tousans you couldn't decide which name to take so it was decided that you'd just change all of theirs to Tsukino."  
  
Usagi flushed. "Anno, just how many of you are there?"  
  
"Seven." She seemed thoughtful for a moment. "We're awfully sorry about this. Setsuna is the keeper of time so she can do things like this and transport us to all sorts of timelines." She shook her head with a sigh and smile. "Gomen ne for bothering you, Okaasan from the past."  
  
Setsuna refused to be pulled away by her siblings and in a fit of anger she howled as the sign of Pluto appeared on her forehead. "Uh oh." Ai squeaked before dodging before the pilots. "She's going to send us to the dinosaurs again!"  
  
Wufei glanced at the shivering boy. "Dinosaurs?"  
  
Ai sniffled and nodded. "Hai. Don't let her do it," he begged hanging on tightly to Wufei and Hiiro's legs. "Stop her."  
  
Hiiro knelt down and freed his leg from the boy before stepping forward and into the baby's sight. She instantly stopped crying and squealing in joy she toddled forward to Hiiro's arms. "Tousan!"  
  
"Seven." Usagi whispered more than a little stunned.  
  
"Actually eight," chuckled a voice Usagi knew too well. Chibiusa smiled shyly as she too appeared out of thin air. She was a teenager and apparently the oldest of the bunch. "Don't worry about things starting over again. Only Setsuna has the power of time. and that's because well…." She flushed and looked at the ground. "Did you ever wander where Setsuna came from?"  
  
Usagi paled and stared at the pink-haired girl in shock. "You mean... Setsuna has always been my daughter?" Chibiusa nodded as she picked the toddler up from Hiiro's astounded grip.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and went to go pull her brother off of Wufei. "Leave Fei-Tousan alone!" she demanded as she pulled ineffectively at the taller boy.  
  
Ai held tighter. "I don't want to go!"  
  
Wufei leaned down and smiled at the child. "Don't you want to go home and be with your family?"  
  
Ai seemed to think about it for a moment before pouting. "Demo..." he sniffled and latched his arms around Wufei's neck. "There's less children here."  
  
Mako grumbled and pulled the boy off with a yank. "Grow up," he demanded with a scowl. "You're spoiled rotten and you know it!" He bowed a quick apology to the watching group. "We should really get going. I mean if we don't Okaasan won't let us have dessert…"  
  


"Yeah, she'll eat it all," Chibiusa decided with a giggle. She hugged Usagi tightly. "Okaasan, .I'll see you in nine months or so, ne?" she questioned before vanishing with Ami, Rei and Setsuna.  
  
Ai pouted. "Bai bai minna."  
  
Mako rolled his eyes. "He's always such a baby. Bai minna! See you in a few years." With a grin the two brothers vanished leaving the room completely silent.  
  
All eyes slowly turned to the speechless and blushing Usagi. "Nani?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Hiiro watched the blonde yawn and fought one himself. His eyes scanned the dust and rubble of the room and sighed. "We should all get some rest… We can discuss future arrangements in the morning."

"Arrangements?" Quatre queried though he had more than a sneaking suspicion of what Hiiro was referring to.

Hiiro nodded to Quatre's silent question. "Time for bed, Usa."

Usagi pouted. "Demo I don't wanna," she whined as Wufei easily picked her up off her feet and carried her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "I want to stay up with minna…"

Duo chuckled. "Demo, Bunny if you go to sleep right now when you wake up it'll be morning and the fridges refilled with chocolate."

Usagi's eyes twinkled at the idea. "Chocolate…" she laid her head against the crook of an amused Wufei and quickly forced herself to sleep. 

The group took the girl to her own room flicking the useless light off from the ruined room as they went. "Ne, Quatre…" Hiiro started not quite sure how to voice his thought in words. As the blonde flashed him an inquisitive look he paused and let the others take Usagi to her bed. "The mansion is going to have to be remodeled a bit to be big enough…"

Quatre flushed and nodded slightly. "Hai… seems like we're all going to be a giant family, ne?" he asked glancing at the other boy.

Hiiro nodded. "Hai…" he frowned for a moment as his eyes narrowed. "Didn't that Chibiusa girl say that she'd see everyone in nine months?"

"Hai…" Quatre answered not realizing what Hiiro was getting at. Before he could ask his fellow pilot why the sudden concern the other boy was sprinting down the hall intent on catching up to the party and not letting any of them alone with his Usa.

Quatre shook his head slightly and stopped to glance back at the ruined room. "Arigato," he whispered remembered the senshi who had sacrificed their selves to make this world a brighter place. "We'll take good care of her and keep her happy." Unbeknownst to him the others were making the same promise as they tucked the former princess, warrior, and queen into her bed as she mumbled about chocolate and children.

Trowa frowned thoughtfully. "We should start making a list for Quatre."

"List of what?" Duo asked puzzled as the group left the room.

"Invites to the wedding, braided baka," Wufei informed with a smirk as he closed the door behind him not noticing the object of their conversation smile softly before turning over and falling fast asleep.


End file.
